Nevermore Remix
by GreenOnion
Summary: In an alternate dimension, Cyborg and Beastboy’s adventure into Raven’s mind went astray. Can the Titans help their counterpart? Will their help be accepted? My first fanfic. Rereleased with some corrections.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

----------------------------------------------------------

Alternate Universe: Deep within Rachel's mind.

Time: At the end of the episode: Nevermore.

----------------------------------------------------------

The landscape of Rachel's mind consisted of floating islands with arching bridges of stone that interconnected them. Upon one of the islands, a red male giant scanned his 4 yellow eyes around the barren lands. Fury was etched on his face as 4 yellow beams of energy lanced out from his eyes. A small hill erupted with dust as the beams tore into it.

"RAVEN," he bellowed.

Behind another hill, hidden, Rachel, Victor and Garfield huddled.

"This is useless. We can't defeat him," said Rachel with antipathy.

Victor asked, "What if you got help, Rae? How about all of those other you?"

Rachel shook her head 'no' while looking downcast. "No. They wouldn't be enough."

"What if you all work together," piped up Garfield.

Rachel thought for a bit before a slight smile appeared on her face. "It might work. I'll need a little time."

Victor grinned. "Don't worry. We've got your back covered."

Both Victor and Garfield charged over the hill toward the giant as Rachel began her summoning spell.

----------------------------------------------

Alternate Universe: TV Lounge area.

----------------------------------------------

In the Teen Titan's lounge, Richard sat on the sofa and he was bored. He used the remote to flip through the channels on the wall size television screen.

Kori approached from behind and asked hopefully, "Can we now go and see Friend Raven?"

Richard responded strongly without looking at Kori, "Raven said she wanted to be alone."

Kori looked miffed as she backed away. Richard continued flipping through the channels as Kori glances at the door that lead out of the lounge. Quietly she walked to that door, glancing briefly at the back of Richard before she opened it.

Upon hearing the sound of the door opening, an exasperated Richard said, "No Starfire! We have to leave Raven Alone. She wants her Privacy!"

But Kori had already left the room.

----------------------------------------------------------

Alternate Universe: Deep within Rachel's mind.

----------------------------------------------------------

Victor's sonic blast pounded into the giant's chest. It let out a roar of anger as Victor cheered "Boo Ya."

His expression became one of panic as four energy beams lanced at him. Two hit and sent him flying.

Flying well above the giant, Garfield, in his green pterodactyl form, began his dive towards the red giant. Four more yellow beams reached out Garfield. With quick turn in his flight, he dodged three of them. The fourth one brought Garfield to a quick stop. A stunned falling Garfield reverted back to his human form just before four new energy beams impacted on him, sending him on an uncontrolled spinning flight.

It was an uncontrolled flight back toward Rachel.

---------------------------

Rachel stood straight, closed her eyes and concentrated. From the ground seven replicas of Rachel emerged. Each one of them wore a different colored cloak. The one in yellow belched.

Rachel gestured and the replicas floated into a circle around Rachel. As Rachel stood still, they started to fly in a circle around Rachel, going faster and faster.

Then the unconscious body of Garfield came flying over the hill and smashed into Rachel. They had both tumbled out of the circle.

The replicas slowly stopped their circling and then they headed off in several directions.

The one in a green cloak shouted, "A Fight!" and charged toward the sounds of the giant and Cyborg's battle.

The one in pink cheerfully started checked over Garfield. She said, "Ohhh… ha ha. You're ok, but that must had hurt."

The purple one said in a soothing voice, "I'll help you, Beast Boy." She removed her cloak, folded it and placed it under his head.

The one in gray, also stood next to Garfield, said, "I knew you wouldn't like me. I'm really sorry about this."

The yellow one with glasses mumbles, "I think I should take some time to study this situation before formulating a plan."

Rachel shook her head, and tried to clear it. "What… What happen?"

--------------------------------

Victor flew uncontrolled through the air after another blast hit him.

The eyes of the giant started to glow again, when the green cloak replica let out a battle cry as she charged over the hill. The one in yellow stood on the top of the hill looking bored.

The giant said loudly, "Raven, you're hiding behind the lesser ones."

The giant charged toward the hill as the green one jumped up high to kick him is the knee. With a grunt, the giant ignored her and continued running up the hill. The green one charged him from behind.

Rachel looked up the hill, spotting the giant as it towered over the hill. Reddish beams launch out from the giant's four eyes, all missed Rachel; all impacted on Garfield.

Rachel yelled, "NO! BEAST BOY!" Then in a quieter angrier voice, she said "I Will Get You For This!"

The red giant straightened up and expanded. Victor's sonic blast hit it from behind and the green replica jumped up and kicked it in the stomach. It didn't notice either attack.

Victor yelled, "It just got stronger! I can't hurt it anymore!"

The giant said, "Yes. Yes. Let the rage consume you, Raven. Let us become stronger."

Rachel looks stunned for a second, and then said, "No, I will not give in to rage. I will not give in to you. I will succeed in controlling you."

The giant laughed, "But you have already lost, Raven."

The eyes of Garfield opened. They're red. Claws appeared on his fingers as his arms became hairy.

The last words of the replica in gray were, "See, I knew you didn't like me."

His claw tore into the gray replica.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Alternate Universe: Hallway just outside of Rachel room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Kori reached towards Rachel's door. Richard held onto her arm, trying to prevent her from knocking on the door.

Richard said, "Raven wanted to be Left Alone!"

Kori looked uncertain.

An explosion in Rachel's room blew off the room's door and it sent both Richard and Kori backwards.

Kori quickly got to her feet and charged into the room, followed by Richard. Kori voice could be heard. "Friend Raven?!? Friend Raven?!? Oh, NO! Friend Cyborg!"


	2. Chap 1: Bad Day for the Heroes

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

--------------------------------------------

Alternate Universe: 10 Months later.

--------------------------------------------

It was a moon lit night in Jump city. A dark and dirty city it was. A slight smell of smoke was in the air, from fires that burnt themselves out just a few days ago.

The Titan's isle in the once contained a proud 'T' shaped tower, now only contained its wreckage.

Shadowy shapes in red cloaks stood still on the island. On a piece of rubble, a torn poster rested. It had the picture of Robin and written under it were the words "Reward for Robin. 2 Million dollars."

Downtown, people walked with eyes adverted downward, past one of the red cloaked ones. The cloak's hood's shadow hid part of a face, but it couldn't hide the two glowing red eyes. The form of the watcher is mostly hidden within the cloak, but a medallion clasp can be seen. On it is a picture of a black bird with wings extended and surrounded by fire.

Down the street, came a green leopard, bowling over people as it went. It leaped and changed into a green eagle, its wing beating strongly as it climbed into the air.

Far above it were flashes of green, pink, red and white. The sounds of explosions echoed. Out of the sky, one of the red-cloaked ones fell, hitting the ground with a crash. No blood is seen, but it's head bounced off to one side. Wires hung out of base of the skull. It had a robotic face that looked like Raven.

High in the sky were four teens. Riding upon a flying chunk of earth were Richard, Jinxie and Tara. Wearing a beaten up backpack, Kori flew next to them. All of them were dirty, sweaty and bruised, with small cuts and rips in their filthy costumes. Jinxie had a massive facial bruise, swollen eye and a nasty cut in her upper lip.

Tara was standing at the front of the rocky platform, with a look of concentration as they flew forward. Richard and Jinxie stood behind her, each with a hand grabbed onto each of Tara's shoulders. Jinxie used her free hand for throw pink cursed bolts at distant enemies. Kori breathed heavily as she threw her green energy bolts.

Richard glanced left and right, then looked upward and frowned. "Dodge Now!" he commanded.

Tara banked the rocky platform to the left and Kori swerve to the right. A pair of red fiery beams lanced down from above. It missed the four and exploded upon a building in the city far below. The distant screams of people could be heard.

Jinxie said, "Not good, not good."

Richard yelled, "Eyes down!" as he hurled a small round object upwards. As the four adverted their eyes downwards, the object blew up in a huge ball of blinding light.

Jinxie yelled, "We have to fight somewhere else! People are getting hurt!"

Richard said, "I know! Terra, head to Titan Island."

Tara yelled, "Three in front!"

Richard responded, "I see them. Starfire, get one above us."

Kori swerved upwards. A blinded red cloaked one, floated 80 feet up. It was firing fiery energy blasts from her eyes down towards where targets were once, but missed. Those blasts rained down upon the city.

Kori face twisted in rage, losing all expression of exhaustion. She threw her green bolts of energy at the cloaked one, and the cloaked one started to blindly fire back toward Kori.

Three of Kori's bolts hit the target while she grimaced in pain as she was hit in the left shoulder.

Kori's hand glows green as she quickened her flight toward the target, dodging new weaker energy blasts.

Like a spear, Kori shoved her hand into and through the stomach of the cloaked one. It exploded as Kori flew pass. Pieces of metal, circuits and cloth filled the air.

Kori suddenly slowed and her flight faltered, exhaustion returned to her face as she rubbed her left shoulder.

She said, "That is one less Phoenix-bot that can hurt my friends." She started to fly after her friends.

---------------------------------

Jinxie started to throw her cursed bolts while Richard prepared another small object.

Because of Tara's control, part of the rocky flying platform broke off, flew up and formed into a small round earthen shield in front of the three.

They were no longer above the city, but now they were above the bay.

Jinxie said exasperatedly, "They're not charging, just dodging."

Suddenly, the rocky platform flipped and broke up, as something big and green flew up from below and slammed into it.

The green pterodactyl continued to climb as Richard, Tara and Jinxie fell. As the pterodactyl turned to dive, several green energy blasts slammed into it. It tumbled off away. Then Kori dived towards her friends. Quickly, she grabbed Richard, helped him onto her back and then snatched up Jinxie and Tara, one in each arm.

Richard said, "Head to the island."

Kori said exhaustedly, "I will try."

The green pterodactyl and three red cloaked ones spread out and started to circle the four at a distance.

Richard frowned, "What are they planning?"

Above the city appeared a red ring. The ring was thirty feet across and made of fire. It accelerated towards the four. As it flew, it slowly flipped. Within the circle of the ring, the scene of a hellish landscape is shown: A barren land with molten lava lakes and streams. The land itself had creatures that inhabited it. They are twisted creatures with feathers, and scales, with hair and horns.

Richard grimaced, "Phoenix's newest little toy."

The ring slowed. It followed below the four and it's opening waited for any of them to fall.

Jinxie said nervously, "Ahh, Starfire, faster please. That's a gate to hell below us. You really, really want to go faster."

"I will try," repeated Starfire as she tensed up.

They sped up heading toward the island, leaving the flying ring behind. They quickly approached one of the circling red-cloaked ones. The phoenix-bot fire a pair of eyes at the four while Jinxie threw a one-handed curse bolt in return. The robot sparked briefly then fell apart.

Jinxie cheered, "Score one for the Hive… I meant for the Titans!"

Richard congratulated, "Good shot, Jinx."

Kori still concentrated to keep their velocity up.

Tara said in pain, "Ugh, I've been hit."

Kori concentrated harder and they flew a little faster.

Richard said, "Hit where? Are you alright?"

As Jinxie looked on in concern, Tara grasped out, "In the leg... I'm ok."

The ring accelerated towards the four.

Jinxie started throwing cursed bolts at the ring hitting it. She screamed out, "How dare you hurt my friend!?! She had enough problems with flat thin hair and no sense of fashion."

Tara growled out with a weak smile, "Who are you… to talk... about hair. I'll… get you back for… that one."

Jinxie returned the smile.

Richard exclaimed, "Starfire, keep going. We're going beat it."

The fire around the edge of the ring took on the color of pink: the color of Jinxie's cursed bolts. The hellish scene is replaced that of bay water. It continued to chase the four.

Over the city behind them, a ghostly figure of a forty-foot tall flaming bird appeared.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Raven was mediating in her room. Floating above the floor, crossed legged; she continuously repeated the phrase, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Suddenly, her eyes shot open and she reached for her communicator. With a touch it started to flash red in alarm and beeping.

She said, "Robin, everyone, I sensed massive mystical disturbance is occurring outside the tower. South side."

The she flew out through the nearest wall.

Outside of the tower, it was a moon lit night. Raven floated out though the Tower's walls and into the air, 15 stories above the ground. Raven looked out into the bay and spotted a large pink colored fiery ring approaching the tower.

Raven chanted the phrase, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS," as she raised her hands. From each hand, a beam of darkness leaped out. The beams curved and headed towards the ring. At the tip of each beam, a large bird like dark claw formed. The claws seized the sides of the huge ring and pulled it quickly toward Raven. The ring was coming in below Raven, and at the last instance, the claws turned the ring and pulled the ring up in front of Raven.

Raven stared into the dimensional gate formed by the ring. She said softly, "Starfire".

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Richard, with one arm wrapped around Kori's waist, looked back. As he watched, a bright red point appeared next to the image of the giant red bird.

Richard yelled, "Left, Starfire! Dodge left!"

As Kori struggled flying to the left, from the bright point came a large fiery beam, which just missed to the four's right.

Tara yelled, "Who?"

Richard shouted back, "Phoenix came out."

Both Jinxie and Terra tried to look back. From the red bird, a red claw stretched out across the city and towards the four.

No one noticed that nails of two huge black claws came out of the ring and curled around the edges. The ring sped up, passed under the four and headed toward the island. It leaped up in front of Kori.

As Kori desperately slowed her flight to keep flying through the ring, she spotted a cloaked figure that floated on the other side of the gate.

She screamed out, "Phoenix!"

Jinxie is throwing several curse bolts at the approaching red claw without much effect. She yelled back, "Yea, I know!"

From the figure on the other side of the gate, a black beam lashed out. It narrowly missed the four, striking the oncoming red claw. The red claw was knocked off to one side.

Richard demanded, "Where did THAT come from?"

Kori looked on in shock as a huge black claw came from the ring. Kori, burdened with both her hands were still carrying two people and Richard on her back was unable to dodge as the black claw grabbed all four of them.

It pulled them through the ring.


	3. Chap 2: Hello, now die

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

--------------------

Titan's Universe

--------------------

Raven glanced at her black claw as it lowered the struggling group to the ground. She released the group on the ground and turned her attention back to the ring. She spoke out, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS," and the ring started to shrink.

As it shrunk down to nothing, Richard yelled out, "You're going down, Phoenix!"

Raven glanced down with an uncertain look. "What?" she asked.

Green beams, pink arcs, and earthen bolts smashed into Raven, knocking her out.

Kori said menacingly, "This time, I will put an end to her evils." Righteous anger fueled her energy and strength.

As Raven started to fall, Kori flew up with her right hand glowing bright green.

As Kori drew back her hand for the fatal blow, she was struck by a green blast from above. It sent her falling down towards the ground.

Her backpack was shredded and small objects and books fell from it.

A giant green eagle swooped down, grabbed the unconscious Raven by the shoulders and flew her off to the west side of the tower.

Jinxie angrily said, "The Beast is here, too. Hey, why is the Teen Tower still standing?"

Richard replied, "It's must be an illusion."

As Starfire flew above the four, she started to throw green energy bolts at the shadowy figures on the ground.

Richard yelled, "Starfire, what are you doing?"

Starfire, in confusion, stop.

Kori tiredly stood up, removed the remnants of the backpack, and said, "I am over here, Robin. She is an impostor."

Richard commanded, "Jinx, come with me. Starfire and Terra, take her down."

As Richard and Jinxie headed to where Raven was taken, Kori charged up though the air and plowed into the other Starfire.

Tara sighed, "Oh, great. Now how am I suppose to tell them apart."

Tara's eyes glowed yellow and various small rocks around her floated off of the ground.

-----------------------------

As Beast Boy, in his giant green eagle form, carried Raven toward the entry on the side of the Titan's Tower, Raven groaned.

With a huge flap of his wings, he came to a stop mere inches above the ground. He released Raven and changed back to green human form.

He kneeled down and lifted her head. "Raven, you ok?"

Raven's body twitches and her unseeing eyes were half opened.

Richard and Jinxie came around the corner of the tower. They spotted Beast Boy who also looked up.

Beast Boy asked, "Robin? Jinx?"

"Yes, Beast. And we'll take you down like we took down your owner," said Richard.

Beast Boy, shaking with anger, said, "Owner? You did this to Raven? WHY?"

Richard said in a deadly tone, "For an animal like you, I have no answers!"

Jinxie quietly said to Richard, "You're getting that monster mad. Are you sure that's what you want to do?"

Richard whispered back, "An angry man is one that makes mistakes," as he pulled small orb from his utility belt.

Beast Boy changed into a green leopard and charged. Jinxie let loose a barrage of pink cursed bolts that Beast Boy dodged, leap over, and dived under.

As Beast Boy charged toward Richard, Richard yelled, "Eyes!"

As Richard Threw the orb toward Beast Boy, both Richard and Jinxie closed their eyes.

The orb exploded in a bright flash that blinded Beast Boy.

Richard called out, "Jinx, you take out the Beast. Phoenix is mine."

Beast Boy changed again, into a Tyrannosaurus Rex. He turned around, and blindly swept the area with his giant tail. Both Richard and Jinxie were smashed by the tail and sent flying.

After they crashed to the ground, Jinxie groaned, "An angry man makes mistakes, right Boss man?"

Beast Boy transformed again, into a green bat. He drove at Jinxie, trying to scratch at her face. His bat's form sonar was not blinded.

She screamed, "Get it off! Get it off!" as she tried to knock the bat aside with flailing hands.

A rock thrown by Richard crashed into the bat, knocking it off to one side and stunning it. Two more blasts from Jinx knocked him out. Beast Boy reverted to human form.

Richard Started to running towards the downed Raven. "Hurry Jinx. Get rid of the Beast."

Jinxie raised her hand up and a pink glow enveloped it. "Happy next life, Murderer!"

The sound of a Cyborg's sonic blast pierced the air as it clipped Jinxie, knocking her back.

Staring at Cyborg, Richard facial color whitened. "No possible way."

"Boo Ya," exclaimed Cyborg. "Hey Jinx, I thought you were trying to be one of the good guys."

Standing up from kneeling next to Raven, Robin said, "Jinx, you're going down."

Cyborg spotted another person on the field. He asked out loud, "Robin? What are doing here if you're over there?"

Richard frowned. "More Illusions. Fakes! Cyborg hasn't moved in months!"

Robin questioned, "Who are you people?"

Jinxie shakily stood, "The tin man walks and talks. Tell him, Robin."

Richard exclaimed, "We are the Teen Titans! And Teen Titans, GO!"

Jinxie started to cartwheel toward Cyborg as the Robins charged each other.

-------------------------------

Starfire's face slackened in shock when Richard gave the order to take her down.

She timidly said, "But Friend Robin, she is not me, down there. I, Starfire, am me, up here."

Starfire eyes widened, and then frowned with anger as she spotted Kori charging through the air up toward her. "Impostor! Deceiver of Robin! You will NOT replace ME!"

Kori screamed, "You are the PRETENDER!"

Starfire raised both her fists above her head. As Kori plowed head first into Starfire's midsection, Starfire struck both her fists upon Kori's back.

Both girls groaned as they rifted apart. Starfire was holding her stomach and Kori had both her hands pressing against her own lower back.

Tara grinned as she told herself, "The fake Starfire got hit in the stomach.

She sent her floating rocks flying toward Starfire.

Starfire and Kori started to circle each other, putting Kori into the path of Tara's attack.

Tara yelled, "Starfire, look out!"

Kori glanced at Tara as Tara's eyes flared. All the flying rocks were diverted away from Kori.

Kori yelled down to Tara, "This is my fight, Friend Terra. Please do not interfere."

Tara yelled back, "Interfere? Hell! Robin ordered both of us to get rid of her!"

Starfire was watching this exchange before she notice the flying rocks arcing back toward her.

Starfire called out, "You are mistaken, Friend Terra. She is the enemy. Since you do not believe me, I will not give you an easy target."

Starfire dove down upon Kori.

As Kori turned her head towards her opponent, Starfire left arm was looped around the other's waist to hold on. Starfire's right fist pounded into Kori's shoulder.

Starfire angrily whispered, "You will not succeed. Robin will find out about your deception!"

Kori hissed back, "Robin is defeating your criminal friends right now, ENEMY!"

Kori grabbed Starfire by looping her left hand behind Starfire's neck.

Starfire shouted back into the other's face, "You are the enemy; MY ENEMY! I will not allow you to go free to spread more lies to my Friend Robin! And you smell of foulness, too!"

They started to exchange blows; neither of them would release the other.

Tara watched the combating pair tumbled toward the ground.

She shouted, "Starfire, use your Star bolts!"

They then impacted on the ground.

As Tara's glowed yellow, the ground around the battling Starfires erupted. The combatants didn't notice until they were covered with earth. The earth hardened into rock and the fight stopped. Only their heads were left exposed.

Terra limped over to them.

Kori commanded, "Friend Terra, Release me! I must defeat this royal imposter, myself!"

Starfire yelled, "Friend Terra, Release ME! This villain will be defeat by me, alone!

Release me and please go to help Friend Robin!"

Kori snapped at Starfire, "Enemy, don't spread your lies to my friends!"

Terra mumble, "How am I suppose to tell these two apart… What! That one's face is way too clean and Starfire never calls Robin 'Friend Robin'. You're the fake!"

Kori said, "Yes, Friend Terra! She is the enemy. Now release me and let me defeat my enemy… Please."

As Tara eyes glowed again and rocks rose up from the ground, Starfire coldly said, "No, Fake Terra. I will not be defeated by you two."

Tara asked with a smirk, "What are you going to do about it?"

"This!" said Starfire as two beams of energy leaped out from her eyes. Both hit. One in Tara's stomach and the other impacted on the injured leg.

Tara flew back fifteen feet, hit the ground and didn't move.

"TERRA!" Kori screamed, "YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" She started to struggle to break the rocky trap. The rock started to crack.

"AND YOU HURT MY FRIEND, ENEMY!" yelled Starfire as her eyes started to glow.

Kori froze in fear. "You have Star Bolts of the eyes… Like Blackfire… I don't have eyes bolts…"

Two green energy bolts hit Kori. A scream of pain was briefly heard.

------------------------------

Richard came running at Robin quickly. He jumped up and kicked out. Robin ducked under the kick and as Richard flew over him, he kicked upwards. But Richard already rotated in mid air, caught the kick with both his hands and used the kick's force to push him away.

Richard landed ten feet away. Both Robins regarded each other.

Richard sarcastically said, "Great. A duplicate that knows some of my moves."

Robin scowled. "Who are you people? Who put you up to this? Why did you attack my team?"

Richard said, "We are the Teen Titans; The Real Teen Titans! We here to take out Phoenix and her trash!"

They closed in closed in on each other, throwing blows, leaping kicks, dodging around and parrying with their fists.

---------------------------------

Jinxie threw two pink cursed arcs of energy before dodging to the right. Cyborg fired one sonic blast and was hit on his left arm. The arm started to come apart. Jinx was missed.

Jinxie remarked, "The tin man isn't so tough."

Cyborg said, "You should know by now, girl. That was just a love tap."

Wires from within Cyborg's arm sprouted out and pulled Cyborg's arm together, again.

Cyborg started firing several bursts towards Jinx. "Hey, girl. What's Kid Flash going to say about you turning your back on the Titans?"

Jinxie takes a hit in her mid-section. She was thrown backward, but recovered and landed on her feet. "I'm not turning my back on the Titans! And you said Kid Who?"

Cyborg said, "Now that is cold. Did you two break up?"

Jinxie stopped casting curses. "What are you talking about? Break up with whom? What the hell are you talking about?"

Cyborg pointed his sonic cannon upwards. "Kid Flash. And what happened to your face, Jinx?"

Jinxie frowned. "Got hit by one of Phoenix's blasts. Why do you defend her, Tin Man?"

"My name is Cyborg. And there is no Phoenix here. You all had hurt Raven bad."

"She is the one who took over the city. For her amusement, she blasted city blocks with fire. She is the one who destroyed the Titan's Tower."

"Well, girl, the tower still stands over there, and I don't smell any smoke from non existent fires in the city. Do you?

Jinx sniffed the air and said with puzzlement, "… No smoke… Why is that?"

"Cause there is no fires. The city is fine. There's no Phoenix. There's only Raven."

"Did we get pulled through the gate? Not to hell, but to some where else?"

"What gate? JINX! LOOK OUT!"

-----------------------------

Robin's fist landed a blow across Richard's chin. Richard quickly recovered. Robin blocked an in coming kick.

Robin said, "You a little slow. Somewhat bruised. Been in an earlier fight?"

Richard slashed out with a high roundhouse kick. "Yeah. Been fighting punks like you for the last couple of months."

Robin fell from the impact of the kick on his shoulder. Richard kicked downwards but Robin escaped by rolling away.

As Robin scrambled to his feet, Richard questioned with a smirked, "Why don't you use some of the toys from that fake belt of your?"

Robin faked a strike towards Richard's head and followed it with a kick to the stomach.

Robin replied, "For someone like you, I don't need anything else. You got any toys of your own?"

Richard picked himself off of the ground, grimacing in pain. "Ran out."

Richard then turned and started to run towards Raven's unconscious body.

Robin said harshly, "Wrong move."

Robin pulled three discs from his belt and threw them: Two at Richard and one at Jinxie.

Cyborg could be heard yelling, "JINX! LOOK OUT!"

Three explosions happened. Richard and Jinxie dropped.

Cyborg checked over Jinxie as he said, "Robin! Why did you do that? She wasn't fighting anymore!"

Robin shot back, "Protecting Raven and Beast Boy comes first. Those were concussion bombs. They will be alright."

Starfire's scream of pain pierced the night air.

Robin commanded as he ran toward the source of the scream, "Cyborg, stay here. Keep those two down."

As Cyborg lean over to check Beast Boy, he grumbled, "Jerk. Jinx wasn't fighting."

Beast Boy groaned and barely opened him eyes. He asked, "Did we win?"

---------------------------------

Starfire picked a small teddy bear off the ground and she had other objects gathered it in her other arm. Robin came running to her.

He stopped and asked, "Starfire, are you ok?"

"Yes, Friend Robin. I am victorious for I have defeated both my enemies. The fake me," She pointed at one unconscious body. "And the fake Terra," she pointed at another downed form.

Robin walked towards Tara. "Then there were four of them."

"Yes, I think I saw a fake Robin, too."

Robin leaned over and checked Tara. "Unconscious, but breathing… She looks so much like Terra. Her leg is bleeding. Old bruises all over her."

"Although the evil me… the evil her… the Enemy Starfire carried medicines and books of healing in her former backpack," Starfire motioned with her hand that held a small teddy bear, towards the books and small bottles carried in her other arm, "They are still very evil."

Robin checked Kori. "This one is badly bruised, too. Pale in skin color. Not good. They've been through some major fights."

"Friend Robin, what are the thoughts that are in your mind?"

"Nothing makes sense, Star. If they came here to defeat us, why attack us when they're already beaten up? Who beat them up? And why didn't we hear about the fight?"

"I do not know. A fight like that, we should have heard of."

Robin reached over to Tara. "It time for 'Robin' and I have a talk. You'll carry Starfire, Starfire. I'll carry Terra."


	4. Chap 3: The Enemy

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

There was a circular room with a wall of marble that surrounded it. Its domed ceiling was covered in silver. Upon the silver, strange symbols and writings in black ink covered it. In the center of the room sat a throne. The throne was of blocky construction, made of some kind of reddish stone.

A giant blood red pentagram covered the floor around the throne. Some of the open spaces between the pentagram's lines had more bloody red symbols laid down. In one of the blank areas, a man was adding more symbols. The ink he used was blood that he painted on the floor with a small paintbrush.

The man was gaunt in the face, thin in the frame. The gray eyes look out from his pale face, which match his hair. His age could be late 50s or earlier 60s. The robe he wore was dark blue.

In the wall in front of throne, there was an open double door. Four figures walked through it.

Phoenix was leading the group. Her appearance was of that of Raven, except four red eyes look out from her hood and the cloak's color was red.

Next to her was the Beast. His form was that of a 300-pound green wolf. His eyes scanned the room and he growled when he spotted the painter.

Behind them were two Phoenix-bots. Not a sound could be heard from them.

The painter stopped painting, stood up and bowed.

"Advisor!" raged Phoenix. "Find out where the Titans went to!"

The old painter asked in a very even voice, "My Lady. Didn't you just send them away?"

"They didn't go the hell I wanted them to go to!"

"From my view of the battle, My Lady, something grabbed them. There was a demonic power behind that claw, wasn't there?"

Phoenix howled out, "It hit ME! I want whatever it is brought before me now!"

"My Lady, whatever it is, it's probably torturing the Titans at this time. Let it enjoy this little activity before we drag it back for your justice. Besides, with the Titans gone, we can now concentrate on the King."

Phoenix walked towards the throne. She snapped, "Enough! We'll go after the Titans!"

"Yes, My Lady. Where did they go?"

Phoenix sat down in the throne and some of her rage vanished. "Go and look for them yourself, Advisor."

The Advisor poured some "ink" onto a small portion of the pentagram. The pentagram and most of its symbols glowed brightly red. Phoenix sighed in relief.

The Advisor evenly said, "My Lady, I could go and search for these probably dead Titans. It will take me away from my work… away from increasing your powers... dulling your pain… protecting you from your father…"

"Enough," said a bored Phoenix. "You have made your point."

"Forget about the Titans," the Advisor said in a slightly soothing voice. "We must worry about the more rebellious members of Jump City.

Phoenix's eyes dulled slightly. "Forget… Titans…"

Phoenix's eyes snapped open and her voice shook in anger. "Ungrateful rebellious maggots! Don't those worms realize that I'm protecting their sorry lives from total annihilation by my father? Idiots! I'll go and kill a some more of them just to remind them who is protecting them!"

"Not too many, My Lady. We still require their labors."

"I know. I know," Phoenix leaned forward in the throne, started to stand up. She stopped with a frown. "Advisor, what were we first talking about?"

"You had just informed me of you victory over the Titans. You had sent them to another dimension to be tortured. I had suggested that we retrieve the Titans, but you disagreed. You said it was more important to control the city than to chase after the ghosts of dead Titans, My Lady."

"Yes… I remember now. It's time to disciple the city."

Phoenix walked out of the room, followed by the two Phoenix-bots. The Beast looked at the Advisor, growled, then left.

The Advisor closed the double doors. He walked around the throne and stood behind it.

With his right thin hand, he pulled on his left. Like a glove, his left hand slipped off. It dropped to the floor. As impossible as it seemed, what was inside the "hand glove" was a larger, more muscular human hand than the glove should had been able to hold.

The Advisor pulled out a large folding knife from his robe. With a flick of his wrist, it opened. He cut deeply into the palm of his left hand. The blood rained down onto the stone throne. He laid his bloody palm upon the throne. Reddish sparks jumped from the chair into his hand. The Advisor's convulsed and shook for several seconds.

The Advisor let out a breath and checked his hand. The cut was gone and there was no blood left on the throne.

--------------------------------------------------------

Titan's Universe: Deep within Raven's mind.

--------------------------------------------------------

Raven was laying down in a meadow of wilted flowers. The sun was dull and blurry; butterflies did not fly and the clouds were ominously dark. Dried tears streaked Raven's face. Her eyes were opened, yet not seeing.

The pink cloak replica of Raven, named Happy, floated up from the ground. "Hey, self", she said cheerfully, "Let's invite Beast Boy and Cyborg back in here, again. It will be -"

"Shut up", whispered Raven. "I don't want to be happy right now."

Happy's cheerfulness collapsed. Looking downward, she sank into the ground. The flowers became a little more wilted.

The red one appeared in a puff of fire. She said, "Your so-called friends, Robin and Starfire, were trying to kill you, Raven. And was that traitorous Terra there, too? You should punish all who betrayed you trust!"

"No, Rage. I can't be mad at them… They were my friends… except for Terra."

Rage vanished in a puff of stinking red smoke

The yellow one with glasses, named Wisdom, faded into existence. "Raven, there has to be a reason why you were attacked. Let's think about it."

"No, I don't want to think about anything…"

Wisdom bowed. As she started to fade out of existence, she asked, "As I go, I will ask one last question: If they were trying to kill you, why are you still alive? If you were dead, you wouldn't be back here in your mind."

Raven blinked; eyes focused on one of the flowers.

A voice behind Raven said, "Let's us all stay here. There is too much pain in the outside world. There are flowers around here. No worries, nothing to fear."

Raven rolled over to face the brown-cloaked replica. "Maybe… Maybe your right, Fear."

The ground splits and up came the green cloaked one, named Courage. "That is a bunch of cowardly whining! Of coarse, Raven is going back to the outside world!"

"No," whined Fear, "It's killing Raven. It's killing us."

Courage and Fear started arguing: each with her own methods of verbal combat, each with her own means to frustrate the other.

A hand touched Raven's shoulder, and then quickly withdrew. Raven looked to see the gray-cloaked Timid couched next to her. Timid said, "Maybe we should leave. They will be arguing for the next century if given the chance."

Happy briefly appeared, giggled, and vanished.

Orange cloaked Laziness fell from the sky. She hit the ground, stretched and with a yawn said, "And they are boring."

Raven yelled, "Enough! You will stop all this idiotic nonsense!"

Starfire's voice echoed from the sky, "Raven? Friend Raven? Did you just try to say something?"

All the replicas quieted down.

Raven looked upwards. "Starfire?"

"Oh, your lips moved! Oh Joyous! You are trying to talk!"

Happy popped out of the ground spinning with a blissful smile. Happy exclaimed, "We are being hugged."

Timid cried, "We don't deserve to be hugged."

Rage appeared and looked ill.

Fear panicked. "Don't let Starfire go away. What if she betrays me again? Make her stay! Make her leave!"

Laziness said, "This is no longer boring." And she vanished.

Raven shouted upwards, "Why did you hurt me? Why did Robin hurt me?"

Raven and Timid started to cry.

Starfire voice bloomed in, "What did you said, Raven? I heard the words 'why' and 'Robin' and hurt."

Raven and Rage screamed, "Why did you hurt me?"

"Oh. I didn't hurt you, Friend Raven. It was the enemies who showed up through a gate. Yes, gate is the word that one of the enemies explained to Friend Cyborg."

Raven puzzled said "Gate?"

The yellow cloaked one, Wisdom, appeared. "Yes, Raven. A dimensional gate that you pulled your attackers through."

Raven shouted upwards, "What happened to the other?"

Happy had her arms wrapped around herself with a dreamy smile on her face. She said, "I'm still being hugged."

"Friend Raven, your lips moved but I couldn't hear you words. I will tell you what I know. You are badly hurt and you have not done your trance of healing, yet. I cried when I saw your wounds. Robin and the others are imprisoning the enemies in separate guest rooms. I am so angry. They should be in the cells of imprisonment. They are wounded, too. Their names are Enemy Robin, Enemy Terra, Enemy Jinx and very nasty, wicked, not nice, mean Enemy Starfire. Did I tell you that their Starfire was unpleasant, too?"

Fear, Timid and Rage vanished.

A purple replica, named Kindness, appeared. Kindness asked, "Are they hurt?"

"Oh, Raven. I heard those words very clearly!"

"We got another Hug," said Happy.

Starfire continued, "They will live and not suffer any permanent damage from the fight. Raven, my friend, I… we thought we lost you. All of your friends loved you very much. Everyone is not cheerful with you not being here. It hurts the others… and me. Please start your trance of healing and come back to your family."

Timid appeared. "The hug is starting to hurt!"

Happy announced, "I don't mind."

Raven shouted, "You're hugging me!"

"What did you say, Friend Raven? Hug you? No. Not now, because I may hurt you by accident. But rest assured, Friend Raven. Soon, I will be giving many, many more hugs."

Raven grumbled, "Oh, great."

Raven sat crossed legged and floated. She started to continuously to repeat the words, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A slight smile crossed Raven's face.

-------------------------------

Starfire released Raven from the hug and back away from the hospital bed. Raven's unconscious form started to float above the bed.

A huge smile settled on Starfire's face as tears started to fall again. She said, "Raven, I'll tell our friends that you are healing, now."

Starfire turned to leave.

At the doorway, Starfire announced, "Be assured, Raven. I will not allow these enemies to harm you, again. Rest well, my friend."


	5. Chap 4: Hello again

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

In a room was a large hospital bed. Upon it, on top of the sheets, rested Richard. Straps held his arms and legs. On one side of the bed were a heart monitor that beeped about one a second.

On the other side, Robin sat in a chair near the open doorway to the hall. He reached over and tapped Richard on the shoulder. Richard stirred and opened his eyes. The first action he preformed was to yank and pull on his retains, testing them.

Robin announced, "Robin, you and I are going to talk."

Richard's head snapped toward the voice. "YOU! What have you done with the Titans?"

"Each is in a room, just like this one. Two of your team required some medical treatments."

Richard's eyes darted across the room. "What is Phoenix planning to do with us?"

"There is no Phoenix."

"Liar, we pounded her. I don't know what trickery your planning, but it will not work!"

Robin retorted, "The person you attacked was Raven, not Phoenix! You'd attacked a member of my team!"

"So what? You are nothing but clones, cheap replacements!"

Robin seriously said, "No, Robin. We both may be real."

"How? That is ridiculous!"

"From what your Jinx said, you in a parallel universe. Each Universe is real; each Jump City is real; each Teen Titan group is real. Deal with it."

Richard stared at Robin. "So now what?"

Robin responded, "First, you will promise to not attack any of my team, and stop prevent any of your teammates from doing so. Second, you and your team will clean up and meet us in the lounge. Third, we talk."

Richard frowned. "Why should I trust you, and why should you trust me?"

Robin paused, then said, "Because we are both Titans!"

Richard stared, "… Agreed."

Robin reached over and started to unbuckle the restraints.

------------------------------

Upon a bed in another room, Jinxie stirred. The bed's straps were not tied to her.

Cyborg, who sat in a chair, spoke up, "Hello, Sunshine."

Jinxie's eyes cracked open. She groaned, "What hit me?"

Cyborg replied, "Robin threw one too many bombs."

With eyes still trying to focus, Jinxie said, "What bombs? He ran out of those things weeks ago."

Cyborg said, "Not your Robin. My Robin."

Jinxie eyes shot wide open, "Oh my god!" She somersaulted out of the bed and assumed a defensive stance. A pink glow covered her hands.

"Cool it, Jinx," said Cyborg. "We are not your enemies."

The pink glow stayed on her hands. She demanded, "Where are the others? What have you done to them?"

"Calm down, girl. Each of your friends is in separate rooms with one of my friends."

"What are you planning?"

"Well, Robin said that after we talk, your guys clean yourselves up and then we'll met in the lounge for a another talk and pizza."

Jinx looked uncertain. "Why should I trust you?"

"Trust you? Trust you? Girl, your people invaded our dimension, tried to kill Raven and Beastboy. THEN you ask if you can trust me? What is wrong with this picture?"

Jinx's pink glow faded away. Looking nervous, she said, "Ahh… Sorry?"

"Saying sorry is a start." Cyborg picked up a squeeze tube and tossed it to Jinx. "Catch."

Jinx caught it. "What is it?"

"An ointment to help the swelling around your eye. We'd already applied some. Use it every twelve hours."

"… Thanks." Jinx's stomach growled. She asked, "You said pizza, right?"

------------------------------

Kori lay on the bed; her hands and arms encased in two metal pipes. A bar connected the pipes, to limit the movement.

In a chair next to the bed, Starfire waited. On the floor next to her feet were two books and a small teddy bear.

Kori's skin color was paler than that of Starfire. Kori stirred and groaned.

Starfire briefly looked concerned, before her face had hardened into a frown.

She evenly said, "You are permitted to awaken now."

Kori eyes snapped open. She struggled against the restraints. She demanded, "Release Me! Remove these things at Once!"

Starfire said, "They will be removed when-"

Kori interrupted her with, "I recognize you, Blackfire! What evil are you up too?"

Starfire looked shocked. "I am not Blackfire…"

Kori continued, "Of course you are. Blackfire has eye beam attacks."

Starfire yelled, "My eye beams are GREEN!"

"Obviously turned from black to green by your friend, PHOENIX!"

"What? What? LIES! You are a teller of LIES!"

"What evils have you done to MY FRIENDS? VILLIAN!"

"Your Friends Are Fine! And I am STARFIRE and there is No PHOENIX!"

"They are not FINE! You had hurt TERRA! Attacking a wounded person means that you are a MEAN AND CRUEL PERSON! And you are NOT ME!"

"You and your Wicked Friends are from another dimension. And Terra and YOU tried to kill my Friends! All of your EVIL FRIENDS' WAYS ARE LIKE THOSE OF A ROYAL ZARBARF!"

Kori whispered, "Gremplork."

Starfire looked stunned then her face turned red in rage. "WHAT?"

Kori shouted, "GREMPLORK!"

Their voices got loader as real insults started to fly.

-----------------------------

Beastboy sat in a chair next to the bed that held an unconscious Tara. The room's door, like all the rooms' doors, was open. Tara was held with strap restraints. One of her legs had a cloth wrap to cover the wound.

Beastboy watched her closely; he swayed slightly every time she took a breath. "She looks so much like Terra…"

Into the room floated the voices of the two arguing Starfires.

Beastboy looked irritated toward the doorway, before he scooted his chair closer to the bed. He laid his chin on the bed's edge. His face rested two inches from hers.

He whispered, "So much like Terra."

The sounds of arguing Starfires suddenly got louder.

Tara's head turned toward Beastboy and she opened her eyes. Beastboy looks deeply into Tara's eyes and she tried focus on who was before her. She frowned slightly, then her eyes widen in horror.

She screamed.

As Beastboy fell over backwards, he screamed as well.

--------------------------------------

Robin was working on the restraints on the Richard's left leg as Richard used his two freed hands to work on the other leg.

The sounds of Starfires' argument got louder.

Richard said, "Hurry, before they tear the place down."

As the last restraints came off, a scream is heard, which is joined by a second scream.

The Robins charged out into the hall, only to see Jinx run out of one doorway, across the hallway and into the one where the screams came from. Cyborg followed her.

Both Robins charged into Starfire's room.

Starfire was leaning over Kori, screaming words in the Taramarean language. Kori was not quailed at all, screaming words back in the same language.

Both of their eyes were glowing angry bright green.

Robin yelled, "Starfire, Stop!"

Kori yelled, "You Are Wrong, Enemy Imposter! Robin has escaped and he will put an end to your evil plans!"

Richard stepped into the room.

Starfire looked towards Robin. "Two Robins? Which one is my friend and who is my enemy?"

Richard said harshly, "Back up, Starfire."

Robin frowned at Richard then said, "Yes, Starfire. Back away."

As Starfire backed away, Richard squeezed by to get to the bed. Starfire frowned and looked down at her feet. Under her left foot was something brown and round. She moved her foot. She moved her foot only to see the severed head of a teddy bear. The rest of the bear was under Richard's right foot. A surprised look came over Starfire's face.

Richard spoke to Kori, asking, "Starfire, are you ok?"

Kori angrily said, "I had my friends hurt, I've been attacked, I hurt all over, I have been imprisoned in this bed by that imposter AND my teddy is missing!"

Kori voice softened as she said, "Other than that, I am doing fine. Thank you, Robin."

Richard said, "O…K..."

She frowned again after she saw Starfire's look of surprise. "What Are You Hiding?"

Both Robins looked at Starfire then Richard looked down.

Starfire let out a frighten "Eep."

Richard, upon seeing the two parts of the teddy, mumbled, "This is not my day."

Then in a louder voice, he told Robin, "Get her out of here. Now!"

Robin frowned, then grabbed Starfire's arm and quietly said, "We have to go, Star."

Kori fumed. "Stop calling her Starfire! And what did she do?"

Starfire allowed herself to be led out of the room.

Kori asked Richard again, "What did she do?"

Richard said, "Star, promise me that you won't get mad."

"Why? What happened?"

"Please promise me."

"ok."

Richard reached down and brought up the two parts of the teddy bear. Kori's lower lip quivered and tears welled up in her eyes. Angry tears.

Richard said spoke, "Terra can sew him back together."

Kori angrily said, "I will hurt her."

Richard reminded Kori, "Keep you temper, Star. You'd promised."

Kori sulked.

Richard examined the pipe-like restraints, finding a knob on each pipe. He twisted turn of them and a satisfying click is heard. One of Kori's arms was freed.

--------------------------------

Beastboy on his back scooted away from the bed. The wall stopped him. His face was filled with shock and alarm.

Tara was thrashing around in a panic, trying to get out of the restraints. Her eyes started to glow yellow.

Jinxie ran into the room, glanced at Beastboy then went to Terra's bed. Cyborg was behind her. She grabbed Tara's shoulders. "Terra! It's all right. No one is going to hurt you. You're ok."

Tara responded, "The Beast! The Beast is here!"

"No, the Beast is not here. That guy just looks like him. He is not the Beast. Calm down. Calm down. The Beast is not here."

Cyborg asked, "Hey, need help?"

Jinxie pointed at Beastboy. "Get him out of here!"

Jinxie continued to soothe Tara while Cyborg dragged Beast boy out of the room.

In the hallway, Beastboy asked Cyborg, "Why is she scare of me? Why does she hate me so much?"

"BB, she is not Terra; not the Terra who we know."

"Dude! I know that! It's the way she looked at me… Like I'm some kind of monster…"

"The person, who Terra is scared of, isn't you. He's just someone who looks a lot like you, BB".

"What could have that dude have done to her?"

"I don't know, but they wanted to take Raven and you out, permanently."

"And they're going to stay here? Not good."

"That's what we'll be talking about over food."

Robin and Starfire stepped into the hallway.

Robin asked, "Is everything ok?"

Beastboy complained, "No, everything is not ok. They hate me."

Cyborg said, "Everything is just fine with Jinx."

From Tara's room, Jinxie's voice called out, ""No Terra. Not Yet!"

Tara limped out. "Robin! You're alive!" Her eyes started to scan the group. "I saw the… Beast… and… uh oh…"

Jinxie came out of the room and then froze. She forced a smile and said, "Hi…"

An awkward silent followed.

Starfire pointed down the hall and said with a neutral tone, "Your friends are down there. Please leave and go to see them. They will probably be happy to see you."

Jinxie said, "ok."

She started down the hall, pulling Tara with her.

Robin commented, "Ok. This could have gone better, though it could have been much worse."

Robin continued, "Starfire, go to the 24 hour market and get pizzas, lot of them, and any other snacks you want. Cyborg and Beastboy, check on Raven, and then go to the lounge."

Cyborg asked, "And what are you going to do?"

Robin responded, "I'll get them some clothes. Star, I'll need one of your uniforms."

Starfire shook her head. "No, No and NO!"

"Star, their clothes are in tatters. She needs something to wear."

"No, no… no… ok… I don't like doing this though."

"Thank you for helping, Star. Now, Teen Titans, Go."

-----------------------------

Richard just released Kori other arm. She sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the open doorway.

Richard said, "Don't go. No fights, Star."

"The imposter and I will have a conflict again and soon."

Kori exhaled then weakly held her head in her hands.

"Star? The illness is back?"

"I am all right. This will past."

Richard looked worried.

Into the room came Jinxie and Tara. Tara was limping.

Kori cheered up. "Friends."

Smiles appeared on all faces.

Then Tara whispered, "You two are in the hallway. Am I dreaming? The Beast is in the hallway, too."

Jinxie said, "No, maybe not."

Richard asked, "Is this about the alternate universe talk that the other 'Robin' was talking about?"

"Yeah, it might be true."

Kori asked, "What? I don't understand."

Jinxie continued, "Well, Phoenix tried to send us to a plane of hell and I had accidentally altered her spell to become a portal to here. This place's Phoenix, called Raven, brought us here."

Kori said, "Then you think we are in another universe and in the Titan's Tower that has not yet been destroyed. Are these good versions of us or evil versions? They must be evil. Their Starfire is very evil."

Before anyone could say anything else, Robin stepped in the doorway. "Hey guys. I'm here to get you rooms, clothes and bathes. Then we eat and talk in the lounge."

Jinxie asked, "Is your Phoenix all right?"

A pained expression crossed Robin face before he said, "Raven will be healed soon. I know it wasn't your fault. Now come with me."


	6. Chap 5: Late Night Meal

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

--------------------

Titan's Universe

--------------------

In the lounge, Cyborg was sitting on a couch and watched the wall size television. Attack of the Atomic Fungus People was playing in it. On another Couch, Beastboy was sleeping.

Robin entered. "Hey, Beastboy, wake up."

Beastboy grumbled, "It's three o'clock in the morning. Let me sleep."

"You need to be up in case something happens. Any word on Raven?"

"She's better. She woke up."

Cyborg said, "I told her to sleep some more. Also I told her about the talk we are going to be having."

Starfire came in through the doorway. "Greeting friends. I bring bags filled with many frozen pizzas and much unhealthy foods."

Cyborg said, "I'll take those."

Starfire handled the bags to Cyborg.

Beastboy complained, "You will not be putting barbeque sauce on my veggie pizza, again"

Cyborg responded, "I thought you like barbeque sauce, BB."

"I do, but not on my pizzas."

Both Cyborg and Beastboy wandered off to the kitchen.

Robin started to head towards the couch in front of the large window, but Starfire signaled him to the one in front of the television. As they sat down, Starfire explained, "I do not want to sit with my back towards the door. I want to see them when they come in."

Robin frowned slightly. "I'm pretty sure they don't mean us any harm."

Starfire was about to say something, but her face lit up with a smile. Raven had come in through the door. She walked very slowly.

Robin said with concern in his voice, "Raven, you should still be in bed."

Raven continued to slowly walk toward the pair.

Starfire said, "Yes, Friend Raven. You are required to rest."

Raven sat down next to Robin, on the opposite side from Starfire. "I will meet them either now with all of us here, or I'll see them later. I prefer to settle all our issues with them now…Herbal Tea."

"… Herbal Tea it is," said Robin as he got up and headed to the kitchen.

The smell of pizza was in the air.

Starfire scooted towards Raven. "Are you sure about seeing them at this time? You do not seem to be fully healed."

"I…" Raven started to say, and then she continued, "Here they come."

Through to doorway came the cleaner looking, still bruised, group from the alternate dimension. Kori led the group being followed by Richard. He was pushing a wheelchair in which Tara was seated. She was wearing the clothes of this world's Terra, showing her midsection, and wearing a pair of Terra's brown tennis shoes. Her left leg was bandaged. Jinxie walked next to Richard. She wore a white bathrobe and also wore the same style of brown tennis shoes.

Raven, Starfire and the group stared at each other.

Raven weakly said, "Hi."

Kori got a determined look and start to march toward the pair.

Richard yelled, "Starfire, No. Jinx, stop her."

Richard grabbed onto one arm and Jinxie grabbed the other, trying to slow Kori down.

They failed and were dragged around.

Richard yelled, "You'd promised not to get mad."

Jinxie warned, "You don't want to do this."

Starfire stood and positioned herself to protect Raven. Kori came to a stop in front of Starfire. Kori's skin color was paler than the healthy looking Starfire. They glared into each other's eyes.

Raven looked around and saw Tara, in the wheelchair, staring at her with hatred.

Raven said, "Maybe the pizza meal wasn't a good idea."

From the side, Cyborg's voice boomed, "Hey, Girls. No need to fight. We have enough pizza for everyone."

Cyborg stood at the entry to the kitchen, holding in each hand a plate with a large pizza. A worried looking Robin came up behind him.

Even though Kori continued to stare at Starfire, her face softened. Her eyes became missy. "Cyborg?" she asked.

Cyborg piped up, "Yeah, that's me. Hey, will one of you girls go and get the dishes?"

A tear streaked down Kori's face. "I will be honored to assist you, Cyborg."

She slowly backed away from the Starfire, before turning and walking to Cyborg. Starfire relaxed and sat back down. Kori walked up to Cyborg, tears in her eyes.

Cyborg asked, "Star?"

She wrapped her arms around him and lean her head into his chest.

She said, "Forgive me, Cyborg. I am just remembering an old friend. Can I stay like this for a while?"

Richard reached up to take the pizzas from Cyborg's hands, passing one to Jinxie.

Robin headed back into the kitchen. "I'll get the plates."

Cyborg wrapped his arms around Kori. "Sure, Star. Stay as long as you like."

Kori started to quietly cry.

Robin walked by with a stack of plates and a cup of tea balanced on them.

Cyborg asked, "What happened?"

Kori said between sobs, "When Phoenix and… the Beast… became evil, they had… torn my friend Cyborg apart."

Her crying became louder.

Beastboy walked quietly by, with his pizza in hand. Tara glared at Beastboy briefly before looking downcast.

At the dinner table, Robin said, "Cyborg, bring her over here. She needs to eat. They all need to eat."

Richard and Jinxie helped Tara from the wheelchair and onto a dinner table's seat while Starfire helped Raven to the table. Cyborg guided Kori over.

After sitting down next to Richard, Robin said, "Dig in."

Robin whispered a question to Richard, "How badly injured is your Cyborg?"

Jinxie was sitting on the other of Richard, listening in.

Richard said, "Very bad. After the attack, Star and I hooked him up to life support and power, but he never woke up. Even with Gizmo's help, we couldn't do anything."

Robin asked, "Gizmo? On your team?"

Jinxie whispered, "Yeah. He and I joined after Mammoth was taken by Phoenix."

Robin quietly asked, "Can we bring them here? If anyone can help your Cyborg, it's our own Cyborg."

Richard relaxed and said, "Sure. When?"

----------------------------------

While Cyborg was busy getting Kori to eat, Tara stared at the three people across the table, Raven, Beastboy and Starfire, as she wolf down her fifth slice of pizza.

Beastboy stared at Tara.

"What? Why are you looking at me?" hissed Tara.

Beastboy said softly, "You look so much like Terra."

Tara said back, "Well, stop looking at me. I hate you. I hate all of you."

Raven sipped her tea, and then said, "At least you're more honest than our Terra."

Beastboy said loudly, "Hey. That's not fair."

A sob was heard from Kori.

Cyborg said, "Hey, quiet guys."

Robin asked out loud, "Hey Raven. Can you make a… gate to their world?"

Kori stopped sobbing.

Raven puzzled over the question. "Yes… But it will require some help from one of other team. Wouldn't it be better for them to stay here?"

Robin said, "We have two Titans to rescue: Cyborg and Gizmo."

Cyborg's jaw dropped. "Gizmo? A Teen Titan?"

Jinxie spoke up, "Yeah, but don't tell him that."

Beastboy said in a hushed voice, "People, Terra just went to sleep."

Tara lay back in the seat, asleep. Her hand still held her tenth slice of pizza.

Starfire volunteered without any enthusiasm, "I will take her to her room."

Kori instantly became angry. "NO! You will not take Friend Terra."

Richard said, "Starfire! Calm down."

Starfire shimmered.

Tara stirred.

Beastboy quietly yet intensely said, "Quiet. You're awaking her up."

Kori said, "I will take her."

Kori smiled briefly at Cyborg, then picked up Tara and flew out of the room.

Raven spoke out, "Your Starfire will be assisting me tomorrow."

Richard became streamed. "What? I'll say who will be helping you and it will be me."

Raven sipped her tea. "Robin, I need to read the thoughts and emotions of a person. You control yourself too much."

Jinxie muttered, "What about me? Starfire is in no shape to deal with you."

Raven gave a slight smile. "You're a good teammate. No, your innate curse powers will interfere with my spell. Normal I could trace the gate you came through, but it was contaminated with your spells."

Richard asked, "And Terra?"

"She hates me more than your Starfire. Besides, I have my own problems with Terra. But that another story. Good night all."

Starfire floated up. "Raven, I will assist you."

As they left with Raven waking very slowly, she said, "No carrying me."

Cyborg stood up. "Night, y'all. Time for a recharge."

Richard, "I'm going to bed, too. Thanks Robin."

Robin said, "No problem. Make sure you get enough sleep."

Jinxie gave a smile as she and Richard left.

Beastboy said, "Well, night Robin."

Robin smiled, "Not yet, Beastboy. You and I will clean up the dishes."

Beastboy complained, "I should have left earlier."


	7. Chap 6: A Joke and the Past

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

And for a brief appearance: Gizmo will be Mikron.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

--------------------

Titan's Universe

--------------------

The eleven o'clock sun warmed the couch next to the lounge's window. Richard, Kori and Jinxie were seated upon it. Tara was in a wheelchair parked next to them.

Cyborg was across the room and he was playing a video game.

Kori murmured, "The sun feels so good. I can stay here, forever."

Robin walked up to the group carrying four small objects in his hands and a copy of his utility belt draped over his shoulder.

Tara frowned at him.

Robin started to pass out the object. He said, "These are communicators. Robin here can tell you how to use them. You group is listed under 'Alt' menu selection, and Robin, here a new belt for you. It has the basic equipment, and you can select more advance items from my collection, later. Ok?"

Richard nodded.

Jinxie, who is still wearing a bathrobe, asked, "Can I get my clothes back?"

Tara started to giggle and Jinxie frowned at her.

Robin looked confused. "Well, they are pretty torn up, and we sent it out to get some new copies made of it. It should be two or three days before they are done. Is there a problem with the clothes I gave you?"

Tara started to laugh out loud.

Richard just shook his head. Kori looked with concern at Jinxie.

Jinxie said evenly, "Yes there is something wrong. These are Terra's clothes, except it had been cut to show the tummy. These clothes are totally tasteless."

Tara laugh out, "Yes, she's wearing them under the robe. I must admit, they look better on you than that old dress that you normally wear."

Jinxie grumbled.

Raven voice came from behind them. "Hello. Is there something funny?"

All eyes turned to look at Raven, who was supported by Starfire.

Anger crossed the faces of Tara and Kori. Richard frowned.

Starfire scowled backed.

Raven paused a couple of seconds before she said, "Whatever. It's time. Starfire, come with me."

Kori said, "I have been told what is required of me and I will come with you."

Raven turned and said to Starfire, "You can go now, Starfire."

Starfire protested, "I refuse. I will stay with you."

Raven responded, "Starfire, I need her to be calm for my spell to work. You and her disturb each other. We can't rescue their Cyborg if you there when we search for their dimension."

Starfire looked downwards, "Very well, Friend Raven."

Then Starfire looked at Kori and said, "Make sure that Raven remains unharmed or… I am going to my room now."

Starfire turned and left.

"I'm going to calm her down," said Robin and he left.

Raven said to Kori, "Starfire, follow me." She started to walk slowly away.

Kori said, "Bye friends. Bye Robin."

The others said goodbyes and Kori followed Raven out.

Jinxie examined the Teen Titan communicator. "Let's see. Emergency call button. Team talked button. There is a menu showing West, East, Other and Alt."

She touched the Alt. Button. "Mmmm… We are listed as Robin2, Starfire2, Terra2 and Jinx2… Why am I at the bottom of the list? I'm the backup leader of this group. Right Robin?"

Tara smirked. "In you dreams, Jinxie girl. Tell her, Robin."

Richard interrupted, "Is this the time for that argument?"

Jinxie also smirked, "Will you run away again?"

Richard looked nervous.

Tara smiled, "Then we won't argue… At least for now."

Jinxie laughed, "Robin, you are such a big coward when we fight… Hmmm, my name also is listed under the 'Other' menu. And it's Jinx, not Jinx2. I think I've just found myself."

Tara smiled and challenged, "Why don't you call yourself?"

Richard said, "Maybe you shouldn't."

Jinxie touched the Jinx name on the communicator and she said, "Maybe I will and I'll get a new set of clothes, too."

---------------------------------

Jinx was only person in room set up like an old office. Three wooden desks filled with books and papers were against one of the walls. She sat in an antique office chair, looking at the papers on a folding-leg table in the middle of the room. A cardboard sign with the words "Heroes' Den" was tacked over a doorway.

She talked to herself as she looked over the large sheet of paper, "If any villains hit the bank here, they can escape underground here… I got to watch for that…"

Across the table, the Teen Titan Communicator started beeping. She reached over and picked it up. On it appeared the name Jinx2.

Jinx looked confused then clicked a button on it. "Hello?" she said.

A female voice came over the communicator, "Hellooo, Jinxie."

Jinx grounded her teeth.

The voice quickly continued, "I'm over here at the tower, the west tower, and we have backup uniforms for every Titan stored here. I've just noticed that we don't any for you. How about if you-"

Jinx interrupted, "Who is this?"

"I'm the person in charge getting all the uniforms here. Now, do you have any spares and if so, how many?"

"Well, I have five-"

The voice interrupted, "Great, Jinxie pooh, send three of them to the tower, the west tower. Ok?"

Jinx scowled and angrily said, "Jinxie Pooh? Who Is This?"

The voice said, "Wait a sec."

The voice seemed to call out to some else, "Hey Cyborg. Stop playing the video game. I got a question for you."

Cyborg voice came over the communicator at a lower volume, "What?"

The irritating voice said, "Do we need any uniforms for the Flash Boy, or was that Flash Kiddy, or Kiddy Flash-"

Jinx yelled into the communicator "That's Kid Flash."

The voice said, "Thanks, and don't be so hostile. I'm only doing my job. Hey Cyborg, tell Jinx if we need any Kid Flash uniforms."

Cyborg voiced said, "Nope. We already got some, Jinx."

The voice said, "Ok, Cyborg. You can go back to the video game."

The voice continued, "So we need four of your outfits and none of Flash Kid's stuff. Ok, Jinxie Girl?"

Jinx yelled louder, "THAT'S KID FLASH AND THREE OUTFITS! AND DON'T CALL ME JINXIE GIRL! WHO AND WHAT ARE YOU?"

The voice said, "Ok, bring them soon. It has been fun, real fun. I don't care what our second grade teacher Mrs. Miller said about you. You are really alright."

Jinx looked shocked. She weakly said, "Who is this?"

The voice cheerfully said, "I'm just your identical twin sister from Dimension X. Luv ya.

Bye bye, Jinxie Pooh."

The communicator went dead.

Jinx mumbled, "What just happened?"

--------------------------------

Jinxie just turned off the communicator. She and Tara started laughing.

Jinxie said, "I was evil; totally evil."

Tara said, "That was funny. You… I mean she never knew what hit her."

Richard shook his head. "If she is anything like you, Jinx, she will get her revenge."

Ignoring Richard, Jinxie said, "I wished I could have seen her face."

Both girls had a renew fit of laughter.

Richard muttered, "This is definitely not going to go well. At least Terra is laughing."

----------------------------------

Kori followed Raven down the passageway. Raven was walking slowly.

Robin walked by in the opposite direction. He said, "Starfire is ok, now."

Raven nodded and Robin continued walking in the opposite direction.

Kori asked Raven, "What will we be doing to search for… my dimension?"

Raven said, "You'll be entering a dream like state. In your mind, you will show me pictures of your dimension and I'll try to get a feel of where you came from."

Kori asked, "Then you will be inside my mind?"

"Yes."

Kori stopped. "I refuse. I do not want you or anyone inside my head!"

Raven stopped. "If that is your wish, then I will respect it."

As they waited, Kori looked more and more worried, until she said, "Let us continue… Raven. Friends Cyborg and Gizmo must be saved."

Raven started walking again. She remarked, "First time you called me Raven."

"It is difficult to think of you as not Phoenix, but as Raven. Do you need some assistance down this way of passage?"

Raven commented, "It will get us to my room sooner."

As Kori caught up to Raven and helped Raven, Kori said, "But no one is allowed into your room… Raven."

Raven replied, "The items I require for the spell are in my room."

As they walked to Raven's room, they passed Starfire's room. Starfire was in the doorway, watching Kori with very little trust in her eyes.

Raven said, "I'm fine, Starfire."

Starfire turned and went into her room, and closed the door.

Kori said, "She and I will never become friends. Too much disliking is between us."

Raven said, "Both of you are trying to protect your friends from each other. If neither of you threaten the other's friends, I think you two could become friends. You are both so… Friendly."

They entered Raven's room.

Raven pointed. "Starfire, sit on the floor there. Don't touch anything."

Kori sat down and Raven, with chalk, started to draw symbols on the floor around Kori. Then she sat in front of Kori.

Three candles within the room lit up by themselves.

Raven said softly, "Starfire, I want you to close your eyes."

"Ok," said Kori as she closed her eyes.

Raven continued, "Now I want you to-"

Kori nervously interrupted, "Are you reading my mind right now?"

Raven soothed, "Not yet. I want you to think of your world… Forget I said that. Think of Earth… think of your Jump City… think about the people who live there…"

Inside Kori's mind, a scene of Jump City appeared below Kori. She is floating above it. Below her, a fight is in progress. Phoenix and the Beast were fighting against Robin and… herself.

Raven's voice echoed in from all sides, "Starfire, what do you see?"

Kori said out loud, "I remember this fight. It happened when Phoenix was still weak. She didn't have full control over her powers yet."

Below Phoenix was fighting Richard as her past self was in combat with the Beast. Everyone in the fight was exhausted.

Phoenix's two red eyes flared and the nearby wreck of a car was covered by flames and was flung towards Richard. Half way through its flight, it blew up as its gas tank caught fire. Both Phoenix and Richard was thrown in opposite directions.

The past Kori threw her energy bolts at the Beast, as she flew backwards. The Beast, in hawk form with red eyes, dodged the bolts as he approached her.

The past Kori yelled, "No Beastboy! Stop this! You can be normal, again. You can be my friends, again."

At the last instance, the Beast changed into a green Rhinoceros and plowed into her.

The Present Kori, watching from above, said, "Raven, I do not wish to continue to watch this anymore."

The scene faded to gray.

Raven's voice said, "So that was Phoenix. How did you escape from that battle?"

"We did not need to. We had won. Both Phoenix and the Beast were sent to a house of imprisonment. It was a very sad day for me."

"Why?"

"It was the day I gave up hope for my friends Raven and Beastboy. It was the day I started to blame Robin for stopping me from going into Raven's room on the day that Cyborg badly hurt; the day that Raven and Beastboy changed. I could have stopped it, but Robin stopped me. It was the day I stopped calling Robin a friend."

"Star, do you know what had happened in… your Raven's room?"

"No, Raven. I do not."

"How did Phoenix escape from prison?"

"That I do not know, too. But when the Phoenix escaped, she had four red eyes, not just two. And her powers became much stronger."

"Can we look at another something else?"

"Do we need to, Raven?"

" I need a better feel of your world, Starfire."

Another scene faded in.

The floor was cement and the walls and ceiling were dirty blue painted brick. The room was 10 foot in height, from floor to ceiling, and width and depth of the room was large. Pillars of brick are spaced throughout the room to support the ceiling.

There were over forty people milling about. Next to one wall, there were wounded people lying on the ground. People's coats and sweater acted as bedding for them. Two persons, a man and a woman, were doctoring them.

Kori said, "I remember this. We were underground. I took these people down here away from our defeat in the streets above. Robin is checking the above ground situation at this time and I was told to guard these people. Robin and I didn't know that Friend Terra was captured at this time. Friends Jinx and Gizmo have not joined our group yet."

Raven voice said, "I see that you and Robin saved all these people."

Kori smiled, "You are correct. I did not notice this before. At that time, I was thinking only about our defeat."

"In this room, where are you at?"

"I am guarding next to the doorway."

Kori drifted through the room until she was next to the doorway, next to her past self.

"Raven, I found me. I am very bruised and looking very weary, very tired."

A little girl in a red dress holding a teddy bear, walked up to the past Kori.

She reached out and touched the past Kori. "Starfire?" the girl asked.

Past Kori's eyes focused on the girl. She kneeled down. "Yes? Can I assist you?"

"Thank you."

"…What? What did I do?"

"You saved my mommy and daddy. Thank you."

The girl put the teddy in front of past Kori's face. "Take teddy."

Past Kori took the teddy, carefully. "What do you what me to do with this… teddy?"

"Keep him safe, like you kept my mommy and daddy safe."

"But," past Kori started to say, but the girl wrapped her arms around past Kori's neck.

The girl planted a kiss on past Kori's cheek.

The Kori of the past was stunned.

The girl turned any ran back toward the makeshift hospital area. She stopped briefly, smiled and waved, then continued away.

Past Kori waved. "I assure you, little one. I will keep your teddy safe, just like I will keep these people safe."

The scene faded away. Kori started to cry.

Raven said gently, "I see why you got so angry with… my Starfire."

"I could not keep all the people safe and I could not keep her teddy from harm."'

"More people would have been harm without you being there, Starfire. You are a heroine to these people. You saved them."

"…Thank you. It was at this time, I decided to study medicine and the Aid of First… the First Aid, I mean. Can we stop now, Raven?"

"Not yet, Starfire. I need just a little more feeling of you world."

"…Ok, Friend Raven."

"…Thank you for calling me a friend, Starfire."

Another scene faded in. It was a dungeons filled with caged people.

Kori cried out, "I don't want to be here! No, No, NO! Not Here!"

Richard was on top of one of the cages, fighting Johnny Rancid while Mikron, the alternate universe's version of Gizmo, and Jinxie were holding off Cinderblock.

Mikron complained, "You snot noses don't pay me enough for this."

Jinxie shoot back, "We don't get paid at all."

Richard yelled, "Star, find Terra before the re-enforcements come!"

Past Kori fire one last set of blasts at Johnny before she weaved through the cages.

She founded an unconscious Tara, chained facing the wall. The clothes on Tara's back were shredded along with most of her back. Blood covered the floor.

A Phoenix-bot stood there, with a whip in its hand.

Both past and present versions of Kori cocked their fists. Both swung at the Phoenix-bot.

Kori felt her fist impact on something.

The scene faded away.

Kori was back in Raven's room. Her fist was held out in front of her.

Raven's crumpled form lay next to the far wall.

Kori called out, "Friend Raven."


	8. Chap 7: Don't Touch Me

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

--------------------

Titan's Universe

--------------------

As Robin walked down the hall, his communicator beeped. He lifted it off his belt and read the name on its display screen.

He said into it, "Robin here. What do you need, Jinx?"

Jinx's voice came out of the device, "…ahh…"

Robin said, "No need to be nervous. We're all on the same side now."

Jinx's voice paused, "Are you sure that there are no hard feelings?"

"I see no problem with-"

Jinx interrupted, "JUST TELL ME THE TRUTH, ROBIN… just tell me the truth."

"…Well, Cyborg will be no problem. Starfire may be cool at first, but if you remain a hero, she will quickly warm up to you. Beastboy will take some effort, but Kid Flash had vouched for you. So Beastboy should be ok."

"What about you?"

"I'll treat you as a Titan… but I'll watch you closely."

"Fair enough. And Raven?"

"She will be a tough one. She and you always seem to battle when our groups met."

"Yeah, it was fun to fight her and she always came after me."

"It will take Raven a long time to get used to you."

"Hmmm… And who in this Jinx2?"

"Jinx two?"

"Her name is in the communicator and she had called me."

"Oh, That Jinx2. What did she say?"

"She wanted some of my outfits. Cyborg was there with her. Also Robin2, Starfire2 and Terra2 are named in the communicator. Who are they? If I called this Robin2 will it be you?"

Robin sighed, "Don't call them. They are the Teen Titans from another dimension. I don't blame you if you don't believe me."

"Alternate Dimensions? I learned about those in a Hive class."

"A Hive class? One on the physics of parallel dimensions?"

"No, it was called: Conquering Other Dimensions for Fun and Profit."

Robin chuckled, "It figures. In their dimension, Raven and Beastboy are major villains called Phoenix and the Beast. Because of an earlier fight between my and their teams, we got a lot of tension over here."

Jinx's voice became cheerful, "Hey, Robin. I can help with that."

"No, we got too big of mess for you drop by now."

"Hey, I had to manage teams filled with teenage super villains; villains who always want more than their share; who always blame their own teammates for their own screw-ups. If I can hold such a group of villains together, making a bunch of heroes play nice will be easy."

"…I can use the help. Thanks Jinx."

"Kid Flash and I will over there soon."

"Great. I'm glad that I can depend on you. Robin, out."

Robin turned off his communicator.

-----------------------

Jinx put her communicator down on the table with the biggest smile on her face. Kid Flash was sitting on the edge of the table next to her.

Jinx hugged him and said, "Yes!"

She then started danced around the room. "Now, I can plot my revenge."

Kid Flash smiled a big mischievous smile.

Jinx stopped dancing and looked annoyed. "I hate it when you smile like that."

Kid Flash asked, "Which is worth more to you: Robin's trust or your revenge?"

Jinx became angry and stomped around. "No Fair. No Fair. No Fair…"

Then Jinx smiled, "Maybe I can have both."

---------------------

Beastboy was cooking some tofu hotdogs in the Tower's kitchen.

He was talking to himself. "If my good looks and charm can't make those people like me, then these hotdogs filled with tofu-ee goodness will."

Jinxie walked into the kitchen with a smile on her face, which vanished when she saw Beastboy. Her eyes started to scan the kitchen and came to rest upon the mini-refrigerator.

As she walked to the refrigerator, Beastboy offered, "Do you and your friends want some tofu hotdogs? Guarantee to be one hundred percent meat free.

"Why Don't You-", Jinxie started to snapped, then she said, "Sorry. Tofu, you say?"

"Yeah, it doesn't contain any of that nasty meat stuff."

"Nasty meat? You're a vegetarian?" asked Jinxie as she suppressed a laugh.

"Yep. I can't touch meat. All those animals that they make into hamburgers, I've been them. It makes me sick."

"I'll take some of those hotdogs back to my friends, but I have to take some of this morning's pizza out there, too. Is that ok with you?"

"Sure. Thanks for asking."

Jinxie opened the refrigerator and pulled out two pizza boxes. Also in the refrigerator, there was a dish with an odd shaped gelatin blob on it. Jinx put the some of the pizza on a plate and into the microwave oven.

She asked, "What is that gross thing?"

"It's Starfire's food. No human being can eat that stuff… except for Terra."

"What happened to your Terra?"

"Long story. She joined the Titans. She ran away. She joined us again. She betrayed us. She save the city and was turned to stone. She is going to school now and doesn't want to remember her former life or us… I loved her."

Jinxie looked nervous, "Ahh… She is still alive. That's cool, right?"

Beastboy gave Jinxie a sad little smile. "Yeah. You pizza is done."

Jinxie grabbed up a tray and started to put the pizza and hotdogs on it.

Beastboy asked, "Why does your Terra hate me so much?"

Jinxie sighed, "Phoenix and the Beast had Terra whipped and almost killed her. Starfire saved Terra's life, but she couldn't do anything about all the scars on Terra's back. Have you noticed how she never gets out of that wheelchair? It's because your Terra's uniform shows her lower back."

Beastboy said, "But Raven can heal those-"

Jinxie interrupted, "Terra would rather die that to have someone, who look like Phoenix, touch her. Please don't repeat what I have said. Ok?"

"My lips are sealed."

Jinxie reached into refrigerator and pulled out Starfire's dish. "This should be good for a laugh."

Jinxie put the food-covered tray onto the table. Richard and Tara were seated there.

Richard's first comment was, "You had to bring out something Starfire made. It's not edible."

Tara was already taking her third bite of a hotdog when she remarked, "Hey, this is made of tofu."

Jinxie replied, "Yeah, Beastboy made it."

Tara frowned. She put the remainder of the hotdog down and picked up a slice of pizza."

Richard asked, "You were talking to him?"

"Yeah, he is in the kitchen. Believe it or not, he is a vegetarian."

Tara sourly said, "I don't believe it. Why did you bring the other Starfire's food out here?"

Jinxie smiled a challenging smile.

Richard groaned, "Not this again."

Jinxie said, "I found out that the Terra of this world used to eat this stuff."

Tara frowned at the dish, and picked it up.

Her eyes darted back and forth between Richard and Jinxie. Then she smiled.

Jinxie smiled quickly changed to worry. "No, Terra. It was a joke. A Joke! You don't have to eat it. Who knows what alien food will do to you."

Tara poured the food into her mouth.

Both her friends looked shocked and concern.

Tara handed Jinxie the empty plate and said, "I like it. Go get me some more."

Tara let out a mighty belch.

Jinxie exclaimed, "Ugh. Nasty. Don't do that."

Beastboy voice is hear from the kitchen, "Ha, ha, ha. Good one."

Tara said, "Yeah, I know… Hey, shut up." She frowned toward the kitchen.

Beastboy was heard saying, "Ok. I'll be quiet."

Tara muttered, "In one dimension our enemies are trying to kill us and here our enemies are trying to feed us. This is a strange place."

Richard said, "They're not our enemies, and you know it, too."

"I know no such thing."

"Yes you do. You are finally laughing again. You are starting to relax again."

Tara grumbled.

--------------------------

Kori called into the communicator, "Please, send help to the Raven's room. She is hurt."

Then Kori started to examine the unconscious Raven.

The door to Raven's room slammed open. Starfire entered the room with her eyes glowing bright green.

Starfire angrily said, "Get Away From Her. NOW!"

Kori said, "But I have first aid ability. I can-"

Starfire yelled, "Quiet! This is the second time you have harmed Raven. You will leave this room, NOW!"

Kori slowly walked to the door.

Starfire said, "I will come to see you. Be prepared to fight me!"

Kori fled the room with tears covering her face.

She ran down the hallway and came to a stairwell. She lean forwards to begin flying and her feet left the ground. But her eyes did not glowed green and she tumbled down the stairs instead flying down them.

------------------------

Tara saw the backs of Richard, Jinxie and Beastboy as they ran out of the doorway.

With some work she was able to stand up. She hobbled toward the wheelchair.

Starfire flew into the room. Her eyes glowed bright green.

Tara asked, "What happening?"

An anger Starfire replied, "Your Friend, Enemy Starfire, has attacked Raven. Where is she?"

Still standing, Tara said, "I don't know and if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

Starfire studied Tara briefly before she said, "You should become healthy first, before we battle."

Tara replied, "Any place, any time. Just use your communicator and I'll come and blow you away."

Starfire frowned before she said, "Communicator…"

Starfire pulled up her communicator and pressed some controls. She studied the device's screen for a bit.

Tara said, "What are you doing?"

Starfire said, "I just located Enemy Starfire. Your friend is heading down the stairs to the outside, I believe."

Tara angrily said, "Ok. I'll fight you, now. Just you and me."

Starfire just turn and flew out of the room.

Tara quickly limped to the wheelchair and sat in it. She wheeled it toward the doorway.

---------------------------

Kori stumbled out of the Tower's doorway and onto the island. As she continued away from the tower, her communicator beeped.

Numbly she looked at the screen. She answered it, "Terra?"

Tara voice came out, "Starfire! You got run and hide. Their Starfire is coming after you. You got to hide until I can come to help you."

Kori cried into the communicator, "Terra, it was an accident. I didn't mean to hurt Raven. You got to believe me."

"I don't care about Raven. You got to stay safe unit I get there. Ok?"

A shadow on the ground moved toward Kori.

"Friend Terra, I afraid it is too late. Say goodbye to all my friends. Good bye, my friend."

Kori turned off her communicator and dropped it. She looked up to see Starfire floating above with hands and eyes glowing bright green.

She then looked down and said, "Please make it quick."

Starfire yelled, "No, you will fight me! I will make you feel what Raven felt when you hurt her."

Kori said, "My powers are gone. I have no feeling of righteousness, no anger and no feeling of joy. I cannot fly. I cannot use my strength and I cannot use my energy blasts.

Kori turned away and sat down. She slumped.

Starfire landed behind her. "Why did you attack her?"

"It was an accident. I didn't know Raven was hurt until I opened my eyes."

The glow in Starfire's eyes and on her hands vanished.

Kori said, "Please, just kill me quickly."

The expression in Starfire's face was replaced with concern. She reached out and touched Kori' shoulder.

Kori instantly became full of rage. She yelled "DON'T TOUCH ME!" as she blasted Starfire.

Starfire was thrown backwards.

Kori quietly said, "No. What have I done?"

----------------------------

Tara rolled her wheelchair out of the tower's front doorway. Before her was one Starfire standing and the other was down on the ground.

Tara's eyes glowed yellow and a huge chunk of ground was pull up from out of the earth.

---------------------------

Starfire, who laid on the ground, exclaimed, "You Have Tricked Me!"

Kori squeaked, "Sorry."

Suddenly a huge chunk of earth hit and buried Kori.

Tara yelled out, "Score one for our team!"

More earth floated up and was thrown at the pile that contained Kori. Starfire threw her energy bolts at the incoming earth, scattering it.

Tara yelled, "What did you do that for? I was saving your butt!"

Starfire immediately started to dig in the pile. She yelled back, "You have harmed your own team member. Get this dirt off of her, now!"

Tara said, "No…"

The dirt floated away from the unconscious form of Kori. Starfire picked her up.

Tara said, "No. Don't touch her."

Starfire angrily said, "I will take her to a hospital bed. I will not harm your friend. Unlike you, I have a sense of honor. Call the others and tell them that we are coming."

Starfire flew to the top of the tower, carrying her burden.


	9. Chap 8: Visitors

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

--------------------

Titan's Universe

--------------------

Cyborg was preparing the electronic medical equipment next to the hospital bed.

Into the room, Robin carried an unconscious Raven with Beastboy following closely behind. Behind them were Richard and Jinxie.

After Robin laid Raven on the bed, Cyborg started to check her pulse and blood pressure.

Then Cyborg started to attach wires, patches and a head strap to her.

Robin asked, "How is she?"

Cyborg said, "Give me a minute."

They waited. Both Richard and Jinxie look towards the floor.

Then Cyborg said, "She needs rest. She still had wounds from the previous fight and she going have one heck of a black eye."

Robin's Communicator started beeping.

Robin snapped into the communicator, "What?"

Terra's shaken voice came out, "Your Starfire is bringing my Starfire up there. She needs medical help."

"Got it. Robin out."

Robin said, "Cyborg, we need another bed. Their Starfire is hurt."

Richard got angry. "What? What did you do to her?"

Jinxie grabbed Richard's arm. "Don't."

Robin explained with a false calm, "We don't know how your Starfire was hurt. We don't how Raven was hurt."

Richard growled, "We didn't know that Raven wasn't the Phoenix, but your Starfire knew what she was doing."

Robin got louder voice. "We will find out happened when Raven and Starfire wake up."

Richard angry voice said, "I say that we will question your Starfire when she gets here!"

Robin became demanding, "You two will go out with me AND get another bed AND move it into here. Got It!"

Both Robin and Richard glared at each other.

Jinxie interrupted, "Where is the bed?"

Robin turned away and said, "Follow me."

---------------------------------

A very hostile looking Starfire flew down the hall carrying an unconscious Kori. She spotted the hospital bed being maneuvered by the two Robins and Jinxie.

Starfire laid Kori down upon the bed. She did not power down. The green glow remained in her eyes.

Richard loudly demanded, "What did you do to her?"

Jinxie got into a defensive posture.

Starfire angrily said, "Do not speak loudly at me. I am very unhappy and feeling very not nice right now. Ask your friend Terra on what had occurred."

Robin demanded, "Titans, stand down!"

Richard glared at Robin.

Jinxie hissed, "Starfire, did you hurt her?"

"No, I didn't."

"Then who did?"

"Ask your friend Terra."

The anger dissipated from all except from Starfire.

Starfire demanded, "PLEASE hurry up and get the medical treatment for YOUR friend."

----------------------

In the room, Cyborg cleared a spot for another bed.

Behind him, Raven's monotone voice weakly asked, "Cyborg?"

Cyborg turned around to see Raven's half opened eyes. He said softly, "Hey, Raven."

Raven said, "Tell everyone it wasn't Starfire's fault."

"Ok, Rae."

Raven closed her eyes and started to float over the bed.

The bed containing Kori was pushed into the room.

Cyborg announced, "Raven just went into her healing trance. She also said it wasn't the other Starfire's fault."

After the bed was wheeled into place, Cyborg started to run medical tests on Kori.

Starfire pulled a chair into the room and sat in it. Her angry eyes were still glowing green.

Tara wheeled into the room. She maneuvered her wheelchair towards Kori's bed.

While glaring at Tara, Starfire looked even angrier.

Richard asked loudly, "Terra. What happen?"

"I… saw one Starfire standing and the other one was down on the ground… I thought the one on the ground was our Starfire being beaten up by her." Tara pointed at Starfire.

Tara continued, "I blasted her. I buried her… What have I done?"

Richard turned on Starfire, "This is your fault. You were fighting with Starfire!"

Robin said, "Hey, you don't know what went on."

Starfire said, "Robin from the other place, I did not strike or blast your friend. I was the one struck by your friend"

Cyborg interrupted, "Guys, some silent please. This is the hospital room."

Jinxie asked, "How is she doing?"

Cyborg said, "Not good. From what I know of Starfire's people, she is not healthy at all."

The angry green glow left Starfire's eyes. She thought for a bit before she asked, "Cyborg, can I wake up Friend Raven?"

Cyborg responded, "No Star. She needs to heal, too."

Starfire asked, "What if Raven healed the other Starfire some, then go back to healing herself?"

Tara angrily said, "No! That witch is not coming near Starfire!"

Raven's voice weakly said, "Will you shut up, Terra. Cyborg, help move me to their Starfire."

Cyborg responded, "No, Rae. I can't do that."

Raven said, "There are some things I must do and this is one of them. Help me, Cyborg."

Cyborg sighed then help Raven out of the bed and over to Kori's bed side.

Tara said, "No."

Richard said, "Terra, she is not Phoenix. Calm down."

Jinxie grabbed Tara's arm.

Raven asked, "Cyborg, where is the most damage?"

Cyborg said, "The base of the neck. Then the ribs of her left side."

Without a word, Raven placed her hands on Kori's neck and a dark glow was emitted from them.

Cyborg explained, "Raven's healing works slowly and it doesn't work well on bone fractures. It's going to take some time. So it's time for the all of you to leave my hospital room. Bye you all."

Richard started to complain, but Robin cut him off. "Cyborg is right. Choose either Robin or Jinx to stay. The rest of us will leave."

Tara got upset. "Why can't I stay?"

Robin responded, "You might attack Raven."

Richard frowned, then said, "I'll stay."

Cyborg said, "Ok. The rest of you, get out of the room."

--------------------

Four hours later.

--------------------

Beastboy stared with disappointment at the television screen with video game controller in his hand.

Robin, holding another game controller, said with a smirk, "That seven straight games I've won."

Beastboy demanded, "One more game. I'll beat you the next time."

Robin said, "It's your funeral."

A bell sound rang out.

Robin looked around, to the only other person in the room and said, "Starfire, will you see who is at the front door?"

Starfire said, "Yes, I will. Hopefully it's not more persons from an another dimension."

Starfire left the room. The bell rang yet again, and again, and again.

--------------------------

Starfire opened the door looking crossed. Kid Flash was continuously pressing the doorbell.

Jinx smiled and said, "Hi Starfire."

Kid Flash zip up closely and said with a big grin, "Hi Star."

Starfire looked confused. "Hello?"

Jinx smiled larger, "Hadn't Robin told you that KF and I were coming over?"

Starfire said slowly, "No. There been a lot happening here. Robin must have forgotten."

Kid Flash said, "Don't worry little lady, Jinx and I are here to rescue you guys."

Starfire looked shocked, and then smile. "Welcome friends. Please come in."

There are two suitcases sitting there. Starfire grabbed them.

-------------------------

Beastboy was losing the video combat game again. Suddenly the controller was ripped from his hands and a before he could react, the controller was back in his hands again.

Robin looked shocked at the television screen. "I was winning that fight. How did you beat me?"

Beastboy looked around and spotted Kid Flash sitting at the dinner table across the room.

Beastboy responded to Robin, "Oh, I just got some incredibly fast gaming hands."

Kid Flash gave Beastboy the thumbs up. Then Kid Flash said, "Is there any food around here?"

Robin spotted Kid Flash, then smirked at Beastboy and said, "Incredibly fast hands, right?"

Beastboy smiled, "I didn't say they were my hands."

Robin stood and walked over to Kid Flash and said, "Hi Flash. We're glad to have you here. Where is Jinx?"

Kid Flash said, "Well, she probably out shopping with Starfire."

Starfire and Jinx entered the room.

Starfire said, "Greetings all. Here is Jinx."

Jinx said weakly, "Hi."

Kid Flash asked, "How was the shopping trip, girls?"

Starfire looked confused and Jinx said, "Joker, only you are that fast."

Kid Flash smiled, "I know."

Robin smiled and said, "Hi Jinx. Glad to have you here."

Beastboy added, "Yeah. It's good to see some friendly faces around here."

Kid Flash said to Jinx, "Time for you to start your job. I'm going to wander around. See the new faces. Bye."

Robin said, "But wait…"

Kid Flash was already gone.

Jinx said, "He's gone. Let's no waste time wondering about him. Tell me the situation."

Robin started to explain.

---------------------------

Jinxie and Tara were playing cards in Jinxie's room. Tara was sitting in her wheelchair next to the bed while Jinxie sat on the bed. The swelling around Jinx's eye was reduced, but is still visible. She was still wearing the white bathrobe.

Tara discarded three cards and drew three more form the deck.

The room's door slammed. Both girls stared at the closed door.

A voice from behind Jinxie said, "Nice hand. I would bid higher."

Jinxie said, "I know, but maybe not…"

Tara's eyes widen as she looked at the person behind Jinxie. She blinked her eyes and the person was gone.

Jinxie suddenly looked surprised and looked behind herself. Seeing nothing, she muttered, "Strange. I thought I heard somebody."

Tara stammered, "But, but-"

A voice from behind Tara said, "My mistake, Jinx. You should fold. This hand has your beat."

Both girls yelled, "What?"

Suddenly, Kid Flash moved across the room and sat in a chair. With a cocky smile he asked, "Hey Jinx. Can you go and get me a sandwich? I'm feeling a little hungry now."

Jinxie jumped off of the bed and demanded, "Who are you?"

Kid Flash responded, "I'm just the fastest boy in the world."

Tara got angry then ask, "And why are you here?"

Kid Flash zipped over to Tara's wheelchair.

He said, "Just to get to know you two better. You must be Terra."

Tara asked, "And how do you know my name?"

"Because your name is listed on the communicator as Terra2."

Jinxie frowned, "Then you must be… Kid Flash?"

He responded, "Got it in one guess, Jinxie."

"Don't call me Jinxie!"

"Why not? It's what I call my Jinx who happens to be in the lounge."

Jinxie started to look nervous. "What? She is here? Why?"

Tara looked a little worried, too.

Kid Flash said, "Oh, it was some girl thing about outfits or something. She is very interested to meet you."

Jinxie looked shook up. "Ah…Ok?"

Kid Flash smiled and said, "Well, I'll be seeing you two later. I've got to go see what Cyborg is up to."

Kid Flash streaked out of the room, leaving the door open behind him.

Tara said, "You know that your other self is plotting revenge against you."

Jinxie nodded and then said, "Oh, No! She is probably talking to the other Robin right now. Let's go."

Jinxie got behind the wheelchair and started to push Tara out of the room.

Tara complained, "Hey, you're not getting me involved in this."

"You're my friend and you are going to voluntarily go with me, whether you like it or not."

Tara called out while she laughed, "Help. I'm being kidnapped."

-------------------------------

Kid Flash zipped into hospital room. Raven was still healing Kori while Cyborg was seated next to the monitoring equipment. Richard was seated on the other side of the bed, holding one of Kori's hands.

Kid Flash said in a normal tone, "Hi guys."

Richard reached to his utility belt.

Cyborg said, "Hey, KF. Did you just get here?"

Richard relaxes.

Kid Flash said, "Just got in. Is she all right?"

Raven responded, "She is out of danger, but she is not healing as quickly as she should."

Kid Flash zipped over to Richard and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Kid Flash."

Richard shook his hand and said seriously, "Hi, I'm Robin."

Raven asked, "Flash, did Jinx come with you?"

Kid Flash said, "She sure did and she promised to help you guys."

Richard asked, "We have two Jinxs now? Why did she come?"

Kid Flash responded, "Yep, Robin requested that for her to come. Also your Jinx asked for some clothes from her."

Raven said, "Just don't let Jinx irritate me."

Kid Flash looked at his communicator and said, "The location of your Jinx is almost at the lounge. I got to go. I wouldn't miss this meeting for anything. Bye."

Kid Flash zipped out of the room.

Richard said, "That guy doesn't seem to know what the word 'slow' is."

Cyborg said, "Yea, that's Flash."

----------------------------------

In the Lounge, Robin just finished explaining the situation to Jinx. Starfire was bringing a large plate of some nasty looking purplish blob into the room.

Starfire exclaimed, "Come friends, let us feast."

Robin said, "Ah, Star. Take it to the dinner table. If anyone is hungry, they can have some."

Jinx said to Robin, "I think you need another person to help stop all the fights. You can't be everywhere."

Robin with some suspicion asked, "What do you suggest?"

Jinx smiled, "Well, I used to do this type of thing all the time. I'd like to help."

Robin nodded.

Jinx said, "So I would like you to temporary appoint me second-in-command of the Titans."

Robin choked. "That's ridiculous."

Jinx said, "Not really. It will allow me to stop your team members from fighting and give me some leverage over the other team. Besides, you can always fire me."

Robin concentrated for a bit and then said, "Ok, Jinx. We'll give this idea of your a trial."

Jinx said, "YES!"

Beastboy looked confused, "You mean Jinx is now my boss?"

Starfire said, "I am confused about this, too."

Robin said, "This is to help us in dealing with the other group. Ok?"

Both Beastboy and Starfire slowly nodded.

Jinx smiled and curtsied. "Thank you. I won't let you down as your new second in command."

Kid Flash zipped into the room and sat down on a couch with a big smile on his face.

Jinx said to Kid Flash, "I guess that the other me is almost here. Right Flash?"

Kid Flash's smile just got larger.

-----------------------------------

Jinxie was pushing the wheelchair, with Tara in it, down the hallway.

Tara asked, "Are you ready for her?"

Jinxie said thoughtfully, "Yeah, I'm prepare for any tricks that other me could pull on myself. If she yells and criticize, I'll do the same back. I know all her weak points. If she snipes at my, I'll show her who is the boss. A silent treatment will get a laugh out of me. And if she attacks me, I'll use you and this wheelchair as a shield."

"Ha! Ha! Ha! VERY FUNNY," said Tara sarcastically. She then said, "There they are."

As they entered the room, Robin, Starfire, Beastboy, Kid Flash and Jinx looked at them.

Upon Jinx's face, a big smile, maybe a little too big, appeared.

She cried out in enthusiasm, "TWIN!"

Jinxie weakly repeated, "Twin?"

Jinx started to walk toward the two.

Tara whispered to Jinxie, "This is a surprise."

Jinxie whispered back, "I didn't expect this type of attack. I'm in trouble."


	10. Chap 9: Mommy

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

And Speedy will be Roy. I'll leave Mad Mod's name alone.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Roy walked down the hall. The hall consisted of reddish-brown bricks which made up its walls, floor and ceiling. Several openings, without door, were regularly spaced in each wall. Each opening opened up into a small room, which contains adults, children, pets, and their merger belongings.

Roy came upon a tee in the hallway, with halls that branched to the left and right, and a pair of doors across from Roy. Two large robotic redcoats stood to each side of the doorway with rifles held to the right of each. Neither of them reacted as Roy walked through the double doors.

In the room, Mad Mod sat on his throne with a crown upon his head and a royal red clock draped over his shoulders. To the left of the throne, within easy reached is a control panel with two monitors. A red banner was upon the wall with the words "King Monty the First" written upon it.

Mad Mod asked with a smirk, "What's up, squire?"

Roy grimly said, "Bad news, your lordly-ness. Kitten was captured."

Mad Mod asked, "Well, my duckie, does Killer Moth and Fang know of this yet?"

Roy replied, "No, not yet. But-"

A voice from one of the monitors broke in, "Am I interrupting anything?"

Both Mad Mod and Roy looked at the monitor, only to see a male figure on it.

Roy angrily said, "Control Freak."

Control Freak's image was on the left monitor. He was dressed in a Jedi rode.

Control Freak laughed. "Yes, it's I, Control Freak; Your greatest foe. I have discovered your secret hideout. So it will be I who will cause your downfall. It will be I who-"

Mad Mod snappily interrupted, "Who are a total loser, you little snot. Interrupting our conversion shows a total lack of good manners. Someone needs to teach you a lesson, yank."

Control Freak demanded, "You and what army?"

Mad Mod reached out and pushed a button on the control panel. Mod said, "This Army."

On the right monitor, several computer generated redcoat robots appeared.

Control Freak nervously asked, "What are they?"

"The Royal Computer Virus Guard. Created by his Lordship, me, to follow you throughout the Internet. Have fun, my duckie."

Control Freak ran off the left monitor and the guards chased after him into the Internet.

Roy said, "I like it. But now Phoenix knows where we are at."

Mad Mod said, "Yes squire. Kitten has probably told them. I want you and your friends to hold them off while I take my loyal subjects to a new hideout."

Roy said, "Take the civilian to the new hideout. Good. Where will it be?"

Mad Mod replied, "I can't tell you. If you were caught, we have to move again. I'll contact you."

--------------------

Titan's Universe

--------------------

Jinx stood in front of Jinxie. They briefly looked over each other. Jinx was in her standard gothic dress while Jinxie was wearing a white bathrobe with Terra's style shoes and she still had some swelling around her left eye.

Jinx confidently smiled and Jinxie had a nervous smile.

Jinx said, "I'm so glad to meet you. You're like a sister that I never had."

Jinxie said, "Hi, Jinx. Sorry about the joke…"

Jinx smile got wider. "No problem. No harm done. It's forgotten. And who is this?"

Tara responded, "Hi. I'm Terra."

Jinx said, "You can already guess my name. I just love your outfit."

Tara slightly smiled. "Thanks. Your and Jinx's clothes is pretty cool, too."

Jinxie interrupted, "Ha! That's the first time you said anything good about my clothing."

Tara responded with a smile, "Me? Me? I didn't say anything good about your clothes. Your must have been hearing things."

Jinxie said, "Ha! I heard you practically worshipped the way I dress."

Jinx interrupted, "You two are pretty good friends, right?"

They both responded, "Best friends forever."

Terra glanced around the room. She saw Robin, Starfire and Beastboy talking quietly together. She also spotted the purplish blob on a plate on the dinner table.

She said, "Starfire been cooking again. Want to see if I can eat it?"

Jinxie said with a grin, "I don't think you can."

Jinx looked confused and then slightly ill. She said, "You? Eat that? Gross!"

Tara wheeled over to the table.

Jinx whispered to Jinxie, "I brought the outfits."

Jinxie whispered back, "Thanks. What are you planning for revenge?"

Jinx just smiled an overly large smile.

--------------------------------------------

Beastboy whispered to Robin, "Dude, are you nuts? Until a couple of weeks ago, Jinx was a bad guy… a bad girl… a villain."

Starfire quietly said with concern, "Yes, I agree. Jinx is in command of Beastboy, Raven, Cyborg and I, why?"

Robin whispered, "Since the other group arrived, their Robin and I are having more and more problems working with each other. Raven and their Starfire are hurt. We need try something else, someone else."

Starfire argued, "But the people of trouble are from the other dimension, not us."

Robin said, "They were on the losing end of a vicious war. They see their enemies every time they look at some of us. They need our help, Star. The people they want to rescue need our help, too."

Beastboy complained, "Dude, you don't have to feel them staring at you; angry stares."

Robin said, "That's why Jinx is here. Look at her talking to them. She is able to deal to them without getting angry."

Starfire said, "Yes, I see… That Terra is eating the food I made for my friends! She is NOT a friend!"

Robin whispered, "No, Star. Wait."

Starfire started to stomped over to the table.

-------------------------------------

Tara spooned some of the purplish blob into her mouth. She thinks for a second before she said, "It tastes like chocolate with poached eggs… Good."

Both Jinxes were gagging.

Starfire stomped up to Tara and demanded, "You will cease your activities to consume the foods I have made for my friends."

Jinx stepped up and said, "Wait. Cool down. Let's talk."

Tara ignored Jinx and said, "Hey, don't get so excited. It only the second time I've ever tasted food like this."

Jinx said, "Calm down. Calm down."

Starfire closed her eyes for a couple of second before she opened them. She looked calmer. "Why don't you eat some of your Starfire's food?"

Tara calmed down a little herself. "Because she never makes it."

"Then tell her…" Starfire started to say then she continued with a slight worry look,

"Please repeat what you have just said."

Tara looked uncertain, "Ahhh… because she never makes it."

Jinxie asked, "Is this something we should be worried about?"

Starfire responded, "A Tamarian can not remain healthy eaten the foods of Earth alone. She must grow Tamarian funguses in her room of fungus growth to make the required nutrients."

Tara said, "If that fungus growing room was in the old Teen Titan's tower, then it is long gone. That tower was destroyed before I joined the Titans."

A panic look came over Starfire's face. She quickly said, "Terra, you must take the Gungga Kehldisca, the food you are eating, to your Starfire. I'll go and get the Zorka berries."

Starfire flew out of the room.

Tara grabbed the dish with the purplish blob and a spoon. She yelled, "Somebody push me to Starfire's room, NOW!"

-----------------------------------

Raven had both her hands on the unconscious Kori's side. A dark glow was coming from the hands. Cyborg was looking over a chart. Richard was still seated next to Kori's hospital bed.

A sounds low rumble of running feet came from the hallway.

Cyborg said, "I wonder what got them so excited?"

Jinxie pushed Tara's wheelchair into the room, followed by all the others except Starfire.

Richard demanded, "What's going on?"

Tara said, "We got to feed Starfire foods that she needs. She is malnourished. Let me come up to her bedside."

Richard said, "Terra, come over to my side of the bed."

Tara took Richard's place on the other side of the bed from Raven. She and Raven stared at each other briefly, before Raven went back to healing Kori.

Tara put the spoon into the purplish blob as Starfire flew into the room. Starfire was carrying a large jar.

Starfire said, "We should feed her Zorka berries first. They will give her energy."

Tara said, "Fine. Hand them to me."

Starfire landed next to Tara and next to the head of the bed. "No. These are unhealthy for creatures of Earth to handle. I will handle these."

Tara said, "Unhealthy! What makes you think that you… Never mind… Go ahead."

Starfire sighed and said, "Terra, if you can, please hold your Starfire's mouth open."

Richard volunteered, "I'll do it."

Tara looked at him and shook her head "No".

Starfire reached into the jar and pulled out one berry, held between her thumb and forefinger. She said, "Terra, once I put this berry into her mouth, please close it. I will squeeze the berry and I do not want any of the juice to get onto you hands."

Tara nodded.

Starfire crushed the berry within Kori's mouth.

A slight movement of Kori's throat showed that she was trying to swallow.

Tara smiled in relief.

Starfire reached for another berry.

Jinx moved up next to Raven and whispered, "Hi Raven."

Raven quietly said back, "Hello Jinx. I don't have time to deal with you. Bye Jinx."

Jinx quickly said back, "You got me wrong. I'm here to help. Do you need anything right now?"

"…Herbal Tea."

"…Herbal Tea it is."

Jinx turn to leave the room. She said to Robin, "I'm running an errand for Raven. You got the watch. Don't let the kids fight."

Robin nodded.

Jinx said to Beastboy, "Hey Beastboy. You can show me where Raven's herbal tea is at."

Beastboy nodded and followed Jinx out of the room.

After being fed the fifth berry, Kori weakly said, "Zorka… Berry…"

The sighs of relief were heard throughout the room. Tara started cried and Jinxie hugged her from behind the wheelchair.

Richard asked, "Starfire, can you hear me?"

Kori eyes half opened but still they were unfocused. "Friend… Robin?"

"Yes, I'm here."

"Friend… Terra?"

Tara sobbed, "I'm here, my friend."

"Friend… Jinx?"

Jinxie responded, "I'm always here, Starfire."

Kori eyes slowly turned to look toward where Raven's hands were healing here.

Tara spoke up, "Those are Raven's hands."

Raven smiled slightly.

Kori said, "Hands… so… warm… Sorry… Raven."

Raven softly said, "No problem. It was my fault."

Kori asked, "Where… is… Cyborg and… Beastboy?"

Cyborg said, "I'm right here, Star. BB is getting Raven some tea."

Kori said, "Sorry I… could… not stop… you two… from… becoming… Phoenix… and… Beast."

Robin whispered, "Her mind is in the past."

Everyone look down.

Starfire said, "We will continue to feed her. With sleep, she will be fine."

Kori eyes searched for the source of that voice. Her eyes came to rest on Starfire.

Kori asked, "Mother?"

Starfire looked shocked.

Kori started to cry. "Mother."

Starfire's voice quaked, "But, but-"

Tara reached out and grabbed Starfire's arm. She whispered, "She needs her mother right now and you are going to be that mother."

Starfire stared at Kori for a bit, then said, "How is my darling little daughter doing?"

Starfire reached down and picked up another Zorka berry.

Kori said, "People are… hurt. The… doll is… hurt. My friends became… evil. Cyborg… is hurt."

Starfire held the berry over Kori's mouth. "Eat this Zorka berry."

As Kori slowly chewed, Starfire said, "Do not worry, my little princess. All your friends and I will make everything right."

Kori smiled weakly.

Starfire said, "Your very good friend Terra has some Gungga Kehldisca that she has brought. Eat it and I give you a treat."

"Ok, mother."

Starfire said to Kid Flash, "Please Kid Flash. Go to the refrigerator and get a bottle of mustard and a straw."

Kid Flash said, "You got it in ten seconds."

He zipped out of the room.

Tara was spoon-feeding Kori.

Starfire said, "Terra, she will eat faster than that."

Tara asked, "How?"

"Just ask her to open her mouth widely and quickly fill it."

"But Starfire will choke."

Starfire said, "Tamarian throats are different from those of human."

"Ok," said Tara. Then she said to Kori, "Open your mouth wide. Here comes the food."

Starfire added, "And don't eat the plate. You know how that upsets you tummy."

"Yes, mother."

Kori mouth opened impossibly wide and her teeth became fang like. Jinxie and Tara look shaken. Then Tara just started to shovel the food into the mouth.

Kid Flash handed Starfire the mustard and straw.

Raven was still concentrating on healing Kori.

Jinx walked up next to her. "Here is your tea."

Raven takes her right hand away from Kori's side and held it out. Jinx placed the cup in her hand.

Raven sipped the tea. "Good tea. Now, why are you here?"

Jinx said, "I'm the person brought in by Robin to help calm things down. If anyone give you any grief, tell me."

Jinx then smile a wide smile.

Raven looked a little annoyed. "Whatever."

Cyborg walked over and said, "Recharge time."

Raven nodded.

Jinx asked, "Can I talk to you guys outside of the room?"

Both Cyborg and Raven nodded.

Raven said out aloud, "I'll be right back."

Jinxie noticed them leaving and said to her friends, "I'll be right back."

She followed the others out into the hall.

In the hall, Jinx said, "Hi Twin. I'm glad you can join us."

Jinxie nodded.

Jinx asked, "How is Starfire doing?"

Cyborg said, "Much better. She is still pretty weak."

Raven said, "She can used more healing. But she needs to digest her food first before my healing will become more effective."

Jinx said, "Ok. Cyborg, can you stay for a bit more? I want Raven to get some rest, now."

Cyborg said, "Yeah, I can do that."

Raven looked a little ticked, "Who made you boss?"

Jinx looked at Raven and said, "Robin did."

Raven looked surprised and then started to look angry.

Before Raven could say anything, Jinx firmly said, "Look, Raven. Our first priority is their Starfire, followed by the next most wounded person, which is you. Then comes Terra. And we got to see that you are taken care of. Does that sound about right?"

Raven grumbled, "I'm taking orders from you?"

Jinx said, "Yes. And my first order to you is tell me what you need. Foods? Tea? What? And that is also my order to you, Cyborg."

Cyborg smiled, "Waffles, Ribs… let me make a list."

Jinx said, "And you, Raven?"

"… Salads… and some normal food… Nothing with tofu or too much meat."

Cyborg laughed, "Fat chance that you are going to get a salad."

Raven said, "Well, I want a salad."

Jinx said, "Cyborg, do you doubt my ability to make a salad."

Cyborg smile, "Nope. It's that I don't doubt Starfire's ability to feed any lettuce, which you buy, to her fungus farm. And she will need more lettuce to feed the other Starfire."

Jinx said, "Ok, lots of lettuce. Whom do I get the money from?"

Both Cyborg and Raven said, "Robin."

Jinxie asked, "Can you get a sewing kit for Terra? It's important."

Cyborg said, "I believe there is one in the old Terra's room."

Jinx said, "Cool, I'll get it later."

Raven said, "You better have Beastboy get it."

Jinx said, "Ok. Now it's bedtime for Raven. We'll wake you in four hours."

Raven grumbled, "Fine. Only let Starfire wake me up. I don't like other people in my room."

Raven walked away, down the hall.

Jinx said, "Now back to the room."

Tara held an empty plate. She said, "I can't believe she ate all of that."

Kori smiled and asked, "Mother… What is… my treat?"

Starfire bought out the mustard with a straw inserted in its bottle. "This delightful beverage is your treat."

A doubtful Richard asked, "Are you sure?"

Tara is muttered to herself, "Don't make a remark. Don't say anything."

Kori sipped on the straw and got a surprised look on her face.

Tara muttered, "I knew she wouldn't like it."

Kori smiled and said, "Mother, this is… a most tart and… gloriously good… tasting drink."

Starfire smiled, "I am most pleased to hear that, my precious daughter."

Both Jinxs and Cyborg walked into the room as Kori drifted off to sleep.

Jinx said to all in a whisper, "Cyborg is going to watch Starfire for now. Raven is sleeping now, but she will be woken up in four hours by this world's Starfire."

Richard looked at Jinxie and she nodded.

Jinx continued, "Terra will stay here and watch Starfire for now and if she is good, then maybe she can watch when Raven comes back. Other world's Robin, go get some sleep now. You will be here when Terra tires out. Jinx, you are to come in here after Robin's shift. Starfire, I'm going to buy some food. I'll give you some lettuce for you fungus farm, but don't touch the lettuce for normal food. Beastboy, Kid Flash and this world's Robin will watch for crime. And Robin, I need money, lots of it."

Richard said in a quiet angry voice, "No, I'll stay here. No one orders-"

Tara interrupted by pulling on Richard's cloak. "Please, Robin. I want to stay here for bit. I need to make up for the damage I've done."

Richard sighed, "Ok. Call me if you need help."

Richard left.

Jinx continued, "Beastboy, I need Terra's old sewing kit. We need it."

Beastboy complained, "No. What is in Terra's room stays in Terra's room. No one is going to touch it."

Tara eyes pinned Beastboy. She said, "Please, I only need it for a short time."

"…Ok."


	11. Chap 10: How is Starfire doing?

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

And Speedy will be Roy and Bumblebee will be Karen.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Karen, the alternate world's Bumblebee, streaked through the air, just above the rooftops. In each of her hands, she held a stinger. They were devices capable sending out bolts of electricity.

A couple of blocks ahead of her explosions occurred. As she entered the intersection, she spotted a conflict.

The Beast, in giant wolf form, had one end of Roy's bow clamped in his jaws. Roy was pulling the other end. Roy reached into his quiver and pulled out one arrow. He prepared to plunge it into the Beast by hand.

Karen aimed and fired both her stinger. Both bolts of electricity hit their target.

Roy fell.

As the Beast prepared the take a bite out of Roy, Karen yelled, "Hey! We need him, you mangy mutt! Don't eat anyone or I'll throw up on you again."

The Beast growled loudly.

With her eyes glowing red, Karen barked back, "Don't growl at me, Beast. The only reason I'm here, working with you, is to stop a bigger evil. Don't make me regret it."

The Beast turned and trotted off.

Then she said out aloud to no one in the area, "You will get out of my mind. You're just a big battery for me. Now get out of here!"

The redness in Karen's eyes, faded.

"What I did I get myself into?" she asked to no one but herself.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

In the bed, Kori was still sleeping. Cyborg was sitting in a folding chair, reading a magazine.

Sitting across the bed from him, Tara asked him a question, "How is Starfire doing?"

Cyborg slowly put the magazine down, glanced at the medical read outs and said, "She is doing fine. She was doing fine when you asked 5 minutes ago; doing fine 10 minutes ago; fine 15 minutes ago, 20, 25, 30… You have been asking me every 5 minutes for the last two hours. When her condition changes, I'll tell you."

Tara quietly said, "Sorry. You told me that two times before… I just had to know."

Cyborg said, "Sorry for snapping at you. I know you care for her. With my doctoring and Raven's healing, this little lady will pull though. She will be fine."

Raven wandering into the room.

Cyborg said, "Hey Raven, you got two more hours to rest."

Raven said, "Couldn't sleep. You can rest now."

Cyborg said to Tara, "Time for us to go. Can't have any one disturbing Raven's concentration."

Tara nodded and then hugged the sleeping Kori.

As Tara and Cyborg started to leave, Raven said to Tara without looking at her, "If you want to, you can stay."

"Really! Great", said Tara before she quickly returned to her chair.

Raven sat in Cyborg's old chair as Cyborg left the room.

Tara asked Raven a question, "How is Starfire doing?"

Raven touched Kori's side and concentrated. She said, "Better."

Beastboy's voice was heard through the doorway, "Ambush!"

Cyborg's voice responded, "Hey! You're dead meat, grass stain."

Beastboy came running into the room carrying a plastic toolbox. Cyborg came in after Beastboy carrying a ball of smelly socks, underwear, etc.

Cyborg prepared to throw it at Beastboy, and yelled, "Got ya."

Raven glared at both of them and said, "Quiet. You'll not wake up Starfire. No Games In Here."

Cyborg stopped and stared at Beastboy while Beastboy with a victorious grin stuck his tongue out.

Cyborg smirk, "I'll get you later, BB."

Cyborg left the room again. Now that he was safe, Beastboy handed Tara the toolbox.

Tara opened it only to see sewing supplies. She reached to the side of the wheelchair and pulled out the two parts of the teddy bear. She started to sew it back together.

Raven remarked to Beastboy, "At least you two are starting act like idiots again."

Beastboy said, "You should have seen the look on his face when he got hit."

Raven smiled slightly as she started to heal Kori again.

A voice said quietly, "Sorry."

Both Raven and Beastboy looked at Tara. Beastboy asked, "What?"

Tara looking down while she sewed, "Guys, I said I'm sorry."

Raven said, "No problem."

Beastboy said, "Yeah, your Starfire will be up and going quickly."

Raven looked at Beastboy like he was an idiot.

Tara said, "No. I'm sorry for being a such a bitch."

Beastboy said, "Hey, don't worry. Once you get to know us, you'll-"

Tara interrupted, "Let me finish. I tend act loud, angry and brave when I'm scared. You two still scared me. I now know I shouldn't fear you two, but I'm still nervous. Sorry."

Beastboy said, "Hey, I know how we can get rid of you fears. We can have a belching contest next to both the Jinxs."

Tara quietly chuckled. "That will be fun. Maybe later."

Then she asked, "How is Starfire doing?"

-----------------------------

Earlier in the morning, Kori opened her eyes.

Richard, who was next to her hospital bed, said, "Good morning, sleepy head."

Kori asked, "The other Starfire person didn't kill me?"

Richard responded, "No. She didn't hit you even once."

"But how did I end up in the bed of the hospital?"

"An accident happened."

Tara voice called from the other side of the bed, "I was the accident. I'm so sorry, Star."

Kori's head turned until she could see the other side of the room. Tara sat on the edge of another bed. Cyborg was next to that side of the bed with a big grin. Raven was sleeping in a chair and Beastboy was sleeping on the floor with a ball of smelly clothes bundle under his head.

Kori asked, "Is Raven ok?"

Tara said, "She is ok. She been healing you throughout the night."

Kori smiled.

Tara walked to Kori's bedside and continued, "I was the one to hurt you. I thought you were the other Starfire. I've blasted you… Buried you."

Kori said, "Do not worry. I will always forgive my friend Terra."

Kori started to raise her hand and noticed something small and furry was in it, while tears started to streak down Tara's face.

Kori exclaimed, "Teddy!"

Cyborg asked quietly, "Starfire, how you feeling?"

Kori smiled, "This is the best I have felt in a month."

Raven's voice cut in, "Good. Now call everyone in here. I got an announcement to make."

As Richard and Cyborg made calls on the communicators, Kori asked Raven, "We are still friends, right?"

Raven briefly smiled, "Yes, we are."

Kori exclaimed, "Friend Raven."

Kid Flash showed up first. Cyborg laughed, "Last called, first here."

Kid Flash bowed slightly before Kori and said with a grin, "Hi, Kid Flash here: Fastest Boy in the world."

Kori spotted Starfire and Robin entering the room before she said to Kid Flash, "I am Starfire, but please called me Kori, which is short for my real name of Koriand'r."

Beastboy voice was heard in the background, "Dude! Who put these dirty clothes under my head?"

Cyborg chuckled.

Jinxie entered the wearing her gothic clothes. Kori started to call out when Jinx walked in.

Jinxie ran up and hugged Kori. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, Friend Jinx. Who is that?"

Jinx smiled and introduced herself, "I'm just her identical twin sister from this dimension. I just 'Luv' Jinxie Pooh."

Jinxie looked annoyed.

Kori questioned, "Jinxie Pooh?" Then she continued by saying to Jinx, "Hi identical twin sister Jinxie Pooh. I am Kori."

It was Jinx's turn to look briefly annoyed while Jinxie chuckled.

Raven said, "Everyone, I've pin pointed where our friend's home dimension is."

Richard said, "Great, when do we go?"

Raven responded, "Soon, but I'll will not send anyone who is wounded. Terra must be healed first. And Starfire... I mean Kori must put on a program of eating, exercise and healing."

Richard frowned then nodded.

"Hey, Robin," said Jinx, and then she glanced back and forth between Robin and Richard.

She continued, "Which ever one of you is my boss. Let me do my second-in-command stuff now."

Robin said, "Sure."

Jinx said, "My question to everyone is: Do we need to do anything else now?"

Raven said, "I need a large flat cleared area outside."

Robin broke in, "Is the obstacle coarse large enough?"

Raven responded, "Yes, but it needs to be cleaned up."

Robin said, "Ok. Cyborg, Beastboy and I will-"

Jinx interrupted, "Can I make a suggest?"

Robin said, "Go ahead, Jinx."

Jinx said, "First, who will help with Kori's food and exercise?"

Starfire looked pretty neutral but said, "I will assist Kori."

Jinx continued, "The two Robins should start planning the raid to get Cyborg and Gizmo. I'll send Jinxie to help you later."

Both Robin and Richard nodded.

Jinxie complained, "You will not called me Jinxie."

Jinx smiled a very wide smile; too wide a smile. She said, "We can't both called Jinx and we know only your best friends can call you Jinxie. Well, everyone one here is your best friend, so I don't see any problems with that. Do you?"

Jinxie grumbled, "Guess not."

Jinx asked, "Cyborg, Raven, are you guys tired?"

Cyborg said, "I'm fine."

Raven responded, "I'm good, but Cyborg been up most of the night."

Cyborg interjected, "Hey!"

Jinx said, "Ok. Cyborg will get some sleep now. Beastboy will start cleaning up the obstacle coarse."

Beastboy interrupt, "No Fair."

Jinx said, "Don't worry. I'll send someone out to help shortly. Kid Flash, go back to River City and play hero. I'll call you back before we open a dimension gate, or when I need to go to see a movie. Everyone else stay here. It that good with you, Robin?"

Robin nodded and said, "Let's go."

As part of the group filtered out of the room, Kori stood up and silently followed Starfire out of the room. Both of them were not looking at each other.

Jinx mumbled, "Still some problems there."

Then Jinx said to remaining three, Raven, Jinxie and Terra, "Raven, please heal my twin first. Then start on Terra's leg. Ok?"

There were three nods, but Terra's was a little delayed.

Jinx continued, "And after you guys are done, Jinxie will help the Robins in planning. Terra will help Beastboy outside and Raven will come down to the kitchen for breakfast and then rest. Ok?"

Three more nods.

Jinx started to walk toward the door, "I got to go and stop a possible fight. Bye guys."

After Jinx left, Tara said, "Jinx is sure bossy."

Jinxie nodded.

Tara said, "And she is just like you."

Jinxie started to nod before she complained, "Hey!"

Raven said to Jinxie as she reached toward the swollen area on Jinxie's face, "Hold still."

-------------------------------

Kori was leaning on a kitchen counter as Starfire pulled plates, filled various disgusting blobs on them, out of the refrigerator.

Kori said meekly, "Other Starfire person, I wish to apologize for blasting you."

Starfire said as she pulled out two bottles of mustard, "There is no need to do so. It was my fault for challenging you because I had falsely thought that you had intentionally harmed Friend Raven."

Kori looked toward the dining area. She said, "Maybe we are both to blame."

Starfire looked at her and for the first time smiled. "Maybe, Koriand'r."

Starfire handed Kori a bottle of mustard with a straw in it.

"Thank you, Starfire," said Kori before she sipped on the straw.

Jinx came to stop just outside of the kitchen and listened.

"This is GOOD!" exclaimed Kori then she looked puzzled. "I remember this drink from a dream I had of my mother…"

Starfire looked away and admitted, "That was me."

Kori said in a louder voice, "You had impersonated my Mother."

Jinx spoke up, "And she saved your life. Starfire had figured out that you were malnourished."

Kori looked downward, "I apologize again, Starfire. It is just I was treasuring my dream of my mother."

Starfire looked back, "I would have too, Friend Kori."

Kori looked shock. She asked, "Friend Kori?"

Starfire said, "Yes, unless you don't want to be my friend."

Kori exclaimed, "Yes, Friend Starfire. I do wish to be your friend."

They hugged each other until Kori said, "Friend Starfire, I am starting to hurt."

Starfire released her and said, "I am sorry, Friend Kori. We must now work at regaining your strength."

Jinx smiled at the two tamaraneans before she said, "Would Mommy Starfire and Baby Kori want to help me make breakfast for the others?"

Jinx was briefly chased out of the kitchen.

-----------------------------

Outside the tower, Beastboy, in giant ape form, was slowly removing debris and stones from the obstacle coarse.

Tara walked over from the tower. When she spotted the green ape, fear appeared in her eyes.

She shakily called out, "Beastboy?"

Beastboy transform back to human form. He smiled. "Sweet. You can walk now."

Tara looked nervous, "In this the place we are suppose to clean?"

Beastboy said, "Yep. It was so unfair when I was cleaning it by myself. Now it's fine."

A slightly smile crossed Tara face. She said, "Watch this."

Her eyes glowed and massive amounts of stone and gravel moved out of the area.

Beastboy said, "Cool. We're done now."

Tara asked, "Want to go for a flight?"

---------------------------------------

On a monitor, a scene that contained the Titan Tower was shown. Tara, riding upon a rock, and a green pterodactyl circled the tower. Slade stared at the monitor.

He said, "Hello Terra. It seems that you have your powers back. It's time for me to… welcome you back, my dear Terra."


	12. Chap 11: A Gate

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Outside of the city hall building, a massive aerial battle was in progress. It consisted of a fight between hundreds of Phoenix-bots and thousands of giant moths.

One of the Phoenix-bots blasts away at the moths, with several of the creature sent spiraling toward the ground. The one of the moths latched on to her shoulder, damaging it. As she blew that moth away, several more bit down upon her. She was swarmed and then they flew away. Only parts of the Phoenix-bot fell to the ground.

Most of the moths were attacking City Hall while the remainder engaged the Phoenix-bots.

Upon a nearby rooftop, Killer Moth and Fang stood and watched the battle.

Fang questioned, "Are we winning?"

Killer Moth answered, "Of course we are. I may be losing more of my children than Phoenix is, but I got a lot more of them."

Fangs said, "Sweet. Then you turn on your allies and take control of the city?"

Killer Moth said seriously, "Yes. There can only be one ruler in this town."

Two darts embedded into the back of Fang. He fell without a word.

Killer Moth looked at him. "Fang?"

An even voice spoke out, "Young Mr. Fang will be alright. He is only drugged."

Killer Moth demanded to the figure in the shadows, "Who are you?"

The old man in robes stepped out of the shadows with a dart gun in his hand. "My name is The Advisor. I work for the Phoenix."

Killer Moth said confidently, "Then you will be the first of Phoenix's dogs to fall at my hands."

"What of your daughter, Kitten?"

Killer Moth got angry. "What about my daughter?"

Advisor signaled and from the shadows, came two Phoenix-bots pulling a bounded and gagged Kitten. Kitten's eyes were angry.

Killer Moth sputtered, "Kitten. Advisor, if you have done anything to my daughter, I'll-"

The Advisor interrupted, "Your daughter is not harmed, yet. Why, do you wish her be in pain? I can easily arrange that little chore, my friend."

"No. Don't hurt my daughter… What do you want?"

"You will now betray your friends and you'll work for the Phoenix."

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Terra walked across the schoolyard. She was wearing the school's uniform of a skirt, white shirt and a tie. She was carrying two books and a notebook.

A dark hair girl in an identical uniform ran up and said, "Hey girlfriend. You won't have Beastboy hanging around you anymore."

Terra got worried. "What happen, Darcy? Did he get hurt?"

Darcy laughed. "No, nothing like that. You act like you really care about him."

Terra looked embarrassed. "What happened?"

"Oh… I saw on the Channel 6 News that Terra was seen flying around Titan's Tower."

Terra paled. "Cool. Terra showed up. Cool. I got to go. Cool. See you."

"Bye, girl. If you need a tutor for math tonight, you know where to find me."

Terra walked quickly away, and then broke into a run.

Terra ran into her room and slammed the door shut. She started to pack her belonging at a panicked rate.

A voice greeted her from behind, "Hello, my former apprentice. Have you been doing well?"

As Terra whipped around, a hand grabbed her by the throat and smashed her into the wall. As Terra choked, her eyes focused upon the man holding her: Slade. Terra gasped for air.

Slade put his face close to hers. "Not feeling well? Perhaps, you have a little breathing problem, Terra? You were feeling much better when you were flying earlier today."

Terra struggles got weaker.

Slade said with deadly seriousness, "Use you powers and I'll snap your neck."

He loosened but not release his hold on Terra's throat.

Terra lungs labored for a bit before she said, "That wasn't me. My powers are gone. Terra is no more."

"Dear Terra, I am saddened that you would lie to me, again. You were flying with Beastboy."

His grip started to tighten again.

Terra choked out, "It wasn't me. Would I still be here to be caught by you if my powers were back?"

Slade's grip loosened a little.

"You'll come with me, dear child. If you resist, your little school friends will have… accidents. How about if we start with little Darcy."

"No! They have nothing to do with you. They are just normal people. Don't do anything to them!"

Slade responded, "If anything happens to them, it will be your fault. You will be the one who is responsible."

Terra looked down, defeated. "Fine. I'll go. Just don't hurt them."

--------------------------------

In the Tower, Robin, Richard and Jinxie looked over a map of Jump City.

Robin asked, "What if we went up this street? It would be tactically better."

Richard shook his head. "No. Too many people live along that street."

Jinxie pointed and added, "Plus we have a possible escape route through the sewer's manhole over here."

Richard spoke out, "I'm still saying only my people should pick up my Cyborg and Gizmo. We know all the hideouts and escape routes in case something goes wrong. Your people should guard the gate."

Robin sternly said, "And I said I strongly disagreed."

Robin's communicator beeped.

Robin spoke into it, "Robin here."

Jinx's voice responded, "Breakfast time. Time to try Kori and Starfire's newest treats. Jinx Out."

As Robin put away the communicator, Jinxie complained, "Do I have to?"

------------------------

All were gather at the dining table. Upon the table was food that looked… normal.

All consumed the waffles, eggs, bacon and sliced fruit. The gravy colored jam coated toast and the gray slime covered cubed fruit were only eaten by Starfire, Kori and Tara.

Robin's communicator beeped. He spoke into it, "Robin here, officer."

"Robin. Sergeant Miller here. About that schoolgirl you interested in, she may have been kidnapped."

"What? Tell me what happened, Sergeant."

"A several students said she was being escorted out the front of the school by a man with a orange and black face mask."

"Slade."

"We agree, Robin. It looked like she was starting to pack, but she was interrupted."

"Thanks, Sergeant. Robin Out."

Robin put away the communicator.

A worried Beastboy asked, "Was that about Terra?"

Robin angry said, "Yes. And Slate wanted us to know that he has her."

Beastboy demanded, "Well, we have to find her, Now!"

Robin frowned as he concentrated.

Richard asked, "Who is this 'Slade' guy?"

Beastboy responded, "Dude, he's a Bad Guy; A very Bad Guy."

Jinxie spoke up, "He is the guy who paid Gizmo, Mammoth and me to raid your tower."

Jinx smiled, "You guys did that, too?"

Jinxie responded, "Yeah. I remember braking into Phoenix's room and wearing some of her clothes. She has no taste in clothing at all."

Jinx laughed, "Tell me about it. No fashion sense at all"

With an annoyed tone of voice Raven said, "Don't think I've forgiven you for that."

Both Jinxes stopped for a second before they said in stereo, "Sorry about that."

Beastboy got up from the table and said, "If nobody going to help Terra, I'm leaving to search for her, Right Now!"

Robin said, "Wait a second, Beastboy. Robin: You and your team will continue preparing for your rescue with your group alone. Starfire, Beastboy and I will search for Terra. Cyborg and Jinx will stay here and assist both groups."

Richard nodded and said, "The problem is not when we leave for our dimension. That should be ok. But when we return, we'll have Phoenix's goons following us."

Robin nodded and said, "Ok. Let's go."

---------------------------------

The obstacle coarse, just outside of the tower, was covered with dark strange script. Raven stood near the center. Jinx was waiting not too far from her. Two vehicles were off to one side.

Richard sat astride the R-Cycle. In the T-Car, there were Kori and Tara with Jinxie in the driver seat.

Cyborg was standing next to the driver's window, speaking to Jinxie. He said, "Girl, that knob over there is for the hovercraft mode, for crossing the bay."

"I Know, Cyborg! That's the fifth time you explained it to me!"

"Sorry, Jinxie. Just you don't put too many dents into my beauty."

"Don't worry. I'm a HIVE trained driving specialist."

"How much training?"

"Oh, was it serious three or four hours of training."

"NOT FUNNY, JINXIE."

"It's just a joke."

Raven walked over and said, "I'll be start my conjuring shortly. If you need to strike out at any enemies, DON'T let Jinx to use her powers anywhere near the gate, whether coming or going. She might change its destination."

Raven pulled a small black sphere and handed it to Richard. "Concentrate on this when you need to come back. I'll form the gate again after about twenty seconds."

Richard nodded.

Raven walked back to the center of the obstacle course and started to chant, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

The dark script on the ground leaked darkness into the air. The branches of darkness all grew toward the far end of the obstacle course. The branches met, knotted and a ball grew. As they watched, the ball started to spin and became disk like. The flat side of the disk faced the vehicles.

Raven called out, "Get ready!"

Suddenly there was rip in the center of the disk. Through the rip in scene of a bay with a smoky dirty Jump City behind it. The rip spread to the edges of the disc causing it to become a ring with black edge: A Gate. The other dimension's Jump City was clearly shown.

Part of the ring settled into the ground and Raven signaled, "Go".

Tara yelled out, "Let's go and kick some Phoenix butt."

Both vehicles roar through the gate. Two random bolts of red energy shot out of the ring, missing everyone. The gate closed and vanished.

Raven pulled out her communicator. She said into it, "Robin, they've left. They were already being shot at. Time for all of you to come back and wait for their return."

Jinx walked over to Raven. "I've called Kid Flash back, too."

------------------------------------

In a gray colored room fill with equipment, Terra was held in a cage next to a wall.

Slade walked in. "Good morning, Terra. Slept well?"

Terra barked out, "No, you monster. And when the Titans get here, they'll kick your butt!"

"Funny you should say that, child. Only three of the titans are searching for you. Cyborg and Raven stayed behind."

Terra looked saddens. "Cyborg is not looking?"

"Yes. It seems that you have made some enemies among the Titans. That makes you less useful to me."

Terra stared at the floor.

Slade continued, "And the damage you caused to yourself, when you removed all of my control implants, has disabled all of your powers. It's interesting that you didn't die from all that damage."

Terra quietly said, "Most of your wires were hanging loose when I woke up. And most of my powers were gone, too."

Slade stared at Terra for a bit before he said, "I now know that you couldn't have been flying earlier today, dear Terra. Your so-called friends used you as bait."

Terra yelled, "NO!" Then in a quieter voice she continued, "They are not like that… They are not like you and me."

Slade said, "You know so little about these Titans. You were used. And they tried to trap me somehow with you. Whatever their plans are, I will turn it to my advantage."

Terra remained silent.

Slade continued, "Dear Terra, something odd occurred on Titans Island. A ring appeared and disappeared. You and I are going to visit them. Aren't you overjoyed?"

Terra looked dazed.

"Yes, Terra. I see that you are. Oh, and Terra, this is an informal event. No need to dress up."


	13. Chap 12: A Quick Trip Home

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Gizmo will be renamed to Mikron.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

On Titan Island, two vehicles leaped out of the giant black edged ring. Three distant Phoenix-bots fired their red energy bolts. Two were fired at the ring. The others missed the T-Car. Both the R-Cycle and T-Car drove out on top of the water of the bay.

Richard rode the now hydroplaning R-Cycle and yelled out, "Ya Who! I got to get me one of these."

Jinxie now driving/boating the T-Car, said into her communicator, "Robin, You're leaving us behind. We'll come ashore behind you. Have fun with the diversion."

Richard's voice responded, "Got it. Robin out."

Kori said from the back seat, "I really wish to go out and destroy those Phoenix-bots."

Tara said, "We all do, but you got a different part to play."

Kori asked, "Friend Terra, how is your back?"

Tara smiled, "Feeling just fine. Better that new. Raven knows her stuff."

Kori said, "Since there is no feeling of hostilities, I suggest we should hold a party of gratitude for our new friends."

Tara said, "Sounds great."

Jinxie added, "Same here. Get ready. Here comes the shore."

-------------------------------

Two Phoenix-bots dragged a man between them: each one holding onto an arm. The man was athletic looking and dressed in a blue jogging suit. His face had a large bruise on it.

They went through a side door.

The room was large, even though it has an eight-foot ceiling. Spaced even across the ceiling are hundreds of metal hooks. Hanging from forty of the hooks were webbed cocoons. Each one of the cocoons varied in length from 5 ½ to 6 ½ feet.

The carried man was brought before the room's only occupants: The Advisor and Fang.

The Advisor was holding a small red box with golden inscriptions written over it.

The Advisor said, "Please stand him up, my dears."

The Phoenix-bots stood the jogger up.

The man pleaded, "Please, let me go. I didn't do anything. I'm no rebel."

The Advisor opened the box and with his right hand, pulled out a glowing sphere of red light. The light changed to various shades of red as it pulsed.

The Advisor looked at the light and said, "You are not too pleased, my friend."

The sphere of light turned to a deep red. The Advisor looked at the jogger and then he smiled. The jogger nervously smiled back.

The Advisor shoved the sphere into the jogger's forehead. The jogger started screaming as the sphere sank into his head. When the sphere totally entered the man's skull, he became quiet, with his eyes closed. The jogger's eyes opened and they glowed brightly red.

The jogger in a deep voice announced, "Fools! What do you think you are trying to do to me?"

The Advisor said, "Nothing much. Just trying to break you up into ten thousand tiny little pieces, my friend. A little bit of you in one body, a little bit in another. Soon, your power will be spread out thin."

The possessed jogger said, "Mortal! When I come, you will be the first one I will torture! You cannot stop my arrival! You cannot stop Trigon!"

The Advisor said, "Yes, yes, we had this conversation many times before. Fang, be a good boy and wrap him."

Fang's reached out and grabbed the jogger. From his mouth spewed webbing on the jogger. The jogger just glared as the webbing covered him to form a cocoon. After he was covered, the two Phoenix-bots picked up the webbed cocoon containing the man and hung it on another hook.

---------------------------------------

Phoenix was sat in the throne in the room with blood-red glowing scripture written on the floor. She struggled to stand up, but some unseen forced bonded her to the chair. The room's double doors opened and The Advisor walked in.

Phoenix screamed in fury, "Release me from this chair, NOW! A gate had opened and closed at Titan's Island. I've felt it!"

The Advisor smoothly said, "My Lady, it your own body that holds you there. It needs the power gathered by the throne. Please hold still as I release you."

The Advisor walked to behind the throne.

Phoenix demanded, "Assign all my robots to go after these invaders."

The Advisor waved his hand over the head of the throne and said, "There. You are released, My Lady. I suggest we assign fifty Phoenix-bots to the island, seventy of them to hunt for intruders and the rest the maintain order in the city."

Phoenix stood. "Fine! I'm going to blast something… anything."

Phoenix flew out of the room.

The Advisor spoke thoughtfully to himself, "Foolish daughter, Foolish Father."

-------------------------------------

Richard raced the R-Cycle up the street. Flying a distances behind him were four Phoenix-bots. Red energy blasts emanated from their eyes, and they were aimed at the speeding Richard. Richard dodge the R-Cycle left and right as the blasts rain down around him.

He turned left onto another street, with a parking garage next to it. Richard raced into garage. The four Phoenix-bots flew into the structure. They slowed and split up to look for their target. The parking garage was filled with cars.

One Phoenix-bot spotted the parked R-Cycle with no Richard on it. Richard leaped out from between two other cars and struck the robot with his staff. The Phoenix-bot was still standing; with raw metal and circuits showing on it right shoulder.

Richard remarked, "You guys are not too bright."

The Phoenix-bot fired it eye beams toward Richard and he dodged it. The beams struck a car's gas tank. It blew up. Richard was blow to one side, but did a backwards flip and landed on top of another vehicle. He leaped.

The Phoenix-bot was standing back up when Richard's staff struck again. It's head bounce along the floor.

Richard said, "One down; three to go."

-------------------------------------------

As Jinxie was drove the T-Car, she said, "Get ready, Star."

Three Phoenix-bots followed the vehicle.

As the car turned a corner and temporary went out of sight of the pursuers, Jinxie yelled, "NOW!"

Kori flew out the car's right rear opened window and into an alleyway. She hid behind some trashcans as the three Phoenix-bot flew pass the mouth of the alleyway. Kori was not noticed.

Kori slowly stood up and then flew further down the alleyway. The alley opened up to a larger open area that contained loading docks for trucks. The area was deserted.

Kori spotted a manhole cover. She reached down and easily plied it open with her fingers.

Down the manhole she went and she landed in the sewer tunnel. She walked down the tunnel for twenty feet until she came to a stop.

She hit the wall three times and yelled, "Gizmo! Hurry!"

In the wall, a concealed door opened. Kori went through it. Into a hallway she went.

Mikron, this world's Gizmo, was standing there. "You're alive… where's Jinx?"

"She is with Terra. They will be picking us up soon. We are moving."

Mikron didn't looked to convinced. "We are moving where, dim brain?"

"To the place of our new allies. And please don't call me 'dim brain' when we get there. Starfire might react negatively to such a comment. She doesn't know you as well as I do."

Mikron became angry with confusion, "What? Have you been snortting some nose snotting drug, Star-Brain?"

Kori pulled out her communicator and said into it, "Tell Gizmo to come and bring Cyborg with us."

She handed it to Mikron.

Mikron looked at it and said, "Cool. An old style Teen Titan Comminucator."

Tara voice yelled out it, "Gizmo, Do It! And Hurry Or I WILL Flatten You!"

Mikron looked afraid and said, "Terra?"

Tara voice said, "Jinxie, you tell him."

Jinxie voice said, "Hurry Gizmo, we got to hurry"

Mikron said, "Alright, alright."

Kori took the communicator and put it away. She turned and ran down the hallway. Gizmo followed, mumbling and cursing all the way.

They enter a room filled with electronic equipment. Victor, this world's Cyborg, laid upon a table. A few tubes and wires connected him to equipment. He is missing an arm and part of a leg. He gave no indication that he was alive.

Kori asked, "How long can he survive without the wires?"

Mikron said, "The few batteries the tincan has will last an hour, but he been dead for months now."

Kori loudly said, "Not True! Not True!" "

Then she asked calmly, "Can we jettison his legs? We need to put in the back seat of a car."

"Not a problem, Dullfire."

Mikron expertly removed the legs.

Kori said to Mikron, "We will go, now!"

Kori said into the communicator, "We are heading to the surface."

Tara voice responded, "We hear you. We'll watch your position on the locater."

Kori handed the communicator to Mikron and said, "Watch Terra's location on this and tell me when she is near."

"Ok."

Kori wrapped one arm around Victor and grabbed Mikron with the other.

Mikron complained, "Hey! What are you doing, Snot-for-Brains?"

Kori said, "We move faster this way."

Kori then flew fast down the hall and stopped breifly for Mikron to reach out and to activate the opening of the concealed door. They flew out into the sewers and up the man hole. They waited at the mouth of the alley.

Mikron, who was examining the communicator, said, "Terra is coming in from the right and will be here in six seconds."

Kori wait a second then flew out of the alleyway, turning left. She accelerated, and the T-Car approached then from behind. Four Phoenix-bots were following the car. A disc of rock flew next to the car with bits and pieces of it broke off and fired up toward the Phoenix-bots.

Kori turned a corner and the T-Car followed. Before the Phoenix-bots could turn to corner, the T-Car caught up to Kori. As Kori flew next to the car, she first shoved Mikron into the backseat through the window using only one hand.

Tara flattened the flying disc of rock then positioned itself behind Kori as a shield. Kori proceeded to push Victor into the backseat, and then she followed him in.

Tara yelled, "Got them all!"

The driver, Jinxie, responded, "Another successful plan. Call Robin and tell him it's time to go home."

The T-Car came around another corner. Floating in the air just down the road where Karen, this world's Bumblebee, and six Phoenix-bots. Jinxie immediately turned the car into a side street as bolts of energy started to rain down.

As Jinxie flipped a switch on the car's dashboard marked 'smokescreen', she said, "Tell Robin we are going to be slightly delayed."

---------------------------------------------

Mad Mod leaded over the monitor on the control panel next to his throne.

King Monty muttered, "The Teen Titans came back and started a fight without notifying me; their one and only King Monty. These yanks have no proper respect for my throne. Well, time to show these children who is in charge here. Time to send the redcoats in."

--------------------------------------------

Richard was hiding between two parked cars. He put his communicator away. Smoke poured out from burning cars and the fire was getting worse.

Three Phoenix-bots floated around the garage, searching.

While holding his staff in his left hand, Richard pulled three discs from his utility belt. He popped his head over the top the nearby vehicle and threw the three discs. He ducked and rolled to another location as three explosions occurred.

Two sets of eye beam attacks blew up the car he was formerly behind.

Richard was thrown for another ten feet. He jumped on top of another car.

He saw before him the wreckage of one Phoenix-bot, one that that damaged and one without a single scratch.

Richard muttered, "I should have got all three."

Richard somersaulted dodging the energy blast of the unharmed robot, but was nailed by damaged one. He groaned in pain as he was thrown backwards. He fell between parked cars, hidden from view. He crawled quickly.

A minor blast hit the car he was next to, setting its interior on fire.

He jumped out from the parked cars, and leap towards the damaged Phoenix-bot. Richard swung his staff. The robot had only one operating arm, and it reached up grabbing the staff. It's eyes started to glow.

Robin flipped over the top of it, grabbed it from behind and moved in between him and the undamaged Phoenix-bot. The undamaged one fired it eyes blasts, hitting the other robot. The one that Richard was holding sizzled and sparked as it collapsed.

Richard then threw two discs at the last Phoenix-bot. The discs exploded, sending parts of the Phoenix-bot all over the place.

Richard sighed and rubbed his scorched right side.

A single person's clapping sounded out over the roaring of the fires. Standing next to the R-Cycle was Phoenix with six phoenix-bots.

Richard said, "Hello, Phoenix."

Phoenix smiled evilly. "Hello, Robin. Are you still hanging out with that whining bitch Starfire?"

Richard slowly reached towards his belt. "Yeah, she's someone I can depend on. Still having deep thoughtful talks with The Beast?"

Phoenix warned, "Keep moving your hand towards that belt and you end up missing all you fingers."

She continued, "Yes, The Beast. I've never been able to get him to talk since his change. He's become a mute. Now tell me, who gave you this cute bike here? I'll kill him."

Richard glared at Phoenix. "I don't turn on my friends."

Phoenix waved her hand, and suddenly Richard was hoisted into the air, his arms pinned to his sides.

Phoenix mused, "Now time for a little fun."

Richard growled out, "Phoenix, you can go to hell."

Phoenix smiled, "Gone there, came back. Now, how can I amuse myself with you? I can't whip you like I did Terra. How is her back? Still nicely scarred?"

Richard snarled, "Don't talk about Terra, Raven."

Phoenix stopped for a bit and looked confused. "Raven… Raven… I haven't heard that name for a while… But Raven is gone. Phoenix is here!"

Flames started to crawl across Richard's body. He hissed in pain.

Phoenix said, "Now the fun begins."

--------------------------------------

Outside the parking garage, ten twelve-foot tall redcoat robots aim their rifles into the garage.

--------------------------------------

The flames on Richard's body increased in intensity. Richard growled, trying to hold back the scream of pain.

The concrete wall near Phoenix exploded. Flying debris flew struck Phoenix and her six robots. The Phoenix-bots had received a few dents and some slight damage. Phoenix was unaffected by the hits.

Phoenix looked at the wall's new hole. The robotic face of a redcoat robot can be seen.

Phoenix shouted, "Redcoats! Destroy them my minions."

As the Phoenix-bots charge toward the hole, Phoenix turned back to her captive. But Richard was gone.

Phoenix screamed out in fury. Around her, an expanding sphere of fire appeared. As it touched the surrounding vehicles, they blew up. A mighty explosion rocked the parking garage and part of it collapsed.

From the collapsed section, Phoenix's voice could be weakly heard. "Ouch… I got to stop doing that."

Then flames started lick out from under the rubble. The rubble started to shift and the flames intensified as Phoenix renewed angry fanned the flames.

------------------------------------

The T-Car tires screamed as Jinxie accelerated the T-Car around the corner. Karen and now twelve Phoenix-bots flying after it.

Tara was trying to keep the flying rock shield between the car and the pursuers. Kori, who was leaning out car's window, fired her energy bolt when possible. From Mikron's backpack, a long sinuous cable, that ended with a lens, aimed and fired, too.

Jinxie called out, "Where is Robin, Gizmo?"

Gizmo, who still held Kori's communicator, said, "The bird brain snot head finally started to move; moving fast, too. Where did you get the cool car from?"

Jinxie said, "Tell you later."

The car shook from a hit on the car's roof. The roof bent downwards.

Mikron said sourly, "You snot eating bird brains brought me out of a safe place into this? What were you thinking?"

Tara glared angrily at Mikron. "You said anything, bug?"

Fearfully, he sank back into his seat.

Tara turned away. "I thought not."

Mikron examined the communicator again and said, "Rob-o-brain is at the bay; circling."

Jinxie said, "Time for the second smoke screen. And will you two stop fighting?"

Mikron needled, "She started it."

Tara glared at Mikron, "SHUT UP!"

Kori quietly said, "Friends, there are people still shooting at us."

----------------------------------------------------------

From the debris that covered Phoenix, flames shot upwards. High above the city, the flames formed into a giant flaming bird. The bird, Phoenix, cried an angrily shriek into the air. Then it scanned the city.

Going down one of the streets near the bay, something was leaving a long trail of smoke.

Phoenix flapped her wings and flew toward the mobile source of the smoke.

---------------------------------------------------------

The T-Car drove out into the bay with the smoke screen pouring out of it tail end.

Richard was flying. His cape had transformed into large flat wing on his back with a small rocket engine. He flew down to T-Car, diving to gain speed.

Inside the car, Tara yelled, "We got someone diving down on us."

Starfire took aim at the incoming yellow, red, green and black shape.

Mikron remarked, "It probably Bird Boy. Blast him if you wish."

Kori held her back her attack as Richard flew next to the car and grabbed the doorway next to Tara's spot. He jettisoned the rocket pack and the wing collapsed into a cape. He squeezed into Tara's singlewide seat.

Tara teased, "Robin, I didn't know you cared."

Kori wrapped her arms around Richard from behind and said, "Robin!"

Richard hissed in pain. A faint burnt smell floated in the air.

Tara said, "Robin has some burns."

Ignoring the comments, Richard reached into his utility belt pulled out a small black sphere.

He said, "I'm calling for the gate."

Mikron demanded, "What is going on here?"

Jinxie said, "I'll tell you later."

Mikron said, "That's what you said last time."

Richard concentrated on the black sphere and the said, "I hope that does it."

As they approached the island a small cloud of dots circle above it. Each dot was a Phoenix-bot. Behind the T-Car; following at a distance there were more Phoenix-bots and Karen. Behind them was Phoenix.

Near the ruins of the Titan's Tower, a black rip in the air appeared. It rippled and the rip expanded.

Mikron yelled, "What in the snot boogers is that?"

Richard said, "The doorway to our new home."

Jinxie activated the cannon and missile launcher switches on the dashboard.

She said, "Robin, try to figure out the missile controls, I got the cannon. Don't hit too close to the gate."

The rip in space expanded further then reshaped itself into a circular opening. The gate was formed.

The flying Phoenix-bots swarmed around the gate and fired at it. Three missiles exploded amongst the Phoenix-bots, the fourth one missed and went through the gate.

"Damn!" was all Richard could say.

The Proton Cannon fired at the Phoenix-bot nearest to the gate. The car exited the bay and barreled toward the gate.

Then they noticed something unexpected was happening. The Phoenix-bots were in conflict with individuals dressed in black full body suits wearing metallic gray armor over parts of their bodies and the black face coverings had an orange circle painted between the eyes.

Tara exclaimed, "Great, we got reinforcements!"

One of those so-called reinforcements started to fire at the car.

The front end took a hit and the vehicle driving got rough, the engine irregular.

Kori started to fire her energy bolts from the window seat.

Tara's eyes glowed and the earth near the gate exploded, forcing most of the combatants out of the car's path.

The vehicle shuddered and Kori called out, "The back of car has the fire coming from it."

An instant before they entered the gate, a two-foot in diameter disc-like projectile came flying out of the gate. It impacted and crushed the front right wheel. The car started to swerve to the right, and then flipped.

The burning car tumbled, end over end, into the gate.


	14. Chap 13: Slade's Visit

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara.** **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Kori, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, etc.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

A green bloodhound sniffed around the school grounds. The dog started to run in a straight line, only to stop. The dog started to search the ground again, sniffing around.

Robin jogged up. "Beastboy. Find anything?"

The bloodhound transformed into Beastboy. "No. There are some nasty chemical smells all over here."

Robin said, "We have to head back to the tower."

Beastboy muttered, "You go back. I'm staying here."

Robin explained, "No Beastboy. We may have a major fight when Raven re-opens the gate. You're coming."

Starfire flew down from above and hovered next to them.

Beastboy groused, "Dude! I can't stop searching with Terra being in Slade's hands. I Can't!"

Starfire tried to interrupt, "Friends-"

Robin got a little louder, "Beastboy. We are all needed. Once we done at the gate, we'll come back here."

Starfire tried to interrupt again, louder, "Friends-"

Beastboy got frustrated. "DUDE! I CAN'T LEAVE!"

Starfire grabbed a shoulder of each teenage boy and yelled, "FRIENDS!"

Robin looked calmly with concerned at Starfire and asked, "Starfire? Is there a problem?"

Beastboy complained in a calm voice, "Yeah, what is your problem?"

Starfire looked a little embarrassed. "May I make a suggestion, friends?"

Robin nodded and Beastboy said, "Yeah, sure."

Starfire smiled. "My suggestion is that we now help our new friends at the gate, then we bring them here to assist us in the search for Friend Terra. I will assist you, Beastboy, in asking them for their assistance. I am sure Friends Other Robin Person, Koriand'r and Jinxie will come at my request. You, Friend Beastboy, can ask the Other Terra Person."

Beastboy frowned and asked, "Can't you ask her, yourself?"

"She is friendlier with you, Beastboy, than she is with me. Her powers would be most helpful."

Beastboy looked downwards, "Ok. I'll go with you."

--------------------------------

On Teen Titan Island, at the obstacle course control platform, stood three people: Raven, Cyborg and Jinx.

Cyborg pointed at one set of controls and said to Jinx, "And this controls the assaults disc launchers. They fire two-foot wide discs. And this group controls the blaster. Got it, Jinx?"

Jinx nodded, "Yeah."

Raven said neutrally, "And don't shoot me."

Jinx said, "Ha, Ha, and HA! Very funny."

Raven continued, "Just don't use your powers around the gate."

Jinx said, "I heard it. I heard it."

A streak went across the field.

Cyborg said, "Looks like KF is here and searching for us."

Jinx said, "Don't worry. He'll find us-"

Kid Flash finished the statement, "in a second. Hi guys. Hellooo Beautiful."

He is holding a long gold foil box, wrapped in a ribbon.

Jinx asked, "What's that?"

Kid Flash held it out to her, "Well, I don't know. Why don't you take it?"

Excitedly she took the box and opened it. Inside were five red roses.

Jinx said, "Oh, beautiful. Why are there five of them?"

Kid Flash said with a half smile, "Five days until your birthday."

With a free arm, she hugged Kid Flash. Kid Flash planted a kiss on her cheek.

Jinx blushing asked, "What about one for my lips?"

Kid Flash smiled wider. "We'll save that one for your birthday."

Raven blushed, looking away and Cyborg looked uncomfortable. Jinx laughed and hugged Kid Flash again.

Kid Flash looked over to Cyborg and Raven and said, "You're both invited to the party since it going to be held at your place."

Cyborg said, "Of course we come. I'll do some barbequing."

Raven had a small smile and said, "I'll attend."

Then Raven asked, "Wouldn't Jinxie's birthday be on the same day?"

Jinx released Kid Flash and then turned to Raven. He got a sneaky smile and said, "Yes, it would be. How about a surprise birthday party for Jinxie?"

Raven said, "I don't do sneaky."

Cyborg laughed, "I like it: a surprise birthday party for the both of you. Who will tell the others and arrange it?"

Jinx smile got even wider, "I will."

Raven said, "I got a bad feeling about this."

Cyborg joked, "Bad, but good."

Raven said, "Time to go down to summoning area."

--------------------

Starfire, carrying Robin, flew in. Beastboy, in hawk form, followed. They landed upon obstacle course next to Raven, Kid Flash, Cyborg and Jinx.

As Beastboy turned to human form, he said, "Hurry up and open that gate thingie."

Raven said, "They haven't asked us to, yet."

Beastboy complained, "Then what are we doing here, then? We should be searching for Terra."

Robin said sharply, "Beastboy, We have only twenty seconds from when they call until they arrive. We'll wait here."

Beastboy grumbled and sat down.

Kid Flash asked, "Hey Robin. Do you have eighty dollars?"

Robin absently mindedly handed him the money.

Jinx said quickly, "Kid Flash, please put these roses in my room, too?"

Kid Flash said, "Sure."

Kid Flash vanished with the roses in a streak.

Robin asked, "Too? What did you mean by the word 'too'?"

Jinx said, "I think he was also making a run for food."

Robin got angry. "Not now! Of all times to leave, this is NOT the time."

Beastboy asked, "Can I go, too?"

Robin snapped, "NO!"

"Dude, I was just asking. You don't have to bite my head off."

Robin muttered.

A beeping noise was sounded from Cyborg's left arm. He examined a small screen on the back on that arm.

He puzzled, "That's strange. There are no small civilian boats north of the island… Normally there should be several small craft out there. I think the radar being jammed."

Robin frowned and then said, "Raven and Starfire, stay here. Rest of you will come with me."

Robin and his group ran toward to north end of the end of the island.

-----------------------------------------

Just off the island's north shore, a yacht was anchored. Upon the beach's sands a group was spreading out. Twelve of them were Slade-bots. They were dressed in black full body suits and wore metallic gray armor over parts of their bodies. Each had the black face coverings had an orange circle painted between the eyes.

The other two persons of the group were Slade and Terra. Terra's wrists had handcuffs on them and Slade held the back of her neck. Her left side of face has some blood on it and was getting redder by the second.

Slade said, "Now my dear. Don't try to run again. I'll miss you company and you'll have another accident."

Over the top of a nearby dune came ran Robin, Beastboy, Cyborg and Jinx.

Robin yelled, "Slade" at the same time Beastboy yelled, "Terra!"

Slade brought his other hand to the side of Terra's face.

Robin slowed to a stop. "Titans, stop."

As they came to a stop, Beastboy angrily said, "Why aren't we attacking him."

Robin said back, "He can snap her neck before we get to him. Hold still for now, Beastboy."

As the Slade-bot assumed defensive positions, Slade said, "Greetings, Titans. Nice of you to invite me here."

Shaking in anger, Beastboy demanded, "Let her go!"

Robin said, "Beastboy, hold still. Slade, what to mean by saying that you were invited here?"

Slade said, "My dear Robin. You use poor little Terra as bait to bring me here. I admire your cold-bloodedness in your use of the traitor Terra to lure me here."

Terra gave Robin an accusing look. "You used me…"

Beastboy said, "What? What did you do, Robin?"

Robin said with exasperation, "I did nothing. What are you talking about, Slade?"

Slade evenly said, "Oh, how about a holographic image of Terra flying around your tower with Beastboy."

Robin looked at Beastboy as Beastboy strained to remember.

Beastboy said, "Oh. That flight. It wasn't Terra… Well it was and it wasn't… How do I explain it? I… I screwed up, didn't I, Robin?"

Slade said, "See Terra. Your former friends don't have an excuse for endangering your pathetic life. And you betrayed me for their pretended friendship? You're such a little fool."

Terra glared at Beastboy as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Robin yelled out, "That is not true!"

Slade said, "My dear Robin, we both know your words are untrue. Now the Terra's usefulness is at an end, it's time to remove her from this stage."

His free hand reached down to Terra's shoulder while his other hand still held the back of her neck. He said, "Terra, it's time to say goodbye to the Titans."

Robin and Beastboy yelled, "No!"

The yellow streak of Kid Flash zipped by in front of Slade. Terra has vanished from Slade's grip. Instead, Slade found out that he we holding a plastic package of instant ramen in his hand.

Slade crushed the ramen and let it fall to the ground.

Robin yelled out, "Titans, Go!"

-----------------------------------------------------

Kid Flash lowered Terra along with two bags of groceries down to the floor of the obstacle course's control platform.

Staring with disbelief, Terra asked, "Who are you?"

Kid Flash pinched the handcuff's chain between his thumb and forefinger. "Oh, you're the other Terra. I'm the faster boy in the world: Kid Flash."

Rubbing a chain link between his fingers, Kid Flash heated it up until it broke.

Terra asked quietly, "Other Terra?"

"Yeah. Can't explain. You got to help us, Ok?"

Terra said, "Terra is dead. I have no powers."

"Ok. Talk with you later. Got to go. Got Villains to fight. Be back for dinner. Make sure you don't burn anything when you cook it."

And he was gone.

---------------------------------

Robin sprang forward as Cyborg and Jinx unleashed their blasts. Cyborg hit one dead on as Jinx's blasts disrupted the ground under some of the Slade-bot's feet, throwing off most of their aims.

Beastboy transformed into his huge man-beast form and charged at Slade.

Robin was in the middle of Slade-bots' crossfire and was forced to dodge, somersault, and flip to avoid their laser-blasts.

Beastboy just jump over the firefight and swiped a clawed hand at Slade.

Robin yelled, "No Beastboy. Slade is mine!"

Beastboy ignored him, and swung with berserk anger at Slade. Slade parried twice Beastboy's claws before performing a jumping kick with both feet at Beast Boy. They hit. Beastboy was pushed back a few feet, but he only became angrier.

Robin switched his attention to the Slade-bots. Cyborg and Jinx had downed two. A blast from one sent Jinx flying backwards with a groan.

Robin threw three discs. The discs exploded into smoke screen, blinded seven of them.

Robin didn't need to see them, just feel their presence. He started him attack with his staff.

Cyborg dodged as two of the Slade-bots physical attack him. Cyborg was slower than his opponent, but he was better armored. One kick Cyborg in the side and the other just missed the head with a punch. The assault continued as Cyborg got only a few light hits on the Slade-bots.

Cyborg frowned then smiled. The next kick in Cyborg's side hit was followed by the other Slade-bot punching toward Cyborg's head. Cyborg didn't dodge the punch; he allowed it to hit. The Cyborg timed the punch and grabbed the punching arm. He twisted the arm causing it to shatter into metallic parts.

Jinx, who was flying backward, flipped and twisted, before she landed on her feet. One Slade-bot charged her. She fired off two pink cursed blasts. One missed; the other impacted on the robots chest.

The Slade-bot shook as sparks arced across its chest. Another two cursed blasts finished it off. Then Jinx took aim a Slade-bot coming out of Robin's smokescreen.

Beastboy was swinging his claws and he was always charging at Slade. Slade was forced continuously backwards. Then a third of Slade's staff was sheared off.

Slade turned the now ragged end of the metal staff and plunged into Beastboy's shoulder.

Beastboy didn't notice the wound as his clawed swipe removed Slade's mask, revealing circuitry behind the mask. It was another Slade-bot.

Beastboy howled at the sky and then sunk his fangs into the Slade-bot.

Robin, in the smoke, stopped, concentrated to detect the presence of the Slade-bots. He then threw three discs. Three explosions occurred. Robin moved on looking for more targets.

All of their communicator sounded the emergency alarm.

--------------------------------

Slade was really on the south end of the island. With him were forty Slade-bots.

He removed a headphone/microphone combination from his head.

He mused out aloud, "So much for the northern diversion."

He advanced toward the obstacle course. Before him the grounds were covered with a strange black script. Toward the far end, Raven and Starfire stood. Both of them had noticed Slade's crew and Starfire's glowing green eyes showed that she was powered up.

Slade walked forward and stopped before entering the scripted area.

He said, "Hello, ladies. Miss me?"

Raven hissed, "Slade!"

Starfire added, "You have best retreat while you can, villain."

Slade said, "And miss the trap that your team set up for me?"

Starfire looked confused as Raven said, "There's no traps set for you."

Slade said, "Let's put what you say to a test."

Ten of the Slade-bots advanced onto the script-covered area.

Raven eyes suddenly looked unfocused and then she said to Starfire, "I must create the gate now. Cover for me.

As Starfire nodded, Raven chanted, "Azarath".

Slade said, "Fire."

Raven continued, "Metrion".

A yellow streak, called Kid Flash, ran through the Slade-bot group, striking at as many Slade-bot gun-carrying hands at he can. He threw off most of their aims.

Five red laser bolts fired at Raven as Starfire stepped in the way and was hits by the bolts. Starfire fell.

Raven shouted out, "ZINTHOS!"

The black script started to leak blackness into the air.

Raven kneeled, and hid amongst the rising black wisps.

----------------------------

Terra looked over the top of the obstacle course's control panel and down onto the field below. The field was covered with growing branches of darkness. And they move towards a central location.

Raven was leaning over Starfire, her hands pressed upon Starfire's shoulder and stomach. Both were hidden within the moving black masses from their opponents.

Also visible, Terra can see Slade's small army. A quick yellow streak caused Terra to turn her head. Kid Flash was now knelt next to Starfire.

Terra looked at the control panels and she reached down and activated each obstacle course control panel.

She looked up the black masses started to form into a large disc.

Slade's army advanced toward the disc, firing at it. Starfire, Raven and Kid Flash were nowhere to be seen. As she watched, a rip appeared in the disc.

As Slade's army arrived at the disc, the rip widened and the disc became a ring: a gate.

Energy bolts came out of the ring and Slade army returned fire. Some of Slade's army disappeared by charging through the gate. Raven-like beings wearing red cloaks flew out over their head.

Terra sighed, "Re-enforcements have arrived."

The battle between the two groups had begun.

Terra used the control panel to aim the two-foot diameter disc launchers.

Terra quieter said, "This time, you'll stay dead, Slade."

------------------------

Robin's group ran toward the obstacle course.

Beastboy, in giant man-beast form, pulled out the remains of the staff that was embedded in his shoulder. Blood pour down his fur. He didn't slow down.

Kid Flash zipped up and ran with them. He said, "Starfire is down. Raven has her in the tower. Raven will be back shortly. A bunch of goons are just over the dune."

As Robin crested the dune, he stopped to look at the melee. "What the hell?"

Cyborg said, "Whoever they are, it doesn't matter. We still have the other titans coming through the gate any second now."

Robin nodded and said, "Titan, Go!"

Jinx said, "He sure does like saying that, doesn't he?"

One of the disc launchers popped out of the ground and started to fire at some unengaged Slade-bots.

Out of the gate, a missile came flying. It impacted in the hillside just fifty yards from the control platform.

Cyborg yelled, "Hey, that was one of my missiles.

Terra re-aimed the disc launcher and fired. The two disc projectiles threw through the gate.

Then a burning T-Car came flipping, end over end, out of the gate.

Kid Flash accelerated in front of the charging Titans and ran up to the T-Car as it came to a rest on it roof. Fire licked up around the car. Kori kicked out a rear car door.

Kid Flash pulled a dazed Richard out of the car as Kori pulled Victor out. In two seconds, Kid Flash carried Richard away from the battle area and returned.

In another six seconds, he had Tara, Jinxie and Mikron moved out near Richard.

As Kori got Victor halfway to Richard's group, the car blew up.

Kid Flash ran back to the battle.

Robin assaulted a Slade-bot, and then narrowly dodged an energy blast from a Raven-like being. Cyborg and Jinx joined in on either side of Robin. Beastboy just plowed into them.

Kid Flash formed up a small tornado, lifting fifteen of the combatants.

Karen, the other dimension's Bumblebee flew out of the gate. She was firing at the Slade-bots.

Kid Flash yelled up at her, "Hey Bumblebee, both of the Slade-bots and Red Raven Clones are bad guys."

Kid Flash dodged another attack from a Raven-like being, but he didn't dodge the surprise attack from Karen. Another blast from a Slade-bot hit him. He fell.

Karen said, "Those are not Red Raven Clones. They are Phoenix-bots."

Karen eyes then glowed red as she tapped into the power she hated so much: the power of Trigon. Immediately she was covered with a fiery field. She then shrunk to bug size.

Richard charged to the battle with Jinxie and Mikron, with spider-legged backpack, in tow.

Above them flew Kori and Tara.

Raven appeared a short distances from the combat and chanted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Terra stopped firing the disc launcher and stared at the combat. On the aiming control display screen, she spotted Tara and had the launcher lock on to her. Tara was displaying the use of the earth-based powers that Terra used to have.

Terra growled, "You have ruined my life! I was happy at school and you had ruined it!"

As she reached toward the fire button, a brief appearance of Slade flashed on by.

Terra said, "Slade, you're are so dead."

Jinx fought her across the battleground toward where Kid Flash fell. Horror crossed her face as she saw Slade standing next to Kid Flash.

Jinx yelled out, "Slade!"

Slade glanced at Jinx just before a two-foot in diameter disc plowed into him. He was thrown backwards and out through the gate.

Kori threw her energy bolts at Karen. One glanced off Karen's fiery field. Karen fired back with Kori dodging.

Mikron shouted, "The snot green Beast is Here!"

Jinxie responded, "He's not the Beast, so don't blast him or Raven. Ok?"

Mikron asked in shock, "What?"

The gate started to shrink. Two huge red claws reached out of and around the edges of the gate's ring and held it open.

Two streams of darkness reached out of Raven and toward the gate. The ends of the streams became huge claws that grabbed the edges of the gate and tried to forces it closed.

As Raven and Phoenix wrestle with the gate, Raven changed into her giant black bird form.

Karen spotted Raven and started to dive toward her. A rock wall flew up into the air, controlled by the will of Tara. A surprised Karen couldn't dodge it. She was smashed into it and was stunned. Kori energy bolts then poured into Karen. Karen fell.

Terra still tried to aim the disc launcher at Tara when she saw a huge burning bird like shape through the gate.

She fired the disc after disc into Phoenix until Phoenix released the gate.

The gate shrunk and vanished.


	15. Chap 14: Calm Time, Maybe

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. Gizmo will be Mikron.

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Slade climbed out of the bay and out upon the shore of Jump City. From his belt dangled a skull of a Phoenix-bot. The wires that came from the base of its skull were used to tie it to his belt. His single eye scanned the edge of the smoky city.

Moving silently, he left the shore, crossed a street and entered an alleyway. He found a burlap bag and placed the skull into it and looped the bag's neck through his belt.

Slade continued along the alleyway until it emptied out on to a street.

Across the street there was a bar. Slade boldly walked across the street and entered it.

The bar's conversation quieted as Slade walked in. Slade walked across the room and sat down at the counter top next to the bartender. Slade pulled out a fifty-dollar bill and placed it on the counter top.

"Friend, I would like some information", he said.

The bartender glared at Slade and said, "I don't know nothing."

Slade added a second fifty-dollar bill. "I'm from out of town and I don't know the full situation here."

Bartender said, "I said I don't know nothing! Now leave!"

At one of the tables, a drunk yelled out, "We don't need no Phoenix dogs drinking with none of us."

Slade chuckled and the bartender shuddered. Slade pulled the Phoenix-bot skull out of the bag and placed it on the counter top. He asked, "Are we talking about this?"

The bartender looked shocked, then smiled.

Slade said, "My friend, let us start this conversation once again. Tell me about this town."

-----------------------------

Roy sat in a prison cell alone. The cell size measured five by eight feet. A single forty-watt bulb lit the room. The only exit to the cell was a steel door with a small grate for a window. There was no other window in the room.

A deep voice called through the grate. "Greetings Speedy."

Roy said back with boredom, "You've come to take me away? To Phoenix's torture rooms?"

"No, Speedy. I have come to put an end to this foolish that Phoenix has embarked upon. I want you to assist me in this endeavor."

"What about all the talk of Phoenix stopping a worse fiend called Trigon?"

"The talk of Trigon is for fools. There is no Trigon. Phoenix and The Advisor made up this myth to fool the ignorant masses to prevent them from revolting, Speedy."

Roy smirked. "At least you and I agree on that. What do I have to do?"

The voice said, "I'll release you in an hour. Wait until then."

Roy said, "See you then."

Outside of the Roy's cell, The Beast, in giant wolf form, walked away.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Terra tried to target Tara with the disc launcher as the combined titan squads worked to finish off the last of the robots of Slade and Phoenix. She fired a shot. The disc barely missed Tara and destroyed the Phoenix-bot she was fighting.

Tara glanced around annoyed as the last of the robots fell.

Terra noticed that an unconscious Kid Flash was being checked over by Raven and Starfire (Kori). The eyes scanned and frowned when she spotted a second Robin.

Beastboy was roaring into the sky with him facing away from her.

Her eyes fixed on Tara again only to see her too close to the others. Terra signed and turned the power off to the control consoles.

She grabbed up the two bags of groceries and started to walk down to the obstacle course and to the others.

--------------------------

Mikron stayed close to Jinxie. His eyes spotted Raven leaning next to an unconscious yellow clad teen with her darkly glowing hands on his chest. Jinx and Kori were assisting her. The sounds of Beastboy's howls caused him to shudder. Two Robins talking with each other caused him to cry out, "What the hairy nose boogers is going on here?"

Jinxie smiled and said, "You're at our new base: Alternate Dimension Land."

Mikron said loudly, "I only cared if this lead us to rescuing Mammoth, so we can leave this group of losers!"

Jinxie looked behind him and said, "Uh-oh."

Mikron turned slowly around to see Tara standing behind him. Her face was red with rage.

Tara yelled savagely, "I DON'T CARE, BUG, IF YOU LEAVE! GO NOW! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT TAKING MY FRIEND JINX AWAY WITH YOU!"

Jinxie said, "Terra, calm down, please."

Mikron retreated a couple of steps.

Cyborg yelled, "Hey, Gizmo. I need your help over here."

Mikron muttered, "We got two tin men, now. One working and one busted."

Mikron retreated towards Cyborg.

As Mikron walked over to Cyborg and Victor, Cyborg said, "You got to tell me what wiring you added to this guy."

----------------------------

Terra walked across the obstacle course toward the group scowling at Tara.

As she was still approaching, Tara said to Jinxie, "So that is my counterpart in this world. She has finally decided to show up."

Jinxie responded, "She was here during the fight. I think she fired those discs from that platform over there."

Tara growled, "She almost hit me."

Jinxie smiled weakly, "I'm sure it was just an accident."

"Not with that look on her face."

Tara returned the scowl back at Terra.

As Terra got to ten feet from Tara, Beastboy, in man-beast form, jumped between them.

Terra's eyes widened as she saw the blood running down his fur.

Beastboy changed to normal green human form and swayed dizzily.

He said, "Terra, I would never hurt…"

Beastboy fell over.

Terra cried out, "Beastboy! Beastboy is Hurt!"

Jinxie called out, "Kori, we need you over here. Now!"

Terra fell to her knees and she cradled Beastboy's head.

Tara reached over and Terra snapped angrily, "Don't touch him!"

Terra glared at Tara, who looked shocked, then she returned the glared.

Kori stepped up and kneeled down next to Beastboy. She has a plastic white first aid case. Kori started to expertly check over Beastboy. She said without looking up, "Hello, my name is Kori."

Terra questioned, "Starfire?"

Kori pulled a knife from the first aid kit and started to cut on Beastboy's tunic. Without looking up from her work, Kori said, "My name is Kori, which is short for Koriand'r and can be translated to Starfire in the English. But I am not Starfire, who is Koriand'r of this Earth, but I am Kori, the Starfire of the other Earth."

Terra looked confused. "What?"

Tara remarked, "I know what is going on and that confused me."

Kori cleaned the wound with an iodine wipe, pulled a gauze pad out of the kit and pressed it to Beastboy's wound. Holding in place with one hand she pulled out a roll of elastic tape. She started to wrap his chest.

Terra asked, "Will he be alright?"

Kori smiled while she continued wrapping. "Rest assured. With Friend Raven's help, he will be fine."

Then she continued, "Friend Terra, I need a stretcher under him. Friend Jinxie, tell Raven that we are coming to the room of hospital."

Jinxie said, "Got it."

Tara demanded to Terra, "Move it, Schoolgirl!"

Terra asked hostility, "What?"

"I'm going to make a stone stretcher under Beastboy and I don't feel like carrying you, too. You create your own ride, Terra girl."

Terra muttered back, "Terra is dead."

"What! Are you threatening me?!?"

Jinxie spoke up, "Stop it, both of you! Beastboy is wounded and this is no time to be fighting!"

Terra said, "Terra is dead in me. I have no powers. They are all gone."

There was a stunned silent before Kori reached over and lightly grabbed Terra's shoulders. She said, "Terra, please move. We must move him now."

Terra slowly lowered Beastboy's head to the ground and then backed up.

Tara eyes glowed and the earth beneath Beastboy lifted off the ground.

Tara flew up upon her own earthen platform and guided Beastboy to the top of the Teen Tower.

Kori said to Terra, "Terra, you and I will talk later. Please be well."

Terra nodded.

Kori flew towards the top on the tower.

----------------------------------------

Robin was leaning over Karen and examining her bruises. Karen's hand held stingers were stacked off to one side. As Richard walked up, he raised his staff, preparing it for a killing strike against the unconscious Karen.

Robin stood up and said quietly, "Hold it, Robin. We just don't kill helpless people around here."

Richard said, "She is one of the enemies, one of Phoenix's soldiers. If we don't kill her now, she'll kill some of us later."

Robin said, "Then we will hold her in a cell here. And when you retake your city, we turn her over to your courts."

Richard said, "I don't like it. She is your problem for now. Some of my people may try to get revenge on her."

Robin nodded.

Jinx walked up, and asked, "Everything alright over here? You're both a little tense."

Richard said, "We're fine."

Jinx said, "You better get those burns taken care of, before they get infected."

Richard smiled slightly and nodded. He walked toward the tower.

--------------------------------

In a machine shop, Cyborg put Victor up onto a rack. Mikron was watching from behind.

Cyborg asked, "Any life signs, Gizmo?"

Mikron said loudly, "None. The tin man never showed any."

Cyborg said, "So you're telling me that he is dead."

Mikron said, "Yep. I've been telling Star-Brain that for months."

Cyborg sighed, "Then I'll have to break the news to your crew."

Mikron said, "Yep. They won't listen to me. You'll have to tell them."

Mikron then asked, "Hey, Borg-man, you have any biological parts in you?"

"Yeah, squirt. Why you ask?"

"Well, when I checked tin man here, there were no soft parts."

"What do you mean?"

"Well lead-pants, the parts I thought might have been bio were actually harder than anything I know of. Plus there is no decay."

Cyborg open up the front of Victor and started to mutter, "Old versions of parts… This was shorted out. Heat damaged here. No life support functions… You're right, squirt.

His biological organs are still there… No decay… We're going to need a second opinion on this."

--------------------------

Raven was leaning over the bed that contained Beastboy, and worked her healing magic on him. Next bed over Starfire was asleep on. Bed after that had Kid Flash lying there. Jinx sat in a chair next to him.

The last bed contained a complaining Richard with Kori smearing a whitish glen upon his burns.

Kid Flash stirred and Jinx leaned over.

Kid Flash asked, "We win?"

Jinx smiled, "Yes."

"Great", said Kid Flash before he drifted off to sleep again.

"Sleep well, KF. I'll be right back."

------------------------------

Jinxie wandered into the hospital room and walked up to Richard and Kori. Kori was wrapping Richard's arm.

Jinxie asked, "How is the boss man doing?"

Richard said, "Fine."

Kori frowned slightly, "He will staying here to relax until Raven can heal the burns."

Richard complained, "No, I'm not-"

Kori interrupted, "You will stay here. Even if I have to tie you down."

Richard started to argue.

Kid Flash stirred, his eyes shifted towards the argument. His lips moved and he made some mumbling noises.

Jinxie asked, "Kid Flash, did you say something?"

Kid Flash mumbled again.

Jinxie leaned over Kid Flash with her right ear close to his lips.

Jinxie asked, "What did you say?"

Kid Flash reached up and grabbed the back of Jinxie's neck and said, "I said I got you, Jinx."

He pulled her down for a kiss on the cheek, but Jinxie had turned her head.

Their lips met.

Both looked surprised then Kid Flash eyes took on a mischievous look as he continued his kiss.

Jinxie struggled at first, and then relaxed.

Jinx's voice came from the doorway, "Jinxie Girl, You Are So Dead!"


	16. Chap 15: Welcome back

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. Gizmo will be Mikron.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Raven walked back into the medical ward and checked the unconscious, snoring Beastboy.

She mumbled, "I'm done working on you."

On the other side of the ward were Kori, Tara, Richard and Jinxie.

Kori asked, "Friend Raven, what is occurring with your Terra?"

Raven said as she walked toward the four, "She is probably being examined."

Kori said with concern, "That is not my real question. What did she do to warrant such hostility?"

Tara piped up, "Yeah. What did the cranky schoolgirl do to tick off everyone?"

Richard warned, "Terra."

Jinxie whispered to Tara, "Don't worry about her now. You got more important things to do: Like how to protect me from their Jinx."

Tara whispered back, "What happened?"

Jinxie whispered back, "Her boyfriend kissed me."

Tara grimaced. "You are so dead, girl friend."

Raven stood in front of Richard. She reached out and grabbed one of his blistered arms. Darkness came out of her hands. Richard sighed in relief.

Raven said, "If you done whispering, I'll tell the short version of it Ok?"

They all nodded.

Raven inhaled. "First Terra joined us. Terra has a secret that she couldn't control her power. Terra fell in love with Beastboy and told him the secret. Robin discovered secret. Terra blamed Beastboy, thinking that he told Robin her secret. Terra left. Terra came back as an agent of our enemy Slade. Terra betrayed us. Terra beat us. Slade order Terra to kill Beastboy. Terra revolted and killed Slade with lava. Lava threatened city and Terra sacrificed herself to save city. Terra is alive, again. We don't know why. Done!"

Four stunned faces stared at Raven. Raven just ignored them and continued healing Richard's arm.

Tara suddenly got angry, "You're telling me that a cheap version of me betrayed your group?"

Raven paused and then said, "Yes, and then she saved the city."

Richard said, "Calm down, Terra."

Tara stopped for a second before she said more calmly, "You mean she saved the city from the lava she created, right?"

Raven released Richard's arm and started to heal his shoulders. "Yes, Terra. The lava she used to kill Slade."

"Slade looked alive to me in that last fight."

"That, Terra, is another story."

"Ok, ok. None of that would have happened if she didn't betray you, right?"

Raven started to get angry. "True. I can't believe that I'm being forced to defend Terra."

Raven's communicator beeped. She opened it and snapped, "What?"

Cyborg's voice cam back, "Woo girl. What has gotten you so mad?"

"Nothing! Why are you calling?"

"We need you to come down and check the other Cyborg. You know him, the good looking guy we bought back from the other dimension."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Raven closed her communicator and it beeped again. She snapped into it again, "WHAT?!?"

Robin voice asked, "Raven, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, Robin. I'm fine. What do you need?"

"I need your opinion on Terra's medical scans and then I need you to see someone else."

"Cyborg needs me, now. Can I see you after that?"

"Sure. Robin out."

Raven closed the communicator.

Kori asked, "Can I go with you, Friend Raven? I wish to see my Cyborg again."

"Sure."

As Raven left, Kori and Richard followed. Jinxie shrugged at Tara and they both followed.

---------------------------

Next to the shower, Jinx picked through various bottles of shampoos and conditioners.

"She wouldn't use this. Hmm, this must be Kori's. It's cheap stuff. This is not it… Ha! This must be Jinxie's conditioner; it's the only one I would use."

Jinx smiled mischievously as she brought out another small bottle and added its contents to Jinxie's hair conditioner.

---------------------------

In the machine shop, Victor's body was up on a rack with several wires and tubes connected to him. Cyborg examined several consoles while Mikron was searching the shop.

Mikron said, "I can use this. This is junk… junk… junk… can use this…"

Cyborg said, "Hey, you can used some of the stuff. Don't take too much."

Mikron continued looking, "Hey, you guys owe me. I've been helping the titans for months."

At that point Raven walked in followed by the rest of the alternate dimensional titans.

Mikron squeaked, "Phoenix."

Cyborg said, "I told you five times: We have no Phoenix here. She is Raven."

Raven said, "Hi."

Mikron weakly said, "Hi."

Richard spoke up to Cyborg, "Hey, big guy. How is our Cyborg doing?"

Cyborg said seriously, "I don't want to say anything until Raven done with her examination."

Kori looked concerned.

Raven nodded and stepped up and closed her eyes. She held out her hands and a dark glow enveloped them. "There is a spell here."

Jinxie asked from back of the group, "A curse?"

"No, I don't sense a curse… It is a time freeze spell… thrown on his organic parts. And the magic don't feel like Phoenix's doing… it feels like mine."

Tara angrily asked, "Why would she do that? She is pure evil."

Raven said, "I think that this was the last spell that your Raven cast before she became the Phoenix. It was a spell to save your Cyborg's life."

Tara said, "I don't believe it."

Richard said, "Enough! Raven and Cyborg, can you bring him back to life?"

Raven nodded and Cyborg said, "It shouldn't be a problem, but I have a question for you guys."

Richard asked, "What is it?"

Cyborg explained, "His power systems are shot. When I replace them, I would like to do a full upgrade at this time. With that spell in effect, it would the best time to do it, but I can't ask him. I want your permission to begin the upgrade."

Richard looked at Kori and Kori nodded.

Richard said, "Do it. I'll lend what help I can."

---------------------------------

In the room with Terra, Robin was explaining, "…and that black circle in the air was the gate that allowed the T-Car with our alternate dimension selves to return in the middle of that last fight."

Starfire cheerfully spoke up, "And our new friends are now safe and we have you back, too. Truly, it is a joyous day!"

Terra look down from the examination bed she was sitting on and said, "I guess I should apologize to the other me. I've been a little mean to her…"

The door to the room opened and in came Raven, Kori, Jinxie and Tara. Tara glared at Terra and Terra just glanced at her then looked away.

Robin said, "Raven, look at this."

He handed her an X-ray of Terra's neck.

Raven frowned at it and said, "I don't know much about X-rays and this looks ok to me."

Jinxie, just to Raven's left, said, "That looks odd. Some damage at the base of the skull?"

Kori, just to Raven's right, said, "Yes, I see that. What about these tiny bits of… wire?… that form a path between damaged area and the skin's surface?"

Jinxie questioned, "Wires? What wires?… I think I see them. Hmm."

Robin grabbed the X-ray from Raven's hands and asked, "Where?"

Raven asked, "Guys?"

All three of them continued to talked around Raven.

Raven said, "I know what happened."

The three ignored her.

Starfire spoke up, "Friends, Raven has something to say."

The conversation continued.

Raven shouted, "Listen to ME!"

The three went silent.

Raven said, "First I have some questions for the sitting Terra here. Were you conscious when you were turned to stone?

Terra softly responded, "Yes, but it with foggy. I remember reaching out into the lava to cool it down. Once I turned some lava into rock, I reach further out and did it again and again."

Raven nodded, "Did you hate the suit Slade put on you?"

Terra looked down, "Yes, I hated it… and hated what I'd become."

Raven asked, "Could you feel Slade's control implants against your nerves?"

Terra nodded.

Raven smiled a slight victory smirk. "Then its my guess that you pushed those implants out of your stony body, one by one, and damaged your nerves as you pushed them out. You'd destroyed your own powers."

Terra in shock asked, "What?"

Raven continued, "And when your powers faded, you couldn't stay in your statue form. Your stony form turned back into flesh."

Terra said, "I still had some of my powers left when I woke up."

Raven said, "Oh?"

Terra continued, "Yes, I was barely able to fly to the teen tower. The place was dark. I heard later you guys were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. The security door still let me in. You guys should change the security codes every so often. I got some clothes from my room and flew back to the city's shore. There I removed Slade's suit… Most of the wires were lose, but some were painful as they were pulled out from my skin."

Raven nodded. "Go on."

"It was then that I found out all my powers were all gone. I got dressed and looked around the street for any lose coins. I used a pay phone to call my father, who I hate, and got him to pay for my schooling."

Robin said, "Good deduction, Raven."

Kori said, "Yes, I am most impressed."

The general buzz of conversation started up. Terra glanced at Tara and nodded toward the door. Tara turned and quietly left the room.

Terra said, "I'll be back. I have to go somewhere."

Terra left the room and Tara was waiting for her thirty feet down the hallway.

Terra walked to her and said, "Terra, I would like to-"

Tara interrupted, "I don't want to hear anything from you! I can't believe that you betrayed you own friends!"

Terra quietly said, "I know, but-"

Tara cut in again, "No 'but' about it. I don't want to hear any 'buts' from you, schoolgirl."

Terra said, "I will have to-"

Tara cut her off again, "You will have to leave, schoolgirl. They deserve someone who is better than you."

Terra said evenly, "I'm hearing this from a person who almost killed her own teammate, dangerous girl?"

Tara got angrier. "Who told you that, schoolgirl?"

Terra looked mad, too. "Robin told me what happened here so I could understand what happened to you guys. And I was going to apologize to you, dangerous girl. No chance of that now."

Tara shouted, "Stop calling me dangerous girl, schoolgirl."

Terra shouted back, "Then stopping calling me schoolgirl, dangerous girl."

They growled at each other before Terra angrily turned away.

Tara asked, "Running away, again, schoolgirl?"

Terra turned around and got right up in Tara's face. "What do you suggest, Sister?"

Tara said, "Fight, you and me, right here, right now."

Terra smiled an angrily smile, "So you can blow me away with your powers? Do you think I'm stupid like you are?"

Tara returned the hostile smile, "No Powers."

As they glared at each other, Terra just nodded.

They instantly started swinging at each other.

--------------------------

Back in the examination room, Robin asked, "So you think you reverse the damage done to Terra?"

Raven said, "Yes. I can heal the nerve damage."

Starfire exclaimed, "Glorious. Let me tell Friend Terra."

Kori spoke up, "Yes, it is glorious, but Friend Starfire you are going back to the medical ward to receive treatment. You are not fully healed up."

Starfire complained, "But Friend Kori, I-"

Jinxie interrupted, "Where is my Terra? When did she leave?"

Robin said, "Ah, she is probably talking with our Terra. She should be fine."

Jinxie frowned, "Our Terra isn't too fond of your Terra."

Robin said, "No problem. I've explained the situation to our Terra and she said she was going to apologize. They're probably bonding with each other right now. Give them some time to talk."

Jinxie said, "I don't know about that."

Jinxie opened the door. The weak sounds of grunts, curses and screeching came through the door.

Kori said, "uh-oh."

Jinxie ran out into the hallway only to see two very tired, weaken and beaten up combatants on the floor still trying to punch, kick, scratch, and pull hair.

As Raven, Robin, Kori, and Starfire came out into the hallway, Jinxie was heading toward the battling dual.

Raven remarked, "Yes, Robin. That looks like bonding to me."

Jinxie tried to separate them while saying, "Terra! Stop this!"

Both exhausted girls just redouble their fighting energies.

Robin yelled, "Stop it NOW!"

Both girls froze.

Robin reached down and grabbed the first wrist he saw and said, "Let go of her."

Jinxie grabbed a hand and Kori stepped up to help separate them.

Tara muttered, "I'll get you, schoolgirl."

Terra responded, "If it's only you, then I've got no problems at all, dangerous girl."

Robin commanded, "Shut Up!"

Then Robin said to Kori, "Please take my world's Terra out of here."

Then while Jinxie held Tara up, Robin started to examine Tara around the neck.

Jinxie looked uncertain and Tara complained, "I'm alright. You should be looking at the schoolgirl. I've giving her a beating."

Robin continued the examination, but now around the head.

He said, "Terra, our Terra, was trained by Slade. If she was serious, you would be dead by now."

Tara looked a little deflated, but said, "If I was serious, she wouldn't be standing."

Robin said to Tara, "Terra, from now on, you will be escorted by one of your team members."

Tara started to complain, "But I-"

Robin interrupted, "And our Terra will be escorted as well. Understand?"

Tara said weakly, "Yes."


	17. Chap 16: Some Friendly Bonding, Not!

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. Gizmo will be Mikron.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Raven walked back into the medical ward and checked the unconscious, snoring Beastboy.

She mumbled, "Done with you."

On the other side of the ward were Kori, Tara, Richard and Jinxie.

Kori asked, "Friend Raven, what is occurring with your Terra?"

Raven said as she walked toward the four, "She is probably being examined."

Kori said with concern, "That is not my real question. What did she do to warrant such hostility?"

Tara piped up, "Yeah. What did the cranky schoolgirl do to tick off everyone?"

Richard warned, "Terra."

Jinxie whispered to Tara, "Don't worry about her now. You got more important things to do: Like how to protect me from their Jinx."

Tara whispered back, "What happened?"

Jinxie whispered back, "Her boyfriend kissed me."

Tara grimaced. "You are so dead, girl friend."

Raven stood in front of Richard. She reached out and grabbed one of his blistered arms. Darkness came out of her hands.

Richard sighed in relief.

Raven said, "If you done whispering, I'll tell the short version of it Ok?"

They all nodded.

Raven inhaled. "First Terra joined us. Terra has a secret that she couldn't control her power. Terra fell in love with Beastboy and told him the secret. Robin discovered secret; Terra blamed Beastboy. Terra left. Terra came back as an agent of our enemy Slade. Terra betrayed us. Terra beat us. Slade order Terra to kill Beastboy. Terra revolted and killed Slade with lava. Lava threatened city and Terra sacrificed herself to save city. Terra is alive, again. We don't why. Done!"

Four stunned faces stared at Raven. Raven just ignored them and continued healing Richard's arm.

Tara suddenly got angry, "You're telling me that a cheap version of me betrayed your group?"

Raven paused and then said, "Yes, and then she saved the city."

Richard said, "Calm down, Terra."

Terra stopped for a second before she said more calmly, "You mean she saved the city from the lava she created, right?"

Raven released Richard's arm and started to heal his shoulders. "Yes, Terra. The lava she used to kill Slade."

"Slade looked alive to me in that last fight."

"That, Terra, is another story."

"Ok, ok. None of that would have happened if she didn't betray you, right?"

Raven started to get angry. "True. I can't believe that I'm being forced to defend Terra."

Raven's communicator beeped.

She opened it and snapped, "What?"

Cyborg's voice cam back, "Woo girl. What has gotten you mad?"

"Nothing! Why the call?"  
"We need you to come down and check the other Cyborg. You know him, the good looking guy we bought back from the other dimension."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

Raven closed her communicator and it beeped again.

She snapped into it again, "WHAT?"

Robin voice asked, "Raven, is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, Robin. I'm fine. What do you need?"

"I need your opinion on the scans of Terra and then I need you to see someone else."

"Cyborg needs me, now. Can I see you after that?"

"Sure. Robin out."

Raven closed the communicator.

Kori asked, "Can I go with you, Friend Raven? I want to see my Cyborg again."

"Sure."

As Raven left, Kori and Richard followed. Jinx shrugged at Tara and they both followed.

---------------------------

Next to the shower, Jinx picked through various bottles of shampoos and conditioners.

"She wouldn't use this. Hmm, this must be Kori's. It's cheap stuff. This is not it… Ha! This must be Jinxie's conditioner; it's the only one I would use."

Jinx smiled a wide smile.

---------------------------

In the machine shop, Victor's body was up on a rack with several wires and tubes connected to him. Cyborg examined several consoles while Mikron was searching the shop.

Mikron said, "I can use this. This is junk… junk… junk… can use this…"

Cyborg said, "Hey, you can used some of the stuff. Don't take too much."

Mikron continued looking, "Hey, you guys owe me. I've been helping the titans for months."

At that point Raven walked in followed by the rest of the alternate dimensional titans.

Mikron squeaked, "Phoenix."

Cyborg said, "I told you five times: We have no Phoenix here. She is Raven."

Raven said, "Hi."

Mikron weakly said, "Hi."

Richard spoke up to Cyborg, "Hey, big guy. How is our Cyborg doing?"

Cyborg said seriously, "I don't want to say anything until Raven done with her examination."

Kori looked concerned.

Raven nodded and stepped up and closed her eyes. She held out her hands and a dark glow enveloped them. "There is a spell here."

Jinxie asked from back of the group, "A curse?"

"No, I don't sense a curse… It is a time freeze spell… thrown on his organic parts. And the magic don't feel like Phoenix's doing… it feels like mine."

Tara angrily asked, "Why would she do that? She is pure evil."

Raven said, "I think that this was the last spell your Raven cast before she became the Phoenix. It was a spell to save your Cyborg's life."

Tara said, "I don't believe it."  
Richard said, "Enough! Raven and Cyborg, can you bring him back to life?"

Raven nodded and Cyborg said, "It shouldn't be a problem, but I have a question for you guys."

Richard asked, "What is it?"

Cyborg explained, "His power systems are shot. When I replace them, I would like to do a full upgrade at this time. With that spell in effect, it would the best time to do it, but I can't ask him. I want your permission to begin the upgrade."

Richard looked at Kori and Kori nodded.

Richard said, "Do it. I'll lend what help I can."

---------------------------------

In the room with Terra, Robin was explaining, "…and that black circle in the air was the gate that allowed the T-Car with our alternate dimension selves to return in the middle of that last fight."

Starfire cheerfully spoke up, "And our new friends are now safe and we have you back, too. A joyous day!"

Terra look down from the examination bed she was sitting on and said, "I guess I should apologize to the other me. I've been a little mean to her…"

The door to the room opened and in came Raven, Kori, Jinxie and Tara.

Tara glared at Terra and Terra just glanced at her then looked away.

Robin said, "Raven, look at this."

He handed her an X-ray of Terra's neck.

Raven frowned at it and said, "I don't know much about X-rays and this looks ok to me."

Jinxie, just to Raven's left, said, "That looks odd. Some damage at the base of the skull?"

Kori, just to Raven's right, said, "Yes, I see that. What about these tiny bits of… wire?… that form a path between damaged area and the skin's surface?"

Jinxie questioned, "Wires? What wires?… I think I see them. Hmm."

Robin grabbed the X-ray from Raven's hands and asked, "Where?"

Raven asked, "Guys?"

All three of them continued to talked around Raven.

Raven said, "I know what happened."

The three ignored her.

Starfire spoke up, "Friends, Raven has something to say."

The conversation continued.

Raven shouted, "Listen to ME!"

The three went silent.

Raven said, "First I have some question for the sitting Terra here. Were you conscious when you were turned to stone?

Terra softly responded, "Yes, but it with foggy. I remember reaching out into the lava to cool it down. Once I turned some lava into rock, I reach further out and did it again and again."

Raven nodded, "Did you hate the suit Slade put on you?"

Terra looked down, "Yes, I hated it… and hated what I'd become."

Raven asked, "Could you feel Slade's control implants against your nerves?"

Terra nodded.

Raven smiled a slight victory smirk. "Then its my guess that you pushed those implants out of your stony body, one by one, and damaged your nerves as you pushed them out. You'd destroyed your own power."

Terra in shock asked, "What?"

Raven continued, "And when your powers faded, you couldn't stay in your statue form. Your stony form turned back into flesh."

Terra said, "I still had some of my powers left when I woke up."

Raven said, "Oh?"

Terra continued, "Yes, I was barely able to fly to the teen tower. The place was dark. I heard later you guys were fighting the Brotherhood of Evil. The security door still let me in. You guys should change the security code ever so often. I got some clothes from my room and flew back to the city's shore. There I removed Slade's suit… Most of the wires were lose, but some were painful as they were pulled out from my skin."

Raven nodded. "Go on."

"It was then that I found out all my powers were gone. I got dressed and looked around the street for any lose coins. I used a pay phone to call my father, who I hate, and got him to pay for my schooling."

Robin said, "Good deduction, Raven."

Kori said, "Yes, I am most impressed."

The general buzz of conversation started up.

Terra glanced at Tara and nodded toward the door.

Tara turned and quietly left the room.

Terra said, "I'll be back. I have to go somewhere."

Terra left the room and Tara was waiting for her thirty feet down the hallway.

Terra walked to her and said, "Terra, I would like to-"

Tara interrupted, "I don't want to hear anything from you! I can't believe that you betrayed you own friends!"

Terra quietly said, "I know, but-"

Tara cut in again, "No 'but' about it. I don't want to hear any 'buts' from you, schoolgirl."

Terra said, "I will have to-"

Tara cut her off again, "You will have to leave, schoolgirl. They deserve someone better than you."

Terra said evenly, "I'm hearing this from a person who almost killed her own teammate, dangerous girl?"

Tara got angrier. "Who told you that, schoolgirl?"

Terra looked mad, too. "Robin told me what happened here so I could understand what happened to you people. And I was going to apologize to you, dangerous girl. No chance of that now."

Tara shouted, "Stop calling me dangerous girl, schoolgirl."

Terra shouted back, "Then stopping calling me schoolgirl, dangerous girl."

They growled at each other before Terra angrily turned away.

Tara asked, "Running away, again, schoolgirl?"

Terra turned around and got right up in Tara's face. "What do you suggest, Sister?"

Tara said, "Fight, you and me, right here, right now."

Terra smiled an angrily smile, "So you can blow me away with your powers? Do you think I'm stupid like you?"

Tara returned the hostile smile, "No Powers."

As they glared at each other, Terra just nodded.

They started swinging at each other.

--------------------------

Back in the examination room, Robin asked, "So you think you reverse the damage done to Terra?"

Raven said, "Yes. I can heal the nerve damage."

Starfire exclaimed, "Glorious. Let me tell Friend Terra."

Kori spoke up, "Yes, it is glorious, but Friend Starfire you are going back to the medical ward to receive treatment. You are not fully healed up."

Starfire complained, "But Friend Kori, I-"

Jinxie interrupted, "Where is my Terra? When did she leave?"

Robin said, "Ah, she is probably taking with our Terra. She should be fine."

Jinxie frowned, "Our Terra isn't too fond of your Terra."

Robin said, "No problem. I've explained the situation to our Terra and she said she was going to apologize. They're probably bonding with each other right now. Give them some time to talk."

Jinxie said, "I don't know about that."

Jinxie opened the door.

The weak sounds of grunts, curses and screeching came through the door.

Kori said, "uh-oh."

Jinxie ran out into the hallway only to see two very tired, weaken and beaten up combatants on the floor still trying to punch, kick, scratch and pull hair.

As Raven, Robin, Kori and Starfire came out into the hallway, Jinxie was heading toward the battling dual.

Raven remarked, "Yes, Robin. That looks like bonding to me."

Jinxie tried to separate them while saying, "Terra! Stop this!"

Both exhausted girls just redouble their fighting energies.

Robin yelled, "Stop it NOW!"

Both girls froze.

Robin reached down and grabbed the first wrist he saw and said, "Let go of her."

Jinxie grabbed a hand and Kori stepped up to help separate them.

Tara muttered, "I'll get you, schoolgirl."

Terra responded, "If it's only you, I got no problems at all, dangerous girl."

Robin commanded, "Shut Up!"

Then Robin said to Kori, "Please take my world's Terra out of here."

Then while Jinxie held Tara up, Robin started to examine Tara around the neck.

Jinxie looked uncertain and Tara complained, "I'm alright. You should be looking at the schoolgirl. I've giving her a beating."

Robin continued the examination, but now around the head.

He said, "Terra, our Terra was trained by Slade. If she was serious, you would be dead now."

Tara looked a little deflated, but said, "If I was serious, she wouldn't be standing."

Robin said, "Terra, from now on, you will be escorted by one of your team members."

Tara started to complain, "But I-"

Robin interrupted, "And our Terra will be escorted as well. Understand?"

Tara said weakly, "Yes."


	18. Chap 17: A Hint Of Things To Come

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Beastboy stirred in the hospital bed. His eyes cracked open. Standing over him was Terra, in her somewhat torn up school uniform. His eyes scanned her bruised and scratched face.

Terra said softly, "Hi Beastboy. I'm back. Miss me?"

Beastboy smiled and said, "Yeah… You're back? You're Back! Sweet!"

He hugged her.

Kori's voice said, "A Glorious Reunion."

Starfire said, "This is a Joyous Time."

Beastboy moved his head to see Kori standing next to a hospital bed that Starfire was in.

Beastboy asked, "Which one of you is Star?"

Starfire waved from the bed. "It is I, Friend Beastboy."

Beastboy remarked, "You two are now so happy around each other. It's like you two are sisters."

Kori puzzled, "Sister?"

Starfire asked Kori, "Sister?"

Kori beamed and proclaimed, "Sister!"

Starfire reached up and hugged Kori. "My very good Sister that I never had!"

As the two merrily talked away, Beastboy chucked. "Just a few days ago, those two were trying to kill each other."

"I'm glad I didn't see that", said Terra. She reached around and hugged Beastboy and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Beastboy went limp.

Terra asked with concern, "Beastboy?"

Beastboy said, "That was too much for a mere dude handle."

Terra laughed.

Beastboy asked, "Did Slade beat you up? Where is Slade?"

Terra chuckle, "Slade is in another dimension. These scrapes and bruises I got from winning a fight against that other Terra wannabe. She never knew what hit her. Dangerous girl will think twice before tangling with me again."

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Slade waited on the roof next to its edge. Two Phoenix-bots walked closer to his position on the streets below him.

Slade remarked, "Hmm, adapting to new tactics. It doesn't matter."

As they passed below him, he jumped off the edge with his staff in hand. As he fell toward the Phoenix-bots, both of them left the ground turning towards Slade as they dodged. But they were not quick enough.

Slade used his bo-staff to spear one through the abdomen.

Slade pulled on his staff as he turned to face the other one, but his staff did not pull free. The speared Phoenix-bot had grabbed the bo-staff with one of its hand and it struck at Slade with the other hand.

Slade was hit across his masked face, sending him backwards. As Slade hit the ground, he tumbled then sprung to one side. A blast from the second Phoenix-bot just missed him.

Slade rolled back toward the impaled Phoenix-bot as it eyes started to glow. From the ground, he swept his legs to knock it over as it fired its eyes blasts.

The blasts missed.

As second Phoenix-bot eyes start to glow again, Slade grabbed the end of the bo-staff.

He swung the staff, and the impaled Phoenix-bot, into the way of the next set of blasts.

The impaled one shook as the pair of eyes blast hit it. It went slack.

Slade swung the staff back and then forward, throwing the non-functioning Phoenix off the end of the staff and into the undamaged one.

As the remaining Phoenix-bot struggle to maintain its footing, Slade pole-vaulted while he kicked it in the head.

As it threw the body of it comrade off, Slade slammed its side with the staff.

The next strike separated the head from the shoulders.

A single person's clapping sounded out.

Standing next to an alleyway, Mad Mod said, "Great entertainment, governor. Great entertainment."

Slade turned toward Mad Mod. "And you are?"

Mad Mod bowed, "I'm King Monty, the lord of Jump City underground and the rightful leader of the entire city."

Slade said, "That an interesting title. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving."

Slade turned to leave.

Mad Mod quickly said, "Wait, wait, governor. Don't be so fast. Let us talk."

Slade stopped. "Do we have anything to talk about?"

Mad Mod grinned, "I can use a hero like you-"

Slade interrupted, "Not interested."

Slade started to walk away again.

Mad Mod said, "Wait. I see that I've misjudged you. You're not one of those crazed hero types. You're a more practical type of man. I can offer you something more lucrative."

Slade stopped and said, "Good. I'll need a workshop."

------------------------------------

Roy climbed out of the laundry cart looking annoyed. All kinds of new stains found their ways onto his uniform.

Mammoth stood off to one side.

Roy muttered, "Where is my bow?"

Mammoth said, "The boss man is through that door."

Roy walked through the door into the dark room.

A deep voice said, "Greetings Speedy."

Roy said, "Hey, turn on the light. I like to see the person I'm dealing with."

"Sorry, I can't."

Roy turned to leave. "If I can't see you, then it's no deal."

The voice said, "You can leave if you want. Unlike Phoenix, I don't force people to stay. But if you leave, you won't have the power to fight against the minions of Phoenix."

Roy stopped in the doorway. "What do you have to offer me?"

The voice replied, "I can make you more resistance to harm, make you more accurate with the bow and make your attacks much more powerful. Are you interested?"

Roy turned back into the room. "Maybe I'm interested. Maybe I'm not."

Outside the room, Mammoth closed the door.

A muffled scream of Roy's pain and horror came through the door.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Robin led the way down the hall. Following him were Raven, Jinxie and Tara.

Jinxie gripe, "I can't believe you let Bumblebee live. What are you thinking?"

Robin said back, "Your Robin and I have been over this before. She stays alive. Deal with it."

Robin stopped outside a door. He said, "This is a monitoring room. Wait here and listen."

Tara questioned, "If you know how much we want her dead, why are you telling and showing us this?'

"Terra, because you're titans. I don't keep any more secrets from fellow titans. If you are trust me and my decisions, then you have to know that I don't keep important facts from you."

Tara just nodded. Robin went into the room.

Jinxie cursed, "Damn!"

Raven remarked, "He implied that he trusts you not to harm Bumblebee."

Tara grumbled, "We know."

The room Robin walked into was a medium sized room. It had a table with four chairs all on one side, facing a wall. That wall had a large window, three foot high by eight-foot width, which viewed into another room. Sitting below that window where some controls.

The neighboring room had featureless white walls and one solid looking door. There are some scorch marks on the walls and window.

Next to the door, there floated a small ball of intense fiery light. As the ball smashed into the door, sparks flew off of it.

Robin walked to the window, reached down and turned a knob.

Robin said, "Bumblebee, you and I need to speak."

The fiery ball stopped its attack on the door and flew straight at Robin. It bounced off the window with an explosive bang. It drew back and charged again. Another explosive bang occurred. The window gained two more scorch marks.

Robin said, "You can't get out. "The room is well sealed."

The fiery ball rammed the window again.

Robin warned, "Talk with me now, or I will knock you out. I can gas the room."

The ball floated to a stop in front of Robin. The ball's fire faded out leaving a tiny Karen. She grew in size and landed on the ground. Now full human size, she stared at Robin with her arms crossed.

She, with hatred in her eyes, said flatly, "What do you want, Bird-boy?"

Robin asked, "What made you join the Phoenix?"

She looked shocked, then started laughing. "That's it? None of the death threats that you are famous for? No crowd of air head bimbos backing up your threats?"

Tara charged into the room. "Air Head Bimbos?!? I will smash you for all the people you have harmed."

Jinxie entered the room, stared with hate at Karen. "Where is Mammoth?"

Robin demanded, "Terra! Jinxie! Quite!"

Karen remark, "Two of the three doll crew are here. Is Star-girl also coming through that door?"

Jinxie said, "I don't care. Where Is Mammoth?"

Karen responded, "Mammoth joined us."

Jinxie yelled, "Liar!"

Raven entered the room.

Karen glanced and then stopped and stared. "Phoenix", she said.

Both Jinxie and Tara glanced at Raven.

Raven said, "Quiet."

Both Jinxie and Tara looked surprised, then silently streamed.

Bumblebee, in shock, said, "Phoenix. No… You don't feel like Phoenix… None of Phoenix's powers… You're a Fake!"

Tara muttered, "Plus she is dressed in blue, not red, bumble-brains."

Robin snapped, "Terra. Anymore comments and you will leave this room."

Raven said, "Yes, Bumblebee. You are right. I'm Raven. Answer Robin's question."

Bumblebee asked, "Are you some kind of clone or an actor?"

Raven said neutrally, "Neither. Phoenix never existed in this world."

Bumblebee said, "Whatever, Bird-girl."

Raven's face twitched.

Robin asked, "Now, Bumblebee. Why did you join Phoenix?"

Bumblebee said, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you?"

"Try me."

Bumblebee turned and face away from the party.

She said, "I'm trying to stop Trigon from destroying the world."

Both Robin and Raven looked stunned.

Jinxie said, "That is just a lie they spread to justify all the crimes they are committing. This Trigon doesn't exist."

Raven said, "Jinxie, I need to talk with her."

Jinxie stared at Raven for a second before turning her head away.

Raven asked, "Bumblebee, what was done to prevent Trigon from coming into your world two months ago?"

Karen turned and asked, "What is all this 'your world' and 'this world' stuff?"

Raven asked, "When you attacked through the gate, the large ring like thing, you didn't know that you were sent into another dimension?"

"Dimension? You mean like that science fiction stuff? What a load of trash your trying to feed me!"

Robin pulled out his communicator and said quietly, "Starfire, I want Kori and you to come to my location."

Starfire voice responded with an "Ok."

Raven looked at the scorched marks within the other room and said with a frown, "Fire based powers?"

Tara said, "Yeah. A few of Phoenix's goons got improved."

Raven puzzled, "A few?"

Jinxie said, "That's right."

Raven said, "How does people, who want to stop Trigon, get Trigon's powers?"

Jinxie said, "You can't be buying all this Trigon talk. He is not real."

Karen said, "He is real, no luck girl."

Tara said, "He is just a story."

Raven said, "He's my father."

Jinxie, Tara, and Karen looked shocked.

Bumblebee said, "You're kidding, girl. Right?"

Raven continued, "In this world, my father used me to enter this world. Almost all living things were turned to stone."

Tara asked, "But you were able to defeat him, right?"

Raven said, "Yes. My father was weak from his trip to this dimension and we were barely able to defeat him. But somehow Phoenix was able to stop her father from entering your world."

Karen said, "That is a tall story you tell. How can I believe anything-"

At that point Starfire, followed by Kori entered.

Starfire smiled and waved at Karen while Kori gave a deadly look at Karen and quietly said, "Murderess."

Terra and Beastboy followed behind them. Terra glared at Tara.

Karen looked dumbfounded. "Two Starfires and Two Terras… The Beast without red eyes…"

Raven chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven peered at Karen and then she said, "Not good."

Robin asked, "What is not good?"

Raven said, "I sense the slight presence of Trigon. Bumblebee, why do I sense a little bit of Trigon within you?"

Karen responded, "That is because we are slicing him up into so many little pieces, he can't be a menace to anyone."

Raven voice got a little angry. "Fools. You can't slice Trigon up. You can't divide him. All you have within you is a little bit of his attention. And with that attention, he'll slowly pull power out of you and out of those around you. That is how he feeds. He is taking a lot more power from you than he briefly give you when you fight."

Karen said, "No. You're kidding, right? Nothing like that is happening. No such-"

Karen groaned and fell over.

Robin, closest to Karen said, "I feel odd... Not good…"

Robin started to fall.

Jinxie shouted, "We got to kill her NOW!"

Raven chanted, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS."

Blackness in the form of a large bird came from Raven's body. A claw reached out, immaterially, and through the window. The claw reached into Karen's chest.

Karen features became gaunt.

The black claw appeared to be struggling with something as Karen started to thrash around. The claw pulled out a small red glowing orb.

As the claws started to squeeze down upon the orb, it sunk to nothing and disappeared.

Raven said, "It got away."

Robin started to stand back up.

Raven said, "Jinxie, Kori, and their Terra, help Robin to his room. Beastboy and his Terra, find a stretcher. Starfire, help me with Bumblebee."

Jinxie said bitterly, "You're going to let her live, right?"

Raven said, "Yes. Your Phoenix troubles pale when compared to the threat from Trigon."


	19. Chap 18: Bad Hair Day

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

Please Read and Review.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Mikron was working on a security panel next to a plain unmarked door. Since it was the only unmarked door with a security keypad next to it, Mikron had become curious about what was behind the door.

He muttered, "Come on, Come on you cruddy door. Open. Open."

The door finally slid open.

"Yes!"

He glanced back up the hall. No one else was there. He stepped into the room.

Within the room, there are various display cases. One contained one of Mad Mod's flying statues.

Mikron smiled and said, "Cool."

One display case caught his attention. It contained a Control Freak's remote control.

Mikron looked at it with large eyes.

"I've always wanted one of these."

-----------------------------------

Both Jinx and Kid Flash sat in the movie theater. Jinx's head rested upon Kid Flash's shoulder. Jinx watched the romantic movie with dreamy eyes while Kid Flash's eyes worked at studying the film.

Jinx whispered, "You don't get it, do you?"

Kid Flash said, "Mostly… Some parts still lose me."

On the screen, the movie's couple kissed. As they kissed, the cloud skies started to rain. The couple became drenched.

Jinx sighed and then started to giggle.

Kid Flash asked, "What?"

Jinx said, "It's nothing."

Kid Flash smiled a cocky smile, "Is it about Jinxie?"

Jinx said, "Maybe."

-------------------------------------

Kori lay upon her back on a highly reinforced weight bench. In her two hands she held an 880-pound (400 kg) barbell above her. Starfire stood at the head of the bench, waiting to grab the barbell if needed.

Kori lower the barbell until it was just above her chest then she strained as she started to push it back up. Sweat dripped off of her and she gritted her teeth.

Jinxie and Tara looked in as they walk by, outside the door. They both ran back in and cheered Kori.

A still bruised and scratched Tara said, "Push it back up. You can do it."

Jinxie exclaimed, "Yes! Do it!"

Kori pushed the barbell back up until her arms were fully extended.

Tara cheered, "You're back to full strength."

Starfire smiled, "Good. Very good, indeed. You have three more to do, Sister."

Kori nodded and started to lower the barbell again.

Jinxie asked, "What will happen to Bumblebee?"

Starfire responded, "Raven will save her life. Robin will question her and decide what to do next."

Tara muttered, "She shouldn't be alive."

Starfire frowned at Tara, "We don't kill people. That would not be right."

Kori started to push the barbell back up. She said, "But Sister… even through… I don't like… killing… I somewhat… agree… with my… friends."

The barbell in Kori's hands started to quake.

Jinxie said darkly, "She is the enemy."

Kori couldn't quite push the barbell all the way back up.

Kori whispered, "Sister."

Starfire said seriously to Jinxie, "Killing is something is difficult for us to do here."

Tara, with her eyes on Kori, said, "Kori needs help."

Kori's strength collapsed under the weight of the barbell and it started to fall on her.

Tara and Jinxie eyes went wide.

Starfire quickly reached down with one hand and grabbed the center of the bar. She easily pulled it up as if it weighted nothing.

Tara and Jinxie's wide eyes now stared at Starfire.

Starfire looked them, then in confusion she asked, "Is there something wrong?"

Jinxie asked, "Isn't that, like, heavy?"

Starfire smiled, "No. This is my sister Kori's beginning training weights. Tomorrow my sister will be able to lift this weight easily. Now it is time for eating and resting. Then more exercise."

Tara whispered to Jinxie, "Remind me not to make her angry."

Jinxie whispered back, "She is already not happy with you."

Tara responded, "Don't remind me."

Jinxie said quietly back, "I don't think she is happy with any of us being here, except Kori."

-------------------------------

Later that night

-------------------------------

From behind one of the doors to the hallway, labeled shower, a scream of female fury cried out.

Richard, Kori, Tara and Mikron ran up to the door.

Richard called out, "Jinxie, what is wrong?"

The door opened. In the doorway, Jinxie stood wearing a bathrobe. Her face was covered in fury. Her hair was colored green.

They all looked shock before Mikron started laughing. The laughing was ended by a kick from Tara.

Jinxie announced, "Jinx will regret this. She will regret what she has done to my hair."

-------------------------------

In the night sky, a green pterodactyl flew from Jump City towards the Teen Titans' Tower. Terra was riding on its back with her arms looped around its neck. In its claws, it carefully carried two suitcases and two large bags.

It slowed before the main door of the tower and dropped its cargo next to bags, boxes and three suitcases that were already there.

The pterodactyl changed into Beastboy and Terra released her grip around his neck.

Terra smiled, "That the last of my stuff from school. What took you so long to return from the last trip?"

Beast looked down while he gave an embarrassed smile. "While you were packing the last of your stuff, I stopped somewhere and picked something up."

Terra asked with a smile, "What?"

Beastboy pulled out a metal plaque with the following words on it:

"Terra A Teen Titan A True Friend".

As Terra reached for it, her hands began shaking.

Beastboy said quietly, hopefully, "I figure that we can put it on your door."

As Terra took hold of the plague, she started to examine it as tears started to flow.

Beastboy said softly, "We all put that plague there."

Terra looked up and asked, "Even Robin? Even Raven?"

"Yes, we all put it there. Even Raven tried several times to turn you back from stone."

Terra buried her head into Beastboy's shoulder and started to cry loudly.

Beastboy looked nervous as he wrapped his arms around her. A small panic look crossed his face.

Terra cried, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for what I did."

"I know. We all know."

"Even Raven?"

"Well, Raven is Raven. It will take some time with her."

With her head still buried into Beastboy's shoulder, Terra's crying lessened.

Beastboy leaned down and gave Terra a kiss on the cheek. His face turned instantly red and Terra blushed.

Terra turned her head upwards and looked into Beastboy's eyes.

Beastboy looked nervous, looked left and right, before he gathered his courage.

Terra closed her eyes and waited.

Beastboy leaned over to delivery another kiss.

Kid Flash's voice spoke up, "We're home, Jinx. Hi Beastboy… Are we interrupting… dumb question."

Kid Flash was there with Jinx carried in his arms.

Jinx said, "A very dumb question."

Beastboy and Terra quickly turned away from each other and both were filled with embarrassment. Terra looked down at a small smile on her face while still clutching the plague.

Beastboy nervously said, "Hi guys."

Jinx stood, as Kid Flash released her. "Hi Terra. Hey Beastboy. Don't mind us. We're leaving."

Kid Flash said, "Yeah… Need any help with moving this stuff."

Jinx elbowed Kid Flash.

Terra gave a small chuckle as she looked up with tear stained face. "Yeah. Move this stuff to my room. And BB, please put this plague on my door."

Beastboy smiled a small smile. "Sure. It will done right this instant."

As Terra handed the plague to Beastboy, her smile got larger and an amused look came to her eyes.

Beastboy questioned, "Terra?"

Terra gave Beastboy a kiss and wouldn't let go.

Beastboy's eyes first looked shock and he tried to talk during the kiss. Then he just gave into the kiss.

Terra finally release Beastboy.

Beastboy just stumbled away mumbling incoherently.

Jinx said to Terra, "A good one."

Some of Terra's luggage started to vanish as Kid Flash took it into the tower.

"Yes," Terra replied.

Jinx said with a smile while holding her hand up indicting stop, "My turn."

Kid Flash appeared before them, next to the shrunken pile of Terra's luggage.

Jinx wrapped her arms around Kid Flash and said, "You been a mostly good boy this night."

Kid Flash smiled a cocky smile as he embraced her. "And?"

Jinx said, "And this."

They kissed.

Terra stared, turned redder, looked away, looked back, studied, and then turned even redder as she looked away again.

Kid Flash said, "And that was a sample of your birthday kiss."

Jinx blushing said, "I'll look forward to it. Now back to work. This evening is almost perfect."

As Kid Flash released her, he asked, "Almost?"

Jinxie smiled a devious smile, "Yes. And you should see it, shortly. Now go back to work."

"Yes dear," said Kid Flash as he vanished with more of the luggage.

Jinx pulled a handkerchief and handed it to Terra.

Terra started to wipe her face. "Thanks. Why are you being nice to me?"

Jinx said, "I like you."

"Why? Didn't I stop you from blasting Jinxie?"

"Yes, you did. Terra, you who have no powers, stopped me. Dangerous thing to do."

"So?"

"And you fought the other Terra, who has powers. Another dangerous thing to do."

"Are you calling me dumb?"

Jinx smile, "No. Just brave. Come on, let go inside."

Jinx grabbed her arm and started to pull Terra along.

Terra got mad and ripped her arm away. "Stop it."

Jinx asked, "What is the problem?"

Terra sulked. "Nothing."

Jinx said, "If it nothing, then that's ok. But I here to make the people have less friction with each other. And as second in command of the titans, I've decided that you are my next project."

Terra snapped, "I don't want to be anyone's project! I don't want you telling my what to do."

Terra started to leave.

Jinx said, "Wait Terra. Robin said you always need an escort and since I'm the only one here, I'm your escort."

Terra stopped but didn't look back.

Jinx asked, "What did I do to make you so hostile toward me?"

Terra turned and looked at Jinx briefly before looking down. "Nothing. Sorry. It's not your fault. I don't like to be bossed around."

Jinx said, "Ok. Let's go in."

Terra nodded.

As they got up to the living quarters floor, Jinxie's voice called out, "You!"

Jinx whispered to Terra, "My night just became perfect."

Jinx and Terra turned and looked. Jinxie and Tara stood just down the hall. Jinxie hair was still green.

Terra locked stares with Tara and whispered to Jinx, "This is not good."

Jinx called out, "Hello Jinxie. Hello Terra."

Then Jinx put on a shocked look and asked, "Whatever happened to you hair, Jinxie?"

The only thing wrong with Jinx's shock look was that her eyes showed that she was still amused.

Jinxie barked out, "You know what happened, Jinx. You can't lie to me about it."

Beastboy was walking up a corridor, turned the corner and saw beginning conflict.

Jinx said, "No, I wasn't lying about it. I think that my little joke and your activities of the 'getting my clothing' joke and KISSING MY BOYFRIEND… puts us even. So let call it quits. No more revenge."

Both Terra and Tara, who were in a glaring contest, started to take nervous side-glances at Jinx and Jinxie.

Jinxie hands started to glow pink. "I got my hair turned green for a kiss that I didn't want?!?"

Jinx hands also started to glow pink. "When I first saw it, you were surprised, and then you started to enjoy it."

Terra broke eyes contact with Tara and moved out between both the Jinxs. She started to push Jinx back, and said, "Hey! You're second in command! The peacemaker. No fighting."

Tara started to pull Jinxie away, and said, "Don't. You'll get us kicked out of their tower."

Beastboy announced, "Everyone. Robin just called an emergency meeting of the Titans. Go right now to the lounge!"

Jinxie started to back away. She said, "This isn't over, yet."

Jinx replied, "It is if you kiss my boyfriend, again."

As the hallway cleared, Beastboy open his communicator.

He said, "Beastboy to Robin."

Robin voice came back. "Yes, Beastboy."

"Robin, I just told some of the girls that you are calling an emergency of the Titans."

"What is the emergency?"

"I don't know. Make one up. You're the smart guy here."

Robin asked, "Did the Terras get into a fight again?"

"No, worse. Jinx and Jinxie almost had a fight."

"Got it, Beastboy. Robin out."

---------------------------------------

In lounge, the titans started to come together. Jinx and Terra were on one side of the room and Jinxie and Tara on the other.

Raven came in and carried something a bag. She glanced back and forth between Jinx and Tara before she sat next to Tara.

Terra whispered to Jinx, "She still hate me."

Cyborg and Richard came in. Cyborg complained, "What is it now?"

Richard responded, "It must be important."

Cyborg stopped and stared with confusion at Jinxie's green hair.

Jinxie said, "What?"

Cyborg said nervously, "I like your new hair color."

Jinxie stared daggers at Cyborg and looked away. "Hmph!"

Cyborg complained, "What did I do?"

Robin was the last to come in.

Terra looked around the room, but Beastboy was not there but everyone else was.

Robin said in a loud voice, "I bet you're wondering why I called you all here."

Mikron sneered, "That's right, Bird-Brain."

Robin looked with irritation at Mikron and then paused.

Raven asked quietly with a voice that was heard throughout the room. She asked, "How did you know? I just discovered what we needed ten minutes ago."

Robin, who was sweating slightly, said, "Raven, go ahead and take the floor."

Raven stood up and walked out in front of the crowd. Out of the bag, she pulled out a hand mirror. Cyborg took one look at the mirror and cringed.

Raven said, "This mirror is a portal to my soul. Though it you can enter my mind."

Raven slowly moved it back and forth to allow everyone a good look at it.

Cyborg said, "That is one dangerous mirror."

Richard asked, "How do you know?"

Cyborg replied, "I'll tell you later."

Raven continued, "Phoenix will have a mirror just like this one. If we can get our hands on it, we will have a weapon to use against her."

Cyborg asked, "Raven, why isn't that thing sucking us up into it?"

"Because, I'm controlling it right now. The people who will get Phoenix's mirror must not touch it. They use a specially enchanted bag that I'll be making."

Kori asked, "Why don't you go?"

Raven said, "The gate enchantment in this world can open up a gate fairly quickly, but I have to be the one to open it."

Cyborg stood up and said, "Great. I have an announcement, too. The other world Robin and I should have your Cyborg awake tomorrow; with Raven help, of course."

Then Beastboy walked into the room. He was dressed in one of Robin's uniforms.

Beastboy asked, "Are you ready to fight crime? Come with me, fellow Robin dudes and lady-dudes people… That didn't come out right."

Two third of the titans there looked at Beastboy in absolute shock.

Richard scowled.

Kori said, "But, but, but…"

Tara said, "Beastboy is in trouble, now."

Terra, who was staring in shocked stun, started laughing.

Starfire stood up and said to Robin, "Robin, can we go and be Robins once more?"

Robin smiled and said, "Sure."

Robin then said loudly, "I want all you Robins to go to my room for your Robin uniforms."

Starfire started to pull Kori towards the door. "Come, Sister. It is most entertaining and fun."

Raven stood up and started to leave.

Jinxie asked, "This is a joke, right?"

Raven responded, "Nope. I'm going to drop the mirror off at my room, then head to Robin's room."

Jinxie sighed and then she and Tara followed them out.

-------------------------------------

Later

-------------------------------------

In the Titan's garage, various titans in Robin uniform played at swinging, jumping, rolling, climbing and mock battle. The hostile titans play far from each other.

Raven was sitting in her Robin uniform with a blush on her face.

Kid Flash was still in his Kid Flash uniform.

Kori came up to Starfire and said, "I wish to sing a song of friendship for all my new friends."

Starfire exclaimed, "Glorious. I will sing it with you."

As the two tamarians started to sing, the tower shook from loudness of their song.

Almost everyone covered their ears to protect their hearing.

A black globe engulfed the singing pair. It contained most of the noise.

The singing stopped.

As the black globe faded away, Kori asked, "Was my singing too loud, again?"

Mikron remarked, "Too Loud!?!? You almost collapsed the tower, Stars-for-brains."

Kori looked sadden.

Starfire said, "Hmph! Do not insult my sister! Come Kori, we will sing our friendship song outside, where our friends can't hear it."

Mikron also left the play area.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Killer Moth bowed before Phoenix on Titan's Island. Hundreds of his giant moth circled in the air above them. Forty Phoenix-bots were also on the island, too.

Killer Moth said, "My forces are ready, Your Highness."

Phoenix said, "Good. We will take care of the Teen Titan problem, once and for all."

Phoenix started to conjure.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Both of the tamarians faced skywards, singing. Rocks on the ground started to crack, unable to withstand their melody.

On the obstacle course, the air started to shimmered with fire.

Neither Starfire nor Kori noticed this. Both of them had their eyes were in bliss.

---------------------

Inside the tower, Raven suddenly stood up and yelled, "Phoenix is coming!"

Nobody heard her warning as they continued their games.

Raven's black energy picked up a metallic box and threw it across the room.

It suddenly got quite.

Cyborg complained, "Hey, that's not one of Robin's powers."

Raven yelled, "Phoenix is gating in right now!"

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

The gate opened.

Killer Moth's moths drove toward the gate as the Phoenix-bots charged forward.

They were met by the overwhelming sonic attack of two tamarian girls' singing.

Moths started to drop out of the sky: wounded and dead.

As Phoenix looked through the gate at the singing dual, Robins started to pour out of the Titan's tower: Both male and female Robins.


	20. Chap 19: Greetings Form Phoenix

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

Please Read and Review.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Mad Mod jumped through a doorway and into a darken room. He held in his left hand a lantern and in his right was his cane. Slade stepped through the doorway slowly.

Mad Mod announced, "This here little laboratory should fit the bill, governor. A fine place with the previous owner long gone and who he was is unknown."

He shined the lantern across the room and showed that the place was filled with dust-covered equipment. The far wall was just an opening into a much larger open area.

Slade said, "This will do for a start. Have you tried to power up this place?"

"No, No. This place looked to be some super villain hidey-hole. Probably traps are all over the place. I wouldn't want to touch it, my ducky. In fact, I'm leaving before you touch anything."

Slade said, "Then leave."

Mad Mod nodded and quickly left.

Now in the dark Slade said in an amused voice, "Mad Mod… working so hard to maintain the illusion that his robot was here with me and not the man himself."

Slade voice called out, "This is Slade. Start Identity Scan."

From one wall a red light beam leap out and start to scan back and forth across Slade.

Five seconds later, a computer voice called out, "Slade identity confirmed."

Slade said, "Computer: start base powering up procedure."

As lights turned on and the hum of equipment increased, Slade said, "So this world has a copy of me, with a lab just mine, too. Interesting. Where are you, Slade of this world?"

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Karen woke with a start. She sat up and looked around. She was in a bed in a white room. As she looked around, she can see blast marks on the walls, the door and on the large window that dominated one of the walls.

Karen cursed, "Damn. I'm back in the sealed prison room, again."

She touched her head. "And that bit of Trigon is gone, too. Think Bumblebee, you been in worse places than this before. How am I'm going to escape?"

Just then Mikron came into view in the adjoining room. He was wearing a Robin uniform along with his usual gadget backpack. He glared at Karen through the window.

Karen whispered to herself, "I see my exit ticket."

Karen laughed out, "Hey Gitmole. How is it going? Trying to get on Robin's good side?"

Mikron angrily responded, "That's Gizmo, Bug-brain. And you're not going to live pass today. What did you do to Mammoth?"

Karen said with a slight smile, "Well, Sergeant Mammoth is now part of the anti-Trigon forces. And he gets all the free coke and chips he wants. So he doesn't miss his little team of two-bit criminal losers."

Mikron said quietly, "You lie, bird food."

Karen smiled, "Am I? Well, Mini-Robin, you should go crying to you boss, Maxi-Robin. Maybe he can dry you tears, poor baby."

Mikron smiled insanely. "That's it, Snot for Brains."

Suddenly the bed Karen was on, started to tilt and move. Karen instantly shrunk to wasp size as two of the legs of the bed bent over and reached for Karen. Karen dodged the bed's reaching legs. As she flew up toward the ceiling, the bed jumped and crashed into it.

The ceiling received some new dented.

As Karen flew next to the far wall, the other two of the bed's legs shot forward and just missed her. That wall received some dents too.

Karen spotted the dents and headed toward the window. The bed smashed into the window and a crack appear in the glass-like surface.

Mikron looked shocked and paused.

Karen yelled out, "Bumblebee three, Mini-Robin zero. Time to call in a real combatant, like Maxi-Robin."

Mikron turned red with rage.

Suddenly, the entire bed was leaping after Karen, and every time it missed, it leaped again.

As what remained of the bed bounced around, the window took several more hits.

It shattered.

As Mikron covered his eyes to protect them from flying glass, Karen flew over him and out of the room.

Mikron started to curse and ran after her.

----------------------------------

Starfire and Kori were singing outside of the tower in their Robin costumes. Both were facing skywards with theirs eyes closed. Each of the two had a look of pure bliss as they sung out, at the top of their lungs, a song that shattered the rocks around them.

Suddenly something large fell on top of Kori's face. It was a dead giant moth. In total surprise, Kori was knocked to the ground.

Starfire suddenly noticed that she was the only one singing and stopped. She looked and saw that the sky was raining the bodies of giant moths and one was on top of Kori's face.

As Kori pushed the moth off of her, Starfire spotted the gate.

Starfire yelled, "Attack!"

As a confused Kori started look around and asked, "What", Starfire grabbed the part of Kori closest to her, the left foot, and took off flying.

The spot, where they were just at, exploded in fire.

Starfire flew and dodge. Red fiery blasts came out of the gate from a giant fiery bird: Phoenix.

Kori looked panicked as she was hauled around, out of her control. She screamed, "Sister, released me!"

Starfire released Kori. As Kori started to control her flight, a blast smashed into her.

The only Kori said before she started to fall was, "ouch?"

Out of the gate poured more giant moths and Phoenix-bots. Also joining them was a large green wolf.

Two more fiery blasts came out of the gate and hit the obstacle course control station. It exploded in fire.

A yellow streak showed that Kid Flash had arrived on the scene.

He closed with, and started to circle, the gate, just outside of the arriving mob of Phoenix-bots.

Several eye blast beams licked out towards the speedster and missed. But a huge fiery bolt came through the gate and exploded upon the ground next to him. The explosion threw him into the mob of robots. They started to swing at him.

--------------

Starfire started to fly toward to falling Kori. An explosion catch her attention and she spotted Kid Flash being thrown into the middle of the invading forces. Starfire started to throw her green energy bolt, one after another, into the Phoenix-bots.

A red eye, green eagle slammed into Starfire. Its claws drew some blood.

--------------

Phoenix, in her giant flaming red bird form, just completed throwing a fire bolt, through the gate, at Kid Flash.

The throwers of green energy bolts catch her attention. She saw Starfire being clawed by the Beast, in eagle form, as he flew by her.

As Starfire turned to face the circling Beast, Phoenix threw another fire bolt. This blast was thrown at the back of Starfire.

A thin sheet of blackness appeared between the blast and its target, and blocked it.

Phoenix's attention turned to Robin costumed Raven, who was on a small hill just 80 yards away.

Others in Robin clothes charged in from behind Raven.

Killer Moth, who stood next to Phoenix said, "You don't see that every day… Are you sure this is the right dimension?"

Phoenix's screeching bird-like voice said darkly, "Shut Up, Minion!"

Standing next to them, the Advisor said, "He could be right…"

-------------------

The giant moths flew to and started to chew on the titan's tower.

Jinxie ran in next to Jinx. She yelled at Jinx, "Target the Gate!"

Jinx yelled back, "Why? I thought that was a bad thing to do."

"Its her gate. We might change the place where it gates to."

"Right!"

As the Beast came for another pass at Starfire, Beastboy who was also in the shape of an eagle hit him from above. Green feathers flew all over the place.

Tara flew in with Richard on a flying chunk of earth. She eyes glowed bright yellow and several small bits of rock lifted off of the ground and flew at the Phoenix-bots. A couple of them were damaged and two fell.

Kid Flash rolled away from Phoenix-bots and started to run away. His right arm hung loosely from his shoulder.

Jinx and Jinxie threw their cursed bolts at the gate, but upon seeing Kid Flash, Jinx changed her target to the Phoenix-bots closest to Kid Flash.

Richard leaped and somersaulted off of Tara's flying platform and into the crowd of Phoenix-bots. He started swinging with his staff.

Cyborg, Robin and Terra came running forward. Cyborg targeted his sonic blast at Phoenix.

Robin spotted the downed Kori and signal Terra. Terra ran to Kori's limp body, grabbed her, and started to drag the tamaranean away.

The gate started to simmer pink.

A huge red claw reached through the gate towards Raven. From under Raven's cloak, a claw of darkness streaked to intersect the red one.

The fingers of the claws interlaced and nails dug into the fleshly part in each of the opponent's claws. Red and black fluids dripped to the ground. The contest was evenly matched for neither of them gave any ground to the other.

The now pink edged gate started to shrink, but the second claw of Phoenix grabbed the edge of the gate's ring. Phoenix's voice cried out and the gate turned back to red.

Out of the tower streaked Karen. She saw the gate and flew towards it.

Mikron jumped off of the top of the tower and his backpack grew metal wings.

As he flew after her, he yelled, "That's Bumblebee. Somebody blast the snot-bug."

Two tentacles also grew from his backpack and from the tip of each one electrical blasts shot out at the fleeing Karen.

As the numbers of Phoenix-bots were greatly reduced, Jinxie looked up. She yelled, "Get her!"

Karen, now dodging both electrical and cursed blasts flew through the gate, followed by Mikron and Jinxie. Tara cursed and followed her friend Jinxie.

Raven was losing the contest with Phoenix. As her own claw was pushed back, she chanted the words of forbidden dark magic, "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!"

Darkness poured out of her mouth, followed by pouring out of her eyes. The darkness surged up the dark claw and started to push back the red one.

Phoenix cried out in fury and her claw blazed with fire.

--------

Beastboy and the Beast tumbled toward the ground. The Beast changed into a lion to claw at Beastboy, while Beastboy turned into an elephant.

The Beast slammed into the ground with Beastboy landing on top of him. The Beast's eyes glowed red as his entire body as covered in flames. The Beastboy elephant trumpeted in pain and he rolled off the Beast.

Robin threw three exploding disc at the Beast.

They discs impacted and then exploded. The Beast looked angrier.

----------

Raven cried out in agony as the dark power poured from her.

Phoenix's claw was pushed back and then suddenly it gave away. The form of the fiery giant bird on the other side of the gate vanished. And then the gate collapsed.

The moths, which were attacking the tower, stopped and started to fall.

Raven cried out as her power shot out into the sky, "Somebody, help me."

Terra, who was closest, yelled, "How?"

"Hit me! Knock me over!"

Terra release Kori, ran and did a flying tackle on Raven.

The spell that was draining her power was dispelled.

Robin yelled, "We still got one over here!"

The Beast changed to giant wolf form. He chuckled, "Now that Phoenix is gone, I don't have to conceal my powers anymore, mortals."

Raven groaned out, "I feel some of my father's powers here."

The Beast sized grew until he stood twenty foot tall at the shoulders. Fire was now burning brightly all over the wolf's body.

Kori eyes cracked open. Through them she saw the wolf before her. Explosion and blasts impacted upon its burning fur without much damage. A dust tornado, generated by Kid Flash washed over it. Its head turned toward Starfire and out of it mouth a fiery blast hit Starfire. Starfire was sent flying.

Kori screamed in rage and flew straight at the Beast. It turned its head toward her with its mouth opened and preparing to fire another blast. Kori accelerated in into the mouth, and through the painful fires that surrounding it. Kori released all the power she had into one gigantic explosion.

She went flying backward out of the mouth and the Beast fell.

The Beast form shrunk into that of Beastboy and a red ghostly form of Trigon appeared over the unconscious Beast.

Trigon said, "Well done. You lifted my boredom briefly."

Richard demanded, "Who are you?"

Trigon smiled slightly, "I'm Trigon: the one who is going to destroyed your world."

And then Trigon faded from sight.

Raven said while breathing heavily and leaning on Terra, "That was just a tiny portion of my father."

Richard said, "Right. Now get you gate going again. We got to help Jinxie, Terra and Gizmo."

Raven said, "Ok."

Raven started to chanted, "Azarath… Metrion…"

Then Raven collapsed, unconscious from exhaustion.

Terra slowly lowered her.


	21. Chap 20: Sorting Out Feelings

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

Please Read and Review.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Slade walked in the underground sewer tunnel. Over one shoulder, he carried a large backpack. He stopped and pulled the backpack off his shoulder. From of the pack, he pulled a dirty looking brick like object. They were remote controlled bombs. He carefully placed it into the waters of the sewer.

The backpack went back up to his shoulder and he walked for about one hundred feet.

There he placed another brick like object.

He continued walking. His backpack contains several more of these "bricks".

-----------------

Karen came flying out of the gate with blasts of electricity, earth and pink cursed bolts flying after her.

On this side of the now pink tainted gate, was Phoenix, in giant flaming bird form, Killer Moth and the Advisor. A few giant moths flew overhead. One of Phoenix's claws extended through the gate and was wrestling with Raven's claw.

Karen dodged to the left of Phoenix on the opposite side from the two men. Mikron followed Karen, ignoring the Phoenix.

Jinxie, followed by a flying Tara, came through and then both started to fire at the Phoenix. The effects of their blasts had little impact on their target.

Phoenix second red fiery claw whipped around and smacked Tara. Tara was went flying.

The Advisor pulled out a small one-foot bar, which extended into a five-foot staff.

He said to Killer Moth, "It seems that my assistance is required."

He leaped toward Jinxie.

Phoenix started to reach the second claw towards Jinxie, but then it changed course to reach out to grab the edge of the gate to hold it open.

Jinxie continued to throw cursed blast after cursed blast at Phoenix. From the other side of the gate, Raven's tentacles of darkness started to travel up Phoenix's claw.

The Phoenix, ignoring the efforts of Jinxie, cried out in fury and she, along with her claws, blazed with increased energy to combat Raven.

Karen circled behind the Phoenix and headed back toward Killer Moth. Mikron was in hot pursuit.

Killer Moth pointed at Mikron and the giant moths dove towards Mikron's backpack.

Mikron yelled, "Snot headed bugs!"

He turned away from Karen.

Jinxie was blasting at Phoenix as the Advisor blindsided her with a swing of his staff. As he raised his staff once again, bolts of earth hit him. The Advisor with a groan flew backward.

Tara yelled, "Got the Advisor!"

She didn't see the quickly approaching Karen.

At the last instant, Karen grew to full size and hammered Tara with both her fists. Tara fell and hit the ground.

Tara eyes started to glow, but Karen hit her again and again, not allowing Tara time to summon up chunks of earth. Tara was beaten to unconsciousness.

Phoenix yelled and then collapsed. And with her fall, the gate also vanished.

The Advisor struck Jinxie one more time before Karen yelled, "Killer Moth!"

Killer Moth was advancing upon the downed Phoenix.

The Advisor pointed his finger at Killer Moth. The finger start to burned.

The Advisor said coldly, "I wouldn't touch her if I were you."

Killer Moth stopped and then said, "I was just going to see if she is well."

The Advisor said, "Good. Killer Moth, Bumblebee, take to prisoners back. Where is that Gizmo?"

Killer Moth looked toward the city. "He fled."

Karen said, "Advisor, there is something I need to tell you about Trigon. It's-"

The Advisor interrupted her, "Bumblebee, tell me once we get back to city hall."

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

The Beast lay unconscious on the ground. Richard stood over him with a metal staff in hand.

Robin called to Richard, "Don't."

Richard looked annoyed. "Yeah, I know. Was it that Trigon creep who used the Beast or not? Do I let him live and escape like Bumblebee? Or will I be killing an innocent person?"

Robin responded, "We'll confined him."

Terra, still in a Robin costume, had walked up, and aided Kori to walk. Terra said, "Hey, let's confine him. We're don't kill people in cold-blood. We are not at all like your enemies."

Kori looked like she was about to say something, then looked at Terra and sighed. "As much as I dislike the Beast, let us do as this world's Robin says and then plan for the rescue of our friends."

Richard stepped away from the Beast and walked pass Terra and Kori. He said, "Thanks Terra, for pulling Kori out of danger."

Terra smiled. "Sure. Anytime for any of you guys."

Richard nodded and smiled slightly.

Starfire, who was carrying an unconscious Raven, asked, "Where are Friends Beastboy and Cyborg?"

Kid Flash, leaning on Jinx, said a painful smile, "My guess that Beastboy fled to the tower after the fight. And Cyborg went to bandage him."

Jinx asked, "Why did he run?"

Kid Flash smiled widened and he pointed set of Robin's clothes lying on the ground.

He said, "My guess is that he lost those when they didn't transform with him. He probably didn't green behind seen, so he went to get some clothes."

Both Starfire and Kori's faces turned red.

------------------------

Richard examined the room that Karen escaped from. He asked himself, "Could Gizmo have done this? It looks like Control Freak's work…"

------------------------

Outside of Raven's door, Terra nervously waited. She raised her hand to knock on the door, and then lowered it.

She started to turn away when Raven's door opened.

Raven looking very tired, yet annoyed, asked in a neutral tone, "What do you want, Terra?"

"Ah… Sorry about tackling you so hard…"

"No problem", said Raven as she shut the door.

Terra looked confounded, then she loudly pleaded to the closed door, "Raven, I need to talk with you."

Raven voice came back through the door, "Why should I listen? Go away. I don't know how to deal with you!"

"Please Raven", asked Terra loudly, and then more quietly, "Please Raven…"

Raven's door opened once again. Raven looked straight into Terra's eyes and Terra avert her own eyes.

"Talk", said Raven.

Terra eyes started to dart back and forth, never quite looking at Raven. "I'm sorry… for hurting you-"

Raven angrily interrupted, "You betrayed us! You betrayed our trust!"

"I know… and I've betrayed you, too…"

Raven demanded, "And why should we trust you? Why should I trust you?""

Terra looked Raven in the eye. "I can't answer that for you."

Raven stared at Terra for a bit before her anger just turned into exhaustion. "What are we going to do with you?"

"I don't know, Raven, but I have some answers for your earlier questions."

"What questions?"

"You asked me if I was a Somebody or a Nobody. I'm not a 'nobody', even when I was hiding as a student, I couldn't become a nobody… I'm Terra."

Raven grimaced. "And my other questions?"

"Heroine or Villainess was another one of your questions. When I was a Titan, I've betrayed everyone… When I worked for Slade, I disobeyed orders and couldn't kill you guys. I killed Slade. I seem to betray whomever I work with… But I would like to become a hero again… if that is ok with you…"

Raven said, "My last question was if you're a Trusted Friend or a Traitor, but the answer seem to be both."

"Raven?"

"Come into my room and sit in the center of the room. Don't touch anything. Don't say anything. I'm not your friend and I don't trust you, but I'll give one more chance. Don't waste it."

Terra walked uncertainly into Raven's room and the door closed.

---------------------

The Beast rubbed his eyes before he opened them. He was lying upon a bed on top of the sheets. Bandages were applied to his side of his face, around his neck, left shoulder and on both of his legs.

The bed was in a small room.

Starfire voice said neutrally, "Please do not transform, Beast. The bandage will not transform and you may start bleeding again.

Against one wall stood Starfire, Jinx and Kid Flash. Kid Flash had an arm in a sling.

Jinx said into her communicator, "He is awake."

The Beast asked, "Starfire?"

Starfire responded, "Yes, it is I, Starfire, but I am not the Starfire that you know, who is Kori. Are you in pain?"

"What?… I hurt, Star. What happened?"

"We have defeated both you and the Phoenix."

The Beast mumbled, "Phoenix… Phoenix…" Then he groaned and wrapped is arms around his stomach.

Starfire looked concerned and leaned forward.

Jinx warned, "Watch it. Could be a trap."

The Beast groaned again and then threw up. The content of his stomach spewed out all over himself, the bed and onto Starfire.

Jinx said, "I'm not cleaning that up."

Starfire said, "I am, what you say, grossed out."

The Beast curled up into a ball and started to mutter incoherently.

-------

Richard and Kori came up the hall. Out of one doorway, Starfire came out covered with a disgusting fluid. She headed away down the hallway towards the bathroom.

Kori immediately headed into the room that contained the Beast. Richard shook his head and followed.

In the room, Jinx and Kid Flash were trying to clean up the mess.

Kori stepped in and said, "Friends, Robin and I will mess this up. Go and get new sheets, blankets and some bathrobes."

Richard stepped up started to remove the bedding.

Jinx asked him, "You not going to kill him?"

Richard responded without looking, "Not at this time. Go now. Kori and I have handled people in worse conditions than this after our battles."

The Beast whimpered, "Robin, sorry. I'm the one who created the Phoenix."

Robin grabbed the front of the Beast's tunic. "How, Beast? How?"

Kid Flash grabbed Richard's shoulder. "Cool down, man."

Kori spoke up, "Please, Friend Kid Flash. I need to hear this, too."

Raven's voice came from the doorway. "I wish to hear this, too."

Raven stood at the doorway with Terra behind her.

The Beast choked, "Phoenix?"

Richard said, "Never mind her. How did you create the Phoenix?"

The Beast weakly said, "Cyborg and I were in Raven's mind. Raven and us were fighting big red dude who looks like Trigon. I suddenly couldn't control myself and I killed several of the different colored Ravens."

Richard demanded, "What are you talking about? You're making no sense!"

Raven said, "He is making total sense. Your Raven lost control over her father's blood in herself."

Kori angrily said, "If Robin hadn't stopped me and I was able to assist them-"

Raven interrupted, "They would have lost earlier. The only way out was for them to win that battle."

Kori looked stunned.

Richard muttered and continued to clean up the Beast and the bed. Kori quietly joined him.

The Beast whispered, "I've killed so many people; hurt so many more."

Raven said, "When you first got the urge to harm my replicas, you were no longer in control of yourself. You have all the memories and reasoning of the controlling person, but you were not the person who made those decisions nor harmed those people."

In the background, a tear streaked down Terra's cheek.

Raven said, "Move him to the medical ward."

Richard complained, "He could still be dangerous."

Raven said, "He will not be dangerous."

Jinx spoke up, "Ok, people. Let's move him."

Richard's communicator beeped.

--------------------------

Into the machine shop rushed Richard and Kori.

Victor, fully assembled, lay upon a slanted platform. Fewer wire than before were attached to him.

Cyborg and Robin were already in the room.

Cyborg said, "We're ready… Where is Raven?"

Richard and Kori looked back, only to see Raven walking slowly up the corridor.

Kori said, "We just move too quickly for her."

Robin said, "She has low energy levels."

Raven walked in, "When do I start?"

Cyborg said, "Wait a sec."

On a panel, he threw some switches and adjusted some knobs.

"Ok, Raven. Remove the spell."

Raven spread out her arms and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

-------------------------------------

Victor's bionic eye lit red. The reactivated Victor saw standing direct before him were Richard, Kori and Raven.

He said, "Hey guys. I guess we won. Where is BB?"

Kori ran forwards and wrapped her arms around him.

A voice from Victor's left said, "Kori, be careful with the wires."

Kori happily said, "Friend Cyborg, you are back."

Victor said, "Yeah… Hey, why can't I move? My systems! They've changed! What is happening?!?"

Richard said, "Cyborg! We are amongst friends here. There is nothing to worry about."

Robin's voice came from Victor's right, "His vitals are looking good; very good."

The voice from his left said, "Of course, Robin. I've redesigned him."

Victor yelled, "Hey! Don't you go messing with my circuits!"

Raven said, "Enough! Robin, explain it to him."

Richard sighed. "Cyborg, you lost. Raven and Beastboy became criminals then conquerors. You've been… offline for over ten months now. The tower been destroyed. We are with friends now."

Robin voice came from Victor's right, "I'm activating the neck's controls now."

Suddenly Victor head turned toward Robin.

Victor asked, "Robin, why are there two of you? Is this some kind of alien cloning replacement thingie going on here?"

Robin said, "No. Your Robin should be the one who explains the situation to you."

Victor turned back to Richard. "What's happening? And where is the grass-stain?

Richard said, "We are in an alternate dimension. The Robin you just saw is my counterpart here. The Beast… Beastboy is in the medical ward."

Victor groaned, "I'm been unconscious for ten months and now I in different dimension. Starfire, Raven, is this true?"

Kori replied, "It is very true."

Raven added, "And I'm not the Raven you knew."

Victor asked, "What do you mean? Hey. HEY! What Are You Downloading Into ME?!?"

A voice from his left, "Those are you new blueprints."

Victor started to turn toward his left before stopping. "Oh… I like that power distribution system. A nano-machine upgrade…"

And the voice said, "And look at those armor specs. Their better than mine."

"I like it."

"And with those new fingers, you'll be able to play video game thirty percent faster."

Victor completed turning his head and saw Cyborg.

"Hey, you're me!"

Cyborg said, "That's right, Cyborg. Now let's bring the rest of you back on-line."

Robin said, "Cyborg, can you do the rest? I need to talk to Robin and Raven."

Victor asked, "What?"

Cyborg said, "No problem, Robin."

As Robin, Richard and Raven walked out of the room, Kori said to Victor, "In this world, I'm known as Kori, to avoid the confusion of identity with this world's Starfire."

Victor thought for a second before he said, "I guess I could go by Victor."

Kori smiled, "Welcome back, Friend Victor."

-----------------------

In the hallway, Robin asked Raven, "Do we need that mirror you mentioned earlier?"

Raven replied, "It would aid in the defeat of Phoenix."

Richard said, "If we can, while rescuing my teammates, we might see if we can rescue Kitten."

Robin and Raven stared dumbfounded at Richard.

Richard continued, "Killer Moth wouldn't work with the Phoenix unless the Phoenix had Kitten as a hostage."

Robin frowned and then asked, "How much more recovery time do you need until you can open the gate two times?"

Raven frowned, "Maybe by noon tomorrow."

Richard asked, "What are you thinking?"

Robin said, "We'll go with three group. One group to provide a diversion, second group will be the rescue group and the third will go after the mirror. The gate opens once to let us in and a second time to return us."

Raven added, "If you trust her, Terra will have her powers back."

Robin looked questioning, but Richard said, "I'll have her on my group."

Robin nodded and then said, "I'm going to ask Bumblebee for help."


	22. Chap 21: In Prison

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

Please Read and Review.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Mikron flew through the air, with six giant moths hot on his heels. Mikron glanced back toward the titan's island and where the giant bird-like Phoenix. He saw both Phoenix and the gate collapse. The moths were between him and the island and they were coming after him.

"Booger Brain Bugs. Got to scrape them off of my boots."

Mikron headed into the city, dodging between the skyscrapers. He fired a grappling line at the corner of a building he was approaching. As Mikron rounded the corner, the grappling line jerked him to a stop against the side of the building. Two tentacles grew from his backpack and their tips glowed.

The Moths sped around the corner, and past Mikron. After the last of them passed, two electrical blasts leaped out, hitting the last moth. It smoked and fell.

"Eat that, Bug Goo.

The remaining five turned. Mikron turned and flew away as the moths began their chase again.

Mikron looked for another corner, fired his grappling line and repeated his 'stop and attack' routine. Another moth fell.

"Those mindless booger-heads. They fall this trap again and again and again."

His flew and ducked behind another corner and waited. Not a single moth came around the corner. Mikron looked a little confused and peeked around the corner. The remaining four moths hovered right in front of him.

He looked shock as they started to come at him. He turned to fly away, but two moths latched onto him with one clewing on each of his wings.

The other two grabbed onto him and they all started to fall.

Mikron yelled, "Get off of me, you snot wing, peanut brained bags of garbage."

As they hit the ground, an explosion blew up next to them.

The last thing Mikron saw before he went unconscious was a giant redcoat robot reaching down to him.

------------------------------------------

The gaunt Advisor was working at a table with two of Robin's utility belts along with a head of a Slade robot. The belts had been taken from Jinxie and Tara.

Karen approached him slowly and said, "Sir, about that conversation we are going to have… I'm ready."

The Advisor smiled a tight little smile while still examining the content of the belts. "Yes? What do you have to tell me, Bumblebee?"

"While I was in that other place, where they have duplicates of some of our enemies… and from a blue cloak Phoenix, called Raven, I found out that we aren't hurting Trigon at all. In fact, we been sending that monster power… making him stronger."

"Oh, my dear Bumblebee? How can you be sure?"

"When their Phoenix… Raven told me what was happening, Trigon tried to suck all the life out of me and everyone else around me."

"Tell me more."

"Now that you know what Trigon is doing, you can formulate a plan to stop that bastard. Advisor, you are the only one smart enough… wise enough to come up with something to stop him and save the world."

The Advisor turned toward Karen with a small slivery gun in his hand. It fired once and Karen was hit.

Karen started to lose balance. She asked, "Why?"

The Advisor said calmly, "Because everything you said, I already knew. But Trigon doesn't know that I know. Everything is going accordingly to my plan. If Trigon found out then my plans would be ruined. Don't worry, Bumblebee, by tomorrow night, you will have forgotten everything that has happened here today. Oh, and thank you for the complement."

Karen fell to the ground with her eyes opened, but she was unable to move a single muscle.

-------------------------------------

Tara slowly shook her head as consciousness returned to her. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a holding cell with brick walls. The only exit was a plate steel door.

All of her wrists and ankles were manacled to a wall. She had on a large brass colored neck collar. On the collar was a small rectangular plate with three keyholes in it. She was still wearing the Robin uniform from the party without the utility belt.

An unconscious Jinx was similarly pinned up on another wall also wearing a collar.

Terra stared at the concrete floor, and then her eyes glowed yellow as she started to will the floor to move.

The collar suddenly shocked her and Jinx. They both started to jerk in pain.

Jinx groaned as her eyes started to open.

Tara asked, "Jinxie? Are you ok?"

Jinxie asked, "What just hit me?"

Tara explained, "The collar did that. When I tried to use my powers, we both got shocked."

"Where are we?"

"Phoenix got us."

The door to the cell opened and in walked the Advisor. "Greetings Ladies. I hope everything is satisfactory with your accommodations here."

Tara yelled, "Advisor, you bastard!"

Both Tara and Jinxie eyes glowed with power and the collars shocked them at a higher voltage level. Three screams of agony where heard with two from within the room and one from outside the door.

The girls panted as the Advisor said, "Enjoying your fashion accessories? The more power you try to use, the higher the voltage of the shock you will receive. You might kill your friend while trying to escape. By the way, why the Robin costumes?"

Jinxie said, "We don't have to tell-"

The Advisor said evenly, "I really like the new green hair color, Jinx. It's matches well with your clothing."

Jinxie yelled, "I Didn't Color-"

Suddenly the electricity coursed from the collars. Both girls groaned in pain.

Tara said, "Bastard, we didn't use our powers!"

The Advisor smiled slightly. "Oh? I must have forgotten to tell you that there is a third person that is wearing a collar. She had probably just tried to escape."

He turned and spoke though the doorway, "Bring her in."

Two guards brought a manacled Karen into the room. She was also wearing a collar.

Both Jinxie and Tara hissed in angry and Karen glared with hatred at Jinxie, Tara and the Advisor.

Karen tried to shrink as both Jinxie and Tara tried to activate their powers. The collars continuously shocked them. Groans, screamed and curses were heard as each continued to fight back the pain while trying to power up. One by one they went unconscious.

As the guards shackled Karen onto a third wall, the Advisor calmly said, "Record their talk and send the recording to me. They may reveal some information as Terra and Jinx have a friendly conversation with Bumblebee."

----------------------------------

Jinxie woke up and noticed that Karen was silently glaring at her.

Jinxie return the glared before she said, "Hey, Terra? Are you awake?"

Tara asked, "What truck hit me?"

Tara looked up and spotted Karen. "You!"

Karen said, "That's right, little girl. Care to speak with sentences longer than one word?"

Tara tried to power up and all three were shocked.

Jinxie said, "Don't anyone use their powers!"

Tara said, "Fine."

Karen growled, "Already doing that."

Jinxie asked, "Why is the high and mighty Bumblebee doing locked up with us heroes?"

Karen glared, "You're not the heroes. I am."

Tara demanded, "After all the people that got hurt, you expect me to believe that hogwash?"

Karen angry said back, "You two and your Teen Idiot Friends refused to believe that Trigon existed! That monster is going to destroy the world! That is the only reason that I joined up on Phoenix's side! Besides, you guys also hurt people in our battles."

Tara yelled, "Shut Up!"

Karen asked, "How many buildings have the Titan collapse in battling us?

Tara yelled, "Shut Up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!"

Jinxie commanded, "Terra! Quiet for a second." Then Jinx asked, "Bumblebee, why are you in here?"

Karen said, "I just discovered that the Advisor has his own plans… He is not one of the good guys."

Tara sniped, "Well, Duh. None of you goons are the good guys!"

Jinxie said, "Terra, please. So, Bumblebee, what is the real story?"

Karen said, "Originally, we were dividing Trigon up into a thousand piece so he could never hurt us. But I found out from your Phoenix that all we did was to create a thousand sources for the feeding of Trigon."

Tara snapped, "She is not Phoenix! She is Raven!"

Karen said, "And sometime tomorrow, my memory of what happened today will be erased; wiped clean."

---------------------------------------

Mammoth and Roy (Speedy) walked through corridor. Both of their eyes glowed red.

Roy was wearing a red bandanna that covered his forehead. He also was armed with his bow and a quiver of arrows.

Two guards at a cell door commanded, "Halt. Why is the enemy walking in here?"

Mammoth smirked, "Speedy been converted to our side this morning by the Advisor. Look at his red eyes."

One of the guards replied, "Sorry, Sir."

Jinxie's voice called out from behind the guarded door, "Mammoth, is that you?"

"Yes, Jinx. It is I. You can see me once you switch sides. Until then, stay in that cell, Jinx."

From a cell door across from there, Kitten's voice demanded, "Let me out. When my father and Fang get their hands on you, you'll wish you had never be born. Let Me Out!"

Mammoth and Speedy walked passed the door and around a corner.

Roy asked, "Are we almost there?"

"Yeah, we here."

There are two doors on the opposite sides of the corridor. Both had strange inscriptions written on them.

Roy reached out and tried to open the door handle, but it wouldn't budge. Mammoth added his strength with the same results. Roy started to closely examine the door while saying, "There got to be some kind of secret latch here."

Behind Roy, Mammoth started to shake. Around him a reddish mist formed. In the mist, Trigon's four yellow eyes appear. The mist and eyes shrank into Mammoth.

Mammoth then reached over to the door that Roy was studying and grabbed the door's handle. The inscriptions on the door discolored and faked away and the door opened.

Roy said, "Cool, big guy. What are those?"

In the room, fifty six-foot long webbed cocoons hung from ceiling hooks.

Mammoth said evenly, "Those are our allies. Go and release them."

Mammoth turned to look across the hall to the other sealed door and then he opened it to show another room. On it's floor was inscribed a circle strange writing around it. Little bits of reddish light, fragments of Trigon, floating above the center of the circle. A reddish glow appeared on Mammoth's hand and the circle pealed away.

The bits of light flew out in all directions and disappeared through the walls and ceiling of the room.

-----------------------------

A man was walking along the street. He was in his mid thirties and was dressed casually. A small red light flew up from the ground beneath him and vanished into the man.

The man froze for a bit, and then continued walking like nothing happened.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

At the dinner table, Victor was finishing his third take-out burger while both Kori and Starfire contently sat next to their now empty plates.

Kori said, "A glorious meal, sister."

Starfire cheerfully replied, "Thanks of many, sister. Friend Victor, what of your food of fast from the restaurant of take-out?"

Victor said, "It is goody and meaty… Hey, don't you two find it weird to be friends with yourselves? I mean that you are both the same person."

Kori said, "No… Are you having problems with Friend Cyborg?"

"No... Yes… Maybe… It's just plain weird to see him. Another me… I'm not unique."

Starfire spoke up, "Of course you are. He is Friend Cyborg and you are Friend Victor."

Victor frowned. "Your Cyborg rebuilt me. He replaced most of my parts… How much of me is really me?"

The doorbell rang.

Starfire changed the subject. "That's must be Friend Bumblebee. Let us greet them."

Kori looked uncertain. "Ok."

Victor grumbled, "Sure."

------------------

Outside of the tower main door, Speedy asked, "Think anyone heard it? Maybe you should ring it again."

Bumblebee said, "You know how long it takes someone to come here from the lounge."

The door opened and out came Starfire who immediately hugged both Bumblebee and Speedy at the same time. "Greetings Friends. The is glorious to see Friend Bumblebee and it is also glorious that Friend Speedy has come, too."

Bumblebee grasped, "Can't breathe."

Speedy barely said, "Don't mess with the hair."

Starfire released them. "Sorry, Friends."

As Speedy pulled out a comb, Bumblebee spotted two other people just within the tower: Kori and Victor.

Kori had an uncertain frown upon her face.

A confused Bumblebee asked, "Hey, Sparky. Why is there two Starfires? Which is the real one?"

Victor asked, "Sparky?"

Kori said tensely, "Greeting Bumblebee, who is the friend of Starfire."

Speedy in stun, stopped combing his hair.

Starfire cheerfully said, "We are both Starfire. But she is the Starfire of another dimension called Kori and he is the Cyborg of the other dimension called Victor. Kori is my new sister and Victor is my new friend."

Bumblebee said, "Ok… Please to meet you both. Any sister and friend of Starfire is a friend of mine."

Bumblebee held out her hand.

Kori looked at the hand before she shook it. "Forgive me, Bumblebee of this world. In my world you and I are enemies. It is disconcerting to be friendly with you. It is also disconcerting to see Speedy, who is one of the King's men, here with you."

Bumblebee asked, "What?"

Starfire spoke up, "Friend Bumblebee is the leader of the Teen Titans East. Speedy is a member of that team."

Speedy gave a small wave, "Hi Kori. Hi Victor."

Kori in shock said, "What?"

Starfire said, "I will explain it. Let's go and see Friend Robin and Robin."

--------------------------------

In the medical ward, Raven was healing Kid Flash's arm. The Beast lay curled up upon one of the beds and Beastboy leaned against a wall looking bored.

Raven removed her hands. "How is that?"

Kid Flash moved his arm, testing it. He smiled. "It's just fine. Hmm, back in River City, I have a villain who is a real pain in the ass. Can you heal that?"

Raven frowned and Beastboy laughed. Even a small chuckle came from the Beast.

Beastboy said, "Good one, Dude."

Raven said sarcastically, "Ha, Ha Ha! Very Funny."

She walked over to the Beast's bedside and asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm… ok, Phoenix. Ask the other me if he is ok…"

Raven sighed, "Like I said four times before, I'm not Phoenix. You are in a different dimension were I never became the Phoenix, Beastboy never became the Beast and we are still with the Titans."

The Beast whispered, "Lucky him. He never became me; never became the Beast."

Beastboy complained, "Dude, you're not the Beast any more. That wasn't you who did all that nasty stuff. Like Raven said, you were mind controlled, so hurry up and laugh or smile or something. You're getting me down, Dude."

The Beast started to sound a little angry. "Hey, you don't know what it is like to rip into people with your teeth. I remember that awful taste: The taste of blood. I can't stop remember that taste. It won't go away."

"Dude, it still wasn't you who did the biting. It was that evil Trigon used you to do all that evil stuff."

Raven stood and said, "If you'll excuse me, I must meditate."

The Beast hand shot out and grabbed Raven's arm. "Please don't leave me."

Raven looked a little panicked and then she said softly, "What?"

"You are all I have. Please don't leave me."

Raven's eyes darted back and forth before she calmed down. "Phoenix is still alive. I believe that Trigon is influencing her. Maybe she can be saved, maybe she can't, but will you be strong for her?"

The Beast stared at Raven before nodding.

------------------------------

Robin, Richard and Jinx were in the planning room. A map of the city lay upon the table.

Richard pointed at a spot on the map and said, "And this section over here is in ruins due to fire."

Jinx asked Robin, "Well, who will make up the main rescue team?"

Robin frowned before he said, "Since Robin here knows the situation best, and this will be his mission to command. He will determine who is on which team and where they go."

Richard looked surprised. "I thought you would die first before giving up a command."

Robin said, "It was hard to do the first time I did that. It's easier these days."

Richard nodded and Jinx looked impressed.

Kori came into the room, looking uncertain. "Friends, Bumblebee and Speedy of this world have arrived."

Into the room, Bumblebee, Speedy, Victor and Starfire came. Richard stared with an expressionless face.

Bumblebee smiled, "Hi all. Jinx, I'm glad to see you away from the Hive. Two Robins! Now I know the world is safe."

Robin chuckled and Kori looked shocked, then smiled.

Speedy spoke up, "It would be even safer if two of me surround."

Richard sighed and said, "Hello, Bumblebee, Speedy. Glad to have you aboard. This world is just too weird."

-------------------------------------

Cyborg and Terra were in the garage. Cyborg was working on a car frame while Terra stood next to the toolbox.

Cyborg said, "Get me the ¾ inch wrench. It on the left side, third drawer down."

"Don't you already have one of those?"

"I need a second one."

Terra handed him the wrench and then lay down on the concrete floor. She closed her eyes.

Cyborg looked over. "Hey girl. Don't go to sleep on me. You got to help to rebuild the next T-Car. You had wreak one of my cars so you owe me."

"What? When?"

"When you were working for Slade."

"Oh…"

"Don't worry, I'll forgive you when you help to rebuild the T-Car."

Cyborg laughed. Terra looked uncertain before she smiled and started laughing.

"Don't worry, Terra. We all have forgiven you."

Terra closed her eyes again. "I think Raven forgiven me, maybe. She had given me back my powers."

Cyborg said, "Great. Just don't attack that other Terra. Ok?"

"Ok… I think I've gain a new power from the time I was a statue."

"Oh? What's that?"

"When I was cooling the lava, I had to reach further and further out to cool lava farther away. I could sense the hardening lava without see it. Now I can sense the makeup of the concrete under me. I can feel the steel bars crisscrossing under surface."

Cyborg said, "That's great."

Cyborg looked down at the car, then he heard the sound of some thrashing around.

He looked up only to see a panicked Terra half submerged under the concrete. The flooring around was like a liquid and Terra was fighting to get out of it.

She grasped out, "Help."

He ran over and the floor remained firm under his feet. He grabbed a flailing arm and pulled her out.

As Cyborg held her, he said, "Terra. Are you alright?"

Terra slowly reached a foot down and touched a now solid floor. "Ok, I guess. Damn, another uncontrolled power!"


	23. Chap 22: Mikron's visit with the King

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

Please Read and Review.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Richard exited onto the roof, followed by worried looking Kori.

Richard asked, "Well, Starfire. Why do you want me here?"

Kori gestured toward the edge of the roof. "Please remember that I am Kori here."

"You will always be Starfire to me."

Kori smiled then looked down. "This is very hard for me to do."

"What, Star?"

"Robin, I wish to no longer be part of the Teen Titans. I wish to resign."

Richard in a panic demanded, "What? Why? Did that other Robin ask you to join his team?"

Kori shook her head. "No. It is something terrible that I have done to you. I do not have enough merit to be associated with the Teen Titans. I am sorry."

Richard reached out and grabbed her shoulders. "You haven't do anything bad. What are you talking about, Star?"

"I have blamed you for the lost of Raven and Beastboy. For stopping me from going into Raven's room before they became Phoenix and the Beast. I no longer considered you a friend. Now I know that nothing you did affected the transformation of our former friends. I have doubted you. I have wronged you."

Robin sighed, "I have doubted my own actions, too. But Starfire, we need you on the team. I need you on the team. You always watched out the civilians in the area of our battles. You have saved so many lives. You are the heart of our team."

"But Robin, what can I do make up for my unfriendliness towards you?"

Richard wrapped his arms around her. "You can start by calling me Friend Robin. Ok?"

A shocked look came over Kori's face before she hugged him. With tears of happiness, she sighed, "Friend Robin."

Richard groaned, "I think you're at half hugging strength."

Kori pulled back and became more serious. "It's due to my sister's training. But Friend Robin, what are we going to do with the Beast and Bumblebee? Our new friends will be angry if any harm came to those two."

Richard looked out towards the city. "Well, Bumblebee may have considered herself a heroine-"

Kori interrupted, "She is not! I do not like her. I dislike her very much!"

"I know, Star. I know, but hopefully we never see her again. Bumblebee was on the other side of our war. If she is captured then we'll talk about that later."

"Friend Tara will not listen to talk."

"She will listen to me."

"And the Beast?"

"He will have to be taken back and stand trial. He went from a hero to a villain to a super-villain."

"But Friend Robin… I like saying 'Friend Robin'. Friend Robin, what of the observations of Friend Raven that the Beast was mind-controlled?"

"He had a choice. He always had a choice."

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Mikron was hauled in between to redcoat robots and before Mad Mod who was sitting in his throne. His head was hanging down with no sign of consciousness. Slade stood to the left side of Mad Mod. A third redcoat robot brought in Mikron's backpack.

Mad Mod brightly spoke up, "Well, well, well, my ducky. What do we have here? A Teen Titan I see."

Mikron head lifted and he said with a smirk, "I'm not no Teen Titan. Now release me, King Snot-head."

Slade watched as Mad Mod commanded, "That's King Monty to you, junior. And why should I release you?"

"Cause I see both the teen barf-brains and Phoe-Dodo-nix as obstacles to what I want to do."

"And what is that?"

"Rob a bank, steal the next video game system, and steal some technology."

Mad Mod laughed, "Ha ha. I do like your style, but why should I trust you?"

"My friends and I had worked for Slade, over there, once and kicked titan butt out of their own tower. Right Slade?"

Slade paused and the smoothly said, "That is correct, but that was then. What can you do for me now?"

"I know something that the Advisor wouldn't want you to know."

From Mikron's backpack, a few wires stealthily snaked out and entered the forefinger of the robot holding the backpack.

Mad Mod, with an amused voice, said, "This little chap doesn't know a thing, Slade. Look at his knees shake in his knickers."

Mikron frowned. "What?"

Slade explained with an amused voice, "In British English, knickers are an undergarment worn by women."

Mikron face turned red with anger. "You'll pay for that, farts-for-snot breath."

The robot holding Mikron's backpack dropped the pack and swung at the head of one of the two robots holding Mikron. The fist impacted and craved in the right side of the robot's faced. The damaged robot released Mikron and started to shakily swing back.

Mikron used his free hand to start search the arm of the robot that still was holding him. The backpack, by itself, sprouted six spider-like legs. It leaped upon Mikron's back.

Mad Mod looked exasperated, "Now see here. Stop that, brat! Slade, stop him."

Slade said, "If you allow me full control of the situation then I will handle it to my satisfaction."

As two of the redcoat robots battle each other, the one still holding on to Mikron, swung at him. Two of Mikron's backpack spider legs swung up and parry the fist. Another one of the spider legs lanced into the robot's wrist and forced it to release Mikron.

Mad Mod finally said, "All right. All right, Slade. Do it your way."

Slade pulled out a small staff, which extended from six-inches into six-foot long.

As the one robot tried to smash at Mikron, the kid propelled himself into the air and landed upon its back. He started to open a plate on its back. Slade swung at the robot that Mikron was on and removed its head.

Mikron loudly complained, "Hey, I was going to use that."

Slade then speared one of the dueling robots. He yanked the staff and prepared to assault the last one.

Mad Mod quickly called out, "Hey! I still control that one."

Slade said, "Then stop it."

As Mikron faced Slade, Mad Mod called out, "Stand down."

The last robot came to a stop.

Mikron smirked, "Feeling lucky, Slade."

"Yes, I do, Gizmo, for you are going to answer my questions about what the Advisor doesn't want me to know. Then you can leave."

Mad Mod spoke out, "Hey, governor. You can't do that. He will give away the location of this here base."

Slade said, "The only people he could share it with are the Titans. He can go if and only if the information that he has is valuable."

Mikron grinned. "I have several pieces of choice information. First of which is Trigon is real."

Mad Mod said, "Cut the claptrap. That's just a fib that the Phoenix mob wants us to believe."

Slade said to Mikron, "I already know about Trigon. Tell me something useful."

Mikron mouth hung open in surprise and then he smirked. "How about some info on the Titans' newest allies. It's the Titans from another dimension."

Mad Mod exclaimed, "I've never heard such trash before. Where did you dream up this from?"

Slade said, "Go on."

Mikron grinned widened. "Don't interrupt me, King Sewer Breath. The combined titan teams have been trashing a lot of the Phoenix-bot. There should be less of those booger breath tin plated Phoenix Barbies. Every time a giant red or black ring appears on the island, a dimensional gate has opened and Phoenix and the all the Titans will be fighting. You're just a small side show in battles around the city."

Mad Mod steamed.

Slade said, "Keep talking."

"Well, the Phoenix bosses told their half-brain minions that they were stopping Trigon by dividing the him into small piece and giving those pieces to their followers."

Slade single eye drilled into Mikron.

Mikron sweated. "Well, it was all a big lie. Each one of those pieces feed power to Trigon."

Slade closed his eye briefly. "Anymore, my dear Gizmo?"

"No, nothing other than the barf brains titans from the other universe have their own versions of the Phoenix and the Beast."

Mad Mod exclaimed, "Bloody Hell!"

Slade said, "Gizmo, it is time for me to escort you out. Feel free to tell me anything else as we walk.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

It was noon when everyone gathered outside of the Teen Titans Tower, except for the Beast.

Raven handed Starfire a black cube and a dark blue bag. Raven said, "This cube should help you find Phoenix's mediation mirror, Star. Remember not to touch the silvery part of the mirror, only its handle. You will put it into this bag."

Starfire said, "Yes Friend Raven. Jinx and I will recover the mirror of Phoenix's mediation. We will all return to victorious."

Raven had a slight smile before she noticed Terra was sadly watching them. Raven turned away. "Come back well, my friend Starfire."

Starfire squealed in delight and hugged Raven.

Raven annoyingly said, "You're Hugging Me!"

"Oh, sorry friend Raven", said Starfire as she released Raven.

Raven glanced back at Terra, but Terra had already walked away.

--------------------

Raven conjured, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

The script on the obstacle course grounds leaked darkness into the air. The darkness flowed through the air, joined together and balled up. The ball flattened into a disk. The surface of the ripped and the disc became a ring: The Gate. Though the gate, the other dimension's Jump city can be seen.

Richard yelled, "Team One! Go!"

A couple of red beam blasts came out of the gate as a group charged into the black ring. That group consisted of Robin, Kori, Cyborg, Kid Flash, Speedy and Beastboy in green tiger form.

Jinx asked Richard, "You think they'll be successful?"

Richard replied, "They have to draw Phoenix's forces to themselves if our stealth missions have any chance of success."


	24. Chap 23: Raid and Rescue, Part 1

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

Please Read and Review.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Kid Flash charged at high speed out though the gate, leaving the rest of the group falling behind. The rest of the first group was made up of Robin, Kori, Cyborg, Beastboy and Speedy. Beastboy, in hawk form, and Kori were flying.

Suddenly, as Kid Flash charged around of the other side of the gate, dodging blasts that rained down from three Phoenix-bots, the earth near Kid Flash erupted in an explosion. Only Kid Flash's high speed kept him from receiving the brunt of the blast. He was sent flying. Kid Flash hit the ground, rolled and started to run again.

Robin shouted, "Mines! Kori, Beastboy, attack the robots. The rest of you stay back. Kid Flash, get away from the gate."

He then shouted back to the others, "Terra, see if you can shake the ground on the other side of the gate."

Terra threw open her arms and her eyes glowed yellow.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Kid Flash ran as bolts of red energy rained down from three Phoenix-bots flying above.

As Kori and Beastboy flew through the gate, the ground started to shake. The shaking increased in magnitude and the ground started to crack. Then the earth erupted as several mines detonated and chunks of earth flew everywhere. It covered a larger area than Kid Flash expected. As he started to run away, the blasts hit him and sent him flying.

---------------

Beastboy, looking like the Beast in bird form, flew up towards the confused Phoenix-bot. At the last instant, he changed into a gorilla and grabbed the robot. As its eyes started to glow, he pulled off its head. As he started to fall, Beastboy became an eagle again.

Kori flew toward the second Phoenix-bot with well-practiced skill. Her right hand started to glow green as she dodged the eye beams. She groaned slightly as the third robot hit her. As the Phoenix-bot prepare yet another blast, Kori ran her hand through the chest of the robot. She was hit once again by the other robot, sending her flying to one side.

Kori turned and flew at the last one, hand glowing once again.

Just before she stuck, a green gorilla appeared on the robot's back and yanked on its head.

Kori turned her hand away from the pair, but she was moved too fast. She plowed into them. Robot part fell from the sky and Beastboy started to fall, too.

Kori recovered her senses and reached down and grabbed the green ape.

Beastboy changed into human form. "Hey, that hurts!"

Kori explained slightly slowly with a frown, "None of the members of my team would fight too closely to me… It would be dangerous for you to do so again. We must coordinate better."

Beastboy complained as they flew down, "But I came to help you."

Kori then smiled, "Thank you Friend Beastboy. Sorry that I am… too greedy? to want to demolish every Phoenix-like thing that I see with my own hands."

-----------------

Kid Flash, who was two hundred yards away from the gate, grimaced as he touched his right side.

Robin came through the gate and shouted, "Kid Flash, are you hurt?"

Kid Flash straightened up, smiled a cocky smile and responded cheerfully, "Not a scratch."

Robin shouted back, "Ok. Like we planned, let's go!"

Kid Flash changed and ran across the top of the bay toward the city. Beastboy changed into a pterodactyl and swoop at Speedy. With a jump and an acrobatic flip, Speedy landed upon Beastboy's back.

From behind Kori, Robin wrapped his arm around her shoulders and neck. She floated off the ground and grabbed hold of Cyborg.

Then they all flew after Kid Flash.

-------------------------

Two minutes later the other two teams came through the gate.

Richard's team included Bumblebee, Terra and Victor. Jinx's team had Starfire.

Richard asked, "Starfire, is the mirror here or in town?"

Starfire pulled out the black cube that Raven gave her and stared at it. The cube tugged slightly toward the ruins of the Titan's tower.

Starfire responded, "It is here."

Richard said, "Good. Terra, take us to the city and keep us low to the water."

Terra concentrated and a large boulder floated out of the dirt.

Richard asked, "How about three small ones instead of one big one?"

Terra retorted, "This is how I work."

Victor asked, "Is this thing safe?"

Terra smiled, "You'll be absolutely fine."

Terra and Richard leaped onto the boulder. Victor, uncertainty hopped up.

Richard said, "Let's go."

The three flew out with Bumblebee flying next to Victor. She put a hand on his shoulder to help steady him.

-----------------------------

Slade and Mikron climbed out of the manhole between two three-story tall buildings. The distant sound of explosions echoed in the air.

Mikron muttered, "What the snot-licking hell?"

Slade smoothly said, "My guess, dear child, is that Phoenix's forces are having some difficulties."

Wings sprouted from Mikron's backpack. "I'll check out what happening."

He flew up until he was above the building's roof. Mikron shouted down, "I can see a gate on Piss-ant Island."

"Gizmo, you will go and help your friends. I have other business to take care of."

"They ain't my friends. I'm not no Titan!"

"Is Jinx working with them?"

Mikron grumbled, "Yeah, I got to go. See you later, Slade-o."

After Mikron disappeared out of sight, Slade remark, "Yes, Gizmo, you will see me again, along with all the other titans."

------------------------

The Robin group charged openly down the street. Kori and Beastboy flew above while Robin, Cyborg, Kid Flash and Speedy ran.

Kori shouted down, "There are not many Phoenix-bots. Phoenix must be low of their numbers."

Down the street stood a lone figure with red glowing eyes: Johnny Rancid. "Hello little birdie. Didn't you learn your lesson from your last butt kicking? The lesson was to stay off of Johnny Rancid's Streets!"

Robin shouted, "Johnny Rancid, you're going down."

"You got some friends, Bird-Boy. I got some friends, too."

Rancid then whistled.

From a side street next to Johnny, a gunmetal gray mechanical cat came. It was eight foot tall at the shoulders and had bright green glowing eyes.

Also a giant silver eagle landed of an edge of a roof near Johnny. The metal feathers and claws looked razor sharp.

Johnny pointed at the titans and said, "Teen Titans Killers, GO!"

The metallic bird took off and dived towards the titans. Kori flew her star-bolts and Speedy fired an arrow at the creature. The bolts reflected off of its shiny feathers. The arrow exploded just under its wing, throwing the bird sidewise. Other than that, it was unharmed. Beastboy, in hummingbird mode, quickly darted above the metallic bird. As Beastboy transformed into a tyrannosaur rex, the creature opened its beak. A sonic blast came out and slammed into Kori. With a surprised short scream, she was sent spinning away.

Beastboy landed on the bird's back with his claws digging in. They both began to fall toward the ground. Speedy had another arrow prepared, and waited.

Some of sharp metal feathers on the bird's back stood up and cut into Beastboy clawed feet. A surprised and shocked look crossed Beastboy's Tyrannosaur Rex's face. He released the creature.

The bird's wing started to flap again and it opened it beak, preparing to fire the sonic blast again.

Speedy fired an arrow at a next-to-impossible-to-hit open beak and stuck the side of its face. The bird changed targets from Beastboy to Speedy and fired. Speedy dodged by an acrobatic flip away from his position. The sonic blast blew out a chunk of the street.

Kori came flying in and plowed into the creature and pounded on it.

Beastboy, now in human form, fell toward the ground with bloody boots.

-----------

Robin pulled out and extended his staff as the robotic cat charged. On both sides of it head, two min-gun popped out. They fired at the Boy Wonder. Robin jumped over the top of the rain of bullets.

Cyborg fired his sonic cannon and damaged the cat. A small bit of its right shoulder armor cracked. Kid Flash zigzag to the left side of the cat and stuck it twenty times in a single second. No damage was done to the cat's side other than dusting it off.

Robin jumped above the cat with his staff held high over his head. The cat reared up with it front paws off of the ground. Five inches of shiny claws extended out of those paws.

The first of those claws swiped at the incoming Robin. He changed the swing of the staff into a poke at the first claw. He used the contact of the staff against the claw along with the force of the claw's swing to pole-vault over the second claw's attack. He landed on its back.

Cyborg fired another sonic, hitting its belly. A few sparks and the armor cracked slightly there, too. "I seem to be hurting it a little."

Kid Flash placed both of his palms against the side of the creature and started to vibrate them. The metal started to glow orange.

Robin shouted, "Cyborg, see if you can hit the same spots as before."

"Got it, Robin."

The cat's tail swung around and hit Kid Flash totally by surprise. He was sent flying.

In the first ten feet of Kid Flash's flight, he groaned and held his side in pain. In the second ten feet of the flight, he released his side and got a determined look on his face. In the next ten feet he flipped over and as came in contact with the ground, he was running again.

The cat fired its guns at Cyborg. Cyborg tried to dodge but he was stuck. The bullets gouged into Cyborg's armor. There was a major hole in his left leg.

Robin beat upon the cat's back and saw several parallel slots in its back. While being carefully not to be standing on those slots, six-inch blade popped out of those slots. As the cat bucked, Robin jumped off. The cat quick turned and aimed at Robin while was in mid-jump.

Beastboy fell from the sky and bounced off of the creature's head. The blood from Beastboy's feet covered part of the cat's face and its eyes. Beastboy started to roll toward the cat's blade covered back.

Robin yelled, "Beastboy!"

Kid Flash ran up one of the cat's arms, grabbed Beastboy and ran down the other arm.

As the cat shook it head back and forth to clear it eyes, Robin threw three discs. Two exploded harmlessly against the cat's armor; the third destroyed one of the mini-guns.

The blast also cleared the cat's eyes.

Cyborg's sonic blast hit again the cat's right shoulder's armor and, with sparks, a six-inch hunk of armor fell off. He yelled, "Boo-Ya. The armor has been pieced."

Kid Flash dropped Beastboy and ran up to the armor's opening. The quickly plunge his hand in and pulled fist full of wires. The cat tried to turn as he reached in again pulled out some tubing. The smell of some gasoline-like substance was on those tubes. The inside of that hole, an orange glow started, followed by fire coming out of the hole.

Robin yelled, "Run."

Kid Flash ran and picked Beastboy up.

-----------------------

Kori pounded on the metallic bird, putting dents into it. It opened it mouth again, preparing to fire again.

Speedy fired another arrow. This one entered its mouth and stuck there. Inside of the mouth, arcs of electrical jumped around. The bird started to thrash around.

Kori powered up green glow on her right fist and then punched with extreme force. Her fist broke through the armor and into the bird. The bird started to fall as Kori pulled her hand out.

There were two explosions: One of the bird blowing up and the other was the metallic cat.

Kori flew down and asked, "Anyone hurt?"

Kid Flash, who was in pain as he held his side, said with a weak smile, "Yeah, go check on Beastboy. I think he is hurt."

--------------------

Phoenix sat in her script-covered throne and slept. The Advisor stood off the one side and studied the magical runes written on the floor and on the four posts around the circle.

Control Freak ran, slowly, into the room. He said, "Advisor, the Titans have attacked."

The Advisor looked up and asked, "Where?"

"Four blocks to the west of here. That moron Rancid is fighting them right now."

"Then go and assist that 'moron'."

"What about you?"

"My dear Control Freak, I believe that this attack is a diversion. The main attack should occur here soon."

"Why do you think that?"

"We are dealing with Robin. That is how he operates."

----------------

Mad Mod, known also as King Monty, studied the video screen. On it was the remains of the metallic bird and cat. Also it showed Robin and crew.

Mad Mod thinks for a minute before muttering, "The Yanks think that they can take the Phoenix and get all the glory… Nobody is as glorious as King Monty. Time to attack city hall."

------------------

Mammoth and Roy, with eyes glowing red, watched the battle.

Roy grimly said, "They got some guy pretending to be me."

Mammoth said darkly, "They may supply the diversion we need to get the Phoenix. Speedy, go and make sure they don't die too quickly. I will go and handle the Phoenix."

"Cool, but they won't die with me here. I don't do that kind of stuff. They will be hurting a lot for having someone impersonating me. That I guarantee."

----------------

Going through a sewer tunnel were Richard's team. It included Terra, Victor and Bumblebee.

Bumblebee asked, "How much further?"

Richard grimaced upon hearing Bumblebee's voice before he said, "Soon. Very Soon."

Bumblebee remarked, "You must hate the other me. Why is that?"

"Bumblebee is an expert fighter. She is deadly with her stingers and has brains. She is one of the main people who keeps Phoenix in power."

"I see."

"We are here. According to city's plans, this wall is next to the underground parking. Terra. Open up this wall. "

Terra eyes glowed and the wall slowly collapsed. A tunnel formed as she walked forward. The tunnel opened up into a parking garage.

Bumblebee stepped forward. "My time to lead."

Richard grumbled, "Ok. The torture area is one floor above us. Terra, Jinxie and… Gizmo should be there. Then we go to the prison area and get Kitten."

Bumblebee acknowledged the plan with an "Ok."

Bumblebee walked boldly forward, and the other walked stealthily far behind.

As she came to an up-ramp, a guard there pointed a gun at her. "Halt!"

Bumblebee looked ticked, "Do you know who you are pointing that gun that?"

"Yes, and the Advisor imprisoned you."

Bumblebee buffed, "And who do you think let me out? If they wanted to keep me imprisoned, I would still be there."

The guard looked uncertain and lowered his gun. "They let you out?"

"Yes. Phoenix didn't like her friend imprisoned. The Advisor isn't too happy that I'm out, but life sucks for him."

"Sorry, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee continued walking until she was next to the guard. "I'm sorry, too."

"What?"

Bumblebee's right hand stuck out, hitting the guard just below the neck. The guard looked surprised as she stuck two more times. The guard dropped.

Richard and the other ran up.

Richard checked the guard's pulse. "He is still alive."

Bumblebee responded, "And he should be unconscious for about two hours. Got a problem with that?"

"…No."

----------

Bumblebee walked up the ramp and surveyed the next level of the parking garage. It had been converted to an area for torturing people. It was a filthy place with cages all over the place. There were people in those cages.

Three Phoenix-bot stood there at different spots around the room. The howl of pain came from a man on a rack. An overweight, barely dressed, sweaty man was cranking on the wheel at the head of the rack. Every time he turned the wheel, the tortured man was stretched a little bit more.

Bumblebee said, "Hey, You! Stop that."

The torturer stopped and looked up. "You must be Bumblebee. First time here?"

None of the Phoenix-bots moved.

Bumblebee ignored the question and asked, "Where is Terra, Jinx, Gizmo and Kitten?"

The torturer frowned, "In the prison area, except Gizmo. We've never caught him. In fact, you should be there, too."

"Phoenix had me released."

"Lies. I would know about any releases. Phoenix-bots, capture her."

The Phoenix-bots started to turn, as Bumblebee yelled, "No, Stop!"

The Phoenix-bots stopped.

Richard, Terra and Victor changed up the ramp and the Phoenix-bots started to turn toward them."

Bumblebee commanded again, "I said NO! No Fights!"

The Phoenix-bots stopped again and Richard, Terra and Victor came to a confused stop.

Bumblebee remarked to the torturer, "I guess I'm higher on the food chain than you are. Phoenix-bots, grab that sucker."

The torturer started to run but was grabbed one then all the Phoenix-bots.

Richard remarked, "I didn't expect this."

Bumblebee saw an empty cage. "Put him in that cage and lock him in."

Bumblebee went to release the man on the rack as Richard survey the room and found a key ring. He started to open the cages, letting people out. He commanded, "All of you will go down stairs and leave by a tunnel we dug."

Victor looked around and saw some manacles. "I have an idea."

-----------------------

Starfire was digging through the rumble of the Teen Titan Tower. She was throwing the remains of metal beams, chunks of flooring and demolished items. Jinx assisted by using her powers to break apart the larger pieces.

Starfire asked, "Are you happy, Friend Jinx?"

"Happy?"

"Yes. You have joined our group at a time of such duress. And now you are trying to manage people who are not happy with each other."

"It's a pain at times, Starfire, but at least you guys listen to my commands. Does it bother you to have me as the second in command?"

"Yes, at first it did. But I consider you a friend now."

Starfire check the small black cube that she was carrying for direction to Phoenix's mediation mirror. She continued digging. "We are near the mirror."

Jinx came up next to Starfire. "Careful, Starfire."

Starfire looked up and smiled her hand uncovered the mirror, touching the silvery surface. Starfire said, ""I don't think I should have touched-"

A red claw came out of the mirror and grabbed Starfire. It started to pull her in. Jinx grabbed Starfire's waist to pull her back.

They were both pulled into the mirror.


	25. Chap 24: Raid and Rescue, Part 2

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

Please Read and Review.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Raven sat at the edge of the obstacle course, waiting. The sun beat down upon her causing her some discomfort. She heard the sounds of padded boots walking toward her.

The Beast was approaching her. He looked like Beastboy except for the more determined look he had on his face.

While he was twenty feet from her, Raven said flatly, "Stop."

The Beast stopped and looked around. "Are everyone else in my home dimension?"

Raven nodded and then said, "You shouldn't be here. When you're former teammates return, they'll take a dim view of you being here."

The Beast gave a short bark of a laugh. "I don't really blame them… I just want to see what happens to my Robin, Starfire, Cyborg and… the Phoenix. They were all my friends."

"…Then let us wait here together."

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Six blocks east of city hall, a deserted burnt house splintered as a tank surged out of it. On tank's side, a union jack was painted on. Out of other houses and places, more tanks appeared along sixteen-foot tall 'Mad Mod' type of robots. They gathered up and turned toward city hall. Shots rang out from the tanks and explosions occurred on the city hall building and in the area around it.

As the army marched toward city hall, the sky darkened with a multitude of giant moths. Those moths dived down toward the army. From a select few of Mad Mod's robots, flames licked out from the flamethrower equipment that they carried.

The two groups collided with Moths chewing of the Mad Mod's mechanical army and receiving in return bullets and flames.

A lone street sweeper watching this shook his head. "I'm not going to clean this up."

--------------------

The Advisor looked up when the building shook several times from cannon shell hits.

He turned and left Phoenix's throne room and commands the Phoenix-bots out in the hallway, "The real attack has begun. Gather our forces."

The doors closed behind him leaving the Phoenix unconscious on the throne. A few minutes later, the doors opened again and in crept Slade. He surveyed the room. He walked up to the floor's diagram. "Interesting," he said.

The four corner posts and the throne he studied, too. The Phoenix remained asleep.

"I can use this."

Mammoth stepped into the room. "Who are you?" he demanded.

"Dear Mammoth, I'm Slade."

"Actually, you are entertainment."

Mammoth charged forward but as he reached the edge of the floor's inscribed circle he hit an invisible wall.

Slade said evenly, "It appears that the maker of this room has found a way to seal you out. You do not sound like Mammoth. Who are you?"

"I will be the destroyer of your world."

"Trigon… How nice it is to see you again."

"You will break the seal of this circle, mortal."

"Mmm, according the spells on four posts, part of you is already within this poor child of your."

"Give her to me and I will grant you powers beyond your belief!"

"Somehow, I already know that you will not keep your word permanently. Now go away and allow me to resume my studies."

"Man called Slade, I will find the Advisor and have him break the seal in this room."

Slade ignored him.

Mammoth turned and walked out.

-----------------------------

Johnny Rancid came charging down the street and away from the battle. Waiting for him were Control Freak, Cinderblock and ten Phoenix-bots.

Control Freak spoke up, "Titans beat you?"

"They destroyed both my creatures."

Control Freak taunted by saying, "Let me guess, John-boy. You, with your Phoenix enhanced powers, just watch the battle to see how well you B-Movie toys did against the titans. You then come to me, who am not trusted with any new powers, to get help. Right?"

Johnny Rancid picked Control Freak up by the front of shirt. "Listen Movie-Boy, you-"

There is an interruption of Control Freak's shirt ripping for it couldn't hold the weight. Control Freak landed butt first on the payment.

Johnny started laughing as Control Freak stood back up.

"That was my best shirt."

"It was your only shirt."

"…Maybe true, but we still have the titans to defeat. Let's go."

---------------------------

In front of a men's clothing store, Kori was ripping up a white long sleeve shirt and using it for bandages for a Beastboy's feet. He was unconscious with a paler color of green than normal. Next to them, Kid Flash was still holding his side.

Cyborg stood as his repair system worked on his leg. Speedy was lookout out for any new trouble.

Robin asked Kid Flash, "How is it going?"

"I still have two or three fights left in me."

Robin frowned and said, "I want you to take Beastboy the Titan Island and stay there. Can you do it?"

"Moving BB is no problem, but I'm coming back."

"No, I want you to stay there. You're wounded and if you die, Jinx will first kill me and then kill you all over again."

Kid Flash chuckled. "And I think she can do it, too."

"Can you do it?"

"Yeah, I can carry Beastboy and I'll stay there."

"Good."

Kori spoke up, "Beastboy is prepared to be moved. Please be gentle, Friend Kid Flash."

Kid Flash gave a cocky smile. "No problem."

With a grunt, he picked up Beastboy and started to run. Sweat came down his face as he headed back to the island.

Speedy called out "here they come."

-------------------------------

Down the hallway boldly marched Bumblebee. Behind her came three Phoenix-bots and Richard, Victor and Terra in manacles. Confused people got out of their way. The whispers of "I thought she was imprisoned", "How did she get back out" and "She got the Phoenix-bots as guards" came from the passing guards.

They traveled for a bit and then came down a hallway filled with prison cell doors with only two guards seated in front on one of them.

The guards froze in surprise and then one reached for a communicator on his belt. Bumblebee quickly pulled out her two stringer and fire two electrical blasts: one at each guard. They jerk, quivered and fell.

As the titans behind her removed their manacles, Bumblebee came up to the cell's door.

She heard someone speaking with her own voice, "That sounded like my stringers. If those turkeys are playing my stringers, their behinds are mine!"

A voice that sounded like Terra's came through the door, "Shut up! Will you just Shut Up?!?"

One of the Phoenix-bots stood behind Bumblebee as she opened up the door.

--------------------

Within the cell, Karen snapped back at Tara, "Shut up? Don't you tell me to shut up. You shut your mouth, girl! I'm trying to listen to what happening outside the door!"

Tara yelled back, "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

Jinxie pleaded, "You both been at it all night. Will you both please give it a rest?"

The cell's door clicked, as it is unlocked. It started to open.

Jinxie called out to the door, "Please shoot me now. I can't stand another night with these two."

While Karen and Tara continued to glare at each other, the door opened. It revealed Bumblebee and a Phoenix-bot standing there. Jinxie's mouth just hung open in shock.

Bumblebee announced, "Hey ladies, the rescue… team… Why are you two in Robin's clothes? And Jinx, why is your hair green?"

That caught the attention of Tara and Karen.

Karen said in shock, "I've been cloned."

Tara stared and muttered, "You can forget that memory erasure, Bumbling Bee. You are going to be terminated by your boss."

Bumblebee spoke up, "You got it all wrong. I'm-"

Richard stepped up from behind and interrupted, "Bumblebee here is an ally from the other dimension. Don't harm her. What's the situation?"

Jinxie spoke up, "Other than being driven half mad by these two, the collars around our necks electrocute all of us when any of us uses our powers."

The building shook and the sounds of explosion can be heard.

Richard walked up to Jinxie and started to examine her collar.

Tara said, "Remove my collar, first."

Richard asked, "Why?"

"If anything went wrong, I would rather it happened to me, not to Jinxie-pooh."

Richard and Jinxie smiled. He said, "You, as always, are the best of ally, Terra. Now be quite as I work on Jinxie."

Terra and Victor walked into the cell. Terra looked at Karen's collar as Karen glared back. Tara stared at Terra, too. Terra's eyes widened with surprise as she studied the collar.

Richard examined the collar. It was a simple large brass colored neck collar. On the collar was a small rectangular plate with three keyholes in it. Richard stared at the collar as he reached down to his utility belt and pulled out a lock pick. As he positioned the lock pick over the center keyholes, Terra said firmly, "Don't touch that. It will blow all of their heads off."

Richard looked puzzled. "How do you know that?"

Terra reached over to Karen's collar and said, "Watch."

Terra with one hand squeezed the collar to the right of the keyhole plate and with the other hand she rotated the plate counter-clockwise one quarter of a turn. She then pressed then left side of the collar.

She explained as she worked, "I was Slade's apprentice. He trained me in several of his restraint devices. This is one of them. Anyone using a keyhole will cause all the collars to detonate. There must be a version of Slade in this universe."

Richard said, "I see."

As Terra continued a series of actions of rotating the plate and pressing parts of the collar, she said to Karen, "I heard a little of your story. When I release you, you will stay next to me and I'll protect you. Ok?"

Karen nodded slowly.

Victor spoke up, "Hey, the Phoenix-bot just left."

Bumblebee remarked, "Maybe some one higher up than me called them."

The collar came off of Karen's neck. Karen instantly shrunk out her restraints. Bumblebee pull out her strings and Richard had out his staff.

Terra demanded, "Hey, I said 'Stay next to me'! There is nothing left for you in this world. Your own boss has imprisoned you. Come with me back to my world. Now grow big and Stay Next To Me!"

Karen returned to her normal size next to Terra. She was crouched and ready for a fight.

Richard asked angrily, "Terra, what are you doing?"

"Everyone come back with us alive."

"Not Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee looked with concern at Richard.

Victor laid a hand on Richard's shoulder. "Hey man. We are not cold blooded killers."

Tara spoke up, "Cyborg. That is how our group operates. We are in a war!"

Victor said, "I'm not the Cyborg you met before. You have to make choices in your life to determine what kind of person you are. Are you a cold blooded killer or are you a hero?"

Tara couldn't reply.

Richard grumbled at Karen, "Leave, Bumblebee. Get out of here."

Terra spoke up as she walked over to Jinxie, "No, she is coming with us. She believed she was on the good guys side. She deserves another chance."

Terra started to work on Jinxie's collar. Jinxie looked nervous.

Terra smiled slightly, "Don't worry. I'll get the collar off."

Then she said loudly, "Of everyone in this room, only I had intentionally work for a villain, intentionally did bad things. Yet the people I betrayed gave me another chance."

The collar came off of Jinxie's neck. Terra walked over to Tara and continued, "So here I am trying to be a hero like they are. Trying to be a friend like they are. I'm asking you to give the same chance to Bumblebee."

Tara muttered at Terra, "School Girl, I don't want to be saved by you. I hate you."

Terra replied as she worked on the collar, "Then, Dangerous Girl, who is going to save your teammates if I don't save you. I hate you too, but being hero, we sometimes have to do things we don't like. Besides, I have my powers back, so leave Bumblebee alone. Give her a chance to become the heroine she thought she was."

Richard and Victor just finished releasing Jinxie from the manacles as Tara's collar came off. Tara's eyes glowed yellow briefly and her manacles fell out of the brick wall. She removed them.

Bumblebee said quietly to Karen, "You can also stick close to me, girl."

Richard said, "We got one more person to pick up… Kitten."

Both Jinxie and Tara groaned when they heard the name.

Victor asked, "A major villainess?"

Jinxie replied, "A major pain in the behind."

A voice came from the cell across the hall. "I heard that. I'll tell Fang!"

Richard asked, "Any volunteers?"

Terra said, "Maybe I could."

Tara said with a smile, "Yeah, School Girl. She can stay with you, too."

Terra huffed, "Sure, Dangerous Girl. No problem."

Jinxie just shook her head.

Terra walked to Kitten's cell door, looking uncertain. Tara had a large smile while Richard looked like he had a headache.

Terra unlocked and opened the door. Standing behind it was Kitten. Kitten's cell consisted of a nice twin sized bed, a throw rug, a table, chair and a television. A small refrigerator sat against the far wall with a microwave oven sitting on top of it.

Kitten screeched, "You finally came to get me out of this hell hole. Why are you here instead of Robin, Dirt Girl?"

In shocked Terra asked, "What?"

Tara snickered behind her.

Kitten then got really upset. "Hey! Who is laughing at me? Who?"

She looked around Terra and saw Tara. "Oh… I didn't know that you had an identical twin idiot."

Both Terra and Tara faces expressed anger as their voices rang out in stereo, "Hey! Take that back!"

Kitten smirked. "You two must have practiced that line in front of a mirror for a whole week."

Karen's voice drifted in from the back of the crowd, "Kitten, it's time to shut your mouth, again."

Kitten's eyes widened in fear and said, "No! You're not here. It's not fair! You're one of the bad guys. These guys should be tearing you up."

Karen worked her way up through the crowd, with Richard following.

Karen asked, "You wouldn't want a repeat of what happened the last time you gave me some back talk?"

Kitten declared, "There she is! It's Bumblebee! Knock her down; Stomp on her. She has assaulted your most valuable ally: Me."

Karen commanded, "Quiet, Girl."

Kitten shut her mouth. She looked to the other people to assist her, but nobody did. But she did see the other one: Bumblebee.

Richard said, "Let's head out. We need to get to the diversion group."

Bumblebee whispered to Karen, "Stay next to me or the happy Terra, Bee."

"…Ok."

As they walked down the hall, Richard suspiciously asked Karen, "What did you do to Kitten?"

"I've introduced the flat side of my hand to the loud mouth's behind several time."

Richard tried not to chuckle in front of his enemy. "What?"

"I spanked the hell out of her."

"Oh."

As they rounded the corner, Kitten remarked, "I like what you did with your green hair and robin costumer, Jinx. Very cool. Very you. Now you have to work on the rest of your look."

Jinxie snapped, "Shut up, Kitten."

---------------------------

Starfire and Jinx tumbled into a beak landscape. Islands and bridges of rock floated in the mindscape.

Jinx looked around. "So this is Raven's mind. Why am I not surprised?"

Starfire said, "I did not expect to see this, but this is Phoenix's mind, not Raven's. I am sure that the mind of Raven looks much nicer than this. We must return quickly to the world of outside of Phoenix's mind."

They both scan area near them.

Jinx frowned. "I can't see an exit around here."

"Then we must travel and look for one, Friend Jinx. Friends Cyborg and Beastboy were able to leave the mind of Raven, so we will be victorious in finding the exit of the mind of Phoenix."

Jinx said, "Hey Star. What if we just start blasting? We can take out Phoenix from within her own mind."

Starfire thinks for a bit before smiling. "It is a fine idea, friend. Let us do the blasting."

The pair fire off blasts of green and pink energies hitting the landscape around them. The ground shook slightly. Jinx shouted, "Keep firing."

Starfire noticed a red cloud forming in the distance sky. That cloud started to advance toward the girls.

Starfire said uncertainly, "Jinx? I think we have a big problem."

Jinx turned and looked. "What?" she asked before she studied the cloud closely.

As the cloud came closer, it can be seen that the cloud is made up of red ravens with black eyes.

Jinx and Starfire started to blast at the ravens as they backed away. Some fell but there was many more left. Starfire reached over and picked Jinx up.

"Starfire! What are you doing?"

"I am executing the plan of retreat."

She started to fly when the ravens caught up with them. The ravens flew by them, each one striking with its small claws at the pair. Both of them received cuts, but Starfire received most of them. As the ravens circled back as a group, Starfire released one of her handholds on Jinx and a green glow covered that hand.

Starfire fired the star-bolt into the ravens just before they plowed into her.

Jinx received more cuts, but Starfire received the blunt of the attack. Starfire groaned as she semi-consciously released Jinx. They both started to fall apart into the open space below them.

The bird followed, and then turned around, refusing to dive any lower into Phoenix's mind.

Jinx fell for thirty seconds before hitting a floating island. As she stood with some minor bruises, she said, "If this was real life, that fall would have killed me."

As she turned, she a huge red Phoenix bonded in chains. Those chains were covered in inscriptions. The Phoenix looked to be over a hundred feet tall and she struggled against those chains. "Hatred" it chanted.

Around the giant's feet is a still scene that contained Garfield, Victor, Rachel, a red giant and several different color copies of Rachel. The scene that was froze in time.

Jinx walked over towards the unconscious Garfield. Next to him are three Rachel replicas: The purple holding Garfield's head and was without a cloak, A pink one standing one side with a smile on her face and the third one in gray, at Garfield's side, looking worried. A purple cloak was folded and under Beastboy's head.

Jinx said softly, "This must be Beastboy before he became the Beast."

Jinx reached over and touched Garfield and her finger went slightly through the image of him. Then the scene started to move.

----------------------------

The one in gray said to the downed Garfield, "I knew you wouldn't like me. I'm really sorry about this."

Off to one side, the yellow one with glasses mumbles, "I think I should take some time to study this situation before I start to formulating a plan."

Rachel shook her head, trying to clear it. "What… What happen?"

Jinx jumped back. "I hope I survive this. Where is Starfire?"

--------------------------------

In the Past Memory

--------------------------------

Victor flew after another blast hit him. The eyes of the giant started to glow again, when the green cloak replica let out a battle cry as she charged over the hill. The one in yellow stood on the top of the hill looking bored. The giant said loudly, "Raven, you're hiding behind the lesser ones."

The giant charged toward the hill as the green one jump up to kick him is the knee. With a grunt, the giant ignore her and continued running up the hill. The green one charged him from behind.

Rachel looked up the hill, spotting the giant as it towered over the hill. Reddish beams launch out from the giant's four eyes, all missing Rachel; all impacting on Garfield.

Rachel yelled, "NO! BEAST BOY!" Then in a quieter angrier voice, she said "I Will Get You For This!"

The red giant straightened up. Victor's sonic blast hit it from behind and the green replica jumped up and kicked it in the stomach. It didn't notice either attack.

Victor yelled, "It just got stronger! Can't hurt it anymore!"

The giant said, "Yes. Yes. Let the rage consume you, Raven. Let us become stronger."

Rachel looks stunned for a second, and then said, "No, I will not give in to rage. I will not give in to you. I will succeed in controlling you."

The giant laughed, "But you have already lost, Raven."

The eyes of Garfield opened. They're red. Claws appeared on him fingers as his arms became hairy.

As Jinx watched, she shouted, "Beastboy! No!"

The last words of the replica in gray were, "See, I knew you didn't like me."

His claws swipe the gray one and parts of her floated off like scraps of cloth. Rachel fell to her knees in pain, holding her head. Two more swipes and parts of the pink and purple ones floated off, too. Garfield, who was now the Beast, howled into the air and with his eyes glowing bright red. He charged at the yellow one.

Jinx threw her pink cursed bolts at the Beast but they just went through him. She wasn't part of the illusion that was Phoenix's memory.

Victor still shooting at the red giant yelled, "What happened?"

The giant responded, "Beastboy is now mine."

Four eyes beam lanced out from the giant and impacted upon the green cloaked one. She fragmented into several thin scraps.

Victor yelled, "Eat this, monster." He fired his sonic cannon on overload at the giant with no effect.

Rachel barely said, "No… Cyborg… Azarath… Metrion… Zinthos."

A black beam was fired off from her at the same time the red giant's beams were fired. Both stuck Victor. Parts flew off Victor as he fell.

The giant remarked, "You've stopped time on his organic parts. But who will be the one to remove that spell?"

The Beast just completed slashing the last of the replicas and Rachel screamed in pain as if trying to hold on to her sanity. The red giant started to shrink as Rachel's blue cloak slowly changed color to red. The look of pain was replaced by a smirk, as she grew larger.

Rachael exclaimed, "Raven is dead. Hope and Kindness are dead. I am reborn as the Phoenix."

A burst of power came off of her. The Beast and Victor, with all of his parts were swept out of the Phoenix's mind."

Jinx said, "Wow…" as the past images faded away.

As she looked around, she saw part of the sky was red, with four slit-like yellow eyes watching her.

---------------------------

Starfire woke up groaned as she stood up. On the floating island that she was on, there was a grave. The gravestone was made up of a gray porous stone with letters written on it. Starfire read the name, "Raven".

Starfire in shocked stumbled over to the headstone and touched it. "No, Raven. This cannot be your grave in this world."

She wrapped her arms around the stone. "Raven of the other world, if I met you, I'm sure we would have been friends, very good friends. And I love all my friends."

As she closed her eyes, patches of colors leaked out of the ground around the grave.

They lightly touched Starfire and then plunged into her. Starfire gave a gasp as the colors pour out of the grave and into her. The colors were those of Phoenix's demolished replicas. As Starfire opened her eyes, the gravestone crumbled.

-------------------

Jinx shuddered as she looked at the far off eyes. Suddenly the eyes opened wide and the giant chained Phoenix screamed in pain. The inscribed chains shattered and an explosion occurred.

Jinx was thrown through the air and blown out a cave-like opening.

Jinx came to rest back in the ruins of the Titan's Tower and Starfire landed next to her.

Starfire looked dazed and Jinx said, "What a ride. Where is the mirror?"

Starfire started to look around slowly, but Jinx found the mirror first. The mirror's glass was badly cracked.

As Starfire brought out a bag and put the mirror into it, Jinx said, "I hope Raven can still use this."

Starfire stood unsteadily.

Jinx asked with concern, "Are you all right, Star?"

Starfire said slowly without any attempt to smile, "Friend Jinx, I am hurting, but I am all right."

As they climb out of the ruins, Jinx spotted two people lying on the ground. She cried out, "Kid Flash! Beastboy!"

------------------------

Slade was studying the inscriptions on Phoenix's throne when Phoenix suddenly stood up and yelled, "Hatred! Anger! Rage! Death to My Enemies!"

Fire licked off of red cloak.


	26. Chap 25: Raid and Rescue, Part 3

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, they still will be calling each other Robin, Cyborg, etc.

Please Read and Review.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Mad Mod, studied the video monitor to the left of his throne. He laughed hoarsely.

On the screen, the battle between Mad Mod forces and those of Killer Moth was being shown. His forces were losing some of the tanks and soldiers to the metal-eating moths but the new flamethrowers were overpowering, and cooking, the moths in much larger numbers. Mad Mod's forces were quickly winning the fight. The tanks continued to fire upon city hall and the surrounding areas.

Also fighting Mad Mod's soldiers was an old man, called the Advisor, and Fang. The Advisor swung a fire covered staff and destroy a Redcoat robot with two to three strike each. Fang was having a much more difficult time with just two of the robots. The blows he struck just bounced off of the robots.

Then a flamethrower covered the area with flame. The Advisor jumped out of the way while Fang fell badly burnt. The robotic soldiers were unaffected.

The Advisor ignored the fallen teen while Killer Moth shouted, "Fang!" Then more quietly he mumbled, "Now where else can I find a boy who can stand to be with my daughter?"

Fang twitched slightly.

Killer Moth flew down and picked Fang up. "Don't worry. For my daughter's sake… and my sanity, I will get you to a doctor."

Suddenly a teenager named Mammoth stepped out of a shattered seventh story window. He did not fall but floated. As the shells exploded on the building's walls, he ignored them as he closed his two red eyes. He concentrated and then opened four bright yellow eyes. He looked with boredom at the scene before him.

Mammoth held his open hand before him and in it formed a ball of silvery flame. He smiled slightly as the ball leaped from his hand flew toward some of the tanks. It hit the ground in the middle of four tanks. The slivery ball didn't explode or make any noises. It simply grew until it covered the tanks and faded away. The tanks were gone. Also missing was part of a building and the pavement touched by the ball.

Mad Mod yelled at his console, "Target that guy! Shoot Him! Shoot Him!"

The yellow eyed teenager looked straight into monitor, like he could see Mad Mod on the other side of the screen. Another slivery ball flew straight at the monitor and Mad Mod ducked as the monitor screen suddenly went blank.

Mad Mod said weakly, "Well… This can't be good."

-----------------------------

The hole in Cyborg's leg sealed over as he tested it. It supported his weight.

Speedy called out, "Here they come."

Coming down the street came confidently walking Johnny Rancid. He was followed by Cinderblock. Both of their eyes glowed red. Flying spread out above them were ten Phoenix-bots. Then behind them, on the ground walked Control Freak with normal eyes.

Johnny called back to Control Freak, "The Advisor never really trusted you with any serious powers, chunk-boy."

Control Freak stewed.

Still a distance away, Robin said to his team, Kori, Cyborg and Speedy, "We have go into one of the buildings to give us a chance against all of them."

Kori disagreed, "No, there are frequently normal people in those buildings. Follow me and I'll find a good place to do the battle."

Robin nodded.

Kori called out, "Friends, follow me."

She turned and started to run, followed by the rest of the crew.

------

Johnny Rancid exclaimed, "Those cowards are afraid of me: Johnny Rancid! Run you cowards!"

The Phoenix-bots started to fly towards the fleeing heroes, but Johnny yelled, "Hey, girls. Come back here. You are not going to wipe them out before I get there. In fact, I want you girls to fly me there. Fly me there in style!"

They flew back and hovered next to him. Two to them reached down, grabbed his arms and pulled him up. If the robots could look annoyed, they would.

The Phoenix-bots, with Johnny flew forward with Cinderblock and Control Freak trailing them.

----

Standing on a rooftop not too far away, Roy watched with a smile on his face. He chuckled, "This should be interesting. Let's see how that other 'Speedy' handles a little fight."

He turned and ran across the roof. He leaped when he reached the edge. Sixty feet away, he landed on another roof. He continued to run, following the Rancid's group.

----

Kori lead the group to a battered construction site. The skeletal steel beam framework for a four story tall building stood before them. Some earlier attempts at putting up walls were earlier blown away.

Cyborg called out, "Hey, what happened here?"

Kori answered as she approached the structure, "Before I met you, my new friends, Robin and us fought against the Phoenix's robots here. It may provide some cover against attacks from the air."

They enter into the construction area and took up positions behind four different vertical beams.

Robin ordered, "Attacks the robots first, then concentrate on Johnny Rancid. Ok?"

As Kori powered up and Cyborg's arm converted into a sonic cannon, Speedy notched two arrows in his bow and fired. It was a long-range shot and the Phoenix-bots could normally dodge the arrows, the two holding up Rancid couldn't dodge without dropping him. The arrows hit their targets and, upon exploding, destroyed the two Rancid carrying Phoenix-bots. It started him on a thirty-foot drop to the ground below.

He yelled, "Catch me!"

The closest Phoenix-bot dived toward him. As she came closer, Johnny reached his hand out to her. Her fingers touched his just as he crashed into the ground. The Phoenix-bot, unable to instantly stop, crashed into him from above. Johnny roared with anger as he tore the robot apart, sending its pieces in several directions.

Cyborg grinned. "Not bad, Speedy. You took out three robots with two arrows."

Speedy gave a thumb up.

Johnny charged with a remaining Phoenix-bots following. Cinderblock and Control Freak still haven't arrived yet.

Robin started to climb the beam he was behind up to the second floor. He took out three darts in each hand and waited.

Cyborg and Kori fired at the incoming group, aiming at the Phoenix-bots. Two of the robots landed on the ground and they returned fire. Most of the Phoenix-bots' eye beam attacks only hit the vertical beams and the ground, but one blast smashed into Kori's shoulder, causing her to spin away from behind her protective beam and into the open. Cyborg, seeing this, jumped into the open and started firing.

Speedy ran out from under the steel structure towards a big cab truck, firing arrows as he ran. Kori, in pain rolled to behind another steel beam as more blasts came from the robots. She was hit once again, but Cyborg and Speedy's attacks dropped two more.

-------

Mikron flew low over the rooftops. "Where are the teenie tots?" He muttered to himself.

A series of explosions catch his attention and he flew toward that direction. He came upon the battle with Johnny Rancid and three Phoenix-bots against somebody in steel frame of a building.

"Found them," He chuckled.

Mikron pointed a finger at the hindmost Phoenix-bots and said, "Let the games begin!"

His hand glowed.

-------

Robin shouted down, "Kori! Are you all right?"

Kori groaned, "I have been hurt worst than this. Please continue to do the fighting."

Johnny Rancid came within sixty feet of the building when Robin threw the first set of three darts at Johnny Rancid. One missed, but the other two impacted upon Johnny's chest and blew up. Johnny grunted, but he was surprised when he was hit from behind by one of the Phoenix-bot's eye beams.

Johnny yelled, "What the Hell?"

Robin threw the second set of three darts. All of them hit, exploded, and threw him off of his feet. The red glow in Rancid's eyes flared as he picked himself up. Another blast from the Phoenix-bot from behind hit him again with no effect. The other two Phoenix-bots fell to the assault of Cyborg and Speedy.

Cinderblock and Control Freak arrived on the scene as Johnny marched into the steel structure. As they advanced, they saw the flying Phoenix-bot blasting Johnny from behind.

Control Freak thoughtfully said, "That's not right…"

He pulled out his remote control and clicked it at her. "Attack the Titans," He said.

Cyborg basted again and again at Johnny, receiving only grunts as a reward. Arrows and darts exploded upon him with similar results. Kori's blasted in a continuous stream seem to get Johnny the most angry. The remaining Phoenix-bot changed it targeting from Johnny to Cyborg. It fire, hitting the metal titan and sending him into the grasp of Johnny. He grabbed each of Cyborg's arms in a hand and laughed, "Hey, look bird-boy. Lets see what happens when I pulled real hard on both arms…"

"Not going to happen," exclaimed Robin as he jump down and delivered a kick to Johnny's jaw. Speedy fired an arrow and destroyed the last Phoenix-bot, while Kori pounded Johnny from the side. Johnny went flying the room and Cyborg slipped out of his grasp.

As Johnny stood up, three of the titans were breathing hard and Cyborg whispered, "I'm getting low on power."

Johnny laughed, "Now let's really get this fight going."

-----

Mikron grumbled, "Stupid snot-eating booger heads," as he watched the Phoenix-bot, the one he was controlling, get demolished.

As Cinderblock and Control Freak, who were advancing toward the fight, came up next to the big cab truck, Mikron pointed his finger at the truck and smiled. His hand glowed.

--------

Roy was watching the fight and having a good time. He saw Cinderblock and Control Freak advancing and grinned. He notched an arrow into his bow.

-------

Control Freak said to Cinderblock, "Be careful, these are titans we are dealing with. So expect anything."

Suddenly the truck next to them twisted, like living being, and brought its front end off of the ground and down into the side of Cinderblock.

Control Freak weakly said, "Expect anything, but that." Then he got mad. "Hey, that is my power you are playing with, thief!"

Mikron voice chuckled from above, "Yeah, the best powers are those you can steal, fart-brain."

As Cinderblock ripped apart the truck, Control Freak clicked his remote at Mikron. Nothing happened. He clicked again with the same results. "What is going on?"

Mikron snickered, "I've protected all my gadgets from your powers. I'm the best genius here. Get use to it."

Mikron dodged as Cinderblock threw a part of the truck at him.

An arrow Speedy fired impacted on Cinderblock's chest and exploded. Cinderblock was sent flying for fifty yards before he plowed into a parked car.

----

Above the city, two earthen platforms came flying. On the first one were Tara, Richard and Jinxie. The second one had Terra, Victor and Kitten. Bumblebee and Karen flew next to them.

Richard, who was studying a Titan's communicator, said, "They should be just two more blocks from here."

He pressed a button twice on the communicator to signal Robin.

Kitten complained, "Where is my father! And all of this wind is messing up my hair!"

-----

Killer Moth, while carrying the gravely injured Fang, spotted the group of flying teenagers. He stared a bit, before he saw someone who could be his daughter in the group. He flew after them.

-----

Johnny reached down and picked up a small chuck of concrete. "Looks like the Teen Titans are the Team Losers, Birdie. I'm hardly sweating and you guys are sweating like mad."

Robin's communicator beeped twice.

Robin frowned and then commanded, "Titans, go outside!"

They started to retreat, but Johnny threw the concrete rock he had at Speedy. Speedy turned tried to deflect it with the staff of his bow, but came too fast, too hard. The bow snapped in two and Speedy was hit squarely in the stomach. He gave a weak grin to Robin before he fell over.

Johnny walked toward the downed titan and then Kori slammed into Johnny from the side. Johnny was sent flying into the streets.

Robin yelled, "Cyborg, take care of Speedy. Kori, come with me."

----

After an unsuccessful brief scan the area for the attacker of Cinderblock, Mikron and Control Freak glared at each other.

Control Freak pointed his remote at a hanging metal sign and clicked at it. The sign wrestled itself from it anchors and started to flap, like a butterfly, towards Mikron. The edges of the sign were razor sharp. Mikron looked impressed. "Hey, that's pretty cool!"

Control Freak puff up and replied, "Yes it is. It took me two days to master that one."

Mikron pointed at the advancing butterfly of death and it crumpled into a ball. It fell. "It only took me five seconds to figure out its weakness."

Control Freak groaned.

Mikron pointed at a mailbox and it started to advance at Control Freak. Its mail flap became a mouth with needle sharp teeth.

Control Freak pointed his remote at it and squashed the metallic monster. He said happily, "My turn."

Mikron said sarcastically, "No, it not, fur brain." Two tentacles grew out of his backpack.

Control Freak asked, "Why is that? It's my turn! Besides we both have the same powers, so it is a tie."

Mikron smiled, "Well, barf-bag, we both have your power, but only I have my powers!"

Control Freak looked up as the tentacles both fired a bolt of electricity at his. They both hit.

A slightly fried and burnt Control Freak said, "No fair." He then fell over, unconscious.

------

Robin had out his staff and leaped at Johnny while Kori flew up to above Johnny. Johnny grabbed the flying Robin and threw him with force into a parked car. The car's side door was caved in. Robin got up on unsteady feet and then fell over.

Kori, in a power dive slammed into Johnny from above. Both of them hit the payment hard, creating a small crater. Kori started to fly back up, but Johnny swung at her. The smack of his fist hitting was heard four city blocks away. She slammed into one of the steel beams the structure they were hiding in before. She sank to the ground.

Johnny cheered, "Nobody can beat Johnny Rancid! Nobody!"

Suddenly one of the parking meters, next to Johnny, twisted and wrapped it self around Johnny's legs. Johnny reached down and pulled the twisted metal off of him. He looked around and spotted the flying Mikron. Johnny smiled as balled up the metal into a ball.

Suddenly pink cursed bolts with electrical and sonic blasts hit him from the side.

Richard and crew had arrived.

-----------

Roy watched to scene, with an arrow ready. Before him, he can see two Robins. In fact there are two of a couple of people down there. And Killer Moth and Fang had arrived, too. He waited.

--------

As Johnny prepared to throw his ball, the earth around him erupted and buried him.

Richard yelled, "Quick, see to the wounded!" He spotted Killer Moth and yelled, "Get Fang over here, too."

Kitten cried out, "Fang! He is all broken."

Then the earth covering Johnny exploded outwards.

Johnny exclaimed, "Nobody can beat Johnny Rancid… Why are there two dirt-girls?"

Both Terra and Tara looked insulted.

-------------

From what remained of city hall, a scream of pain and madness rang out. Phoenix had been hurt for part of her shred mind had vanished into Starfire along with the last of her sanity. Johnny grabbed his head and collapsed to the ground. Roy, on a rooftop, also fell over. From the city hall a red mist flowed out into the air.

Richard spotting this yelled, "Terra and Terra: make your flying earth platforms. Every one else, bring the wounded to them!"

Tara said, "Let's kill Rancid, now."

Richard yelled, "No! Hurry! It may be to late now!"

Richard pulled out a small black sphere out and concentrated on it before saying, "Raven, we are coming in and Phoenix will be following us!"

Tara paled, but covered Rancid in earth anyway.

--------

On the island, Starfire dully looked at Beastboy's badly cut feet. Without any emotion, she touched the wounds. A slight dark glow surrounded her hands.

-----

Jinx checked Kid Flash over. He groaned and opened his eyes. He smiled weakly up at her. "Hey, Jinx. How are you feeling?"

"How Am I Feeling? How Am I Feeling? You Are The One Who Is Hurt!"

"I can't seem to be able to fool you… Hey, a black thingie…"

Jinx turned her head and looked.

A black blob was floating in the air. It suddenly flattened and grew into a ring like shape. Raven had created a gate, to the home dimension.

Jinx yelled over to Starfire, "Hurry, get Beastboy through the gate!"

Starfire looked at her with blank eyes, and then started to look around. "A gate," she said with confusion in her eyes. She picked up Beastboy and flew him through the gate.

Jinx helped Kid Flash to stand up and, slowly, they went together to the other side.

-----

Above city hall the giant, ghostly form of a fiery phoenix appeared. From its beak, balls of fire spit out onto parts of the city around her. Some motions catch the attention of Phoenix: the motions of the fleeing titans. The Phoenix cried out and a red gate ring was formed. It was a gate to hell. It slowly started to move, then speeded up. The ring chased after the titans.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

The Beast asked, "How long can you hold open the gate?"

Raven responded, "I can hold it open for maybe an hour. The opening of the gate is the hard part."

First Starfire carrying Beastboy, then Jinx and Kid Flash came through the gate. Starfire started to fly up toward where Raven was.

Raven studied the gate then said, "Oh, no."

The Beast asked, "What?"

"Phoenix sent another gate after my friends. It will catch them before they can come through here… Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

"What are you doing?"

"I'm sending my gate to them. Hopefully, I'll be in time."

The black ring gate started to move out across the bay, toward the titans in the other dimension.

The Beast asked, "What if Phoenix's gate came through to our side? Would that be bad?"

"It won't happen. It's likely the gate will cancel each other out… The energy feedback will cause some harm to Phoenix."

The Beast sighed, "Don't hurt her too badly…"

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Two heavily load earthen platforms flew toward Titan's island. Behind them the red gate was catching up. Jinxie prepared to cast her cursed bolt in an attempt to mess up the gate.

Karen yelled, "Look ahead. The other gate is moving. Richard turned and looked. The black gate looked like it wouldn't arrive in time.

Richard yelled, "Terra, we need to go faster!"

Tara shouted, "I'm going as faster as I possibly can."

Terra added from the other platform, "Same here!"

Richard thinks for a second and then said, "Now is the time to determine which of you two is the faster. Which of you two can beat the other in this race!"

Richard received two "What?"

Richard asked, "Which of you two is the winner and which is the loser?"

Tara grimly said, "I won't lose to Schoolgirl."

"Eat my tail winds, Dangerous girl.

The two pushed hard, the flight speed increase some.

Kitten wailed, "We're all going to die."

Killer Moth said, "There, there, my girl… Daddy will make it all right."

As the two rings approached each other, the titans barely across into the black ring when they hit. The two rings vanished.

------

The Phoenix cried out in pain and the ghostly form faded. On the ground before city hall, the Phoenix laid unconscious.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

As the last of the titans with guests crossed in from the gate, the gate vanished. Raven cried out in pain and fell.


	27. Chap 26: Who is the Boss?

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, some characters, Richard and Tara, still refer to themselves as Robin and Terra.

Please Read and Review.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

The Phoenix lay unconscious before the front doorway of city hall. Her breathing is labored as she body twitches. From the shadows of the doorway Slade walked into the open.

Slade said, "My, my, my. What has happened to my little friend?"

He reached down and picked up Phoenix in his arms. "Have you had a bad day, my little Raven? So should I call you Phoenix? It makes no difference to me."

He turned and carried Phoenix back into the building. "The responsibility of having all that power, containing so much of your father's powers, appears to be too much of a burden on you. Let me relieve you of that burden, my dear little Phoenix."

-------

The Advisor groaned as he held his head. Slowly he stood on shakily feet. No too far from him laid an unmoving Mammoth. The Advisor looked around and spotted his staff lying close to him. Picking it up, he quickly ran to the side of Mammoth and stuck with the staff. The staff crashed into the teen's head.

The Advisor said, "So this is where you been hiding you consciousness, Trigon. He is your window into my world."

The Advisor continued striking the downed teen with no reaction from Mammoth.

The Advisor said with deadly seriousness, "It is the time to put an end to this vessel of your, Trigon!"

The Advisor raised the staff high over his head and swung down hard.

Without looking, Mammoth's hand shot up and catch the incoming staff. He growled as his four yellow eyes opened, "Advisor, you are starting to bother me. Do you think you can actually harm me with that toy of your? It's an amusing thought, mortal."

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

The Beast leaned over to check on Raven as she lay there. Starfire, carrying Beastboy flew up. Starfire stared at both the Beast and Raven with intense eyes.

Jinx, who was helping Kid Flash to walk, yelled, "Beast! Get away from her!"

The Beast said, "It wasn't me. Why didn't Raven tell me that when the gates collided, she was going to be hurt, too?"

Starfire said neutrally, "The standing Beastboy, you will pick up the fallen girl and bring her with me."

Jinx asked, "Fallen girl? Star, are you ok?"

Starfire said, "I have an immense headache. We are going to the medical ward."

As they started to move toward the tower, Jinx asked, "Medical ward? Don't you normal say 'room of healing' or 'place of medical treatment'?"

Starfire rolled her eyes like she was being talked to by an idiot, but said nothing.

-------------

The teens crowded into the hallway in the medical area. Jinx commanded, "Put Robin and Beastboy into that room. Raven and Kori goes into this room-"

Kitten interrupted with a demand, "Fang gets a private room!"

Jinx looked ticked, and said, "Ok. Fang gets the room over there."

Then Jinx muttered quietly, "As if anyone would want to be in a room with Kitten's boyfriend."

Kitten yelled, "What?"

"Nothing. And Kid Flash and Speedy get the room over there."

Cyborg spoke up, "I'll start examining them…" Then Cyborg slumped against the wall.

He said weakly, "Low on power."

Victor said, "I'll start the medical examines. Who will assist?"

Bumblebee said, "I got some Hive first aid training."

Karen nodded and said softly, "I'll help, too."

Tara angrily said, "No, you are NOT!"

Jinx said, "Terra, unless you have some kind of medical training, then be quiet."

Tara stewed as Terra suppressed a giggle.

Starfire said with a monotone voice, "I help."

Jinx stared at Starfire for a second before saying, "Fine."

Then she said to Richard, "Robin, you will help Cyborg to get recharged. Ok, let's move it people!"

As people started to move the unconscious ones into various beds and gathering medical equipment into those rooms, Richard walked to Jinx. Jinx was helping Kid Flash and Richard waited.

Jinx asked, "Aren't you suppose to be helping Cyborg?"

Richard signal Jinx to come over to him and away from Kid Flash's bed. He whispered, "With your team's Robin down, you are not the leader here. I am."

Jinx angrily whispered back, "I'm the second in command of the Titans here and you and your friends are guests here. Understand?"

"What I understand is that a recently reformed villainess, you, wants to be the head of the Titans. You don't belong in that position."

"This world's Robin appointed me as second-in-command and no nobody from another whacked out dimension is going to replace me!"

Richard frowned and then said, "After everything settles down, I'm calling for a meeting of all the titans here. We'll see who ends up being the leader!"

Jinx said, "FINE!"

Richard turned and headed away.

Kid Flash said, "That guy is such a jerk!"

Jinx said with a worried look, "Yeah, I know."

--------------

Karen walked over to the Beast, who was sitting in the corner of Raven and Kori's room.

She asked, "Hey guy… Beast? Beastie Boy? What do I call you?"

"The Beast. I don't deserve to be called Beastboy again."

"Well, Beast, Beastboy lost a lot of blood and Dr. Victor was wondering if you could donate some blood?"

The Beast's faced paled, "You mean I'll be poke with those big nasty looking needles? No way!"

Karen smiled, "Those needles aren't that big and I'm sure that you are strong enough to withstand a teeny little pain to help poor Beastboy. Ok?"

"How did he lose all that blood?"

"His feet were badly cut up… At least that is what Cyborg and Kid Flash said, but there are no wounds on his feet anymore. Strange, isn't it?"

The Beast stood up and said, "Ok. Let's go."

Karen led him into Beastboy and Robin's room. Both the patients were unconscious. Terra was seated next to Beastboy's bed. She weakly smiled.

Off to one side, Victor held up a three-inch long needle and said loudly with a big grin, "It's needle poking time!"

The Beast's green complexion turned from green to white. He fainted.

------

Kitten complained, "Nobody is checking up on Fang, yet! My boyfriend is going to die."

Killer Moth said in an assuring voice, "Don't worry, my darling daughter. Daddy will go and get some help."

He stuck his head out in the hallway and shouted, "Hey, somebody come here and treat Fang or I'll destroy this building!"

He pulled his head back into the room. "Don't worry Kitten. Daddy has just asked real nice for someone to come here."

Bumblebee walked into the room. "All right! All right! Don't damage the building."

She checked Fang over as the worried father and daughter watched. She then called on her communicator, "Hey, Vic. We got a burn victim here."

Bumblebee put the device to her ear and said, "Yeah… Yeah… Got that… Ok, I'll get him started."

Kitten asked, "Will he be ready for a date, tonight?"

Bumblebee shook her head in disbelief and said, "What! Are you crazy girl? He be in this bed for weeks!"

"But I need a date, tonight! What good is a boyfriend if you can't get him to take you on a date?"

"That is your problem, girl. I got to go and get bandages, saline solutions and stuff."

Kitten quite but intensely said to her father, "I will go on a date tonight!"

-----

Raven's fuzzy consciousness floated in a sea of darkness. No floating islands and no different colored versions of herself.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Her words of meditation and control drifted through the darkness.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Those were the words that conformed her.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Those are the words that are filling her with warmth.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Slowly the dark fog became lighter. Some of Raven's mindscape could be seen.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Those were the words she was not saying.

-----

In bed, Raven cracked her eyes opened and saw a blurry shape that moved away. Raven opened her mouth to say something, but only a painful groan came out.

Two figures came into the room. Raven focused her eyes. Terra and Bumblebee were there. Was that Bumblebee or Karen? Raven asked, "Who was here just now?"

Terra said, "Nobody."

Raven said, "Liar."

Karen spoke up, "No, she is not. We would see anyone coming out of the room. Nobody was here."

Raven eyes stared at Karen a bit before shifting back to Terra. Terra was angrily looking away.

"Sorry."

Terra turned and asked, "What?"

"I won't say it twice."

Raven closed her eyes and her body started to float slightly off of the bed.

Terra, both angry and confused, asked Karen, "What did she say?"

"She said 'Sorry'. Now why is she floating?"

Terra looked thoughtful. "It's her healing trance. She has been doing a lot of that recently."

Terra's communicator beeped.

-----

Terra arrived in the lounge and noticed that most of the titans were al ready there, even Cyborg who only has three hours of recharging. Both Jinx and Richard looked tensed. Starfire looked bored.

Richard pulled out his communicator and said into with, "Victor and Bumblebee, I want you to listen in on this meeting."

He placed his open communicator on the table. Jinx also an open one on the table.

Richard asked with a frown, "Who?"

"Kid Flash will also be in on this meeting."

"No. He is a patient."

"He is the only patient who is awake and he is a teen titan. He is a part of this meeting."

Starfire droned, "Can this meeting hurry up?"

Everyone stared at Starfire.

Starfire rolled her eyes and lazy blew at a miss placed lock of hair away from her eyes.

Jinx asked, "Starfire, shouldn't you be with the patients?"

Starfire explained slowly, "Look. After the meeting, I'm going to bed early. When Bumblebee and Karen end their shift, my shift with the patients will begin."

Jinx said with uncertainty, "…Ok."

Richard frowned at Starfire and then announced to the group, "While your world's Robin is out, we need a leader. We are-"

Tara jumped up, "I know! I know! I volunteer Robin to be our new leader."

Jinxie said, "I second that."

Jinx said, "This is a meeting to decide who will be the leader. We all will get a vote in this."

One of the communicators on the table started to buzz. Richard picked it up and listened to it.

He said, "Kid Flash nominated Jinx."

Terra stood up and said, "I second that. I can't think of a finer pain-in-the-behind good doer than Jinx"

Jinx said, "Thanks, I think."

Richard said, "We know how those four will vote. Jinx what is your vote."

Jinx said, "I vote for myself. I assume the you will vote for yourself."

Richard nodded. The vote was three to three.

Richard picked up the communicator. "How do you guys vote?" He listened for the response before saying, "Bumblebee voted for Jinx and Victor for me."

Richard glanced at Starfire and asked, "Starfire?"

Starfire's eyes dart back and forth in a panic. She replied timidly, "I abstain."

Richard frowned and then asked, "Cyborg?"

"I vote for Jinx."

"Gizmo?"

Gizmo drew in air for a response. He then noticed that Tara was giving him a 'You better not screw this up' type of glare.

"I vote for the least snot-headedness of the two: Robin."

"Thanks, I think. That is five to five. Starfire we need your vote. You can't abstain."

Jinx spoke up a little worry. "Yes, Starfire. Neither Robin nor I will be mad at your decision."

Starfire just sat there, staring off at nothing.

"Starfire?" asked Richard.

"Please Starfire", said Jinx.

Starfire burst into crying. "Both of you hate me. You both never did like me. None of you ever like me! I'm sorry I can't decide!"

Starfire turned and ran out of the room.

Everyone sat in stunned silent.

Cyborg was the first to react, "Starfire?" He then turned and ran, and followed the path Starfire took. Terra was hot on his heels.

Jinxie said to Tara, "Let's go!"

Tara complained, "But I never really did like her."

"Still we have to find her."

"Ok."

They took off.

Jinx still stood there stunned, "What happened? What did we do wrong?"

Richard replied, "I was hoping you could tell me that."

Mikron went over to the video game machine.

Jinx said, "Call off the vote and find Starfire?"

Richard nodded. He said, "Gizmo, you're coming, too!"

Mikron complained, "Oh man! I was starting level one on Mega-Monkeys 4."

Jinx called into her communicator, "Anyone find Starfire, yet?"

Jinxie responded, "Yeah, she is outside of Raven's room."

"Got it. We're coming."

--------

Starfire stood in the doorway of Ravens room. She looked across the gothic room with big eyes. "ohhhh… It can use some pretty flowers."

Jinxie from down the hallway yelled, "Starfire, don't go in there!"

Starfire looked left, then right before pointing at herself and asked with a very happy smile, "Are you talking to me?"

Tara said, "Yes, get away from that room. We heard that there are very bad things in there."

Starfire frowned slightly and brightened to a wide smile and chuckled. "How about we play a game called hide and seek?"

Jinxie said as she started to advance, "Ok. We'll play hide and seek, but not around Raven's room. We play somewhere else."

Starfire giggled, "You two are it." With that said, she jump into Raven's room and shut the door.

Jinxie and Tara went up to the door.

Richard's voice called from behind them, "Where is she?"

Jinxie pointed at Raven's door. "In there."

Jinx, who was following Richard, said, "Not good."

Tara asked, "What do we do?"

Jinxie replied, "I'll open the door. Just make sure you don't touch anything."

The other three nodded.

Jinxie pushed open the door. Starfire was not in the room.

--------------

Victor walked up the hallway. All the patient's rooms were darkened. As he passed Robin and Beastboy's room, he heard the words "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" being repeated over and over again. He looked into the room and sees a hooded figure next to Robin's bed.

Victor said, "Hey, Raven. You shouldn't be out of bed, yet. And your voice doesn't sound normal, too."

The hooded figure stopped her turn slightly toward Victor, and then she returned to her chanting over Robin.

Victor shook his head and went to Kori's room to check on her. On the next bed next to Kori's bed, Raven still lay there.

Victor stopped in to confusion and listened. He can still hear the chanting from Robin's room.

Victor pulled out his communicator. "Robin, we got a problem. There are two Ravens up here. One asleep and the other in Robin and Beastboy's room."

"What the… Phoenix! Somehow Phoenix came across. We'll be there shortly. It pay back time for Phoenix!"


	28. Chap 27: Slade's visit with the Advisor

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, some characters, Richard and Tara, still refer to themselves as Robin and Terra.

Please Read and Review.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Slade entered Phoenix's throne room, carrying Phoenix over one shoulder. He walked across the script-covered floor and dumped her into the throne. The unconscious Phoenix breathing was labored and her skin was paler than normal.

Slade walked up to one of the four pillars that sat in a circle around the throne.

Slade said to himself as he studied the pillar's inscriptions, "My, my, my. Familiar but not. If I were the so-called Advisor, where would I place the activation runes? Ah, yes, there they are."

Slade started to remove his left glove but stopped where he heard the noise of stomping and dragging.

He watched as Mammoth dragged the Advisor into the room. Mammoth howled upon seeing Slade and pointed his free fist at the man. Flames shot out from his closed hand toward Slade.

As Slade dodge to behind one of the pillars, the flames impacted on an invisible shield that surrounded edge circle of script around the throne. Mammoth ran forward, still dragging the Advisor, and plowed into the shield. Electricity arced over him, digging at his flesh. Mammoth roared with pain and backed up.

Slade stepped out from behind a pillar and said, "That was entertaining. Greeting my dear Mammoth or who ever you are. And you must be the Advisor. Nice place you have here. Do you mind if I make use of it?"

The Advisor, still being held by Mammoth, said, "I rather like it. You don't belong here or in this dimension. I think you should leave to a more pleasant place, my friend."

Mammoth frowned at this conversion that didn't include him and said menacing, "Advisor, you will remove this shield. Or you will die a horrible death."

The Advisor said evenly, "So you will give me a quick death, instead? Sounds like a lose-lose situation to me. No deal, Trigon."

While the Advisor and Mammoth/Trigon were talking, Slade removed his left glove and cut his palm.

Mammoth, one handed, lifted the Advisor over his head and his other fist started to burn brightly. Mammoth said, "I have defeated you easily. Your life belongs to me, mortal. Do not think you can make a deal with me. You will do as you are ordered!"

The Advisor responded evenly, "If I die, then you lose, Trigon. There is no way you can breach the barrier."

Slade place his bloody palm on the first pillar. The blood snaked quickly from his palm into the pillar's script. Little bloody threads traveled from rune to rune until all the pillar's scriptures glowed bloody red.

Mammoth head jerked around and glared at Slade. "Stop it, Mortal! You will die ten thousand times; each death more horrible than the last the one."

Slade walked over to the next pillar while saying, "That sounded like a bad line from a worse movie, my friend. By the way, are you attempting to threaten me? How amusing."

He then applied his bloody palm to the next pillar. It started to glow.

"Fool!" Mammoth spitted out. He threw the one the only thing in his hand, the Advisor, at Slade.

The invisible barrier had no effect upon the Advisor as he somersaulted in the air and aimed his feet at Slade. Slade dodged by diving to the ground.

The Advisor flew above him and out the other side of the circle. Both of his feet landed upon the far wall and the Advisor leaped back toward the circle. As he landed, the Advisor reached behind his back and pulled out a small cylinder. It extended into a staff.

Slade also bought out an identical cylinder and it also extended out into an identical staff.

The Advisor remarked, "Nice staff."

Slade responded as he jumped at the Advisor, "I like it."

Mammoth yelled, "Kill!"

Both of the combatants ignored him.

As Slade came down, he swung his staff in an overhead swing, which the Advisor parried. As Slade landed, his opponent kicked out, connecting with Slade's abdomen. Slade was thrown backwards. He reached out and stopped his backward motion with a one-handed grabbed of one of the pillars. His 'grab' was a well place bloody hand on the activation rune on the third pillar. It start glow red.

The Advisor yelled, "No! The inscriptions are not complete yet. There is a chance that Trigon will escape the binding!"

Slade said with a slightly amused voice, "I'll take that chance."

Slade and the Advisor's staffs clanked against each other as the two men resume their fight. Slade faked a kick to the Advisor's knee and instead bought the staff swinging down on the side of his opponent's face. The Advisor's face cracked, but there was no blood.

"Having a bad day?" asked Slade.

As the Advisor parried the next blow, he said, "This is my place!"

The Advisor's fists started to burn. He swung and Slade grunted as he parried the stronger blow.

"And this place contains my power, not your," continued the Advisor.

Slade swung again, but a now flaming staff easily parried the blow.

Slade said, "Careful. You don't want to damage any of your fine work."

The Advisor started attacking and Slade was forced to be defensive.

Roy ran into the room. He quickly scanned the room and spotted the fight and the unconscious Phoenix. Out of the side of his eyes he saw Mammoth. He asked as he watched the fight, "What going on?"

Mammoth said with a growl, "Kill them both."

"What?"

"Both of them are murderers of the worse kind. Kill them quickly."

"And the Phoenix?"

"We will still need her. Keep her alive."

Roy pulled out two arrows and notched them. He puzzled, "It's strange. It's easily for me to… harm… wound… maybe kill other people…"

Mammoth snapped, "Kill them now so they won't kill any more people."

Roy aimed the two arrows.

Slade aimed his next strike of his battered staff straight at the Advisor's throat. The Advisor swung at the incoming staff and snapped it in two. The forced of the blow numbed Slade's hands and the remains of the staff dropped from his hands.

The Advisor said in an amused voice as he raised his staff, "Say goodnight, my friend."

From Slade position, he could see the two arrows aimed in their direction. He dodged the incoming missile, but not the staff's blow. His right arm bent in a direction it wasn't supposes to go. He fell to the ground.

The second arrow took the Advisor completely by surprise. It detonated upon his right shoulder. The Advisor turned towards Roy slightly staggered by the hit. The Advisor's face was shredded. It was a false face and it's remains laid as plastic strips on the floor. What was behind the false of the Advisor was the mask of Slade.

"Hey, big guy", said Roy, "Why are there two of them? Cloning?"

Mammoth frowned and said, "It doesn't matter. Kill them both."

Roy notched two more arrows and fired both at the Advisor.

The Advisor somersaulted backwards; one arrow past below him and the other he grabbed the shaft. He threw it back.

The returning arrow didn't have the speed or the accuracy it had before, but it since detonated hit between Mammoth and Roy. Roy looked ticked. Mammoth looked, well, still pissed off.

During to fight, Slade scooted to the back of the throne where Phoenix laid unconscious. His bloody left hand reached up and leaked onto the top runes on the throne's backrest. The blood did not sink into the throne; it just pooled there, inert.

He started to crawl to the last pillar, grimacing in pain with a unless right arm.

The Advisor asked, "Speedy, why do you assist Trigon in his conquest of all life?"

Speedy notched three arrows. "There is no Trigon! He was just a fiction made up to justify Phoenix conquest of the city."

Mammoth said, "Don't listen to him. Just remove his head."

The Advisor gave a short laugh, saying, "Where do you think you get your powers from? What power make both you and I able to withstand damage and wounds that would have killed us before? Think, Speedy. You can think, can't you?"

Roy was listening to the Advisor speech until the insult about his thinking. Roy's red eyes brightened and he fired off the three arrows. Each arrow was covered in a fiery envelope. The Advisor was only able to dodged one of them this time. Two arrows exploded mightily upon him and he was thrown backwards out of the circle. The Advisor's body impacted into the room's wall. He groaned.

Mammoth changed around the circle and picked up the fallen man with both hands.

"This is what happens to mortals who get in my way!" Mammoth's hands started to burn and the Advisor screamed in pain.

Roy came around the circle, looking uncertain. "Hey, we don't torture people."

Mammoth said, "Quiet Speedy, or you are next."

Speedy notched three arrows and fired at Mammoth. Three explosions later, Mammoth was unaffected. "Speedy", he said, "You will die next."

Slade finished crawling to the last pillar and placed his hand on the last activation rune. His blood spread out, covering the runes and the pillar glowed. The four pillars started to vibrate and hum.

Mammoth still holding the smoking Advisor and yelled, "NO! Speedy, kill him!"

Roy responded, "So you can kill me next? No way."

Mammoth once again threw the Advisor at Slade. Slade couldn't dodge and the Advisor was in too much pain to do anything. The human missile slammed into Slade and both were sent rolling out of the circle.

Mammoth yelled, "I am victorious!" He ran around the circle while receiving two more exploding missiles from Roy. Mammoth burning hands lifted Slade and the Advisor. The dangling men started to burn.

The blood pooling on the back of Phoenix's throne glowed and seeped into the chair's runes. The chair itself glowed blood red. Wisps of red started to come off of Phoenix's body. She grasped.

Mammoth stopped his attempt of turning the two men into burnt toast and said with disbelief, "No… This cannot be happening… I've won."

Wisps of red started to boil off of him and the Advisor.

"What's the hell is happening?" demanded Roy as a red mist started to come off of his skin.

The wisps of red started to flow and pour into Slade.

Mammoth yelled, "I will not allow this to happen. You will die." Mammoth's hand holding Slade started to burn again, but it was weaker.

As the mist continued pour into Slade, his right arm snapped and popped and then Slade reached up with his newly healed right arm and grabbed Mammoth's burning hand. The hand's flames were sucked into Slade.

Slade exclaimed, "Yes. Yes! YES! This is the power I deserve!"

As the last of the red wisps left Mammoth, the Advisor and Roy dropped to the floor as the last of the red wisps left them and the Phoenix.

Suddenly Slade was on fire. He yelled out in pain. His lone eye then narrowed in concentration. He said out aloud, "You mustn't do that, Trigon. You are a guest in my mind, now, and you will do as I say."

The Advisor rolled away from the throne area and scrambled out the door.

As Slade continued to concentrate, the fire covering his body slowly went out.

Slade looked up and said, "Now is the time to remove the last of my problems… Where is the Advisor?"

He looked at Mammoth and Roy.

Mammoth, looking confused, asked, "Where am I? Where is Gizmo and Jinx?"

Roy shook his head and responded to Slade's question, "He ran out of here as you were doing that human torch act of your."

Slade then said evenly, "Then, my friends, you will go out and bring him back to me."

Roy asked, "If we don't, then what happens?"

"Then I will destroy him by burning down the entire city. Everyone, your friend, your enemies, your relatives, everyone will be killed. If that happens it will be your responsibility, not mine."

Roy paled and then nodded. He said to Mammoth, "Come on, big guy. We got to find the Advisor."

They left with Mammoth walking unsteadily.

Slade chuckled and reached into his belt. He pulled out a small box with a button on it. He mused, "It time for me to give my ally his reward."

He pressed down on the button.

------

The brick-like objects that Slade spread out into the sewers' waters days before, cracked open. A slightly yellowish gas bubbled out and through the sewage into the air in the tunnels. Then the bricks exploded, causing the gas, now mixed in the air above it, to also explode.

-----

Mad Mod was once again moving his people, his followers. The last fight on the surface was a disaster and Phoenix's forces will be showing up shortly.

As Mad Mod stood at the solid steel door with five of his robot guards with him, the last of the followers came through it.

"That's the last of them," he remarked. "I hope that Slade fellow is still alive. Nice villain, that bloke."

Then the earth rumbled. Mad Mod frowned, "Sounds like trouble. You blokes, close that door."

As the robot muscled the door, a blast of heated bad air from the explosion came.

-----

Slade then walked over to the barely breathing Phoenix and picked her up.

He said, "My dear, you mustn't die yet. You will help me to put the last sealed on what Trigon has of his free will."


	29. Chap 28: Strange acting Starfire

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, some characters, Richard and Tara, still refer to themselves as Robin and Terra.

Please Read and Review.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Victor gathered Karen and Bumblebee from two of the medical ward's rooms. He shushed them.

Bumblebee quietly asked, "What's happening, Vic?"

Victor whispered back, "Phoenix may be in Robin and Beastboy's room."

Karen grasped, "What? No way! Bee, give me one of your stingers!"

Bumblebee nodded and handed one of her two stingers over.

As they headed over to Robin's room, Victor said, "Let me talk first."

Karen said, "Phoenix won't talk. She's a power mad fiend."

They crept up to the doorway. The Raven-like person was still chanting "Azarath Metrion Zinthos," over and over.

Her hood hid her face.

Victor asked uncertainly, "Hey, Rae. What's you doing?"

The hooded figure stopped. She whispered, "Healing."

Karen called out, "Who are you really?"

Bumblebee readied her lone stinger.

The person paused before she said sadly, "I'm not really sure… Did I do something wrong… I'm sorry for not remembering. I'm sorry Cyborg for thinking you and Beastboy were idiots…"

Karen asked, "Where did that come from?"

The figure said, "I'm sorry that I'm so gloomy all the time."

Victor said, "I know her. She's sad Raven, from inside Raven's head."

Richard voice called out from the hallway, "Terra! Stop! Wait for Us!"

"PHOENIX!!!" Screeched Tara as she ran into the room.

Tara knocked Bumblebee off to one side as she charged the figure. Tara fist pounded into hooded figure's head followed by a hit from the other fist. The figure collapsed. Tara leaped upon her and started to beat the down person.

On Tara's fifth strike, the figure reached up and grabbed Tara's fist.

Tara stopped in shock. She said, "You're not Phoenix. You're-"

The figure easily threw Tara off of her and into the wall upside down.

Jinxie followed by Richard and Jinx ran into the room. Upon seeing Tara slide down off of the wall, Jinxie stopped and her hands glowed pink.

The figure jumped off of the floor with her hood fall off of her heads.

Victor exclaimed, "Starfire?"

Starfire, in Raven's cloak said, "Yes! Who is next! You Are! The girl with the bad green hair dye and the glowing pink fists!"

Starfire swung her fist overhead in a hammering motion. Jinxie barely dodged and Starfire fists stuck the floor. Her impact made a huge dent. Starfire stopped and stared back and forth between her fist and the damaged floor. "Cool", she said.

Victor said, "Oh man. Now she is in commando Raven mode. Jinxie, tell her you surrender."

Jinxie said, "What?"

Starfire raised her fists again.

Richard said, "Jinxie surrenders. You win."

Starfire stopped and then held her hands above her. "Yes! I've won again! Who is the best? It's me!"

Tara tackled her from behind. "I'm not losing to anyone!"

"Terra! NO", loudly Jinxie said.

"Break Them Apart Before The Hot Headed Idiot Gets Hurt", demanded Jinx.

Tara was beating on Starfire, but her opponent wasn't striking back; Starfire looked angrier and angrier. Richard and Bumblebee pulled Tara off of Starfire. Bumblebee received an elbow across her face.

Raven's voice called out, "Enough!"

Standing in the doorway being supported by Kori was Raven.

Starfire angrily complained, "Friends! I am angry. I don't know why I am angry, but I am! I am feeling some very unpleasant thoughts about a person in this room and I don't know why! Why am I wearing Raven's cloak? Is this some kind of Joke? I am not amused!"

Raven whispered to Kori, "See if you can calm her down. I'll find out what's going on."

Kori nodded and stepped forward. As Starfire was glaring at Tara, Kori put her hand on Starfire's shoulder.

Starfire jerked around. "Don't touch me!"

Kori said in a soft pleading voice, "Sister."

Starfire stared at Kori and then looked down. "I don't know why I am so full of anger. Please tell me, sister. Why am I here and not in the mind of Phoenix?"

Kori said, "I do not know all the answers. Please, let us talk in the place of somewhere else, Sister."

Starfire nodded but said, "Let me doing something first."

She stepped up to Robin's bed and gently hugged the unconscious boy. "Friend Robin, it seems that we are being hurt a lot recently. Be well soon."

Then she allowed Kori to lead her out of the room.

Raven closed the door behind her. She said out aloud, "Explain."

Richard, Jinx, Jinxie, Victor and Tara all started talking.

"Enough! Idiots", Raven angrily said. "Robin, who should I talk to first?"

Richard frowned. "Victor was the first one who had notice something."

Raven looked at Victor and nodded.

Victor started to explain, "Starfire was saying those strange words of your while standing next to your Robin. We thought she was Phoenix. She said she was healing Robin. I'll let Terra tell you what happened next."

Raven asked, "Terra? Which Terra are you?"

Tara nervously shifted around on her feet. "I'm not the school girl. I heard that Phoenix was here so I came to detain her-"

Karen interrupted, "You started to beat on her without knowing who she was."

Tara glared hatefully at Karen, who deliberately ignored her.

Richard said, "Let Terra talk. We need no interruptions from a Phoenix follower."

Karen stepped forward, "Why you-"

Jinx moved between Richard and Karen. "This is not the time to be fighting!"

Raven asked, "What happened next, Jinx?"

Jinx said, "Well… Terra was beating on who she thought was Phoenix until she noticed she noticed that the person was Starfire. Then Starfire threw her off. Next Starfire struck at Jinxie, but Robin stopped the fight by surrendering on Jinxie's behalf. As Starfire was doing a victory celebration, Terra sneaked attacked Starfire from behind."

Tara angrily complained, "It was not a sneak attack!"

Bumblebee remarked, "Starfire's face sure did look surprised, girl."

Tara gave Bumblebee a death stare. Karen held her hand up and Bumblebee gave her a high five.

Jinxie tensely said, "Leave my friend alone! Stop picking on her!"

Jinx raised her voice, "Ok, everyone. Let's breakup and cool down."

Richard said as he headed to the door, "Terra, Jinxie, come with me."

As Tara walked pass Jinx, she stopped. "Don't think that I forgot that you called me an idiot."

Jinx responded, "I said 'hot headed idiot', dangerous girl."

Tara tensed up, ready to attack, but Jinxie grabbed her arm. "Forget her, Terra. She is not worth it."

Jinxie coached Tara out of the room.

After they left, Jinx angrily said, "I can't believe I said that!"

Raven said, "Jinx, come with me. We need to talk."

Jinx put on a forced pleasant smile and said, "Wait a second, Rae."

Raven winched slightly at being called Rae by Jinx.

Jinx looked at Bumblebee and Karen and noticed who had the dirtier worn outfit and said to that person, "You must be Karen, right?"

A look of distaste crossed Karen's as she responded to Jinx, "Yeah. What do you want?"

Jinx cheerfully continued, "I heard about you fighting against the return of Trigon, while the Those Titans were trying to wipe Phoenix and you out."

Karen asked suspiciously, "What are you getting at, girl?"

"Well, Karen… You don't me mind calling you Karen, right?"

Karen nodded without saying anything.

"Well Karen, if we take down Phoenix and Trigon, then you don't really have a home to go to. Those other Titans and the law will hunt you down, right?"

Karen gave a puzzled nodded, "What are you getting at? I feel like you're selling me something."

Jinx smiled again. "I am. I want you to join my team. We only got two members, Kid Flash and me, on it right now and we got a whole city to patrol. Please, please and pretty please, join my team."

Karen eyes widen in shock. "What?"

"You don't have to give your answer right now, but please give it some thought."

Karen looked slowly to Bumblebee. Bumblebee said, "I don't have a problem with two of me being in the same world. Your choice, girl."

Victor called across the room, where he was checking on Robin, "I would give it a go, Karen. For some reason my Starfire, Kori, hates you with a passion."

Karen sighed, "Starfire attacked me next to a building and her blasts collapsed the building. Lot of people died there. She blames me for it."

Jinx said, "Neither of you two would have wanted those people to die. It was a horrible accident."

Karen muttered, "Some people don't look when they attack."

Jinx asked, "What about joining my team?"

Karen smirked, "Me? Joining forces with Jinx? Who would have thought of that? Sure, I'll give it try."

Jinx said, "Yes! I'll make sure you don't regret it."

Raven said from the doorway, "Can we go?"

"Sure Raven. I'm coming."

------------

The Beast was at the lowest floor's garage, looking around. He called out, "Starfire."

Mikron's chuckle came from a doorway. "She already been found, barf for brains."

The Beast frowned at him.

Mikron asked, "What is the matter? No one gave you a titan's communicator? Oh, nobody trusts the Beast? Too bad for you."

The Beast asked evenly, "What do you mean?"

Mikron laughed, "It's pay back time and no one going to care if you are never seen- Huh?"

Killer Moth barged into the room and with one hand shoved Mikron out of the way. "He is mine, small ineffectual boy."

The Beast joked, "Hey, Dudes, if you want to take turns, I am now serving opponent number one. Will opponent one please step forward."

Killer Moth stepped forward, "I'll be your opponent. This will be revenge for stopping me from taking over the city by Phoenix and you and for taking it over yourselves."

The Beast remarked, "And I thought my jokes were bad."

Killer Moth said loudly, "I wasn't joking!"

The Beast chuckled, "Every time you open your mouth, you keep getting funnier and funnier, dude."

Killer Moth exploded in anger. "I will Crush-"

Two electrical blasts hit him from the two tentacles poking out of Mikron's backpack. Killer Moth was sent twenty feet across the garage.

Mikron crowed, "Who is going to fight the Beast first? Not some bug-less bug master."

The tower's alarms started sound off.

The Beast chuckled, "I like that: Bug-less bug master. Good one."

Mikron smiled, "Thanks… Hey, we're fighting, not joking. Eating electrical rays, green booger boy."

The Beast laughed, "Another good one."

Mikron stopped, saying, "Jeez, Thanks."

The Beast said, "I got one for you. Who do we think is harmless, but isn't?"

Mikron puzzled, "I don't know the answer to that one. Who is it?"

The Beast smiled, "Killer Moth."

At this point Killer Moth leaped up and kicked Mikron, sending him flying.

The Beast smiled. "You should've seen that one coming."

Killer Moth turned and attacked the Beast.

Mikron grinned and point at the new car frame for the next T-Car that Cyborg started to working on. The frame started to twitch, turn and then crawl towards the fight.

------

As they walked down the hallway, Raven remarked to Jinx, "Congrats on your recruitment."

"Thanks. I think she will be a fine addition to my team. Now why did you ask me to come?"

Raven asked, "What happened to you and Starfire in Phoenix's mind?"

"Well, a bunch of vicious ravens separated Starfire and me. I ended up in front of a giant version of you, in red, chained up. Also in the red sky were four yellow eyes. Then Starfire and I end up outside of the mirror. The mirror was cracked. She has been acting strange ever since."

Raven frowned, "Broken mirror? Where is it?"

Jinx responded, "Starfire had it."

Raven pulled out her communicator and buzzed Starfire.

Terra voice came back, "This is Starfire's communicator. The really real Terra speaking."

Raven grouched, "Why am I talking to you?"

"Because Cyborg and I found this communicator when we tried to locate Starfire with our communicators."

The tower's alarms sounded.

Jinx asked while pointing at the communicator, "Raven can I borrow that?"

Raven handed it over. Jinx asked into it, "Hey Terra. Is Cyborg with you?"

"Yes."

"Then you two go and see what is causing the alarm. It possibly a mad person let off some steam. Ok?"

"Why are you the boss?"

"You voted for me, remember?"

"Damn! Ok, we'll check it out."

Raven said, "Also see if you can find the bag with the mirror in it."

Terra voice responded, "Cyborg has the bag. We found it with the communicator."

Raven said, "Jinx will pick it up."

"Ok. Terra out."

Raven closed her communicator.

Jinx asked, "Why not just have Terra bring it to you?"

"I prefer not to have Terra around me."

"Still mad at her?"

Raven turned and started to walk off, saying, "Bring the mirror to my room. I should have Starfire there by that time."

As Raven walked away, Jinx said quietly to herself, "Yep. Still mad. I've got to work on those two."

---------

Richard led Jinxie and Tara to a small seldom used conference room. They all walked without a word being said.

After closing the room's door, Tara sighed. "I know everyone mad at me again, but-"

Richard interrupted, "No, we not mad at you. Are we Jinxie?"

Jinxie smile, "Of course not. If I was the first one into the room, I probably would have done the same thing."

Richard said, "And that is not the reason why I called you down here. We need to talk about the Beast and Karen. After we kill the Phoenix, what do we do about those two?"

Tara said, "They should share the same fate as the Phoenix."

Richard nodded.

The tower's alarm sounded off.

Richard said, "Let Jinx handle that. She wants to be leader so it's her problem. Any thoughts Jinxie?"

Jinxie said, "Well, I don't know about Karen. She believed she was doing the right-"

Tara interrupted, "She is our enemy."

Jinxie continued, "True, and Kori hates her the worse, But when Kori was lying unconscious in the medical ward, Karen didn't do anything to harm her. I say she should be turned over to the courts."

Richard nodded and said, "Terra, any counter argument?"

Tara looked frustrated, "Well I say… She should be… Damn it, Jinxie, I hate it when you're right like that."

Jinxie asked, "And the Beast?"

Richard said, "He started down his path of evil on his own accord. He should have resisted any evil impulses. The Beast will follow the Phoenix in death."

Tara asked, "Why not now?"

Richard responded, "We need the other titans' help, especially that of Raven. We can't piss off our main healer and transportation, right?"

Both Jinxie and Tara nodded.

Richard continued, "So I want everyone acting on their best behavior. Be friendly, kind and no fights or arguments. Not even with the Beast or Karen. Got it?"

Words of "Got it" and "Yeah" came from the two girls.

Richard continued, "And Terra, I want you to apologize to their Starfire."

"WHAT? Why should I? She and I don't like each other."

"It will make her less hostile to you. Everyone here has to work together."

Tara grumbled, "Ok, but I'm not going to like it."

All of their communicators activated and Jinx's voice came out, "I have an announcement to make. Karen, the Bumblebee of the other dimension, has joined the Kid Flash and Jinx's team. I'm very happy to have her as a part of my team. Jinx out."

Jinxie groaned at the news and Tara said, "Oh no."

Richard grumbled, "I don't want to be near Kori right now. I bet she is mad."

He got some nods.

---------

Killer Moth swung and connected. The punch landed on the Beast's chin and sent his back a few feet.

The Beast said, "That was your one and only free hit, dude, now it's my turn."

The Beast transformed into a large green bear and then charged Killer Moth. Killer Moth leaped over the Beast first swipe of his paws and ducked the second one.

Killer Moth laughed, "Ha, Ha! Even in one of you animals forms, you are not so tough without your Phoenix based powers!"

The next swipe hit Killer Moth and sent him flying. The Beast did not use his claws; it was pure brute strength.

Hearing the sound of dragging metal, the Beast turned. There before him was the frame of the incomplete next T-Car standing on two back brake drums. The car's front-end pounced upon the Beast and stuck him on the shoulder. As the Beast wrapped two of his claws around parts of the frame, the remainder twisted and looped around his shoulders and chest.

The Beast howled.

At this point Mikron's communicator announced the message that Karen had joined Jinx's team.

Mikron looked confused and said, "What?"

Killer Moth, who was sneaking around to behind Mikron, took that moment to strike. He put a boot to the back of Mikron's head. Mikron flew, crashed and groaned. Killer Moth then said, "They're letting that Bumblebee named Karen on Jinx's team? They let any villain to join that 'hero' team."

Killer Moth charged the Beast just as the Beast change into a small monkey. That monkey flipped out of the entrapping loops of metal. The Beast changed into a great ape and Killer Moth and him started to exchange punches.

Mikron sat up and looked around. He smiled and then the twisted car frame started to roll to the two combatants.

A sonic blast hit the rolling metal bouncing it to one side. Standing in the doorway to the garage were Cyborg and Terra.

Mikron said, "Oh, snot head barf brain good doers."

Terra made a victory sign with her fingers and said, "That's right. The teen titans are here. Stop your fighting."

Mikron muttered.

Cyborg in shocked, ignoring the fight, said, "Where is my car frame? Where is the start of T-Car number seven?"

Mikron said, "Well, you better start working on car number eight, cause you just blasted number seven."

Terra interrupted, "We better stop the fight."

Cyborg said, "Fight? Fight? I haven't even started beating up on Gizmo, yet. You got to at least give me a few good blasts in. What he did was pure evil!"

Terra pointed at the Beast and Killer Moth, "No, that fight."

Mikron said, "Let's see what you got, tin man."

Jinx's voice clearly sounded out, "Let's not do that."

Mikron looked to see Jinx entering the room. "Oh, spud busting, hex bursting-"

Jinx asked with big smile on her face, "Are you cursing me, Gizmo?"

Mikron froze. "No, Jinx. Not I."

"Good. Terra, can you break those two apart?"

"No problem."

Terra eyes glowed yellow as she raised her hands. The concrete under the two combatants liquefied and started to flow over them. It them hardened, freezing them in place.

Killer Moth demanded, "Let me go! Killer Moth will not be stopped."

Jinx said, "You'll stay there until you cool down."

The Beast was silent and unmoving.

Jinx said, "Terra, please take Killer Moth up to Fang's room. You can release him when he's calm. Release Beastboy, now."

The Beast said, "I'm not Beastboy. I'm the Beast."

Terra removed the concrete from the Beast and floated the entrapped Killer Moth out the door.

Jinx said, "I would like to have a private talk with you."

Then she said loudly, "Cyborg, please give me Raven's bag, and then both you and Gizmo will have to leave."

As Cyborg handed her the bag, she said to Mikron, "No more trouble, alright?"

Mikron nodded, turned and left. Cyborg followed him out the door.

The Beast said sharply, "What do you want?"

Jinx said, "Well, first I have a question: Why didn't use any claws, horns or razor sharp teeth on Killer Moth?"

"That would have killed him. Why did you asked? Do you think I like killing people?!?"

"No, just checking. The second question I have is: Would you like to be a member of my new team? It's will-"

The Beast interrupted, "NO! I will never be on a team, again! Good bye!"

The Beast turned and left.

Jinx said to herself, "Well, I'm got one recruit out of two tries."

-------

Kori was cooking in the kitchen with Starfire sitting in nearby chair.

A frowning Starfire said, "Thank you for telling me all that I have been doing, but why was I so mad at your Terra? I do not understand and I wish to be informed. Please commence telling of the reason why."

Kori was silent for a bit before quietly saying, "Starfire, you are my adopted sister and my Terra is one of my best friends. Please Sister, do not ask me to speak out against my friend."

Starfire mulled over this before saying, "Very well, Sister. I will no longer inquire for the reason of my anger nor will I ask any other person about this. I do not wish to endanger our… sisterhood."

Kori smiled in relief. "Thank you very much, my sister. This means very much to me. I am so happy, my dear sister."

Starfire finally smiled.

The tower's alarm sounded.

Starfire jumped up. "We must answer the alarm!"

Kori said, "Let us, Sister."

Starfire search for her communicator and couldn't find it. "Where is my communicator, Sister?"

Kori said, "I do not know. Please use mine." She handed it over.

Starfire touched the menu screen of the communicator and studied it. She said, "The alarm comes from the garage. Let's go."

They both flew out the door and into the hall. Coming up the hall was Raven. Raven raised her hand and said, "Stop."

They stopped, but Starfire said, "We must see to the source of the alarm, Friend Raven."

"Starfire, Jinx has sent Cyborg and… Terra down there, and Jinx is heading there, too. You'll be coming with me to my room."

Jinx voice announced over the communicators that Karen was now a part of Jinx's team.

Kori looked shocked and then started to get angry. "This is not right! This is not GOOD! This is very very very wrong! Yes! Very wrong!"

Raven said, "Starfire, wait here. Kori come with me down the hall, now."

Raven led Kori around a corner before saying, "Kori, I need… No, that's Starfire need you to be calm now. If you get too excited, she may start believing that she is the Phoenix, again. You must be calm and cheerful to help her."

Kori looked down, "I see. I will help my sister."

They headed back to Starfire.

------

Terra came into Robin and Beastboy's medical room and stood next to Beastboy's bed. After sitting in a chair, she laid her chin on the edge of the bed next to his head. She watched him slowly breath, in and out for five minutes.

Karen entered the room, spotted Terra and then turned to leave the room.

Terra called out, "Hey, are you Karen?"

Karen stopped at the doorway and neutrally answered, "Yes."

"Congratulations on joining Jinx's team."

Karen looked uncertain, "Thanks?"

Terra smiled, "I owe you and Bumblebee and Victor a couple of dinners for watching over Beastboy here. Any idea which restaurant you want to go to? Come over here. I don't bite."

Karen nervously walked over and said tensely, "Thanks, but there is no need to."

"It will be my pleasure. Besides, our two groups, the titans here and Jinx's group, should meet every so often. How long until BB wakes up?"

"BB?"

"BB is Beastboy."

Karen chuckled, "He should wake in about three hours. The transfusion from the Beast has probably saved his life."

"Then I owe dinners to the Beast, too. I'm going to be so broke."

They both laughed.

Terra got up, "I'll be back in two and a half hours. I got practice to do."

"Practice?"

"Yah, a new secret super power. Don't tell anyone, especially my other self, dangerous girl."

"You really don't like her, don't you?"

"She is a real pain in the butt. And if you tell her I said so, then I'll owe you another dinner."

They both laughed again. In the doorway, Victor and Bumblebee smiled.

------

Jinx knocked on Raven's door. Raven called out, "Come in, Jinx."

Jinx walked into the room. In the center of the room, Starfire sat with her eyes closed. Raven floated with her legs crossed in front of Starfire. Kori leaned against the far wall, staring at Jinx. Jinx held out the bag with the mirror before Raven. Raven removed the mirror and examined its cracked surface.

Raven frowned. "There should be no cracks in this mirror. It's not made up of any earthly material; it's made up of Phoenix's thoughts."

Jinx puzzled looked over Raven's shoulder. "The mirror has less cracks than it had before."

Raven paused and thought.

Kori asked, "Is this of some problems?"

"Maybe", responded Raven. She reached out and placed her hand on Starfire's forehead.

She started chant, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

A flash of darkness sent Raven backwards into the person behind her, Jinx.

Jinx asked with annoyance, "What was that?"

"It was a reaction to me probing Phoenix's mind."

Kori in shocked said, "What? The Phoenix is inside my sister's head?"

Raven sat back up. "Part of her is: the part that was damaged before she became the Phoenix. If her damaged personally healed fully while inside Starfire, the rest of Phoenix will be drawn into Starfire and Starfire will be no more."

Kori asked, "What if I break the mirror?"

"You can't harm it. It's made of thought. We must go within a day. I'm going to heal the wounded people. Jinx, you and Robin should start coordinating. Kori, please take care of Starfire."

-------

Terra dragged a large mat out of the garage. She positioned it on the earth about twenty feet from the garage's outside door. She nodded and then her eyes glowed yellow. A slab of rock, three feet thick, was pulled out of the ground and floating it over the mat. From the ground around the mat, four column of earth came up to support the slab. Terra created a large rock table with the mat sitting three feet below the main part of the table.

Her eyes glowed again and a stone ladder formed against the table.

She climbed the ladder and laid face down in the center of the table. She concentrated, feeling the makeup of the table and its shape. Slowly Terra sank into the table and vanished from view. After five seconds, Terra fell out of the bottom of the table. She gave a brief scream before she fell onto the mat under the table. Terra reached out and tested the ground with her hand. The hand didn't sink into the ground.

Terra mumbled, "Got to concentrate. Got to control this power."

Terra climbed the ladder, again.


	30. Chap 29: Interlude

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, some characters, Richard and Tara, still refer to themselves as Robin and Terra.

Please Read and Review.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

The room was an eight-foot square room. Its walls, ceiling and floor were covered with a dirty yellow foam-like plastic. It was a padded cell.

The room's lone door opened. Into the room, Slade carried very pale Phoenix. She growled with her unseeing eyes half opened.

Slade laid her down in the center of the room and said, "It seems that this little experience has shattered your mind, Raven. Was it the Advisor or Trigon who left you in such a state? Don't worry, little Raven, I will keep you alive. Alive until I'm done you."

Phoenix's teeth snapped at the open air, trying to bite anything.

The masked man chuckled. "Are you trying to fight me or was that the act of a mad animal? If you can hear me Raven, or is it Phoenix, don't wait for a rescue. Rescues are done by friends and allies, and my dearest Raven you have none of those."

-------

Roy and Mammoth jogged down the street. They approached a group of partiers in the middle of the street. Roy asked, "What's going on?"

A man in a sport suit exclaimed, "Phoenix's robots are gone! The Teen Titans and King Monty must have finally gotten rid of her." The man then cheered, followed by other people's cheers.

Roy said loudly, "Did you see a man wearing a mask? A half black, half orange mask?"

He was ignored as the people partied.

Mammoth asked, "Why are we doing this? I'm no hero."

Roy sighed, "Because the guy who sucked up Trigon's spirit has threatened the destroy the city."

"And?"

Roy looked like he had a headache, "Well… because your friends may be some of those killed?"

Mammoth frowned, "Ok. Let's keep looking."

Roy pulled out an arrow and fired it above the partygoers. It exploded high above them. The crowd quieted.

Roy announced, "Hey everyone. I need a question answered, and then you can go back to your party. Have anyone seen a man wearing a mask? A half black, half orange mask?"

Roy saw a lot of negative headshakes.

Roy said, "Ok. Thanks. By the way, the Phoenix has been defeated.-"

Cheers occurred.

Roy continued, "Quiet everyone. One more thing: the person who defeated Phoenix has threatened to destroy the entire city. I think you all should leave. Other than that, enjoy your party."

The entire party had looked stunned before they started to panic and running off in different directions.

Mammoth said, "Hope they make it out."

Roy nodded.

---------------

The Advisor worked in a hidden workshop. What he labored over was a small steel shield. With an electric scripting tool he drew runes into the front of the shield. When he covered the entire shield with the runes, he stopped and studied his creation. He picked his finger and applied his bloody finger to a rune. He then studied the shield and waited.

Nothing happened.

The Advisor angrily tossed the shield into a corner of the shop onto a piled of five previously discarded shields. "Unless", he muttered.

The Advisor picked another shield from a stack of blank shields and started to scribe on it.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Once again in the kitchen, Kori was working on a Tamarians meal. Starfire sat off to one side watching. Kori was pleasantly humming. She said, "This is the first food of Tamara that I have made in months. Oh Joy of Joy."

Starfire smiled.

Tara walked into the kitchen, looked at Kori and mistakenly said meekly, "Ah, Starfire, I got something to say."

Kori said, "Sister Starfire is sitting over there, Friend Terra."

Starfire asked, "What is it? Are you my or Kori's Terra?"

Tara said while looking at the ground, "I'm the one from Kori's team. I wish to say-"

Starfire quickly interrupted, "Well, then, whatever has happened is forgotten. My righteous anger, which I felt very strongly, is now of no consequence. What is forgotten is still forgotten."

Tara perked up, "Well, ok. I guess I'll be leaving now."

Starfire turned her back on Tara. "Bye."

Kori stared at Tara, signaled her and pointed at Starfire.

Tara looked downcast again, "Starfire, I still wish to… I wish to say that I'm sorry for attacking you from behind."

Starfire whipped around. "Really? Sorry?"

Tara nervously shifted around on her feet. "Yeah."

"Will you please, Terra of Kori's friends, promise not attack with the ways of sneakiness?"

"… Sure."

Starfire sighed and then said in a lighter tone, "Several of my now very good friends were earlier people I found most unpleasant. Kori is now my adopted sister and for that I am very happy. Perhaps you and I can become good friends, too."

Tara nodded and Kori looked ecstatic.

Starfire continued, "I ask forgiveness for any transgressions that I may have committed against you."

Tara looked confused, "Huh… Yeah?"

Starfire hugged her with great strength. "Glorious, now you and I can work on become the friends."

Kori remarked as she looked at the squeezed Tara, "Oh, that is what people look like when I hug them with the strength of too much."

Tara grasped, "Can't breathe…"

"Oh, sorry", said Starfire as she released her grip.

Kori asks, "Do I smell the pizza smell?"

----------

The Beast found a dark corner in the tower. It was nice, quiet and had no troubling titans.

He softly whispered, "Raven."

He sat there not moving.

Suddenly he started to sniff the air. "No way", he said in disbelieve. "I hadn't smell that in months."

He changed into a wolf and continued sniffing the air. He trotted to the stairs.

-----------------

Robin sat on the edge of his hospital. Raven was at the next bed over healing Beastboy.

Beastboy's eyes were open he was squirming in the bed.

Raven snapped, "Hold still. I'm not done."

Beastboy said, "Raven, you can't tie me down here."

Raven smirked, "You want me to try?"

Into the room walked Cyborg and Terra. Cyborg carried several pizza boxes and Terra carried two grocery bags.

Cyborg announced, "Pizza is here!"

Beastboy cheered and Robin smiled. Robin asked, "Where is you going to put those pizza boxes? On my bed?"

Cyborg said, "I knew we forgot something: Tables."

Raven said with another smirk, "You need someone to plan for you."

Terra protested, "Hey! We got paper plates, plastic forks and knives, drinks and cups."

Raven asked, "Tea? Bet you didn't get any tea."

Terra returns with confidence, "Three different types of bottles tea. We came prepared."

Robin said as he stood on his feet, "I'll get some folding tables."

And Cyborg said, "I'll take some pizza to the others."

He left with some of the boxes.

Raven said to Robin, "Get Victor to help you with the tables. You still need some healing."

Robin said, "I'll do that. Thanks Raven."

Robin walked slowly into the hallway. He grimaced every time he took a step or moved his arms.

"ROBIN", Kitten exclaimed next to him.

He looked in shock at her. "Kitten?"

She said as she wrapped her arm around him, "I need a date for tonight and you are that date, Robby-poo."

Kitten grasp was causing him pain and he slowly said, "Kitten-"

Robin was interrupted by Kitten's kiss and she was not letting go.

-------

Starfire, Kori and Tara walked up the hallway. Kori carried a plate that was covered with some purplish mass that jiggled.

As they rounded the corner, the words of "Date", "Robby-poo" and "Kitten" could be heard. Before them was Robin and Kitten locked in a deep kiss.

Starfire, seeing the standing Robin, said, "Sister, that shame of less Kitten is doing unthinkable things to your Robin!"

Kori quickly handed Star the plate and stomped over to the pair. Tara remarked, "Kitten going to get her tail trimmed."

Kori stomped up behind Kitten and reached around, grabbing both of Kitten's forearms. She pulled gently, for Robin, or harshly, for Kitten, the girl off of Robin and toss Kitten down the hallway. Robin weakly said, "Thanks… Thanks St-"

Kori grabbed Robin and said, "I, a warrior princess, should have done this sooner."

She kissed him.

A shock look appeared in Robin, and then he kissed back.

Starfire smiled with tears in her eyes. "Yes! Glorious! Sister has her Robin!"

Tara said, "Way to go."

Richard stepped up from behind them and remarked, "I see Robin and Starfire are getting… closer. Good for you sister. Right Kori?"

Starfire turned and said, "No. You mean Robin and Kori became she… and he… OH NO!"

Starfire handed the Tamarian food to Tara and marched over to the pair. She yelled six inches from them, "HE IS MY ROBIN AND SHE IS KORI, NOT THIS STARFIRE OVER HERE!!!"

Shocked looks covered Kori and Robin's faces, as they turned red in embarrassment. They broke the kiss and back away from each other. Kori backed into Starfire and said weakly, "eek."

Robin stutter out, "St… Star… Starfire… I…"

The look in Starfire's face stopped him. It was the look of pain and tears. Kori took one look at her and also started to tear up.

Kori said, "Sister, I-"

Starfire turned and flew off down the hall, crying.

As Robin started to limp after her, Richard stepped up and swung his fist once, hitting Robin on the chin. Robin fell and Richard turned and walked away.

Out of the other doorways, Victor, Karen, Bumblebee and Killer Moth looked out.

Raven also looked out and spotted Robin. Darkness reached out from Raven's hands, which grabbed and lift Robin. Raven guided Robin into the room and back into his bed.

Terra asked, "What happened?

Raven shrugged.

Tara walked into the room, angrily saying, "Kitten is what happened to Robin. She got Robin mad at Robin mad at Starfire mad at Kori mad at Robin. Everyone mad at everyone. I'm going to teach that bimbo some manners."

Terra said seriously, "Want some help?"

Tara put the dish she was carrying down on the floor, stared at Terra briefly and then nodded.

Tara left followed by Terra.

Kitten voice came in from the hallway, "Hey dirt girls, have you… Hey, what do you think you are doing? YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"

The sounds of screaming and smacks echo into the room.

Killer Moth voice demanded, "What are you doing to my little girl! You two will release-"

The staggering sound of something hitting flesh was then followed by the sound of stomping.

Fang voice said, "What the?"

A voice that could have been Terra or Tara's, said, "Want to fight? Do you feel that lucky?"

More sounds of fighting, followed by stomping and a male groan.

Raven remarked, "He wasn't lucky."

A green fly flew into the room, buzzed around and then transformed into the Beast.

He said, "Don't tell those two Terras that I'm here." He then shook his head. "I've never seen so many boot prints on three people."

Raven neutrally said, "We now got three empty hospital beds. We'll put them in those."

The Beast asked, "Mind if I have some of that pizza?"

Beastboy said from his bed, "Sure."

The Beast nodded at him as he stepped toward the pizza boxes on the floor. He stepped into Kori's purplish ooze disk. His foot slipped and he fell backwards with force. The back of his head impacted on the floor. He groaned.

Raven sighed, "We need another bed. Beastboy, get your lazy butt out of that bed and put the Beast in it."


	31. Chap 30: Phoenix's Mind

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, some characters, Richard and Tara, still refer to themselves as Robin and Terra.

Please Read and Review.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Beastboy was reading a comic book as he sat next to the great stone table that Terra had earlier assembled. He chuckled as turned the last page and then complained, "Ah man! When is the next issue is coming out?"

Jinx came out to the nearby garage door. "Where is Terra? I've traced her to here but she is not answering her communicator."

Beastboy stood and slapped the side of the table twice. Terra slowly came up through the table until she was lying on top of it.

Jinx said, "Nifty trick. Something new?"

Terra complained, "Beastboy, this was suppose to be our secret."

Beastboy said, "She traced you here because you have your communicator."

Terra looked embarrassed. She said, "Well, what's up?"

Jinx replied, "Everyone is gathering at the obstacle course. I also need your help in getting back Karen's stingers. They're buried."

"Ok. Just don't tell anyone what you saw here; especially Dangerous Girl."

Jinx nodded with a smile.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Slade surveyed the battered city hall. He shook his head saying, "tsk, tsk, tsk."

He held out his hands and commanded, "Come forth, minion of Trigon."

Before him, a small flame appeared. The flame grew and transformed, becoming halfway man like: a fire demon. The demon floated there and glared at Slade.

Slade chuckled, "You are not used to having a master of your master. Well, get used it. I have a task for you and your friends. This building doesn't suit my tastes. Go gather some slaves to build a palace magnificent enough for your true master."

With that command, thirty more fire demons appeared. They all left the room searching for human captives.

---------------------

Titan's Universe

---------------------

Raven surveyed the obstacle course area. Almost everyone was here, milling about with some avoiding others. Next to her waiting patiently was Starfire. Starfire continuously stared at the ground. Raven sighed and then spotted Jinx, Beastboy and Terra coming into the area. Jinx was carrying a pair of Karen's stingers and she and Beastboy were heading toward Karen. Terra was heading straight for Raven.

Raven muttered, "One of last people in the world I needed to see."

Terra walked up and said quietly but intensely, "Raven, we got a problem."

Raven asked neutrally, "What?"

"When Dangerous Girl buried Karen's stingers, she made the whole place look like a grave. It had a tombstone with the words: Bumblebee Phoenix's Thrall May She Rot In Hell".

Starfire looked up and quietly said, "That is unforgivable. Friend Terra, perhaps you misread this tombstone."

Terra shook her head, "Beastboy and Jinx were there, too."

Raven asked, "Why tell us? Shouldn't you tell Robin?"

"Jinx thought that everyone on our side should know, incase they decide to attack Karen. But please don't tell our other selves that we know."

Raven nodded.

Starfire asked, "Could my sister Kori also be one of the attackers?"

Terra said, "I don't know, Star. Let do our best to protect Karen. Ok?"

Starfire said, "I will assure her safely."

Terra smiled as she turned to head to Robin.

---------------

Karen, Bumblebee, Kid Flash and Speedy hung out as a group.

Speedy was telling of his past deeds, "And then I fired my last three arrows at the control room's door, blowing it into scrape, naturally.

Bumblebee interjected, "You forgot to tell about me shorting out the force field on that door, Speedy."

Karen started laughing.

Speedy looked confused, "It wasn't that funny."

Karen responded, "It's just the thought of you two on the same team and working so well together. In my world, Speedy and I were always on opposite sides in a fight."

Jinx and Beastboy came walking up.

Karen exclaimed, "My Stingers!"

Jinx smiled, "Yep! Now I got some thing to explain to you guys about how we found them."

As Jinx start to describe about the grave, Beastboy looked around. There was Kori standing by herself, looking down at the ground. Beastboy walked over to her but Kori didn't notice him. He stepped onto the ground her was blankly staring at, leaned over and smiled.

Kori jerked in surprise. "Friend Beastboy! My greetings to you. Why are you here?"

Beastboy said, "I don't know… It's looked like you can use a friend right now."

Kori looked down again, "After the horrible thing I did with my sister's boyfriend, a person like me deserves no friends."

"Sure you got friends. Lots of friends. More friends than you can count… Well at least more friends than I can count."

"Really?"

"Yeah. There is One… Two… Three… More than Three… Lot more than Three… Twenty-teen… More than Twenty-teen…"

Kori wrapped her arms around Beastboy and started crying. Beastboy froze, not knowing what to do.

----------

The Beast headed up to Raven, and said, "Hey, when you go to Phoenix, I want to be there. I owe it to her."

Raven said darkly, "We will be going into her mind: a very dangerous place."

The Beast smirked, "Been there, done that. When do we go?"

Raven sighed, "Fine."

Starfire left those two and wandered over to the crying Kori. Richard also came, frowning at Beastboy. Beastboy gave them the most hopeless look he could as Kori continued crying.

Richard's frown softened and said, "Let me take her."

He gently pulled her off of Beastboy and into his arms. Kori crying quieted. "Robin", she asked.

Richard smiled, "It's times like this that remind what a butthead I am."

A confused Kori said, "Why, Robin? I am the one who kiss the wrong Robin. I have hurt my friends."

Richard said softly, "What you did was an accident, a mistake. My anger afterwards wasn't. All I did was sulk."

Kori rested her head on Richard's shoulder. "Let me stay here for a while…"

Starfire walked up to the two and hugged them both. She asked, "Better, Sister?"

Kori nodded and Richard looked like he was having problems breathing.

Starfire smiled gently, "As your Robin said: I, too, been the butt of head type of person. Please forgive me, my sister."

Richard was grasping.

Kori said, "Forgiveness is given. Please forgive to troubles I have caused you, Sister."

Richard's face was turning blue.

Starfire exclaimed, "Yes! I do! We are now both forgiven! I am so happy!"

Beastboy broke in, "I think Robin needs air."

Starfire said, "eep" as she released them. "Why did you not speak of this, Robin?"

Richard said as was catching his breath, "And interrupt you two? No way."

Raven voice was heard in the background, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" and darkness started to again leak out of the inscriptions on the obstacle coarse.

Richard asked Kori, "Ready?"

Kori nodded, "Yes, I am, Friend Robin."

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

The gate opened on the island, not far from the ruins of Teen Tower. This time, it is a much smaller, less noticeable gate, only eight feet across.

The Titans (and a few want-to-be villains) crept through the gate in ones and twos. Richard's eyes scanned for any Phoenix-bots but none were to be found. He signaled Kori and Jinxie toward the far side of the island, away from the view of the city across the bay. He stayed and continued directing people as they arrived. Raven was the last one to arrive and the gate vanished as she exited from it.

Raven said as she looked at the tower's ruins, "So this is your place, Robin. It could use a new set of curtains."

Richard said, "Ha, Ha and Ha. You are just as funny as Beastboy."

Raven stared at him for a bit before saying, "Ouch. That's hurts."

They walked to the far side of the island where the rest were gathered.

Raven announced as she held up Phoenix's mediation mirror, "Starfire, the Beast and I will be going into Phoenix's mind. Do not come anywhere near this mirror."

The mirror was almost completely repaired, with only a few cracks remaining.

Victor stepped up. "Hey, Raven. Take me, too."

Raven said, "You must be Victor. You should stay here."

"Hey, I was there when she became the Phoenix and I will be there when she needs my help the most. Raven, please let me see this through."

Raven glanced at Richard, who nodded.

Raven said, "Ok. You're in."

Kori said, "Take me, too. I wish to help my sister to be rid of the Phoenix personality."

Raven shook her head. "I can't. You have too much hostility toward Phoenix and that could have end up hurting Starfire. You'll stay here. Starfire, Victor and the Beast: Stand next to me."

When they gathered, Raven put a hand on the mirror's surface and chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The crack in the mirror vanished and the four were sucked into it.

The mirror fell to the ground.

--------------------

Phoenix's Mind

--------------------

In Phoenix's mind, the floating structures of islands and bridges were broken up with small fragments drifting around. A doorway that used to exist upon one of those islands, now floated in space by itself. The four tumbled out of a door way and fell in free fall.

As the Beast transformed into a green pterodactyl, two female voices called out, "Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!"

Two sets of black fields reached out toward falling Victor and collided around him. Raven eyes widen slightly in surprise as Starfire voice commanded, "You'll cease interfering with me, whoever you are."

Raven, who was now floating, said, "No. You will release Victor. I have the better hold on him."

The Phoenix controlled Starfire said evenly, "I will take care of my own teammates. Release him!"

Raven said slowly, "I don't trust you, yet, Phoenix. You are not in full control of yourself. Be sensible and let him go. I have him."

Starfire snapped, "Idiot. This is my mind and I am in control here."

"The only idiot is the one who thinks she is in control of herself."

Victor fall slowed to a stop as the two competing forces still clawed at him and each other to win control. "Hey, girls. We're here to help, not fight. Phoenix-"

Starfire snapped again, "I Am RAVEN! Not PHOENIX!" She then pointed at Raven, "And YOU are just a copy, a fake. And all fakes can't be trusted."

An annoyed Raven said in a matter of talking down to a child, "Well, Raven, we're here to put your shattered mind back together again before you hurt anyone else. Now release Victor."

"Who is Victor? And I will not permit you to order me around in my own mind… This feeling I'm feeling is not my anger… It's a little different."

Raven released Victor and said, "It's probably Starfire's anger that you are feeling. Your anger is still running around somewhere this abysmal place."

"And I suppose your so called mind is so much better… And Who And What Are YOU?"

"I'm Raven from another dimension. Unlike you, I've won against my urges. We are here to fix your mistakes."

Starfire gave out a hiss.

Victor interrupted, "Hey girls. We can talk about this later. We got Trigon to stop and please don't drop me."

The argument went silent. Starfire pointed at a distant island. "We will go there."

They all flew silently and landed on the edge of the largest floating island in sight. It's far side couldn't been seen due to a small island in the center of the island.

The Beast turned back into human form. "Hey, Raven. Why didn't we bring Terra here? With all this floating earth stuff around here, her powers would have been great."

Starfire looked confused and started to say something, but Raven spoke over the top of her, "Two reasons, Beast. First, the earth you see around here is not really earth, but a mental illusion. Second, she annoys the hell out of me. I can't trust her."

Starfire said, "Sounds like somebody I'd like already."

Raven turned toward her, growling, "Listen, you morbid Airhead! You don't know-"

Suddenly the island shook slightly, stopping the verbal fight. Then it shook slightly more and the sound of a giant's footsteps was heard.

Victor said with worry, "Get already, ya all. Here comes the rest of Raven's personality."

Around the edge of the mountain came a giant red version of Raven. She only had two brighten yellow eyes this time peering out from under her cowl. Her cloak was filled with rips and tears. Her face was a mask of anger and hatred.

She roared and from her eyes shot two red beams at Starfire. Starfire sweep her right hand in front of her and from an arc of green edged darkness came out and floated before her. The two beams impacted on it and exploded. Starfire was thrown backwards, but stayed on her feet.

Raven chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos" as Victor fired his sonic cannon at the giantess. Red Phoenix howled as she was hit and then a loop of darkness fell over her, trapping her arms to her sides.

The Beast transformed into an elephant and charged.

Red Phoenix stained against her binding and with a grunt broke the dark bands. Red beams emitted from her eyes once again, striking the Beast. He fell and plowed into the ground.

Starfire shouted, "NO", and then from her a purplish mist emerged. As Starfire stood shakily as the mist formed into the purple version of Raven. That Raven ran toward the fallen Beast.

Starfire mumbled in pain, "Ugh… I hurt."

The Giantess shot two more beams at the purple replica Raven but it was intercepted by a shield of darkness conjured by Raven. Cyborg ran forward up to foot and swung his fists down on the giantess' smallest toe. Red Phoenix yelled in angry pain, "Hurt!"

Cyborg said, "So she can talk", and then he dodged as the giant foot trying to step on him. Cyborg disappeared from Starfire and Raven sight behind Red Phoenix's foot.

"NO", yelled Starfire, and then a green mist came out Starfire, followed by rest of various colors of the replicas of Phoenix. As they from to take shape, Starfire fell to her hands and knees. A metallic red ball of light also floated away from her head.

The Giantess said, "I can speak again. The rest is me is back. But now I'll have to put the rest of my emotions back under the ground."

The Beast stirred and opened his eyes.

She reached down to the approaching purplish one and picked her up in one hand. "Say goodbye to compassion as I squeeze her to death."

The Beast yelled, "Phoenix! No!"

He changed into bird and flew upward.

The purplish stared at the giant Phoenix with eyes full on compassion. Red Phoenix flinched. The green one charged toward the giantess. The orange one belched, lay down and went to sleep.

Raven said loudly, "You will release her now or you will regret it."

A gray cloaked one said to Raven, "Sorry about that not trusting you remark."

Starfire stood up and said, "Yes, release… so many Ravens… Have I missed something?"

The yellow one remarked, "Yes. Let me inform you about all of it so we can formulate a plan."

The giantess laughed again. "This is entertaining, but now it ends… What is that?"

The glowing ball of light floated before the giant. A voice came it saying, "I am also the anger and rage of this mind, too."

As the green one attacked the giantess' foot and was mostly ignored, the giant said, "If you are also anger and rage, then join into me. Make me stronger."

The giantess swept her left foot, knocking the green one aside.

The Beast landed on the giantess' hand that was holding the purple one, changed into a green tiger and bit down on her hand. With a scream of outraged pain, Phoenix dropped the purple one. The Beast fell, too.

The giantess fired two eye beams down at the purplish one. The Beast leaped into the way of the blast. She was protected, while he fell in pain. Cyborg and Starfire started to blast away at Red Phoenix, while Raven threw a dark shield over the purple one and the Beast. The purple one started to heal the Beast.

The metallic red light said, "Enough! I'm full of rage, now! You will desist!"

With that the light started to grow larger and the red Phoenix started to shrink.

The attacks stopped as Phoenix demanded, "What are you doing? Why are you draining me? We are both anger and rage! We are both the same thing!"

The light took on the form of a bronze red Phoenix. She said angrily, "You are anger and rage! I am righteous anger! I am not you!"

Raven said, "One of Starfire's emotions has imprinted itself onto Phoenix's mind."

The giant lost a third of her size. Once again she fired her energy blasts while the bronze one fired a pair back. The beams met half way between them and splashed against each other like two streams of water fired against each other. The Red Phoenix continued to shrink. As she became human sized, both the Red and Bronze one wavered and fell over. All the Phoenix's replicas fell to the ground exhausted.

Raven said, "They've used all the energy left in Phoenix's body."

The Beast got up and asked the purple one, "Are you alright?"

The purple smiled gently, "Yes, but are you alright, too? Do you need more healing?"

The Beast smiled, but Raven interrupted, "Beast! Victor! The red one possesses Phoenix's spirit. See if you can called your Raven back."

Victor acknowledged, "Got it."

The Beast said, "Ok." And then he said to the purple one, "I'll be back."

As she lay on the ground, the Phoenix was growling slightly as Victor and the Beast approached. "Get away me."

Victor said, "But Raven, we're your friends."

Phoenix snapped, "I have no friends. You are lying. Everyone lies to me."

The Beast leaned over her, "No, Raven. We are your friends"

"No you are-"

She was interrupted by the Beast's tight hug. He said, "Phoenix, I'm not leaving here alone. You have friends… Friends who haven't forgotten you. Friends who still care, like me."

The Phoenix cried and a red mist boiled off of her. It reformed into a red version of her a short distance away. The person who was left in the Beast's arms wore only a dark blue cloak.

She asked, "Beastboy?"

He smiled, "Welcome back, Raven."

She weakly smiled.

Then she closed her eyes and started chanted over and over again, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven said, "She has entered a healing trance. We should leave now."

Starfire asked, "Is Phoenix a friend, now?

The Beast replied, "Yes!"

Victor said, "Of course."

Raven thought a bit before saying, "Maybe… Maybe not."

Phoenix's chanted sounded weak and worried. Raven lean down and placed a hand upon Phoenix's forehead. A dark glow emitted from it.

The Beast asked with concern, "What are you doing?"

Raven responded, "She is exhausted. I'm giving her some of my energy."

-------

In the padded cell, Phoenix body floated as her healing trance begun.


	32. Chap 31: Battle with Slade

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, some characters, Richard and Tara, still refer to themselves as Robin and Terra.

Please Read and Review.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

The four fire demons herded a bedraggled group of people along the street. The people looked scared and some wore singed clothing. They were cowed.

As they passed an alleyway between two five story tall buildings, a manhole cover, thrown like a Frisbee, shoot out of the dark passage. It sliced though one of the demons, causing it to fall and evaporate in a poof of fire.

As the remaining three turned toward the alley, Roy leapt down from a second story window, upon one of the demons, swinging his bow like a staff. His quiver was empty of all its arrows. As his bow connected with a hit, Mammoth charged out of the alleyway with a metal pipe in his hands.

Roy's hit on the first demon caused stunned it for a second, but as Roy started to strike a second blow, the demon caught the blow in his flaming left hand. Its right fist pulled back and then launched forward, striking Roy in the chest. Roy was sent flying, flipping end over end.

Mammoth struck with his club like pipe. The second demon also caught the assaulting weapon, but Mammoth followed up with a boot to the creature's midsection. A bolt of fire came from the third creature, striking Mammoth. He grunted slightly as he swung the now hot pipe again at the second fire demon. The first demon discarded Roy's bow and floated toward the giant teenager Mammoth.

The herded people panic and ran with yells and screams in different directions, fleeing the scene. Roy ran up and picked up his bow.

Mammoth's third overhead blow caused the demon he was battering upon to vanish in a puff of flames. The pipe also bent like a wet noodle, too hot to remain straight. Mammoth discarded it. He was hit again, this time by demon that was originally on Roy. It slammed into Mammoth's side with a two fisted blow. Mammoth was sent flying, but not far. This teenager was used to hand-to-hand combat for extended amounts of time.

As the two remaining demons advanced toward Mammoth, Roy walloped one from behind. The bow swung down on it head causing the demon to turn unsteadily towards the smaller teenager.

Roy swung again. As the demon reached up to grabbed the incoming bow, Roy stopped it in mid swing, and brought the other end of the bow around, stabbing into its chest. It, too, vanished.

The last demon reached out the grabbed Mammoth, but Mammoth got hold of both the creature's arms: one in each hand. As the creature tried to forced Mammoth back, the young giant's hands started to blister under the demon's heat.

Mammoth was straining and sweating as he tried to out muscle his opponent. The creature suddenly fell as a bow came crashing down on its head. Two more strikes by Roy and the creature vanished.

Roy remarked, "It takes a lot of work to fight those things without my arrows."

Mammoth, who was blowing on his blistered hands, said, "Yeah. They're tougher than the Phoenix-bots… Speedy, you know those little red light like things we released a while back…"

Roy frowned, "Yeah, those fragments of Trigon that the Advisor had put into people's heads and cause their eyes to glow red. What about them?"

"I know I'm not paid to think. That's Jinx and Gizmo's job. Where are those red glowing dots now?"

"… I don't know, but I got a bad feeling about them…"

From a window further down the street, a man watched the two. His eyes glowed slightly red.

------------------

Raven, Starfire, the Beast and Victor appeared in a puff of darkness next the mirror, which was lying on the ground. Starfire threw her hands into the air and announced, "We are victorious! We have put together the Phoenix and she is whole again!"

Robin stepped up to Starfire and asked, "Starfire, how are you feeling? Are you all right?"

Starfire hugged him, "Yes! I am fine. The Phoenix is no longer within me."

Robin grasped as he was in one of Starfire's famous hugs. "Great… Good… Glad to hear… it."

Starfire released him and sadness came into her eyes. "I wish to say to you, Friend Robin, that I regret being so angry with you. I know that your and Kori's kiss was an accident. I knew it then, too. But my emotions controlled me. I wish to apologize to you."

Robin put his arm around her and hugged. "No apologizes needed."

Starfire, in surprise, inhaled sharply, and then contently rested her head on Robin's shoulder. She blushed.

--------

As the Beast walked over to a group that contained Jinx, Kid Flash, Karen, Bumblebee and Speedy, Tara whispered to Richard in their Teen Titan group, "Shall we take out the Beast now?"

Jinxie shook her head 'no' as Richard said, "Not yet. Too many of the other will try to defend that creature."

Mikron asked, "For once, I'm on dirt girl's side. When do we give that snot headed animal a permanent underground nap?"

Richard responded, "We'll destroy Phoenix first, then kill the Beast."

Kori asked, "What of the Karen?"

Richard said, "Karen is their problem now. They can keep her. She was only a minion anyway and she is a part of their Jinx's team now. We can't touch her without a major fight."

Kori looked angry, started to speak and then looked down. "I understand. The Bumblebee of our world is now the Karen of their world."

Richard whispered, "And everyone don't tell Victor about our plans for Phoenix and the Beast. He might not understand. He hasn't seen what we been through with those two monsters."

Victor came walking up with a big grin. "Hey everybody. How is it going on our team?"

Everyone looked up with smiles, some were forced, and Richard said, "Everything is great, especially with you back on the team."

Victor smiled from ear to ear. "Of course! Let go and beat some Trigon butt."

-----------------

The Beast stepped up to the group that contained Jinx, Kid Flash, Bumblebee, Karen and Speedy. Jinx said with a smile, "I see Starfire proclaimed victory. Did it go well?"

The Beast glanced around before he said, "What was left of the Phoenix is gone. She is back to being Raven, again."

Karen looked uncertainty at the Beast, while Speedy said, "Then all we got to do is pick up the little lady, beat Trigon and return home. Sounds easy."

Jinx glanced at Richard's group. "I don't think it will be that easy. This world's titans may decide to put an end to Karen, Phoenix and the Beast."

The Beast growled, "Then I'll stop their plans right now."

Jinx quietly but intently said, "No. Stay with us. I'll see you guys through this mess."

The Beast asked, "Why? Why are you so nice to me? I'm not part of your team, so why?"

Jinx smiled, "Invitation is still open for you to join. Beside, if Phoenix were reformed, then for me to do nothing about it would be something my old self would do. Not the new me."

Kid Flash broke in, "Raven is signaling for you."

------

Killer Moth, with a few bruises still on him, said, "Those Titan still angry about something."

Kitten said, "You should stomp their behinds for what they did to me."

Fang nodded. "Those bruises will take weeks to go away."

Kitten angrily demanded, "Shut Up! Daddy, beat them up for you precious daughter."

Killer Moth said in his most soothing voice, "There, there. Daddy doesn't have any of his moths now. We must wait until I make some more."

Kitten demanded, "Do something now!"

Fang said, "Hey beautiful, how about we go and rob some stores right now. With Phoenix busy, they can't stop us."

Kitten upset looked turned to that of greed, "I can use some new jewelry. Daddy, I need some new accessories right now!"

Killer Moth sighed and then said, "Yes, we'll go right now."

Wings on his back stood out. He reached out and grabbed the two. With the wings beating, they took off and flew toward the city.

-----------

Raven stepped up to Starfire and Robin. "Robin, their Robin and our Jinx are coming on over. We need to discuss something with them."

Starfire and Robin released each other. Both were blushing.

Richard stepped up. "What do you need, Raven?"

Raven said, "Wait for Jinx to get here."

Jinx stepped up and nodded.

Raven said, "Trigon wasn't in Phoenix's head. He was already gone by the time we got there."

Jinx frowned, "What of those big yellow eyes in Phoenix's mind sky… place?"

Raven said, "Gone. Trigon moved to somewhere else."

Robin asked, "There goes Killer Moth and crew."

Starfire said one side, "Good. The Kitten is gone! Should we do the blowing them out of the sky?"

Robin shook his head, "No. It might attract attention."

Raven said, "I need to immunize everyone here against Trigon's stoning effect."

Richard asked, "Stoning effect?"

Raven looked at him darkly, "Yes. If Trigon manifest himself in this dimension, everyone will be petrified."

Jinx and Richard shuttered.

Jinx asked, "How will you do it?"

Raven said, "I'll give a little bit of my power to each and everyone of you."

--------

Everyone lined up. Raven reached out and touched each person just below their necks and a little bit of darkness flowed off her finger and into them.

When it was Terra's turn, Raven touched her at the base of the neck. Before the darkness was implanted, Raven asked, "Have you decided, Heroine or Villainess? Which are you?"

Terra said with a nervous smile trying to joke, "Maybe just plain stupid…"

A slight smile briefly crossed Raven's face. A bit of darkness flowed into Terra and Raven said, "Next person."

------

The Advisor worked on his thirty-seventh rune covered small metallic shield. He cut his finger like he did so many times before. The blood flowed into the designs on the shield and glowed bright red.

The Advisor exclaimed, "Yes! Now I will take back what is rightly mine!"

--------

The heroes were ferried across to a dock of the city by those who could fly or, in one case, run across the water.

Richard announced out aloud, "Ok. We now head to city hall in groups that you are assigned to. I want-"

A voice mockingly called down from top of a three story warehouse next to the teens, "I think there been a slight change in your plans, my friends."

They look up see a male figure standing on the edge of the roof above.

Robin angrily hissed out the name, "Slade!"

Terra didn't talk; she just reacted. Her eyes glowed bright yellow and chunks of earth lifted up, with asphalt still attached, and flew straight at the mask man. Slade didn't dodge as the earth slammed into him. He vanished from sight covered with the earth.

Tara remarked, "Ohhh, Schoolgirl got a temper."

"SHUT UP! NO, I DON'T HAVE A TEMPER", snapped Terra.

The mass of earth shifted and then exploded, leaved Slade floating in the air.

Robin said, "I knew he wouldn't go down that easily."

Richard said, "Who is this joker. Let us just spread out, leave him and get on with the mission."

Raven said, "He shouldn't just float there. He must have a connection with Trigon."

He remarked, "Ah, Terra. You thought you killed me before, ungrateful little girl. Let me teach you a new lesson."

As he was speaking, Cyborg let loose a sonic blast at Slade. Received the blast causing him to move slightly. In his right hand, Slade formed a ball of silvery flame. The sphere leapt out of his hand and headed straight at Terra.

Raven yelled, "Stop it! Don't left it touch you!"

The ball grew as it zoomed down. Blasts of earth, curses, darkness, green, electricity and sonic vibrations along with a few arrows and thrown items from Robin and Richard did nothing to slow the slivery ball. The ball, now twenty feet across, impacted the ground and vanished, leaving nothing behind.

Beastboy cried out, "Terra!"

Kid Flash said, "Over here." Kid Flash's lightning fast speed had allow him to get to Terra before the impact. He was off to one side, while was holding Terra in his arms.

Terra said, "You move fast. Thanks."

Kid Flash smiled a cocky smile. "No problems. And no you can't date me. My heart has already been given away. Oh, how sad you must feel."

Terra said, "Uh, Kid? You can let me down now."

"Oh, ok."

--------

From various locations, they came. With glowing red eyes, the people with the last fragments of Trigon, outside those contain by the body of Slade, came. They walked toward the background of the area that contained the fight between the heroes and Slade.

They came to watch the battle.

-------

Beastboy and the Beast, both in pterodactyl form slammed into Slade, one after the other.

Slade said, "Mmm, time to reduce the numbers."

He fired two blasts of fire, one at each of the green teens. Beastboy dodged his, but the Beast wasn't so successful. He fell toward the ground, semi-conscious. A huge hand of darkness reached up, caught and then lowered him next to Raven.

The Beast said, "Ugh! Let me back at him."

Raven said as she started to heal him, "No. You'll go and find Phoenix. We'll need her help against this combine monster of Slade and her father."

The Beast nodded and changed into a sparrow. He flew off toward city hall.

------

Around Slade a sphere of fire formed. He looked around as the blasts impacted upon his new fiery shield. He could see Raven transform into the giant formed of a raven of darkness. Form that raven, a beam of darkness reached out and clawed at Slade's shield. Slade grunted in pain as claw marks magically appeared on his armor.

Slade voice boomed out, "ENOUGH!"

And then the building below him suddenly blew up. The impact of the explosion hit all the titans in the battle, throwing them wounded further out onto the dock. Some of them end up in the bay. Raven came crashing to the ground in her normal form.

Slade said, "I tire of this. Come my minions."

From the ground, twenty fire demons sprang up. As some of the teens struggled the stand up and, for some, climb out of the bay, Slade commanded, "Slay the titans now, my servants."

None of the demons moved.

Slade angrily demanded, "What are you doing? Obey your master! Obey ME!"

In the background came people with red eyes, who were watching the unfolding drama.

A voice, that sounded like Slade's, said, "Maybe you won't be their master shortly, my dear fellow."

Slade looked to his left and spotted his duplicate in this dimension about sixty feet away.

Slade said pleasantly, "Ah, the Advisor. How nice of you to drop by. Did you come by to assist these children here?"

The Advisor said menacingly, "I've come to get back what is rightly mine."

The floating Slade said in an amused voice, "Oh, such a poor loser. Power is meant for those who can take it. I took it therefore you don't deserve it, my friend. Leave and find a career in something you can do: Like the reheated food industry."

The Advisor pulled out three dragger-like darts and threw them. They impacted on Slade's fiery shield and dug at it, throwing out fire sparks.

Slade sweep his hand and the darts vanished in fiery puffs. He chuckled. "You lose."

A beam of fire leapt out from his hand at the Advisor. The Advisor pulled out his small red rune covered shield and caught the blast on it. The fire poured Slade's hand down into the shield being held by the Advisor. Slade single eye squinted as he pulled his hand back, but the fire continued to pour from it and to the rune shield.

Slade spitted out, "What Have You Done?"

The Advisor said in an amused voice, "I'm taking back what is mine."

"Never" Slade hissed out.

Some of the titans were standing as the battle started. Victor said, "Now we got two of the creeps."

Starfire replied, "Then we must defeat both of them."

Cyborg broke in, "Let them beat on each other first while we recover."

Kori asked, "Why are we the first standing?"

Victor responded, "Alien princesses and metal men must be the toughest."

Slade said with intensity, "I will take my power back!"

Slade strained to pull the power back as the Advisor tried to pull more out of him.

------

The Beast flew into city hall and deep into the maze of hallways. He continued up several flights of stairs to the sixth floor and changed into a bloodhound. He sniffed the air and took off running.

He ran passed a lone immobile Phoenix-bot and into an area filled with cells. He came to a stop in front of one of the cells. The Beast changed into an ant and entered the cell through the small gap between the bottom of the door and the floor.

Before him floated the Phoenix, deep in a healing trance.

------

As Slade and the Advisor continued their power struggle, more titans gathered. Some were down and barely conscious.

Robin said, "Move the wounded away, and then we'll attack."

Upon saying those word several fire demon moved to the spot between the titans and the dueling men.

Karen said with a frown, "I think it's a private fight."

Between Slade and the Advisor, the fiery beam started to swell.

Watching were several people with red eyes. They started to shake as their skin paled and started to shrink. Their life energy was being drained out of them. They fell as corpses as baseball-sized spheres of bloody red lights popped out of their heads.

The spheres darted toward the dueling men, and merged with the swelling of the fiery beam. The beam now had a large lump in it, halfway between Slade and The Advisor. Power was pulled from both Slade and the Advisor and they groaned.

The swelling balled up and four yellow eyes opened in its redness.

Trigon laughter echoed through the area.


	33. Chap 32: Father's Visit

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, some characters, Richard and Tara, still refer to themselves as Robin and Terra.

Please Read and Review.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Mammoth asked Roy as they walked down the deserted main street of Jump City, "Where did all those flaming guys go?"

Roy puzzled, "Those demons are gone… That masked man… I think his name is Slade… must have summoned them."

As they continued down the debris filled street, out of one store stroll Kitten with Killer Moth and Fang following. Kitten was covered in glittering rings, bracelets, necklaces and earrings.

She whined, "Next time open that safe faster. Daddy, you know how I hate waiting. It's so boring."

Unnoticed by the three, Roy and Mammoth observed. Roy said quietly, "Mammoth, They're stealing!"

Mammoth frowned and said, "So?"

Roy said intensely, "We have to stop them!"

Mammoth frown grew. "Why?"

"Cause we are the heroes."

"I'm not no stinking hero, Arrow boy."

"… How about it will be a good fight and you love to beat up on people?"

"… Sounds good to me. Let's go and get them."

-------

As the contest between Slade and the Advisor occurred and Trigon started to form, the titans moved the wounded away. Two floating earthen platforms carried most of the wounded.

Tara's platform had a semi-conscious Richard and a totally out-of-it Jinxie. As Kori checked them over, Tara swore in a shaken voice, "Robin… Jinxie… I will make them pay, guys. I'll make all of them pay."

Terra's platform contained Beastboy, Jinx and Kid Flash. Cyborg and Karen checked them over as nearby Starfire carried Bumblebee and Victor had Speedy.

Cyborg said, "We're lucky… So lucky that no one is dead, but I need a spot to work on them. And where is Raven?"

Starfire puzzled, "The Phoenix is awake…"

Karen asked, "What? How do you know?"

Starfire said quietly, "I just know… In my mind."

Away from the rest of the titans, Robin lean over the fallen Raven and shook her slightly.

Raven groaned as she opened her eyes and then joked, "Get the number of the truck that hit me?"

Robin chuckled and then asked, "Raven, are you ok?"

Raven said, "Yeah. Help me up."

As Raven was helped up, Raven said, as she caught sight of the Slade versus the Advisor versus Trigon battle, "Trigon is forming. We must strike now!"

-----------------

Phoenix floated, closed eyes, above the floor of the padded cell. Her red cloak, still tied around her neck and shoulders, draped down on the dirty floor. Her skin resumed its normal slightly paled color.

The Beast, who entered the cell as a green ant, changed back to human form.

"Raven", he softly asked. "Please awake up."

Phoenix didn't react. He gentle touched and then shook her shoulder. "Raven… Phoenix… you have to wake up."

Phoenix mouthed a few words without any sound. Her eyes remained closed. The Beast asked, "What did you say? Said it again."

As he put his ear next to her lips, she barely whispered, "No. I don't have to wake up."

"Why", he asked, "Why? Your friends need you."

"I have no friends", she said in a strengthening voice. It was still barely above a whisper.

She continued, "I remember… I remember everything…. Everything that I did since that night I had lost control of my rage…"

The Beast started to say, "But-"

Phoenix's eyes opened and they were fill with pain. The Beast couldn't continue with his words.

She whispered, "I've hurt my friends, my enemies, people I know and people I don't know. I've killed many, so very many people."

The Beast said with sympathy, "But wasn't the real you. That was someone different. Trigon and that Advisor, with his crap, were controlling you. They're gone and you're back now."

Phoenix said, "I've turned evil before I met the Advisor-"

The Beast broke in, "But was your issues… big word for me… with your father. He must have controlled you even then."

"Beastboy? After all I've done to you, why are you trying to help me?"

"Because I'm your friend."

"I have no friends. I've hurt everyone. They're better off with me gone."

"You do too have friends. There is me and Victor."

"Victor?"

"That's what we called our Cyborg. There is another Cyborg from the other universe place, so we call our Cyborg Victor."

"I remembered Cyborg and you being in my mind along with Starfire and… another Raven…"

"Yep! The two girls are other dimension types."

"I didn't like that Raven…"

The Beast gave a nervous laugh. "And she seem to have problems with you, too. But she gave you enough energy to heal yourself. She seems to believe that you should live. In fact, she sent me here to get your help. Trigon is coming."

Phoenix sighed, "Fine. I'll help with Trigon… How do Robin and our Starfire feel about me?"

The Beast shook his head. "Let's not talk about them. Raven, if you were gone, I don't know what I would do with myself. I…" The Beast suddenly hugged her.

"You're Hugging Me", she complained and then she softly said again, "You're hugging me..."

The Beast pleaded, "Please. Don't say that people would be better off with you gone. I wouldn't be better off. Please."

Phoenix raised one hand next to the Beast head and briefly looked like she didn't know what to do. Then she touched the side of his face. "Alright, Beastboy. Let's go help. And one more thing."

"What is it?"

"I hate this red cloak. We need to find a dark blue one."

The Beast chuckled as he pulled back. "Sure. After the fight, we'll find one for you."

------------

Slade strained to hold on the power as the reforming Trigon pulled it out of him. The enchanted shield of the Advisor shattered and the Advisor fell to one knee. The form of Trigon became barely man-like and it started to grow.

The titans charged into the area, minus Cyborg and Kori who stayed with the wounded.

Mikron exclaimed, "Holy Bugger Brains! We Got To Fight That?"

Spears of earth lanced from the ground as Terra and Tara began their attacks. As the spears hit Trigon, Karen flew above firing electrical blasts. Starfire supplied a continue firing of green energy blasts as Victor hit with his sonic cannon.

A lamppost, under Mikron's influence, bent next to Trigon and wrapped around the still forming demon. The lamppost suddenly surged with electricity. Raven started to take on her giant dark raven form.

The air around Trigon was filled with dust, blanketing out any sight of Trigon. As the attack stopped, Victor asked, "Did we get him?"

Robin studied the cloud of dust and suddenly the dust change color slightly. It became a duller color. The dullness of color leapt out from the cloud, expanding out into the city and beyond. Everything stopped. Every living thing the dullness touched turned to stone. Stone birds were frozen in the sky, unmoving and not falling. A fight of Roy and Mammoth against Killer Moth, Fang and Kitten now looked like a still picture.

The only ones that could be seen to be moving were the Titans and strangely Slade and the Advisor. The exhausted Advisor started to trot away, but a red blast of furnace hot fire shot out from the dust cloud and hitting him. The charred smoking Advisor rolled away. He came to a stop and didn't move anymore.

A deep voice from the dust cloud ranged out, "Advisor. I will not allow you to confine me, again. I will erase you existence."

As the dust settled, Trigon, now fully formed, towered above to local building. Raven didn't bother to attack in her giant raven form, but she transformed once again into a giant white-cloaked version of herself as tall as Trigon himself.

From her eyes came two beams of dark energy. That energy collided with the four beams of red energy from Trigon. The collision of energy balled up half way between the two.

The rest of the titans renewed their attacks without much effect. Trigon smirked as Raven grimaced. The power in Trigon's attack increased and the ball of energy was forced back to and collided with Raven. It exploded and she fell backwards, crushing a three-story building behind her as she landed on it.

Trigon remarked, "You're not much of a problem, daughter. If Phoenix and the Advisor hadn't helped me gather up energy from living people, I might have been in trouble. But you are no threat to me as you are."

Trigon looked to where Slade was but Slade was nowhere in sight. Trigon eyes energy leapt out, hitting a building near there. The wall exploded and Slade, who was behind it, fell. Small amount of smoke came off his armor.

Trigon remarked, "That was problem number two. Now for to spells of imprisonment."

Robin yelled, "Everyone! Join hands and think thoughts of rage at Trigon. Raven's spell within us will blast him."

Terra and Tara looked at each other and said in stereo, "I'm not holding hands with her!"

Mikron ignored the command. "Holding hands is for snot-brain sissies."

Under Mikron's command, a truck started up, sped forward and rammed Trigon's ankle. The truck was demolished and Trigon only glanced at Mikron. "I'll get you later", Trigon said.

As the giant Raven stood back up, she attacked with her dark energy again. Trigon held up his hand of caught the stream of dark energy on his palm. He grunted in some pain. From his four eyes, the red beams jumped out across the town and stuck city hall. Again and again the beams stuck the building reducing it to rubble and destroying Phoenix's throne along with the Advisor's binding enchantments.

As he turned his glaze back to Raven, he laughed, "Now it your turn, my pitiful useless daughter."

Robin yelled, "Now!"

From the titans holding hands, darkness was emitted, covering them. Then from each, a beam of darkness stuck out, hitting Trigon. Trigon roared with pain from this surprise attack.

He roared out, "I'm changing my plans. Raven, watch your friends die."

A booming voice called out from behind Trigon, "Did you forget somebody, Father?"

Trigon's four yellow eyes widened just before two beams of blackness impacted upon his back. Trigon strained to hold back Raven's continuing attack as he looked for the new adversary. His stopped another giant Raven standing a mere hundred yards behind him. She was wearing a cloak of the darkest night with little star-like points of light in it. Trigon fired his beams at the new comer, Phoenix, and she fired backed. The collision of energies balled up between the two as Raven redoubled her attack, pouring energy into Trigon's now smoking palm.

Robin yelled, "Again! Attack NOW!"

Trigon yelled in agony as he was hit with the titan's small beams of darkness.

Mikron ran another vehicle smashed into Trigon's ankle and this time, it hurt. Trigon started to fall as Raven and the Phoenix pour the last remaining bits of their power into the shrinking Trigon.

Trigon yelled out, "Raven, I curse-", but he wasn't able to complete his curse as he faded from existence.

Both Raven and Phoenix shank down to normal size as their powers deserted them. They were hundreds of yard from each other and out of sight.

The Beast flew down in bird form and landed next to the exhausted prone Phoenix. After he transformed to human form, he say gently, "We did it. Trigon is gone."

Phoenix smiled weakly.

Suddenly, a basketball sized rock slammed into the Beast. He fell over with his left arm bent in a strange angle, broken.

Phoenix asked in confusion, "What's happening?"

Above them on a floating boulder, Tara stared down at them with a cruel smile. "Now is the time for your final punishment, Phoenix."


	34. Chap 33: Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: All characters, names, etc. of Teen Titans are the intellectual property of its respective owners. I do not own the Teen Titans or anything within it. **

**This is a story that includes characters from an Alternate Universe, Alternate Titans.**

**To make the story easier to follow, I will use the following names for the Alternate Titans:**

**Robin name will be Richard. Starfire will be Kori. Cyborg will be Victor.**

**Raven will be Rachel and Phoenix. Beastboy will Garfield and Beast.**

**Jinx will be Jinxie. Terra will be Tara**. **Gizmo will be Mikron.**

And Bumblebee will be Karen and Speedy will be renamed to Roy.

Even though I'll be calling the characters Richard, Victor, etc, some characters, Richard and Tara, still refer to themselves as Robin and Terra.

Please Read and Review.

-----------------------

Alternate Universe

-----------------------

Robin looked at the over the remaining teens: Terra, Victor, Mikron and Karen. He frowned as he asked, "Where is Starfire?"

Karen said as she pointed at the last known location of Raven, "She flew over that way: To Raven, I think."

Robin said, "Karen, come with me. The rest of you will stay here. When I've come back, we'll go to see Phoenix together."

------

The wounded teens lay not too far from the dock where the titans first met Slade. Lying there were Bumblebee, Beastboy, Jinx and Jinxie, Kid Flash, Speedy and Richard. Of them only Richard's eyes were halfway open. Cyborg and Kori tended them.

Richard weakly asked, "Did we win?"

Kori rushed up to his side while she said, "Friend Robin! You are awake! Apparently we won the big Slade battle and the bigger Trigon battle."

Cyborg spoke up, "Yeah and Phoenix was on our side in the end. Now that the battles are done, you guys are not planning on killing anyone?"

As Kori took a step back Richard spoke, "Don't worry, Cyborg. Karen won't be attack. She is on your Jinx's team. We wouldn't want to attack another team's member."

Cyborg smiled. "Cool. Karen will be relieved to hear… Hey! Where is Kori flying off to?"

As Kori flew off, Richard closed his eyes and remained silent.

Cyborg cursed as he pulled out his communicator. He spoke into it, "Robin, we got a problem."

--------

Terra yawned as she looks over the other two teens with her: Mikron and Victor. She said as she looked concerned, "Where's dangerous girl?"

Mikron smirked, "Maybe in the dangerous little girl's room using a dangerous toilet?"

Victor puzzled, "Maybe she is after Phoenix, the Beast or Karen?"

Mikron complained, "Hey! You're on our team, snot-for-brains!"

Victor in shock, complained, "What? That was just a guess! Have you guys been keeping secrets from me? Robin and Kori been keeping secrets from ME?!?"

Mikron explained, "You haven't been fighting that bird-brained Phoenix; you been sleeping like a baby when we been at war, pee-head. Bird-boy and Star-brain didn't want you to worry about the hard things we have to do. Hey, where did kindergarten girl go off to?"

Terra had already left on a flying chunk of earth.

Two small jets pooped out each side of Mikron's backpack and off he was flying away.

Victor muttered as he started to run after them, "Which side of this upcoming battle will I be on?"

------

Robin and Karen came upon Starfire, who was helping Raven up. Raven stood shakily and leaned on Starfire's arm. Robin called out as they approached, "Raven, are you ok?"

Raven said in a weak drone, "I'm tired… very tired… no energy… How is… Phoenix?"

Robin said quickly, "We're going to her right now."

Starfire shuttered and then said, "Phoenix is in danger. I must go now." And she then flew off.

Karen asked, "How does she know?"

Raven responded, "Starfire had part of Phoenix's mind in her head for a while. It must had form a mental link between the two. I don't know if it is permanent or not, nor do I know how strong it is. We must go after her."

Robin's communicator beeped. He opened and Cyborg voice came out of it. "Robin, we got a problem. They're not going after Karen. Kori just flew off. I think she going to attack Phoenix and the Beast."

--------

As Tara floated on a boulder above Phoenix and the Beast, her eyes blazed yellow as a huge slab of earth was pulled out of the ground.

Phoenix weakly cried out, "No. Stop. At least let Beastboy go. He wasn't in control of himself. Please!"

Tara called down, "I can't hear you and I don't want to. You two had killed too many people. NOW DIE!"

The slab floated over to above Phoenix and the Beast. Darkness leapt out from her hands, encasing the earthen slab. The slab shook slightly as she tried to will it away.

Tara laughed, "You're weak, Phoenix. Running out of power?"

The Beast groaned as he cradle his broken arm, "Raven, leave me. Save yourself. Just teleport away.."

"I won't leave you, Beastboy", Phoenix said as she put an arm around his shoulders.

Tara eyes flared bright yellow as the slab started downward. She said, "Say goodbye, Phoen-"

A basketball-sized rock plowed into the back of Tara, sending her flying out of control, away. Phoenix power started to push the slab upwards before it suddenly wrestled from her control and thrown to one side.

Terra floated up on a rock and called down, "You guys alright?"

Phoenix muttered, "What is going on around here?"

The Beast said slowly, "It must be school girl. She-"

A blast of green energy blasted onto Terra, sending her flying in the same direction that Tara was previously sent. Kori floated flew to a spot above Phoenix and the Beast.

She said, "I am sorry, Terra. I hope we can still be friends after this."

-------

Mikron flew not too far behind Kori. He glanced backward to see Starfire behind him. Or was it the other way around. He couldn't tell the difference between the two.

As he turned his head back forward, he spotted a yellow and black wearing figure down one of the side streets. A vary familiar yellow and black wearing figure with brown hair was the giant boy, Mammoth, in a fight.

Mikron turned and headed to that fight.

------

Tara picked herself off of the ground. She muttered, "Who hit me…" She looked up and saw Terra floating in the sky where she used to be. "That Bitch!" She saw Terra hit from behind by a green bolt.

As Terra was sent uncontrolled in Tara's direction, Tara chuckled, "It's time for teacher to give the school girl a lesson."

As Tara's eyes glowed yellow, a chunk of earth flew up and then at incoming Terra like a missile. Terra's eyes also glowed and the boulder slowed. She flipped around and landed on it. Terra smirked, "Thanks, dangerous girl. I could have been hurt if it was for your help."

"You better leave, school girl. I'm serious this time. LEAVE NOW!"

"I'm staying here. No one making me leave, especially you."

"Phoenix is now going to died at the hands of Kori. Give it up", said Tara as chunks of earth lifted from the ground.

"Not going to happen. Kori is NOT a murderer like YOU", exclaimed Terra as on the ground below her, chunks of earth also lift.

Just before Tara launched her earthen missile at Terra, Tara spitted out, "Kori is not a traitor to our titans, unlike you being a traitor once to your friends! She will do what we need her to do!"

------

Kori stared down at Phoenix and the Beast as her hands and eyes started to glow green.

Phoenix asked, "Starfire?"

Kori jerked upon hearing her name. Tears started to run down her face. "Phoenix, Robin said you are to be the eliminated… for the crimes that you have done…"

The Beast cried out, "No, Starfire! Don't do it. Trigon is no longer inside of her."

Kori raised her hands above her head, the intensity of the glowing green hands increased.

Phoenix hugged the Beast close to her. "Do want you need to do, Starfire."

Phoenix closed her eyes and the Beast also closed his.

The Beast said, "Do it, Starfire. I tire of this."

Kori held her hands above her head, ready for the final strike, but tears started flowing like small streams. She was frozen, unable to strike and unable to leave.

A voice called behind her, "SISTER! NO!"

Floating in the air, Kori slowly turned. Starfire was there also with hands and eyes glowing. Starfire determined look softened saw Kori's tears. As Starfire's green glowing vanished, Starfire asked uncertainly, "Sister?"

Kori cried out, "PLEASE FORGIVE ME, SISTER", as she threw her energy bolts at Starfire. Starfire, in total surprise, was hit by both blasts. She was thrown backwards, head over heel.

Kori turned back towards Phoenix and the Beast, as she renewed her hands with green energy. They stared at her as she prepared to fire. Those eyes drilled into her, freezing her.

Victor voice ranged out, "Stop it, Starfire! You can't do this!"

He was sixty feet from her.

Kori asked, "Victor?"

"YEAH, NOW POWER DOWN, GIRL!"

Kori responded, "This must be done. Robin said that Phoenix might kill more people if she is allowed to survive. We can't allow the Phoenix and the Beast to continue to kill."

Starfire floated back up to one side, ready for battle, but she held back.

Victor angrily asked, "Then when you and Robin going tell me about this assassination plan?"

Looking down, Kori said, "Ah…"

"And when did it become so easy for the titans, our titans, to kill people?"

Kori looked up it tear stained cheeks, "Friend Cyborg, you do not understand-"

Victor interrupted angrily, "All I know is when I was woken by the OTHER Titan team, and the team I used to be on was no more."

Kori glow lost it intensity and she drifted to the ground. "But Friend Cyborg-"

Victor interrupted again, "That's it! I QUIT!"

As Kori flew towards him and away from Phoenix and the Beast, she cried out, "NO! Please don't, Friend Cyborg."

Victor said sourly, "Continue with this assassination attempt and you'll be no friend of mine, Star."

Starfire landed off to one side, and watched.

Kori asked, "Cyborg, please."

Victor said to Kori, "And when did you become so willing to kill defenseless people? Was it Robin or that Terra who made you this way?"

Kori said, "I… I don't know… it was war…"

Victor said with emphasis, "The War Is Over! Promise me that you stop any needless killing."

Kori mumbled, "But-"

"Promise me."

"… I promise, Friend Cyborg. Please promise me that you will reconsider you quitting of the team. Please, Friend."

"Ok, Star. Or is it Kori, permanently? I'll stay, but things will have to change."

Kori nodded and then looked at Starfire. "Forgive me, Sister? Please…"

Starfire said sternly to Kori, "I will forgive you for now, but we will speak of this later, sister."

There was a large crash from the direction of Phoenix and the Beast. Starfire cried out, "I can not longer feel the Phoenix in my head! She is dead!"

--------

Roy swung his bow like a staff, for he had no arrow. The target was Fang, who parried with two of his spider-like legs. Fang used another two of the legs to strike at Roy, which he dodged. Mammoth received a kick from Killer Moth, which forced back two steps.

Killer Moth flew into the air, as Mammoth grabbed a nearby parking meter, pulled it out of the ground and threw it at Killer Moth. Killer Moth was stuck hard, falling backwards.

Kitten leaning against a wall, examining one of the many stolen rings on her finger, said, "Daddy, if you give me the whip, I can help."

On ground, Killer Moth said as he stood back up, "No! No daughter of mine needs to fight when daddy is around."

Kitten remarked with a slight smile, "Well, then you don't mind me not helping when Gizmo come, cause, daddy, he is just down the street."

Mammoth stepped up and struck at Killer Moth again. The Moth dodged and tossed a four-inch long cylinder to Kitten. Kitten caught it in one hand and activated it. A yellow energy whip extended out of the tube. She stared straight at Mammoth as she drew the whip back. Kitten stuck out at her target and hit Roy. The whip burned Roy's arm as it wrapped around.

Fang took this disruption to spit out a glob of his paralysis venom at Mammoth. Mammoth froze after the venom struck.

Mikron yelled out, "Mammoth! You snot-headed mutant bug creeps are going to pay."

He pointed and one of the nearby lamp poles bent and then swatted Fang. Fang flew as Roy finally got lose of the energy whip.

Killer Moth said, "Curse you, you Teen Titan."

Mikron griped back, "I aren't not stinking titan."

Roy swung at Kitten, knocking her to one side. He said, "You're the rescue guy, so you must be a titan."

Mikron muttered, "The world must hate me."

Twin tentacles sprang from Mikron's backpack and fire two bolts of electricity. Both bolts hit Killer Moth. The smoking Moth said, "Actually the world hates me more…"

----------

With their eyes and hands glowing bright yellow, Terra and Tara launched chunks of earth, boulders, rocks and small stones at each other. The projectiles swirled around each as both Terra and Tara took control of the missiles sent at them, turned them around and sent them back. In this contest, the winner was the one who had better control. Tara's control was better than Terra's. A five-inch across rock clipped Terra's shoulder, sending her to one side and breaking her concentration.

Terra hit the ground and rolled. As she rolled, the ground under her lifted up and she flew to one side.

Controlling all the flying rocks, Tara yelled, "You should've stayed down, school girl. I'm much better at this."

She sent the projectiles at her opponent, again. Terra dived down to the ground as she diverted the missiles into a tornado of earth around her. She sweated as she sank into the ground.

Tara pulled the rocks away when she noticed that Terra's countering efforts had ceased.

Tara yelled out, "You give up, school girl? Are you awake? …I'll be so dead if you have died."

The ground, where Terra had been, was empty. Tara puzzled, "What the?"

From behind her, Terra voice said, "Your butt can say hello to my foot!"

Tara was kicked from behind, in the behind. Tara rolled, turned and charged back. Terra was waiting. An irate Tara swung her right fist followed up by a left jab. Terra ducked the right jab and parried the jab. Terra delivered a knee to Tara's midsection. Tara held her stomach after a large expelling of air. As much Tara was the better earth controller, a Slade-trained Terra was much better at unrestrained physical combat.

Terra said, "Forget about Phoenix and the Beast, Terra and I'll tell the others that your attack on those two was just a mistake."

Tara eyes started to glow, but Terra landed an elbow on her head. Unable to concentrate Tara fell backwards.

Tara said, "Ok! Ok…"

Terra relaxed slightly and asked, "Ok to what? You'll won't kill anybody?"

Tara said, "I'll-" and then suddenly her eyes glowed and small rocks on the ground launched themselves at Terra. As Terra's eyes stated to glow, she was hit five times; one on the forehead. Terra's eyes clouded as she fell forward. Tara said, "You should have stayed down earlier."

Terra eyes opened to see a fifteen feet across in diameter slab of earth that Tara tipped up from the ground like a Frisbee standing on it edge. It was almost ready to flop down on its targets: Phoenix and the Beast. It was too far away for Terra to interfere with it.

She dived into the earth.

-------

As Victor talked with Kori, twenty feet away, the Beast said to Phoenix, "Raven, you must leave now. Do your disappearing act. I'll escape, so don't worry about me."

"If you are sure", said Phoenix just before she the wetness around his broken arm.

Then she said, "You're bleeding."

The Beast chuckled in a pain voice, "I've been worse."

Phoenix reached out, taking his broken arm in her hands. A wave of pain swept through the Beast and he hissed through gritted teeth. He barely said, "What are you doing?"

Phoenix frowned as she straightened his arm. "I have to set your bone before I heal you."

The Beast eyes closed as he sweated. "Save your… power for yourself…"

Darkness encased her hands as her power started to mend the bones. She healed him for ten seconds before she stopped in exhaustion. "It started to heal, but you'll need more."

Without much sound, a slab of earth and asphalt, next to them, started to lift and tilt. The edge closest to them stayed of the ground while the furthest edge was lifted high. The slab was going to flip over on them and squish them like bugs.

The Beast opened his mouth to yell, but Phoenix quick release of his arm, jostle it. So instead of yelling, his teeth clamped down in pain.

Phoenix used the last remain bits of her power to stop it, but it didn't help. A four-inch across rock on the far side of the slab started rolling, bouncing down the tilted slab toward them. It was heading straight at the Beast. Phoenix shifted herself into its way, trying to stop it with her hands. At the last instant, the rock took an unpredicted bounce and struck the side of her head. She fell.

Starfire voice cried out, "I can not longer feel the Phoenix in my head! She is dead!"

Phoenix fell on the Beast as the slab came falling down and for some strange reason, the ground under them opened up and they fell.

--------

Tara yelled, "YES! Score one for the home team!" Then two green bolts of energy lanced out, striking Tara hard. As Tara fell, her eyes glowed yellow, preparing to summon mounds of earth; she was struck again and again. Tara hit the ground, unconscious.

Starfire was tackled from behind. "Sister", Kori pleaded, "No! There has been too much of the wounding and killing today!"

Starfire turned over, prepared to attack. Victor said, "Starfire! Do you want to be just like her? Just like that monster called Terra on my team? Do you?!?"

Starfire stared at the two, between tears started to well up.

Robin ran into the area. "What Happened", he demanded.

Victor shook his head, "Terra… Dangerous Girl just killed Phoenix and the Beast…"

Robin cursed, "Damn! Where is she?"

Victor said seriously, "Starfire just knocked her out of the sky… Kori, you better check on her."

Raven, being helped by Karen walked slowly into the scene.

Robin said, "Unless she is mortally wounded, keep your Terra away from my team. If I see her, she will end up in worse shape!"

As Kori flew off to Tara, Starfire ran up to Raven and Karen. "Phoenix and the Beast were crushed by their Terra."

Raven looked down for a bit before asking, "Why didn't our Terra protect her? Did she run?"

Starfire quietly said, "I saw both the Terras doing the battling. I'm afraid our friend lost."

Raven shook her head, "Unless… Starfire, go and find her."

Starfire nodded and flew off.

Then Raven's communicator beeped.

------------

The Beast holding on to Phoenix with his one good arm fell eight feet before he hit solid ground. The walls of the crack he fell into, pressed both sides of them. There was deafening sound of the slab crashing above them, but no rocky debris fell on them. With no source of light, it was pitch black. He could hear the sounds of earth moving around him as the walls receded from pressing on him.

A female voice asked from the darkness, "Are you guys alright?"

The Beast asked, "School Girl? Is that you?"

Terra voice responded, "Only Dangerous Girl calls me that! Next time I see her I'll-"

The Beast broke in, "I think Raven… Phoenix is badly hurt."

"Ok. I'll moved us away from where Dangerous Girl might be and get us to the surface."

"Hurry, please."

Terra opened up her communicator.

------------

Raven glanced at the name on her communicator before saying, "Well?"

Terra voice whispered out, "Raven, I need to talk to you alone."

"Why?"

"Please, it's important. Walk to some place where you can't be seen. I'll follow you."

Raven started to walk to a deserted store front, saying out aloud, "I need some time alone. See you back at the docks shortly. And tell Starfire to stop searching."

Robin said, "Ok."

Raven said quietly into her communicator, "Terra, you're ten feet underground. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out for whom you need my help for."

Terra said, "Ok. Fine. So I can't keep secrets from you."

Raven smirked.

Raven stepped into the store. As she waited the center of the floor budged upward. Its plastic tile flaked off as a hole formed in the middle of it. The Beast, Phoenix and Terra slowly elevating out of the hole. The Beast held Phoenix with his one good arm. The side of Phoenix's head had a bloody gash.

Raven said, "Lay Phoenix down over here."

As Phoenix was laid prone, Raven pressed her hands to Phoenix's temple. Darkness radiated from her hands.

Raven said, "First I'm going to sealed the mental link she has with Starfire. We can't have everyone, including Dangerous Girl, know that you two are alive when Phoenix wakes up... Done."

Now the gash started slowly healed over. Phoenix opened her eyes and stared into Raven's eyes as if she trying to figure Raven out.

Raven said as she continued to heal, "Uhm… Hello Phoenix."

Phoenix said slowly back, "My name is Raven. The Phoenix is no more."

Raven smirked back, "Well, My name is Raven, too. And we can't both be called the same name. It was bad enough when neither Robins nor Terras would change their name. I'm Raven and you're Phoenix. And you and the Beast will be coming with me and away from this mess."

"…FINE."

Terra leaned over, "I can sneak them out."

Phoenix eyes went wide at the appearance of Terra. "Beastboy, RUN!"

The Beast said, "Don't worry. She is Terra number two. She's our rescuer; not the one trying to kill us."

Terra complained, "How come I'm Terra number two? I should be number one!"

As Phoenix calmed down, Raven asked, "How? Terra, how are you going to sneak them out?"

Terra grinned from ear to ear as she started to explain.

---------

Killer Moth was down on the ground unconscious, beaten and bruised. The remains of two street lamps wrapped both Kitten and Fang.

Roy sat with his back against a wall and Mikron was breathing heavily when Starfire flew upon the scene. Mammoth was frozen, still under the effects of Fang's venom.

Starfire landed and asked, "What has happened here?"

Mikron snapped, "Nothing."

Roy said with a smile, "Nothing? Nothing he said? Mammoth and I were getting our butts kicked when Teen Titan Gizmo flew in."

Mikron squawked, "Teen Titan? I aren't no titan!"

Starfire asked, "Is this true?"

Roy said, "Sure is. He practical wiped out the Killer Moth group by himself. I never knew that the little guy was such a hero."

Mikron roared, "I'M NOT A HERO!"

Roy chuckled, "Then why did you capture all the villains?"

Mikron looked at his handiwork, the captured villains, and squeaked in a panicked voice "But I'm not a hero. Being a hero is for losers. I'm not a loser. I'm not! I'M NOT!"

Starfire picked him up and cheered, "Hooray for Teen Titan Gizmo! Everyone will learn of your great deeds in tomorrow's paper of news. Everyone will know of the Hero Gizmo."

Mikron started to cry, "Everyone? No… no… no…"

---------

Robin marched up to the sitting Richard. Robin demanded, "What was your part in the death of Phoenix and the Beast?!?"

Richard sighed, "So they are dead. Good. Who did it? Kori, Gizmo or Terra?"

Robin shoved Richard, who fell backwards. Richard coughed weakly a couple of times and asked, "What are you going to do about it?

Robin stared at him and then scanned the rest of the wounded teens around them. Robin said, "Raven will heal Jinxie up to the point where she is no longer in danger. Then we'll leave and we are not coming back!"

Richard said, "Fair enough."

-------

Raven healed Jinxie while Tara watched everyone from far to one side. The other wounded teens were loaded onto a large, fat platform of earth.

Victor asked Terra, "Why do you have so much rock in your platform? I've seen you make thinner ones before."

Terra nervously said, "Well, I'm tired and I don't have as good as control as Dangerous Girl. Fatter platform means it's stronger."

Cyborg frowned what looked holes punched regularly around the based of the deep platform: like they were holes for air.

Raven noticed this and called out, "Cyborg, I need a last check up on Jinxie. Will you do it?"

"Sure, Rae", he said. He glanced back at the holes as he walked away.

----

"Sister", asked Kori of Starfire, "Are we still sisters?"

Starfire faced turned with a neutral face and considered her answer.

Kori broke down in tears, ran up to hug Starfire and cried on her shoulder.

Starfire looked surprised and then she smiles slightly. Starfire returned the hug and said gently, "Of course, Sister Kori. You are still my sister. I have never been in the doubt of you being my sister."

Kori cried louder, "I am going to the missing of you so much, Sister."

Starfire started to cry, "As I will miss you, my dearest sister."

----------

Everyone, excluding everyone involved in the Killer Moth fight, went to Titan's Island. Some flew while others were carried on Terra's barge-like flying platform.

The strain was showing on Terra's face as she flew the platform.

Robin asked, "Terra, wouldn't it be less work if you lost some of the extra rock?"

Terra weakly smiled. "No it won't. It's better this way… Trust me."

Robin studied her for a bit before nodding.

Tara followed, flying on her own rock.

--------

It took Raven two hours to form the gate. She didn't have the aid of her obstacle course filled with enchantments to aid her. The black gate finally opened. Goodbyes were said and in some cases outright hostile glares were exchanged.

Kori walked up to Karen. Karen guardedly asked, "What? Are you Starfire or Kori?"

Kori sighed and then said, "I am Kori… I found out that sometimes hat I do not know what a hero is. I used to know… Used to know it very well."

Karen asked, "What are you trying to say?"

Kori said, "All I wish to say is for you to become a hero in the other world. Be the most glorious hero you can be."

Karen looked confused.

Kori continued, "I believed that the people of this world played both the parts of heroes and villains. I ask of you to live well in the world of pure heroes. I hold my hand out in the custom of the Earth's shaking of the hands."

Kori held out her hand.

Karen stared at the hand for a bit before reaching out and shaking Kori's hand. Karen said with a slight smile, "And I wish for you, Kori, to rebuild this land. Make it safe again for the people who live in it."

Kori returned the smile.

--------

The rocky platform with the wounded came through the gate and onto their obstacle course. The titans came through, leaving those of Richard's group behind. Tara came up and joined her friends. The two sides stared at each other before Robin said, "Close the gate."

Terra maneuvered to the front of the group, so Richard's titans can plainly see her. Tara frowned.

Raven chanted out, "Azarath…"

Terra put a grin on her face. Kori looked confused as Tara frown deepened.

Raven continued, "Metrion…"

Terra held out her right hand high with two fingers in a victory 'V' and winked at Tara.

Confusion washed Tara face before turning to rage. She screamed, "School Girl Has Tricked Us!"

Raven completed the chant, "ZINTHOS!"

The circle of the gate shrank to nothing, but not before the looks of confusion on Richard and Jinxie's face and the looks of relief of Kori and Victor's faces could be seen.

Terra fell down laughing. Robin sternly asked, "What was that was all about?"

Terra started to explain, but just started laughing again.

Raven stepped up and said, "You just had to let them know, didn't you?"

Starfire asked, "Know of what?"

Cyborg added, "Yeah. Fill us in."

Terra said, "Did you see the look on Dangerous Girl's face. Wasn't my victory show worth it?"

Raven smirk, "Well, maybe."

Robin demanded, "What is going on?"

Terra said as she stood, "Watch." She eyes and hands glowed yellow and the top part of the platform came off, revealing a hidden compartment under it. In it laid Phoenix and the Beast. Terra gently set the top portion with the wounded on it off to one side.

The Beast slowly stood up while Phoenix looked around uncertainly. Robin looked surprised followed by a smile. He said, "Welcome to our place."

The Beast said, "Glad to be back. I've brought a friend back this time."

Starfire jump up before Phoenix and lightly grabbed each of Phoenix's shoulder.

Phoenix looked panicked. Starfire blurted out, "I know that your favorite color is dark blue and I know your favorite activities are reading books, NOT putting accessories in your hair and NOT going to the mall. Will you be my friend?"

A stunned Phoenix said, "ah… sure?"

Starfire said, "Glorious!" as she gently hugged jittery Phoenix.

A female voice called from one, "Hey, you forgot me, Beast? Have you considered my offer?"

The Beast grabbed Phoenix and said, "Come along."

He pulled her to the platform holding the wounded. Jinx weakly smiled from it. "Well", she asked.

The Beast said, "I'll only join your group on one condition."

Jinx said, "I bet I can guess the condition."

The Beast said, "Right. I want Phoenix to join, too."

Phoenix said, "WHAT?"

Jinx spotted Raven in the background giving her a slight nod. Jinx smiled widely, "Sure. You're both on my team, now. I'm glad to have the both of you. After we done healing, we head back to River City and we'll built a new base."

Phoenix asked, "You don't even have a base?"

Jinx said, "Sure we do. It's just too small for all of us."

Phoenix got a little angry. "What have I gotten into?"

The Beast said with a smile, "It's heaven. Absolute Heaven. Best of all, I get to be with you."

Phoenix's anger turned into a full-face blush. "I… I… yes, it is."

Robin said, "Great. Now back to work. Get the wounded to the medical ward again!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This completes my first fan fiction. How did you like it? I'm planning to continue with these characters into a follow on fan fiction that deals politics in space and Starfire's second favorite sister: Blackfire.

I would also like to all those who have reviewed my work. Thanks guys.

Until the next Fanfic, Have fun,

GreenOnion.


End file.
